The Five Wives of Kili Durinson
by kaotic312
Summary: The bride is not happy to find out she's not the first, or the only. Major cultural differences abound. Family drama with humor. Mature. Kili/Tauriel. Fili/OC and my first time writing Thorin/Bilbo.
1. Wedding Night

Tauriel, daughter of the Sylvan elves and former Captain of the Mirkwood, struggled to catch her breath and make heads or tails of where she was. Her skin was dewy and glistening, her breathing rather ragged. A rumbling chuckle escaped her as she blinked her eyes open. Oh, she knew where she was, but …. "am I upside down?" She asked, staring at a tapestry and trying to decipher the rather foreign runes.

Another rumbling laugh shook her, but it didn't come from her throat this time. A large hand tipped with thick, yet clever, fingers slid down her thigh with restrained and possessive strength. No. She bit her lip. Up her thigh. She raised her head to look but couldn't see much beyond the tangle of limbs and the hair. Straight red tresses mingled with dark waves, tangling deliciously.

"If you're not, I might be." Kili admitted on a huffing breath that showed he wasn't unaffected by what they'd just done either.

Reminded of where she was and why she was there, Tauriel paused to listen. Through the thick walls of the large stone chamber, richly appointed with every luxury a newly married couple could possibly want, she could hear a roar that rose and fell. Cheering. "They're still out there."

"Will be for days." Kili pressed his lips to her thigh, letting his mouth following the trail blazed by his hand just a moment ago. Tauriel's head dropped back and she moaned, her skin quivering and her breath catching. Again. "How do you know to do that?" She moaned, her eyes nearly crossing as her voice rose to a near squeal that was uncharacteristic of her. She swallowed hard, but couldn't stop her back from arching.

"As if you don't know what drives me crazy too." Kili countered, surprising her with a roll that ended with him on top of her and smiling up the length of her body. "The wedding is over now we can explore and learn." He leaned in and blew a hot breath across her hyper-sensitive skin and lower curls.

Tauriel gasped, unable to catch her breath as she reflexively brought up a knee in embarrassed defense though she didn't really want to stop him. He leaned to the side in retaliation and bit her knee, the rough stubble of his beard teasing and tickling the softness of her skin. The undreamt of sensation of his teeth, his facial hair, his hot mouth, all had her nearly crying out loud. She shivered in reaction, an erotic reminder of what he'd done to her already. Thrice.

"I never knew it could be such as this." The red-head moaned, squeezing her knees and effectively blocking his head. "I need water."

Kili grinned and twisted, pushing her knees, and thighs, apart and sliding up her body to rub his body against hers in order to stretch out his arm for the side table. Breathing stopped until her lungs nearly seized, when she finally came back to herself it was to find her new husband resting his chin right between her breasts, his dark eyes glittering with victory, and heat.

"Here." He held out the chased silver goblet. When she reached for the drink, Kili moved it out of reach. "Ah, no."

Green eyes blinked, unsure. His grin only grew as he moved the goblet toward her mouth, but when she reached he again moved it away. "Kili?"

"Open your mouth." He whispered as he himself drank from the goblet, moving upwards.

Guessing what he meant to do, Tauriel shook her head. "That's not water and I need no more wine."

"Aw." He pretended disappointment, again stretching out on top of her to put the goblet back down on the table. The movement dragged his curling chest hair to rub against her own bared chest. Her heart stuttered as her nerves overloaded, making certain parts of her throb with remembered release.

She grabbed his hair, wrapping his waves through her fingers. "Stop."

"Really?" He huffed, sure of himself. And her.

"No." She laughed, making her chest rise and fall in very interesting ways. At least Kili seemed immediately distracted, moving to snap at an exposed and very perky nipple, startling her enough to make the new bride flinch and then dissolve into laughter.

Kili laughed with her even as he shifted to lazily lap at the breast he'd pretended to attack. "Mine."

Tauriel shuddered, shivering like one long exposed nerve. "All yours." She admitted with a wide smile. "I never knew such could exist between two people. The love sagas don't touch on what I feel for you."

"I only thought I knew what love was. All was a thin veneer on what I feel when I am with you." Kili grinned.

Tauriel grinned, though she wondered briefly at the wording, dismissing it. "The wedding took longer than I'd expected, all the ceremony. I'll admit that it all felt unnecessary, but now, here, I really am rather put out that we haven't spent the whole day together."

Amused, flattered, Kili grinned teased her flesh with his mouth, trailing between her breasts with lazy abandon. "I know you said the wedding rites among the elves was much simpler while we were planning, but you agreed to Dwarven rites when you agreed to marry a Dwarven prince."

"Aye." Tauriel said, then took the initiative, rolling so that Kili was below her and she on top, supported by her arms with her long hair hanging down and framing both sides of his beloved face. It was private, intimate, and very hot. She leaned down and captured his lips with her own, teasing his mouth with her tongue as his strong arms wrapped around her, trying to pull her down atop of him.

The she-elf let him pull her hips down to meet his, and a certain portion of his anatomy that was rising up to greet her. She grinned. "You have most impressive stamina. From what I hear this is not the norm for males. Maybe it is for Dwarves, or is it just you?" She teased.

"I don't know about all dwarrow, but personally I've never had a complaint before." He whispered, leaning upwards to capture her mouth with his own.

Tauriel lost herself in the kiss for a moment before his words truly registered. She stiffened and pushed herself upright. The move pressed her hips down in close contact with his. His body bucked with approval and it took him a minute or two to realize she wasn't moving, but was staring down at him.

"Love?"

"Before?" She questioned, her green eyes wide. "You've done this before?"

Kili propped himself up on his elbow, his dark eyes melting as he shook his head at her. "No need for jealously love, I'm not widely experienced. And you are the only one to capture my heart, it is well and truly yours and yours alone."

She was across the room before he could draw another breath. Green eyes stared at him, wide and horrified. Feeling the sudden chill where before there had been a warm and pliant body, Kili stared back at her. "Tauriel?"

"Married. You're married."

Relaxing a bit, Kili nodded and grinned at her. "That's what happened today, yeah. Come back, love. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the moment. You are everything to me."

"Except your wife." Tauriel blinked three times in rapid succession.

Hearing her distress though unsure of what was going on, Kili sat up uncaring of his nudity. "What do you mean? Of course you're my wife."

"The ceremony." The she-elf moaned, pointing at the wall to presumably the crowd still celebrating out in the main halls of Erebor.

"Well, yeah. Yes." Kili stood and took a step toward her, stopping as she backed away. He didn't like that, not one bit. "Quite a time of it too, pulling together a wedding on such short notice, but I didn't want to give you time to change your mind." He said with an awkward joviality that didn't match the concern in his dark eyed gaze. "You've changed your mind already? I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"I …I thought you knew. I told you, I'm sure that I told you. To the elves it's not a marriage …."

"Until sexually coming together." Kili bobbed his head. "We did that part. More than once. I'd like to do that several more times as a matter of fact."

"But you've done …that …. Before. With another."

Kili stared at her, unsure of what to say to make it any better. "The ceremony for my culture, the wedding night for yours. We agreed."

"No!" Tauriel shouted, then calmed, staring still. "No. Not just sexual contact with me to make a marriage, any sexual contact you've had. I thought you understood."

Kili shrugged, clearly not understanding. "That's not the Dwarven way of things. But I do know that once married that you expect me to be completely faithful. Love, I swore that before the Maker and all that we know. I swore that before my king, my family, the elves, and even the Humans. Everyone."

"Kili. The person you had sex with before me, that's your wife." Tauriel felt like breaking down, her eyes stung though no tears fell. Not yet.

Stunned, the dwarven prince shook his head. "Not our way."

"It is mine." The she-elf shook her head, her world reeling. "I'm not your wife."

Kili watched her, alarmed at the dazed look in her usually brilliant eyes. "No. You are, you are definitely my wife. My only wife. It doesn't matter whom I've been with before or how many times. There is only you that I've sworn my life to, only you."

"There's been more than one?" Her voice rose to a horrified pitch.

o.o.o.o.o

 **Alright. Yes, I have other stories to update and I will, I promise. This just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.**


	2. Five

Outside the room the cheering roars could still be heard, mixed liberally with drunken shouting and more than a few Dwarven battle cries. Inside the room there was a tense silence.

King Thorin flicked his gaze from his sister-son to the lad's new bride, then back again. He looked at Dis, who appeared pale and worried. Next came Thranduil, well, there was nothing showing on the elf's face to give any hint at his thoughts. Same for the other elves in the room. Dwalin was scowling, but that was normal at least. The rest of his Company were gathered as well, thought only Bofur was smiling in an awkward kind of way. Bilbo fidgeted in his seat, chewing his bottom lip and nearly wringing his poor hands. Thorin sniffed and turned to look at Gandalf, who was puffing away on his pipe, lost in thought. Bard. Thorin's eyes narrowed on the human monarch and wondered why he and his family were even in the room. Next to him, Dain crossed his muscled arms and lifted his nose in the air as if scenting something foul. Fili was sitting next to his own betrothed. Thorin's eyes narrowed, the dam wasn't looking worried, no … "are you bored?"

The gruff voice broke the silence rather abruptly. Bilbo actually jumped a bit, with Balin putting a hand on the hobbit's shoulder to steady him.

Zelke Steelforge shrugged, the light catching the faceted gemstones entwined in her beard. Fili's betrothed was the daughter of one of the finest Longbeard families, besides Durin's own line of course. She was wealthy, connected, and sharp. Thorin's eyes narrowed on her. Too bad she was also rather shrewish, nagging, and rather mean spirited at times. "I don't see the bother." The dwarrowdam curled her lips in Tauriel's direction. "The elf had …plenty …of time to ask pertinent questions BEFORE the wedding."

Fili stiffened, clenching his jaw. His betrothed had made no secret of her disapproval of Kili's sudden marriage, to an elf.

Thorin sighed. He had not done his nephew any service affiancing him to this one. In his defense, when he'd made the offer for the lass to be the next queen she'd been a charming ten year old. Fili had been five. He was going to have to do something about her, just not yet. He had to settle Kili first it seemed.

Dis sighed out loud, drawing attention. Thorin blinked, realigning his thoughts. His sister looked like she would like to leap over the tables and dig a blade into a certain Steelforge lass. Wait. Would that be a bad thing? Thorin winced. Yes, Zelke's father was necessary for political clout at the moment. Damn. Someone he needed especially since the disagreements had arisen with the Silverstone clan.

Thorin looked over at the group of interested Dwarven representatives of the Longbeard clans, weighing their responses. Only three met his eyes. Not good.

Thranduil stirred, making all eyes swing in his direction. "An allusion to the hasty wedding ceremony no doubt. Yes. I too felt all was done too quickly. That last battle was less than a month ago."

"My son and Tauriel are in love, and a celebration is just what is needed for one and all." Dis spoke, her tone crisp.

"I didn't understand." Kili sounded, and looked miserable. He turned toward Tauriel, his dark eyes melting. "I heard you tell me that the wedding night is what made the marriage official to the elves. I just didn't realize that …"

"Having sex." Dwalin supplied when the young prince hesitated.

"could only be done with the person you married." Kili reached for her, making all the elves stiffen.

Tauriel started to pull away, then stopped. She hesitated, then allowed his fingertips to graze hers. Sadly she smiled. "I let my emotions overcome me."

Dain rolled his eyes, grumping. "Din't know elves HAD emotions."

"Well of course they do! Strong ones!" Bilbo apparently couldn't take any of the tension any more, jumping to his feet and escaping Balin. "She loves him and he loves her!" He waved at the newlyweds. "It's just a matter of cultural differences."

Legolas nodded, earning him a smile from the small, curly haired hobbit.

Thranduil pursed his lips sourly. "Not quite. My ward married this princling, not knowing he was already wedded. It's a breach of trust."

Bard shook his head. "Not according to Dwarven customs."

"The bride is elvish, she has a right to be the only wife." Thranduil insisted haughtily. "We only marry once, even when a spouse dies. Only at one time in our long history has that been broken, to disastrous results."

"She married a Dwarven prince, in a Dwarven ceremony, and in a Dwarven kingdom!" Dain spit out the words emphatically.

Kili stood suddenly, turning to look straight into Tauriel's eyes as she looked back hopefully at him. "You are my heart, my love, my life. I would have no other, I will never look to another. I will be faithful all my days and all my nights. You are my one and only."

"Only …she's not." This from the Silverstone elder, causing a stir among the Khazad clan leaders. Interestingly, several dwarrow moved away from him as if trying to avoid being painted by his bitter words. "If the elf doesn't feel she is married properly, then she's not. And he's not."

Dain turned and spat to the side, making Bard's son jump clear with a startled look. The Iron Hills leader gave no notice.

"I accept that Kili did not deliberately mislead me." Tauriel said, a catch in her voice, but her eyes steady and true upon his face. Kili relaxed a bit, smiling at her tenderly.

"The fact remains, he isn't free to marry my ward." Thranduil stroked his chin, sounding sad in a way that Thorin suspected to be false.

Bard coughed, drawing attention to the human leader. "What ways do Dwarves …or Elves for that matter … have to dissolve marriages?"

"Death." A blonde she-elf stepped forward, a distant cousin of Tauriel's if Thorin's memory served.

"Death." Affirmed Zelke Steelforge with a hint of a smile. Fili jostled her and she gave him a cross look. He growled, settling only with a stern look from his uncle.

Bilbo hummed under his breath. "Separate holes."

Others chimed in, but Thorin stepped forward holding up one hand for silence. He turned to Bilbo with raised brows. "What?"

"Erm ..that is …for Hobbits, a marriage can be separated into two different households. Things divided. After living apart for five years they are considered to be single once more." Bilbo blushed and looked around, a bit abashed at being the center of so much attention. "It's most civilized, I assure you."

Balin pointed at the Hobbit with a hopeful look. "Kili and whomever has been in his past haven't lived together in the past five years."

"He isn't a Hobbit." Thranduil pointed out with cool logic.

Legolas stood up abruptly, moving forward. "Kili and Tauriel are in love, they are wedded. His past is Dwarven and should be taken as such. As long as he keeps his promises to her now and going forward, nothing else should matter."

Tauriel blinked uncertainly, then gave a grateful smile to her long time friend and near-brother.

"The legality of the marriage is in doubt. So too will be the legitimacy of any children." Silverstone said, a nasty look on his face, and a look of vindictiveness. He coughed suddenly, waving a hand in front of his face as a small cloud of smoke seemed to envelope his head.

"Pardon." Gandalf said gently and patted the dwarf on the back.

Thorin blinked. When had the Gray Wizard moved over to the other side of the room? "Eh?"

Gandalf smiled benignly at the crowd. "There is a Human tradition of divorce."

"Neither of them are Human." Dis said quietly, though pinning her eyes on the wizard with hope. "You have a point to make?"

"Basically, in Dwarven terms, it's a quit-claim." The wizard spread his hands in a non-threatening manner.

Dain sucked in a breath, then nodded. Thorin and his Company began grinning.

The elves appeared lost, however. Fili stood, facing the Elvish king. "If we get proof that none of those my brother has had congress with feel that THEY are married to HIM, then will you and yours accept that he is free and clear and …well, married to each other?"

Thranduil sat back, taking council with none. Long moments passed in silence then he abruptly held up one finger. "As long as there are no children involved."

Tauriel nearly jumped out of her skin, having not considered that question. Kili shook his head at her, indicating that this would not be an issue. She relaxed a bit, nodding.

"How many?" Legolas asked. "We can send out representatives on our fastest mounts. Birds. Whatever means we have available. I will ride."

"I too!" Fili grinned fiercely. Thorin grunted, suspecting his crown prince would not only do anything to assist his younger brother …but also wanted to be away from Zelke and any thoughts of his own wedding.

All attention turned to a hapless Kili, who blushed. "Er. Three."

Tauriel paled, while Bain snorted. "You're over seventy and only three? I've done better than that and I'm not twenty yet."

Now both Dwarves and Elves all blinked and turned toward the Human with curiosity.

"Da?"

Bard turned, not realizing that Sigrid was still behind him. He blanched. "It's different for males than for females." He muttered and sent a harsh look at his son that promised retribution. "You're not to let anyone touch you before you get married."

Thranduil chuckled lazily. "Not so different after all, at least for your girl child. Is that same double standard for Dwarves?"

"No." Dis straightened. "There is not."

"Mam could marry again, or visit with someone if she so chooses." Fili showed his teeth at the elves. "She chooses to honor our father instead and remain chaste."

Dis blinked, then slowly smiled. Suddenly Thorin and all other members of his Company had other places to look rather than at her or either of her children.

Thranduil blinked, then nodded. "I see."

Fili paled, but said nothing at the moment, looking around uneasily. He shot his mother a questioning look, which she did not meet.

"Alright." Kili clapped his hands together. "Three. Let us get this matter over and done with."

Gandalf held up a hand. "Sex. Defined as personal contact that brings a physical release." He ignored Bard suddenly shooing his children out of the room. "Not just the act that could bring children."

Tauriel looked puzzled. Kili blushed bright red. "Four." He amended quickly. The she-elf's green eyes went wide as she realized what the wizard was alluding to. Kili looked at Fili. "That caravan we guarded down south?" He asked.

The crown prince grimaced and thought about it. "Sorry."

Kili winced and shrugged. "Five I guess."

"Guess?" Tauriel's voice rose alarmingly.

"Definitely five." Kili's voice firmed.

Dain chuckled and shook his head. "And here I thought attending a wedding would be boring."


	3. Doing it right

**Just a quick note. This is not a serious, dramatic fic. Think tongue-in-cheek, fun and hopefully funny. It's just something light-hearted that I'm enjoying writing at the moment. I will update my serious (and long) fics very soon.**

o.o.o.o.o

"You are my escort as well as my betrothed. You can't expect me to sit out there …alone." Zelke's voice sounded flirty, and yet stiff with the undercurrents of annoyance.

Fili let his eyelids droop half-way down as he gave her a deceptively lazy smile. "Duty first. That's what it means to be engaged to a future king."

"Then perhaps I should stay …" Her voice hinted at wanting an invitation.

Fili's smile was present, but off to those who knew him well. His betrothed did not belong in that category. "You're not royal yet." He winked at her, trying to hide his clenched fist behind his back where she couldn't see how irritated he was becoming. "I promise to fill you in on anything you need to know."

Pouting, hazel eyes flashed with temper, the dwarrowdam turned and looked at King Thorin. But the monarch made no motion, gave no expression nor word to indicate that he would welcome her presence. Zelke Steelforge lifted her chin defiantly and swept from the room.

Dis snorted gently a moment after the door was shut behind the departing dam. "She does regal well."

Dwalin growled. "I don't like her."

"Doesn't matter if you like her." Thorin grumbled.

"Doesn't matter, but I don't like her either." Dain said in a cold voice, giving himself a shake now that only the Dwarves were left in the chamber. This would not be something he'd admit before others, especially Humans or Elves. A slight movement caught his eye and the Iron Hills leader frowned at the hobbit. How had he missed that Bilbo was still present?

"Well, I don't know her but she reminds me of a few Sackville-Baggins and I can say that this doesn't instill confidence." Bilbo frowned and shook his head. "But what matters is if Fili is …"

The blonde in question roared, not loudly, but with enough force to draw all attention.

"Happy." Bilbo finished his thought with a sad look.

Kili stood abruptly, his face dark like a storm cloud. "It's all my fault."

"Get him out of here." King Thorin said, with a significant look at Dwalin.

Dain shifted his weight, making an unhappy sound when the bald warrior gathered Kili to him and escorted the young prince out of the room instead of the interloping hobbit. Rudely he pointed at the non-dwarf.

Thorin scowled at his cousin with a small shake of his head. "Bilbo is part of this, he's earned that right."

Unhappy, but unwilling to argue the point, Dain dropped his arm and looked away as he spoke. "We need Kili. To name the five we need to seek out at the very least."

"And we'll get that information. But the first name on the list is Round-heeled Meg." Thorin said blandly, with the other dwarrow in the room nodding or grunting as they recognized the name.

Dis stirred, frowning. "I thought you told me you kept my children away from her."

"I lied." Thorin grunted. "Obviously."

Fili flushed, finding sudden interest in his boots.

Bofur gave a charming smile to the princess of Durin's Line. "Meg be alright, for a Human lass."

"Not a lass." Gloin sniffed, crossing his arms. "Matron."

"Widow." Balin corrected. "The proper Human term." He smiled wanly at the hobbit. "Meg was a farmer's wife with sons too young to proper work the fields when he died. She didn't want to sell up, felt it was her children's inheritance as it were. For the price of some work around the farm she'd take in males and treat them right for a spell. Always good for a nice meal, a cuddle and a roll."

Bilbo looked properly scandalized. "Why didn't she just remarry?"

"Well, apparently her husband might have met his end at the end of her pitchfork. Considering the bruises she sported the guardsmen looked the other way when she buried him young." Balin shrugged. "But few thought marrying her after that was a good idea, and truthfully she didn't seem keen on the idea either."

"Made a great pumpkin cake, Meg did." Bofur said, while Bifur nodded in agreement. "Just didn't want to let her near the pitchfork when visiting."

Thorin ignored his sister's sputtering anger and turned to Gloin. "Write to Gimli and ask him to look into matters at Meg's farm."

Gloin paled while Dis' voice rose higher. "You will NOT have that fine dwarfling visiting that farm!"

Balin coughed and shook his head at everyone when they turned to him. "Meg was Human, she's surely died away by now. It was about forty or more years ago now."

"Thranduil specifically mentioned children." Thorin said soberly. "I want a report from Gimli that Meg's children were already born by the time Kili made his way to that farm. I want written acknowledgement of their parentage and a legal quit-claim."

Bofur stroked his chin, looking thoughtful. "Might not be wise to spell it all out. Give folk knowledge that a rich prince is involved and they'll be coming out sniffing after the gold and mithral. Claim marriage to the lad when there was none."

Thorin scowled. "I'm not a fool. I know this. I just want Gimli to get written proof the children are Humans and Meg never remarried."

Bilbo raised a finger in the air, still looking a bit shocked. "It might be a good idea to let Meg's children think if they claim any other parentage but their real one they might lose the family farm. Since it was their father's, if they claim a different father then they lose their original inheritance."

Dain's eyes widened a bit in admiration at the hobbit's words. "Smart." He allowed. Then he grimaced. "Best to let young Gimli know to stay out of range of pitchforks. Don't be knowing if the children took after their mother or not."

Dis huffed, then crossed her arms and glared at her brother. "How exactly do you know that Kili thinks this Meg might be one of his five? Did you catch him there?"

Thorin sighed and gave his sister a tired frown. "Meg was warm and accepting of dwarves and willing to cosset him a bit. For a Human she wasn't bad."

Dis sucked in a breath so quickly she nearly doubled over in a coughing fit. Bombur gave her a quick slap on the back that nearly tumbled the poor princess, but it did force her lungs back into working order. She rose up and pointed accusingly at her older brother. "You took him there!"

"Now mam." Fili gave her a pleading look.

"No!" Dis hissed loudly. "You too! Tell me you didn't go to her as well!"

Fili blinked, then firmed his lips. "I'll answer only if you tell me who you've been spending time with yourself. Don't think I missed those looks everyone gave each other earlier. You always told me you were honoring father's memory by not remarrying!"

Dain stepped forward, taking Dis' arm as he headed for the door. "My father always told me to know when a meeting was over, and this one is definitely over."

o.o.o.o.o

Gandalf puffed languidly at his pipe, not appearing disturbed in the slightest.

Legolas paced in front of his father, a determined look in his eyes. "This is hardly necessary." He said again, for he'd said it all several times already. "Whilst I've never heard of a marriage between elf and dwarf before we have a history of some Human mates. Never have I read any treatise that states those Men had to be as pure as an elf before the marriage. It is plain wrong to demand such now. All that matters is what happens from the moment they married tonight."

"Last night." Bard corrected, yawning. "It's early morning now."

"Semantics!" The blond threw up one arm in frustration.

Leaning against the wall near the door, Tauriel didn't appear to be listening to any of them.

"Wrong?" Thranduil spoke the word as if tasting it on his tongue. "We do not know if proof of celibacy was demanded of mortals before wedding an elf. But it could have been. Getting acknowledgement that none feel they married young Kili, and that none bore him children, is merely prudent." He yawned delicately, almost cat-like.

Legolas gave an unhappy sound that wasn't quite a grunt. He looked over at the human monarch. "Why do you hold a different standard for your son than the one you have for your daughters?"

Bard shrugged, not really wanting a big discussion on sex. He was tired and had celebrated rather heavily earlier. "I'm for bed."

"Alone?" Thranduil drew out the word like a taunt.

Bard narrowed his eyes and his lips thinned as he slid his gaze toward the elvish king. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It seems humans have more sex than either Dwarves or Elves."

The man snorted. "Considering elves only have sex with those they marry and none else, then yes, it could be true. Only they could be having sex for thousands of years longer than any human male could live. So no. Probably not true."

"Why would you seek out other partners?" Legolas asked, genuinely lost on the matter.

Bard shrugged. "Sex is fun. Pleasurable. I don't condone running around all over the place with just anyone. But young Kili is over seventy and only had sex five times? Hardly someone with loose morals. I'd say it shows considerable restraint. I don't know how elves can go centuries, or longer, without any sexual release if they aren't married."

Legolas shook his head. "I've never felt the lack."

"Then you're doing it wrong." Bard said rather shortly, shaking his head as the elves turned and glared at him. "Sorry. No. I don't understand your way, and you don't understand mine. But then, we don't have to come to any conclusions other than what to do about Kili and Tauriel."

"No. That's for me and Kili to decide, and no one else." The red-head spoke up, startling them all. Palely she gave a short bow and fled the room.

Bard sighed. "I forgot she was standing there."

Thranduil said nothing, but he had too.

o.o.o.o.o

Kili threw open his door and nearly ran into the one person that made his heart beat race. He stared uncertainly at the she-elf, who looked like she wanted to run away. Which made little sense as she was the one seeking him out. "Tauriel?"

"It's all my fault." She said hoarsely.

The young prince groaned and shook his head. "Mine."

"I shouldn't have made a large commotion about it all." Tauriel spoke, earnestness dripping from her voice, and sadness.

His hand rose to touch her and she caught it with her own hands.

"I should have listened more closely, understood what you meant when you explained how elves saw things."

"I should have been more specific." She countered.

"I shouldn't ever have slept with anyone else."

Tauriel blinked, then grinned. "True. It's all your fault after all."

Kili straightened suddenly, his mouth dropping open. "Hey!"

Her grin grew and he moaned with relief that she was feeling alright enough to tease him again.

"Bard said that elves don't have sex right, since they don't want to have more of it in their lives."

Kili's mind spun the words around and around and could only reach one thing to say. "There's no way I can respond to that without sounding like a clumsy fool, or …."

"Did I do it right?"

Her question made him stop. Kili stared at her in disbelief. "Any more right and I'd have gone up in flames."

"You must do it right, because I've been miserable thinking of you doing that with anyone else. Or that we wouldn't be able to do it again." She admitted in her forthright manner.

Kili flushed, pleased but embarrassed too. Silently he stepped out of his doorway, and then nearly fainted with relief when, after a brief hesitation, she walked inside his chambers.

Tauriel turned as he shut his door and leaned against it, watching her.

Kili grinned a bit sloppily. "I heard the older dwarrow talking once. They said that sex was fun, but that until you had sex with the one person you loved then it wasn't real." He stared hotly at her. "I didn't know what that meant until you."

"What does that mean?" She asked, showing some nerves as she smoothed the fabric of her robe, and it was already perfectly smooth.

"That being in love changes things. Changes how you feel. Makes it stronger, better, hotter, and …exciting …perfect."

She blinked, then gave him a shy look. "Then I must be very in love with you."

Kili grinned and then jumped as the door at his back shook in the frame with the strength of someone pounding on the door. He opened it with wild eyes. "Fili?"

"I need to talk to you. About mam." The blond demanded.

"Later." Kili assured him, antsy to get back to the she-elf he'd married and apparently who wanted to have more sex with him. His mouth nearly watered at the thought.

"Brother?"

"Goodnight Fili."

"But I need you." Those words tore Kili up. He moaned and shook his head, though seemingly unable to turn his brother away.

"Please, tomorrow." The brunet begged.

"Fili?" The voice came from inside the room.

The blond prince stared at his brother as Kili nodded slowly to his unspoken question. It was Tauriel inside there with him.

"It'll keep." Fili promised and shooed his brother back, pulling the door closed with a deep sigh of regret. He mumbled that he'd see him on the morrow, blushing, yet pleased for Kili.

Still. It left him feeling unsettled. Everyone was retiring and he couldn't get the idea of his mam meeting with someone in secret out of his head. For sex. He clenched his jaw and hurried down the corridor to the next hallway and set of rooms. He pounded on a different door.

Muffled sound showing he'd been heard. The door opened to Dwalin looking rumpled with his leathers already off and his shirt hanging open. The tattooed warrior frowned. "What's wrong? Are we being attacked?"

"Kili and Tauriel are making up."

Dwalin waited, then nodded when nothing was added. "Good. I suppose. Not sure I approve of an elf over the Silverstone dam. Caused a lot of difficulties when Kili ended his betrothal. Hurts your chances of getting clear of your own."

Fili blinked hard and shook his head. "Yes. I mean no. I …."

"I won't arrange an accident for the lass, much as it might be satisfactory. Thorin still needs the support of the Steelforge clan at the moment."

Fili blinked again. "No. I mean yes …"

Dwalin stared at the lad. "Well? What is it?"

"Mam."

The bald warrior was the one who blinked this time, taken by surprise. "What's wrong with Dis? Is she well?"

"She's sleeping with someone." Fili said. He was met by a silent stare. "For …that …you know …that!"

"Sex?" Dwalin guessed when the younger dwarrow said nothing further.

Fili growled and made hushing movements with his hands, flushing a brilliant red. It disturbed him to think of that word in connection to his mother. "Who is it?"

Dwalin shook his head, bewildered. "What makes you think I know?"

"Well. Mam was always protected. Me or Kili or Uncle Thorin or You. You were with us most of the time, you'd have to have noticed something!"

Dwalin stared for a long moment then shook his head. "If there is such a person, your mam is very discreet. I think you need to talk to her about this."

"Please Dwalin!"

"Go to bed." The warrior sighed heavily. "Your mam is a grown dwarrowdam. She won't like you poking your nose in her business."

"Aha! You do know!" Fili crowed, looking victorious.

"Goodnight." Dwalin slammed the door, refusing to answer when Fili pounded on it once more. Finally the impetuous younger dwarrow huffed off.

"So. Do you know?" Soft hands came from behind, sliding his shirt off of his very broad shoulders.

"No." Dwalin teased, his voice gruffer than it had been but a moment before. "Why don't you remind me?"

Dis chuckled as she continued undressing him.


	4. Sitting by the pool

**Fair warning, earning my "M" rating though not explicit ...**

o.o.o.o.o

"I'm not sure about this." Tauriel peered around the stone chamber with some awe. The carvings and reliefs were incredible, delicate, and far more intricate than she'd ever seen. The sheer artistry of the room stole her breath as much as the steam rising from the natural hot spring bubbling and beckoning to her.

"You said you wished you could have a bath." Kili passed her, his hand caressing her bottom as he did so, completely secure in his nudity. She, on the other hand, was wearing a thin shift of pure cotton. A luxury in the Mirkwood, and a gift from a friend. When Kili turned around at the edge of the spring, the heat in his eyes rivalled the heat rising up out of Arda that made the water hiss and bubble.

The red-haired she-elf shook her head, more than a little bemused. "I meant in your chamber."

"Our chamber, wife." He laughed indulgently, relaxed and nearly boneless after the sexy time they'd just indulged in together.

"Our. Yes. Hm." Green eyes looked pleadingly at him, though she didn't say anything more.

"I can't guess, you'll have to tell me what you want to say." Kili held up one hand, reaching toward her in a blatant invitation.

Tauriel looked around, taking one, then two steps toward him. She smiled a bit palely. "I hurt, I'm not used to hurting."

His grin faded like the clouds covering the sun or moon. "I hurt you? Why didn't you say?"

She blushed interestingly, from her face all the way to where her shift barely covered the smooth roundness of her bosom. "Sore." Tauriel amended her answer.

He gave a quick chuckle and a head tilt. "Thus the request for a hot bath." Kili gestured toward the heated spring, giving her a look that invited her to join him.

"Bath. As in tub."

"Natural hot springs. Better for sore muscles." He winked and leaned forward, stretching his hand out further to capture hers. Although able to avoid his touch, she chose not to, letting him lead her to the edge of the rock tub carved there. She could tell it had been crafted, for nothing natural had formed those precise steps, clever runes, or sharp corners and seats.

"Your first ….experience …" Tauriel stumbled over the word, still a bit on edge about the discovery that he'd not been as untried as she. "When you …well, did she teach you what we just did?"

Kili rolled his head back and forth in rejection of the question. "I have been accused of being reckless before, but I know a trap when I hear one. I'm not answering that." He pulled her even with him and her eyes rose out of centuries of habit. "You can look you know." Kili teased her. "I'm yours."

Green eyes hesitated, then travelled from his face to the stubble of his beard that wasn't as thick as most of the Dwarves she'd met. Tauriel didn't bring up that subject, instinctively knowing he'd be sensitive on the matter. Still she loved the shape of his face, from the shadows and dips to the strong personality in his chin, and in his lips, the way he smiled. His neck was not as slender as an elf, and covered in bristly hair that made her skin tingle at the touch. Kili's shoulders were broad, thick and strong. Elves were very strong, but they didn't bulk up like the dwarrow seemed to do. She found she liked it.

Green eyes dropped to his burly chest. More hair, curling and dark, with male nipples peeking out at her enticingly. She smiled.

He whistled and her eyes flew up to meet his gaze. "If you keep looking at me like a child's after-dinner treat, we won't make it to the bathing part." He said, his voice suddenly rough and nearly hoarse.

Tauriel's gaze dropped, amazed to find a part of his anatomy, while not at full attention, was filling out. Again. She really had to offer praise to dwarven stamina. If she told the other elf-maids about this, they might turn their puzzled looks into interest. No. Let them wonder. Still, looking at that most eager part of him, she looked back up, catching his gaze with her own. "Your first time, what did you learn?"

"Discretion." He tugged on her hand, stepping down into the tub via a series of wide steps. She followed, sucking in a startled breath at the heat, and the pleasure.

"This water feels silky?" It was both a statement and a question.

"Minerals, from the heart of Arda." Kili moaned, bending his knees to sink down to his chest, his dark eyes closing in pleasure. She mirrored him. Quicker than she could countenance, her new husband stood up, his hands tangled in her cotton shift, lifting it over her head. And off. She made a wordless sound of protest, but he'd flung the sodden material aside and far out of reach already. "You don't need that."

"Public baths!" She protested, crossing her arms across her chest.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Modest? I've already feasted on your bounty and plan to do so again at any given opportunity. And Tauriel? This is an opportunity, just so you realize."

"You told me that the female dwarrow …"

"Dwarrowdams." He supplied.

"Dwarrowdams." The red-head bobbed her head to show she'd heard. "You said they wear shifts and don't go nude."

"In public." With a smirk and a gleam in his mischievous eyes, he bowed to her. Dark hair, wetted down and weighty, fell nearly straight, with the ends floating in the water. "We are alone."

"It's still a public bath." She protested, though not very hard. Indeed, she reached for him, letting her fingertips trace the lines of his collar bones to the notch at the base of his throat. Her touch was delicate, and strangely erotic in its possessiveness. He approved. She didn't let go of the topic, however. "Anyone could walk in."

"I'll step in front of you and demand they leave." The brunet promised emphatically.

Tauriel stilled, watching him, thinking about what she had asked him. She hadn't thought it through, but his lack of an answer did bother her strangely enough. Perhaps it would ease her fears just to hear the truth of the matter. "Your first. Tell me."

Kili denied her with a shake of his head.

Tauriel lifted her exploring hand from his shoulder to his mouth, tracing his lips with her fingertips. "I think it would help to know."

Kili grimaced, then shrugged. "The first one wasn't truly first, but she is the reason …" He sighed heavily at the memory. "An older dwarrowdam, perhaps seven years older than Fili. She'd been chasing after my brother basically, but I was the one besotted. He turned her down, told me she was false and scheming but I couldn't believe it of her."

Tauriel frowned, this wasn't what she'd expected.

Kili, seeing her expression, guessed wrongly. "I was besotted, but I was young and foolish, I didn't know the difference of fool's gold from the real thing."

His she-elf shook her head. "No. I just thought your first time would have been more romantic."

"Hardly." Kili shook his head, twisting his lips in a manner that showed the memories weren't all pleasant. "We didn't have sex, not fully. But she'd teased me and got me to follow her around. Thorin and Dwalin were away, and Fili had warned me off of her but he was off doing something or another with mam. I was perhaps twenty."

"So young." She whispered.

Kili barked out a laugh. "Well, maybe to an elf. But at the time I thought I was all grown. My body felt so anyway. I thought I was so smart and this lovely lass was interested in me. She got me in a corner and …" He blushed.

"Go on."

"I'm not suggesting anything, but …you asked …."

"I did."

Still unsure, Kili grunted. "She used her mouth on me, and I'll admit, it felt great. Too great. I didn't last long and she laughed." He blushed hotter. "Then hinted and teased with her friends that I wasn't much of a catch."

Green eyes grew cold even in the heat of the hot springs. "Is she here?"

Kili's eyes widened as his wife's hand went to her hip, as if reaching for a weapon. He could almost see her surprise to find she wasn't clothed, or armed. "She long since married another and is still in Ered Luin. Children. I don't think about her anymore."

"She set you up!"

Kili gave her a lopsided grin, surprised at her vehemence on his behalf. "Tauriel, it was a long time ago."

"Not for an elf!" She growled.

"I love you." Kili watched her stop and try to absorb his words, and the fact that he wasn't angry. "Anyway, Fili noticed I was unhappy and bugged me until I told him all. He chased her down, armed, and would have done serious damage if cousin Gloin hadn't intervened."

"I will do worse." Tauriel promised. Kili frowned, that had sounded almost like a vow. Uh oh.

He rushed forward with the story, trying to distract from planning a murder. "Thorin found out and he was livid. With me, of course."

"It was on her!" The she-elf roared.

Kili blinked. Yep, she was planning murder. He found that appealing and very dwarf-like. "Thorin felt I was naïve and had fallen, stupidly, for a clumsy trap. He dragged both Fili and I over to Meg's place."

Temper running high, Tauriel gave him a cool stare.

Kili quickly explained how Meg had been a Human widow and in need of help around the farm. How she didn't sell her favors, but had an understanding with male callers. "She was truly my first. Fili too."

Tauriel suddenly choked, looking stunned and shocked.

Kili blinked, drew back and considered his words. "Not at the same time!" He yelped quickly.

The red-head began to breathe again, making the water lap at the tips of her breasts. Kili stared until she sank down further into the pool. He gave her a wink and a not-very-heartfelt apology.

"So, you learned from her." Tauriel said slowly, wondering about this long ago Human woman. She was all set to be jealous, but she was merely relieved that Kili seemed to remember this Meg with fondness, but not love. It wasn't love in his voice as he described her. In fact, he spent more time talking about her cooking than her bedroom charms. Though that could have been just because he didn't want to share such with her, not after her reaction earlier.

"After Meg?"

Kili shook his head. "You've got the first two. That's enough for one night. Too many shocks."

Tauriel nodded slowly, reluctantly. "So. What was the most important thing Meg taught you?" She asked quietly.

Kili's mind raced, then he considered the question truly. "Most important? Meg hadn't had a happy marriage. She taught me to be more careful with my heart, that it was just as important to want to cuddle with someone in front of the hearth as it was to sink deeply into their body." As he spoke, he reached for her and drew her close to himself. "She taught me that gentle was better, but there was always room for a bit of rough." With that he jerked her close so that they were skin to skin. He smirked playfully.

Tauriel looked down into Kili's face and saw him. Saw that he was watchful, careful, wary. Her breath caught. She'd done that to him when she'd gone into shock over his past. Her mind raced with the question of what to do to erase that hesitancy that wasn't native to her dwarven prince.

Pleasured him with her mouth. She didn't have to ask, having heard hints in conversations that stopped when a young she-elf got to close. But that hadn't been a good experience for her husband. Perhaps it was time to change that.

She smiled darkly.

Kili blinked, immediately suspicious. "What? You asked. I'm shutting up now."

Tauriel led him to the edge of the pool and with her hands urged him to step up and sit on the edge, rather than on the step in the pool. Kili looked at her in confusion, until she put her hands on his knees and moved right in front of him, looking up at his exposed body.

Flesh twitched, grew. Dark eyes got very, very wide. She pushed with her fingertips with no pressure at all. His thighs opened at her urging anyway.

"Bad memories can be replaced." She murmured.

Kili groaned as she stepped closer, her red tresses floating atop the water and tickling his calf muscles as her breath tickled more private things.

Luckily, the bath remained private and neither ended up drowning. Though it was a close thing.


	5. Breakfast

Breakfast was …trying for some of them.

Dis used the polished silver fork to flake off the delicate layers of per savory pastry dish, the sausage steaming up in a wonderful aroma. Fili just sat across from her, staring as he ate his food without regard, as if tasting none of it.

Dwalin sighed, his food eaten already. A warrior ate when he could and let nothing, especially not emotion, interfere. Still, he didn't rise from the table but watched the Crown Prince with a light frown.

Bilbo complimented Thranduil on the quality of the baked tomatoes, as the elves had brought that fruit with them as part of the provisions they were selling to Erebor. Then he waxed elegant on a variation called a Green Zebra and how they were a wonderful late season bloomer with few blemishes and tasty flesh.

For his part Thranduil actually looked politely interested, as he had a genuine fondness for the small hobbit, though he himself was no gardener. "I will speak of such to those we trade with, see if they have such seeds."

Bilbo nodded with a sincere smile. "I might write home and request some heirloom varieties as a gift for you and yours."

At this Legolas and Thorin both turned toward the smaller male, both with surprise. "A most generous offer." The Dwarven King said blandly.

Bilbo blinked, smiled, blinked again, frowned softly and then smiled again as if a bit unsure. "I would include Erebor in these gifts, of course. I just didn't realize you liked tomatoes."

Thorin, who had indeed eaten almost all on his plate BUT the tomatoes, speared it with his own silver fork and perhaps took too big a bite.

From the king's other side, Bard grinned and leaned forward. "I would perhaps be interested in some hardy varieties of tomatoes. Or other fruits and vegetables. What you've told me of the Shire, it sounds a veritable paradise of foods."

Bilbo's cheeks tinted slightly and he bobbed his head. "Hamfast is my gardener, and perhaps one of our best, if I might be so bold. Yes. I might be that bold to suggest. Indeed. We hobbits do have a strong affinity for growing food, but some are sheer masters."

Dwalin grunted as two late-comers arrived to the table. He flicked a glance at the newly-weds as they chose plates and began filling them quickly. "Much like Dwarves. We have an affinity for mining and stonework, but there are among us those that are much more touched with the genius of it while others have other talents."

"It is the same." Bard nodded thoughtfully, nudging his son Bain who was staring at Kili avidly. "Don't be rude." He whispered to his heir.

Bain grinned, shifting in his seat a bit. But it was his daughter, Sigrid, who spoke. "They made up, da." She said, feeling daring to speak up in such grand company. Every time she started to feel overwhelmed by the Dwarves or their riches, she just pictured them swimming up into her father's house through the toilet. It helped.

Kili and Tauriel ignored the comments, and looks, tucking into their individual plates with much enthusiasm. Perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm.

Dis smiled happily, watching. "A sight like that bodes well for filling the nursery." Referring to the young couple's great hunger following marital exertions. Kili flicked his mother an annoyed look and she grinned sappily. "I can fix you a second plate." She offered. "Both of you. I have a daughter, finally."

Legolas smiled at the mother of the young prince, happy that his friend was being accepted, at least by some.

"Why are they so hungry?" Sigrid asked, effectively throwing a blanket over the humor.

Bard straightened and shook his head. "Not an appropriate subject for young ladies."

Thranduil sipped his wine, looking genuinely lost. "Why? I thought your children were grown." He peered at Bain and Sigrid as if trying to discern if they were youngsters or adults. "They appear to be approaching your height."

Bain coughed out a laugh at his father's expense.

Dain leaned back in his chair, his plate empty and his hands settled comfortably on his belly. He yawned widely as he too looked over at the Human monarch's offspring. "You Men are so confusing. If I recall the introductions aright, then the male child is the younger and the female the older. Yet your objections on the subject matter were for the older child, not the younger." He turned and spat to one side in an absent manner.

Bain watched with something akin to awe. His father never let him spit like that! Or needle him on the subject of s…e…x. He looked at Bard expectantly.

Bard held up one hand as he tried to marshal his words into an explanation. "Tradition." He muttered.

"Bah." Dain shook his head.

It was Bilbo who came to the bowman's defense. "It is much the same with young hobbits. Girl children are more sheltered, especially from delicate subject matters. They are to be chaste and pure and innocent for their weddings. Boy children have more leeway, though they too are expected to comport themselves honorably. Yet they are taught more, as they are expected to be the leaders upon the date of the wedding."

Thranduil blinked and shook his head. "All children are treated the same, and all elflings are raised to be chaste and pure and innocent. But not blind or unknowledgeable about the world and the ways of more personal sports. We hide no knowledge from any willing to learn, but along with the information, our young are taught proper behavior and honor."

"That is more in line with the Dwarven sensibility." Thorin bobbed his head.

Legolas leaned forward, not trying to be difficult, but looking for clarity. He pointed at Fili in question.

Thorin winced, nodding. "My sister-sons were raised above ground, far more around Humans than any other generation of Dwarf. The fact that Fili …" He glared harshly at that particular young prince. "…is having difficulty with the idea of my sister seeking companionship is more or less a Human failing, rather than a Dwarven one."

Fili and Bard both looked startled. The King of Dale shook his head. "I object to the wording. Failing?"

Bilbo shook his head. "Perhaps the word foible? Departure? Deviation. I would suggest that Fili's feelings are raw right now, and if I might compare Hobbit thoughts on the matter, it is the fact that he was left out of the knowledge."

Fili flushed, leaning back in his seat in a haughty type of pout. He sneered at no one in particular.

"Brother?" Kili said, his mouth half-full. A glare from his mother and Bilbo both had him chewing more carefully and swallowing before speaking again. "Fili?"

The blonde grimaced.

Thorin nodded in general to those seated at the table. He opened his mouth, then paused. He slid a look toward Bard. "Perhaps your children should be sent away if they are to be kept ignorant."

Bard grumbled. "I object to the word ignorant as well. But Sigrid, Bain, go check on your sister and then stay there."

Both youngsters made faces, and dawdled on the way out of the room. Yet both obeyed their father.

Thorin waited a moment, wiped his mouth with a linen napkin, and then turned toward Fili. "Your father died many decades ago. My sister is in no way dishonoring him or his memory by seeking warmth and companionship."

Fili flushed angrily. "Then why hide it from us?!" He turned toward Kili who nodded, he hadn't known either.

"It's called discretion." Balin said, his expression sympathetic. "And it was political as well."

"Political?" Kili piped up confused, though Fili suddenly froze as he hadn't considered that aspect of things.

Dain sat up abruptly, thumping the table. "Dis is the mother of the heir presumptive. You, lad. Thorin's not looking to marry, never has, his interests are elsewhere. But there is you and your brother."

"Dis cannot simply remarry." Thorin shook his head, a tinge of sorrow in his blue eyes as he looked at his sister. "Because anyone she does marry becomes the second-father of the next king of Erebor and leader of Durin's Line."

Dain spread his hands. "You've seen first-hand the bitterness of the negotiations of which family will supply the next queen. Can you image the fights and problems of who will have influence over your mam? Over you?"

Fili groaned, rolling his head and shoulders in a frustrated move. Kili stared at his mam, clearly upset on her behalf.

"I'm sorry." Dis' eldest said bitterly. "But …"

"I'm happy." The dwarrowdam said reassuringly. "I am very happy, and yes, while I wish I could be more open about my affections, I would do nothing to harm the stability of Thorin's reign. Or yours."

"If there had never been Smaug, if we'd remained here Under the Mountain." Thorin waved an arm imperiously. "It might have been different. Our rule more secure. But with our peoples scattered everywhere, it was harder to hold the kingdom together. I had to rely on the main clans and their leaders for a great deal more than if we still lived here."

Fili grimaced, finally, and bitterly, catching on. "With more power in the hands of the First Families, then they are not wanting to give up that power just because the crown is restored to our rightful home." He sighed. "They would be jealous of anyone or any family that they would see as having more influence than they."

"Indeed." Thranduil said with great thought, nodding as if confusing bits had just been realigned like a puzzle piece, revealing the final picture at last. "Then I am most surprised that you allowed your sister-son to marry my ward in the first place."

Thorin, instead of taking offense, smiled at the elvish king. "That is a political nightmare. But. I couldn't deny them." He didn't mention his terrible guilt at leaving Kili behind in Lake Town to basically die. His shame fed into his determination to give his sister-son this marriage once he'd seen how much in love the young couple really were.

"No. True love can never be denied." Legolas raised his glass to the newlyweds, with others following suit.

"Never toasted with apple juice before." Dwalin muttered, only to get an elbow to the ribs by Dis. He drank anyway and joined the others in wishing the newlyweds well.

After everyone settled back, the elvish king turned back toward Thorin with a question in his eyes. "Is that why Fili is betrothed to such a …. One of … different ….temperament?"

Dis choked for a moment, while Thorin grimaced and Fili actually shuddered.

Bilbo's spine stiffened. He turned to Thorin with a glare. "See? I'm not so terrible for saying things about her. Even King Thranduil notices that she is not well suited!"

Balin sighed, shaking his head. "By releasing Kili from his betrothal, one that has been in place from the day of his second birthday, it has thrown the political balance into something of a quandary."

"Meaning that we have to lean more heavily on Steelforge support in the council. Meaning that I can't dodge the Steelforge dwarrowdam. Meaning that I'm doomed." Fili said morosely.

Kili's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tauriel offered to go to Ered Luin and kill off Rephira for me. I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking care of Zelke."

Fili actually considered that for a second before shaking his head. Thorin barked out a laugh, nodding at the red-haired she-elf. "Did you now? Well. I can't condone that, but it's very Dwarf-like in sensibility. I approve, but have to say no. Besides, the lass in question is now married with children of her own."

"Rephira?" Dis said, her eyes rounding. "Really? I thought …never mind." She could remember how the dwarrowdam used to chase Fili, not Kili. Though there'd been something about her that her eldest had never taken to at the time.

Balin pointed at Kili. "Notice is being sent to Gimli and some of the Elders back in Ered Luin. Thorin knew about Rephira and Meg, and we'll have the quit-claims from them in short order."

Bard frowned. "Won't they, or their families, make claims just to get a rich settlement from the throne?"

"Meg is most likely deceased, and her children could lose their farm if they try to claim parentage through Kili rather than their father. As for Rephira, I doubt she'd want things spoken about in front of her husband and children, she might turn greedy." Thorin bared his teeth. "And I might turn mean."

Bilbo blinked rather rapidly at the sight. "The third?" He turned to Kili.

The dark-haired prince shrugged, then shook his head. "Let's see how the first two go." He shoved more food into his mouth, chewing very, very slowly. It was clear he didn't want to speak more on the subject. Maybe it was too public. Then again, hadn't it all been public so far?

Dis frowned. "Kili? We need to know who the third lass is. Was."

"Who are you spending time with, mam? Look. We'll get into my past soon enough." Kili shrugged, feeling very put upon and wanting to speak privately with his brother. Truth was, he couldn't remember the name of the third lass, not off the top of his head. He didn't want to admit that in front of everyone, especially Tauriel.

Fili, very in tune with his brother, picked up on Kili's feelings though not the reason for them. He gamely shrugged and helped derail the subject. "Mam won't say and Thorin won't say. Dwalin has to know, but he's not saying."

Kili nodded, his mind racing. "Growing up there was always a male presence in the house, for safety. Balin would come, but he usually travelled with Uncle. Gloin would be there, but he'd have his wife, and then Gimli, with him."

Fili shook his head as he mentally went back to that time as well. "A few of the Elders, but no one in particular, and none that came over regularly."

"Except Dwalin." Kili grinned, pointing over at the bald warrior who showed no expression on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Except Dwalin." Agreed Fili.

Tauriel paused in her eating, looking over at Dis and then at Dwalin. Come to think of it, the two often stood together. Sat together. They were cousins, she knew, having had to memorize the bloodlines for the Dwarven ceremony. But they were distant cousins, nothing inappropriate.

Bard suddenly coughed, picking up his juice with alacrity.

Thorin blinked, saying nothing.

Bilbo smiled gently, waiting.

Fili suddenly froze and Dwalin gave him a fierce smile. "Anything you want to say, lad?"

The blond swallowed hard, his blue eyes flicking back and forth between his mam and Dwalin. Suddenly he grinned widely, relaxing back into his seat as he laughed.

Kili blinked. "What?"

"Five wives and he's still that innocent?" Thranduil nearly hummed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Six." Legolas corrected. "Five previous. But she is the only one who counts."


	6. Thunderstorm

Dwalin stared straight forward, looking neither left nor right. On either side of him the two sons of Dis stared at him from only inches away with intense scrutiny.

"The carved horse you told me was from Thorin on my birthday?" Fili asked.

"Thorin." Dwalin grunted without a change in expression.

Kili's lips twitched. "My first bow that you told me was from Thorin?"

Silence.

Both younger dwarrow blinked and Kili's voice rose as he sat up straighter in suprise. "Really?"

"What …" Fili started to ask.

"That scabbard I brought you from the islands? I didn't just find it, I had it commissioned. Stayed an extra week to make sure I brought it back in time for Durin's Day."

Appeased, bemused, and rather pleased, Fili nodded in thanks. "It was perfect for holding the first blade I'd forged. Maybe too perfect for happenchance."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kili whined.

Slowly Dwalin turned his head to stare at the young brunet prince. The two locked gazes for a long, weighty minute. "And say what?"

"I'm having sex with your mother, shh …don't tell anyone." Dis voice was like a wet blanket, making both of her sons shudder and jump back, not having heard her enter the room. "And I'm doing it as often as possible in every room in the cabin."

"MAM!" Fili roared while Kili banged his fists against his ears and deliberately crossing his eyes in protest. "Not every room, don't exaggerate."

Dwalin turned with devastating intensity and caught Fili's eye. The bald warrior lifted a single eyebrow and waited. The blond prince shook his head. Dwalin said nothing. Fili's mouth dropped open.

But it was Kili who spun around, exploding. "What about our room?" He gestured back and forth between he and his brother.

"I cleaned the sheets." Dis said in a deadpan manner. "And neither of you were home."

"MAM!" They cried out in appalled unison.

"No. Don't tease them. We didn't use your beds." Dwalin said in a gruff voice.

Kili, whose experience at sex was now far greater than his brother thanks to a lusty wedding night and day, thought about it. He shook his head wildly. "The floor? The wall? The desk?"

"The wall?" Fili looked up, intrigued as well as feeling a bit queasy at the moment. "How?" He put the palms of both hands together and laying them down flat, turned them over, then held them vertically. "Awkward."

"Not really." Kili and Dwalin both said, then shot each other blank looks and turning away from each other, a bit embarrassed. Kili because it meant thinking about his mother, and Dwalin because he couldn't understand the attraction to a far-too-slender elf.

Fili frowned, then shook his head. "Wouldn't Tauriel's height make a problem …. OW!" He yelped as his mother beaned the back of his head with the flat of her hand.

Kili suddenly laughed, shaking his head. "Do we call you nute-'adad?" Meaning literally, 'second-father' in Khuzdul.

"No." Dwalin said, though Dis merely looked sad.

"Papa." Fili rolled the Common language term around as if tasting it, trying it on for size and fit. Kili grinned and nodded.

"We explained the reasons why Dis and I never married." The bald warrior frowned sternly at both younger dwarrow even though technically they were full grown.

Kili made a rude gesture and Fili made a ruder noise, then ducked in case his mother took another swipe at him. She didn't.

Kili shrugged. "Politics. We get it."

"It was necessary when we were younger, true enough." Fili sat back up and straightened his shoulders. He suddenly looked quite serious. "But I'm full grown, so is Kili. We have our own households now, especially this one." He pointed at his married sibling who grinned sloppily. "They have a whole suite of chambers now as befits a prince of Erebor and his wife. A private study, nursery, war-closet, and everything. If mam marries he wouldn't be overly influenced by a new husband."

Kili alternatively nodded, then shook his head by the end of the small speech. "I'll always look to Dwalin, always have." He shrugged.

"That's a fair point." Fili agreed quickly. "Dwalin has ALWAYS been an influence over us, this would change nothing."

"Everything." The bald warrior countered. "An unofficial influence as a distant family member and close friend and advisor to the king."

"Exactly!" Kili crowed.

"Is far different than an official father figure." Dwalin concluded.

Fili sat back and glared at Dwalin, changing tactics. "You don't want to marry my mam?"

Kili's face clouded with hurt and a sense of betrayal, looking back and forth between the two males. "What?"

"Dis does that when she wants to get her way. You learned that from her." Dwalin pointed a finger at Fili. "It won't get you anything from me."

"Yes it will." Purred Dis as she walked over behind Dwalin, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Both of her sons stopped, staring. The idea of Dwalin being intimate with their mother hadn't disturbed all that much. Seeing them touch in this manner was another story. Each looked to the other and then back to the couple as the bald warrior reached up and petted Dis' hand on his shoulder without looking back at her. It spoke of deep and personal connections beyond what the brothers had been prepared for.

"You're in love with her." Fili whispered, his voice suddenly gone hoarse.

Kili, eyes wide and his mouth slightly ajar, nodded.

"You've got to get married." Fili said, more to himself than to the two of them. "It's not fair to hide what you feel from everyone."

"I can't be the second father to the King Under the Mountain." Dwalin made a flat hand gesture meant to end the discussion.

Kili watched his older brother's face shut down into a mulish expression and he grinned widely. He shrugged at Dwalin. "I think the future King Under the Mountain disagrees."

"Son …" Dis began.

Fili stood, rising to his full height and arrogance. His blue eyes flashed brilliantly. "Crown Prince, not son. Future King." He grimly smiled at his mother. "Does Thorin disapprove?"

"No." Dis said while Dwalin said nothing but shook his head very slightly.

"Neither do I." Fili turned toward Kili who laughed and slapped his knee, clearly not disapproving. "If you two don't want to marry, that's up to you, but I refuse to let you sneak around. If you want to be together, I …" would do what?

Kili nodded in support. "Papa."

"Political nightmare." Dwalin promised ominously. "The family clans won't support this."

Fili grimaced. "We have the Steelforge clan on our side, and those allied with them."

This sobered Kili and drew a sad sigh from their mother. Dis shook her head. "I will not sell my son's happiness for my own. You cannot marry that creature."

"Don't need their approval." Kili protested.

Dwalin grunted heavily, crossing his arms and looking stern. "You got away with marrying your she-elf because Thorin willed it. He shoved it down the council's throats whilst they were too drunk from celebrating Erebor's reclamation. He broke the betrothal with the Silverstone family that has stood for most of your life. They hate him now, and you."

Kili flinched a bit, suddenly abashed as he nodded in understanding.

"No one regrets it." Dis said, gentling her voice, not wanting to cause pain. "We can all see how in love you and Tauriel are with each other. By Durin's Shield, the lass drew a bow on her monarch and deserted her own people to assure you lived." The dwarrowdam smiled as moisture gathered around her eyes.

"But now Fili's stuck in a trap." Kili muttered, flinging a hand at his older brother and looking miserable now.

"Traps can be broken." Fili said, speaking firmly, almost fervently. He didn't want to think of Zelke, or a future with her. He certainly didn't want to try out any walls with her. He clapped his hands together. "Alright. Order of business. Dwalin and mam aren't hiding any more, done."

"Son …" Dis protested, only to get ignored as her eldest continued.

"Come up with a plan to break me free from the Steelforge dam." Fili nearly spat out those words, then he turned to his brother. "Messages went out this morning and will be in Ered Luin by the end of the week. You'll be free from Meg and Rephira very soon."

Kili's eyes lost that desperate look and he gave a tentative smile.

"Now. Where to send the next messages? Let's get this matter wrapped up. Lasses three, four and five. Give over." The older brother demanded.

Kili visibly flinched, shot a panicked look at his mother and shook his head widely.

"You've been talking about sex against walls, and discussing your sexual past in front of ….well, everyone. What's so embarrassing now just in front of family?" Dis asked, a bit put out.

"The last one was Hedal Stonebrace." Kili hung his head a bit and shrugged sheepishly. "Right before we were going to set out on the Quest. She wanted to give me a 'proper' send off."

"Hardly proper." Sniffed his mother.

"Like you can talk." Shot back the embarrassed brunet, sending an accusatory look at Dwalin. The bald warrior growled menacingly at him in response.

"Fili wasn't celibate either!" Kili called out desperately.

"Not marrying an elf." Fili held up his hands to call for quiet. "We'll let that go for now. Hedal. Well, the family is impoverished, brought low by Smaug and the loss of the kingdom."

"Probably want us to look on them with favor." Dis admonished.

Kili's face clouded. "She was just being sweet, asked me for no favors. I'm not quite that reckless." His voice rose with his temper.

"Impoverished or not, Hedal is a Dwarrowdam of a decent family. She won't claim to feel married to the lad as it would fly against our customs." Dwalin said thoughtfully, ignoring Kili's burst of emotion. "A small concession to her family's trading concerns and all should be well."

"Why should we give them anything?" Kili yelped, jumping to his feet. "Hedal never asked me for a favor or anything else."

Dwalin stared up at the youth until he settled back down, though still looking cross. "Because it's the kind thing to do for someone who was nice to you. Because her father has worked tirelessly on many projects with Thorin over the years. Because she lost several uncles and cousins at Azanulbizar."

"Because her aunt brought me food and comfort after your father died." Dis added, sending an apologetic look at first Dwalin and then Kili. "You're right, it's the correct thing to do."

"To be honest, the Stonebrace family would probably be looked on favorably by Thorin even without this new …information. Don't look so angry, it's a good thing, it means getting a quit-claim will be rather easy and painless." Fili said, thinking it all through. "I can put Balin on this immediately. Good."

Dis brushed the palms of her hands together to show the matter was complete. "That's three of them."

"Next?" Dwalin asked.

All eyes turned back to Kili who dropped his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't speak.

"Kili?" Fili prodded. "Next?"

"Kaja." The brunet murmured reluctantly.

Dwalin blinked, his face stoic. Dis paled. Fili's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Kaja ….Thunderaxe?" Dwalin rose, his voice sounding stunned and his heart sinking with dread.

"Is there another?" Kili said in a dejected tone. "I'm sorry!"

"Tell me, please, by the Maker tell me, that this happened before she married the head of the Thunderaxe clan!" Dis yelled, raising her voice in temper.

Kili nodded, then winced. "Barely."

Fili cocked his head to the side, thinking furiously. "How barely?"

"Night before her wedding." Kili admitted slowly, throwing one arm over his eyes to avoid looking at anyone.

Dis made a distressed sound, her hand reaching blinding for Dwalin. He caught her hand and squeezed, but couldn't offer much comfort as he sat back down. "That will be rough."

"We don't have to tell her husband, surely." Kili sounded miserable. "He'd kill her."

"Her? He'd kill you!" Dis barked out, a sharp edge in her voice that sounded like fear. "We'll …we'll have to speak to Dain. He knows Gerak Thunderaxe better than most."

"Three duels with him does not constitute a cordial relationship." Fili moaned unhappily.

"Yes, but he threatened to skewer Thorin the next time they saw each other. Fighting with Dain is just his form of fun." Dis said weakly. "Kili, you reckless fool! What were you thinking?"

Dwalin and Fili both thought about the stupendous figure of the dwarrowdam in question. They were afraid they knew EXACTLY what Kili had been thinking. Both cursed under their breaths.

"That's the worst of it, surely." Dwalin said, slapping his free hand down onto his thigh with a sharp sound. "What's the last one?"

Kili made an incoherent sound of despair.

Fili grimaced. "No one is worse to us than Kaja Thunderaxe. So give over. The last one."

"Shouldn't count. We just fooled around." Kili temporized.

"Did that fooling around put your dick into her body?" Fili asked crudely, drawing an irate look from their mother.

Kili moaned, clearly upset. He nodded, still not looking at them.

"So? Tell us, who is it? What's her name?"

Kili sank down into his seat. "I don't remember!"

Dwalin blinked, then blinked again. He sighed. "That's not good."


	7. Rudeness

"No! I can't remember, it was a long time ago and it was a party. I was too drunk!" Kili whimpered as he threw himself into the soft cushions on the intricately carved lounge. His fingers worried over the raised reliefs without thought of value or crafting genius, more focused on the faces surrounding him.

Dain scowled, his face ruddy with frustration and temper, his arms crossed over his chest. "Not too drunk to perform or we wouldn't be having this conversation!" He turned and threw glares at Oin and Gandalf. "Well?"

Both physician and wizard blinked, standing calm before all the drama and bluster. Oin shook his head sadly. "Nothing medically wrong with him. We've all had a go at the type of thing he's describing. Drunken reverie, pretty dwarrowdam, away from mam and home, recipe for a roll in the hay."

Kili perked up suddenly. "Hay. There was hay. It kept poking me." He made a face, scrunching up as he struggled to remember.

Nearly everyone leaned in, holding their breath. Only Gandalf watched blandly, apparently unaffected but for a raised eyebrow as he stood there.

The second heir to the throne suddenly collapsed back into his seat with a disgusted sigh. "Nothing. Dark hair. I think, maybe it was just because it was dark outside."

The door opened without preamble or warning, drawing sharp looks. Fili made an apologetic look that vanished quickly as he checked the hallway behind him and quickly shut the door.

"Yer late." Bofur commented dryly. "Having a bit of fun with that betrothed of yours?"

Fili stopped, frozen, gave a giant shudder and sent an evil glare toward the hatted dwarf.

"Hay." Thorin said to his crown prince, his voice a rich rumble of sound.

"Hey?" Fili responded, taken aback by the Human word. "Any luck remembering?"

"Hay. As in there was hay around that night. Kili remembers that much at least." Bilbo intervened, looking sorrowful and concerned at the harried blond. "Look. I know this is important and all. But the first message birds won't even be arriving in Ered Luin for a few days yet. Shouldn't we concentrate on getting Fili free from this dwarrowdam he's engaged to marry?"

Fili blinked hopeful eyes, turning the force of his gaze upon his uncle only to turn crestfallen when Thorin shook his head. The king sighed. "I just can't see much of a way out that wouldn't start an all out feud. And then, who would Fili marry? There were only a few eligible dwarrowdams of around the right age and lineage available when we betrothed him. Them. Both of the lads, actually."

Fili scowled. "I'll wait for someone's daughter to grow up, I don't mind being single."

Dain coughed and sputtered, shaking his head and drawing everyone's attention.

Fili suddenly grinned. "Little Thorin, Dain's son! He could be my heir for a while."

"He's my heir. Forever." Dain bit out the words though his eyes weren't without sympathy, or fondness. "Lad. Marry, it's not the same as a dishonorable death."

"Maybe." Fili bit out the word. "You've met her, right?" He made of face of pretend fright. "She can have an accident."

Dain and Thorin both protested sharply, appalled as most Dwarves would be to any physical threat to a female of the species. Dislike was one thing, but violence to dwarrowdams was anathema. Fili hung his head, apologizing quickly.

Bilbo cleared his throat, raising his hand slightly. "What constitutes an eligible dwarrowdam?"

Kili sighed heavily, feeling sorry for his brother. "A dam of exemplary bloodlines."

Bofur made a face and shook his head at the lad. "Balin's taught you better than that, I'm sure! Bloodlines yes, but good breeding, courtly manners, and connections."

"Riches?" Bilbo asked, still trying to work it all out in his mind.

Thorin growled, shaking his head. "Maybe when the lads were tiny, the lasses had to be well off. That was when the dream of reclaiming Erebor was just that, a dream. But they do have to have connections. Strength of arms, bringing allegiances that will help in politics. That is the most important thing now. And the two most eligible dams? Already betrothed to the lads."

"Was." Oin said quietly, dropping the word into the mixed group like a pebble into a still pond.

Thorin stilled, then nodded gruffly. "Was. Until Kili fell in love with an elf and she was fool enough to love him right back! Now only ONE eligible dam and we cannot afford to break ties with the Steelforge family. No matter how disagreeable she is. We're still holding our breaths to see if the Silverstone clan is going to declare breach of trust and start a feud."

"Might be avoided." Bofur said soothingly. "Everyone's still too happy with the return of Erebor. We just have to find a way to appease the old dwarrow at the head of the clan. Tough old goat."

Bilbo stopped, tilted his head thoughtfully and stared off into space a bit as he gave a noncommittal hum.

Gandalf's gaze fixed itself to Bilbo and he actually turned to look to see what had taken the hobbit's attention. Seeing nothing, he cleared his throat and looked back at Kili. "Were her clothes fine or rough?"

"Huh?" The brunet looked a bit startled, tugged back from one conversation to be dunked back into the first. "Who?"

Dain kicked the leg on the lounge holding Kili up, making the young prince grab at the sides and glare. "Who do you think? The lass you tupped in the hay! The lass we have to find and get you released from so your wife thinks you actually married her!"

Thorin turned and nodded slightly at the wizard. "Clever." He and several others looked hopefully back at Kili. "So. Her clothing?"

The young dwarrow stared up at the ceiling. "Gone. Her clothes were off. Mostly." He paused, racking his memory hard. "Stockings and these silly heeled boots she kept blathering on about."

Dain said something impolite and tugged on his beard. "So. A lass of good enough family to afford more than one pair of shoes."

Bofur nodded, so did the lone human in the room, allowed to stay as the trade routes the princes had guarded were mainly those of Men. "Those wouldn't have been work boots."

"Made her legs seem to go on forever." Kili admitted huffily.

Thorin smirked. "Not as long as an elf lass." He commented dryly with a wink for the suddenly infuriated young prince. "You always did like a lass with nice legs."

Everyone laughed except for Kili. And strangely, Bilbo, for the hobbit was still lost in his own musings. Though he smiled a bit to show he was attending at least.

"Clothes gone, girl reasonable well off. Not a quick fumble in the back of a hay cart then, not just pushing clothing aside." Bard spoke up next, which made Dain glower as he'd fought against the inclusion of the Human. Thorin had prevailed as it had been a harvest festival of Man's that Kili had most likely been attending from what scant he could remember.

Inspired, Kili blinked and actually looked over at King Bard, his face lighting up as he made some mental connections. "No. Not a cart. Bales. Stacked. Quiet and private. Hidden. I think she said it was hidden."

"Barn." Dain growled, satisfied.

"No ….no, I don't think so." Kili rolled his shoulders. "I could see the stars above us. I think I said her eyes were like the stars or some other thing."

Fili jumped up, all smiles at last. "I remember! I know that place! Most unusual, there was a maze, made from hay bales! All sorts of neat and private corners and dead ends. I found this one curvy lass and …"

"…and you're not marrying an elf. Don't need the details." Thorin cut off his heir rudely, drawing a frown from Fili.

"The lasses name? Clan? Eye color?" Dain leaned in, his gaze intense only to grimace as Kili once more just shrugged. "Tell us who she was!"

"I don't know!" Kili yelled back at him.

"Wizard!" Dain pointed at Kili in obvious demand.

Gandalf calmly looked at him, saying nothing until Dain grumped and dropped his arm. "There is no magic that will cull this memory from his mind, it's there. It just needs to be prodded, unlocked."

Bard looked over at King Thorin. "Lake Town has no mazes made of hay, we're too wet out here. Somewhere near Rohan?"

"Nay." Thorin sighed, even as Fili shook his head. "Trading south of Ered Luin. Several Human towns and villages we stopped at along the way. But a town large enough to host a celebration with hundreds, a huge bonfire and a hay maze? We'll be able to track that down, I hope."

"Hope?" Kili's voice rose in consternation. "We HAVE to find her!"

"Then you HAVE to remember!" The king snapped at his second heir.

Gandalf twitched his mouth in bemusement. "Bonfire? Party? Hay? Might we do those things here?"

Suspicious, Dain beetled his eyebrows and stared at the wizard. "Why?"

"It might help to shake the lad's memory loose." Gandalf explained guilessly.

Bilbo clucked his tongue and nodded to himself. "Yes. Just the thing."

Surprised, Thorin turned to his hobbit friend. "You think it a good idea too? Well. Why not? We still have everyone here from Kili's wedding and we Dwarves don't turn down celebrations."

Dain grunted, but didn't disagree.

Bilbo blinked. "Fine, fine. What? A party? Really? Why?"

Thorin's gaze narrowed on that of the hobbit's in suspicion.

o.o.o.o.o

"Anything yet?"

Kili rolled his eyes at the anxious looks he was getting. "Bilbo. Please."

The hobbit bounced his foot, one ankle across the other knee. His pipe had gone out, yet Bilbo still puffed on it, frowning when it didn't work right.

"Well?" This voice was much gruffer.

Kili gave a subdued glare to his uncle who was standing next to him. He said nothing, turning his attention back to the large bonfire set out of doors set quite a bit back from the front entrance of Erebor. Sparks flew high into the dark sky. All around them happy people. Dwarves stomping their feet and banging huge drums. A celebration. Humans laughed and lifted bottles of whiskey and imported spirits. Even the elves could be seen murmuring in small groups, smiling at the exuberance around them as they drank their wine. Laughter was everywhere. Except for him. Kili scowled.

In the two days it had taken to get everything into place he'd hoped he would have remembered all on his own, but no luck.

"Nothing? Perhaps the name starts with an 'A'. Anna maybe? Analise? Arabella?" Bilbo pointed the end of his pipe at the young prince.

Thorin shook his head, his scowl more than a match for Kili's. "Please. Those are Hobbit names. The lass wasn't a hobbit." A pause, a tilt of a regal head. "Was it?"

"No!" Kili shouted, immediately regretting it as heads turned in his direction. "Not a hobbit!"

Bilbo huffed, looking afronted. "Hobbit lasses are lovely. I don't know what you have against hobbit lasses."

"She wasn't a hobbit." Kili muttered in a lower volume.

"Well. Why not?" The Company burglar seemed a bit put out by the snub. "Nothing wrong with hobbit lasses."

"Or hobbits in general." Thorin added, playing along just to ruffle Kili's feathers some more. His idiot of a sister-son deserved it. Not remember who he'd slept with? Bah.

Sour looks were sent to both Thorin and Bilbo as Dis approached with Fili at her side. His mam gave him a small smile. "Remember yet?"

Kili crossed his arms, feeling very put upon. Tauriel was on the other side of the fire, sending him questioning looks. He'd not been able to tell her yet about the one name he couldn't recall. He shivered at thinking about how THAT conversation might go. Worse than if she got mad, was if she looked hurt. He wouldn't be able to recover from that, he was sure.

Fili turned and looked at the celebration around them. "Alright. South, at the end of a trading route. Job done. Wild celebratory night. Bonfire, lots of drinks and good cheer. We've recreated the scene." He waved at those having fun.

"I'm not drunk enough." Kili bit out each word bitterly.

"To remember?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"To forget all of you!" The brunet broke free, pushing through the crowd.

Thorin sighed. "Fili, go after your fool of a brother. Get him to calm down, perhaps that will push the memory forward."

"Give him a moment." Dis countered, putting a gentle hand on her eldest son's shoulder. "Let him cool off. This was really a good idea."

Bilbo's face lit up at the praise, bobbing his head as he relit his pipe. "I hope it works." He might not have authored the idea, but it was mainly his efforts that had pulled the event together on such short notice. He was a champion party planner after all, he had a reputation in the Shire to prove it.

The Shire. Bilbo's smile faded a bit about the edges. He really should go home. But …there was so much to do here, now that the crown was restored. And there was so much he'd discovered, and was continuing to discover. He peeked over at the King, glad to see Thorin starting to relax a bit. Trust in himself that he wouldn't slide back into Dragon Sickness at the slightest nudge.

"We all hope it works." Thorin sighed, his face brightening as the song changed to one of a pounding rhythmic drumming. "Still, it was an inspired notion and I find myself wanting to enjoy it. Haven't had a night like this …"

"You had a celebration for Kili's wedding." Bilbo pointed out, looking down at his bare feet though finding himself satisfied with their grooming. The pumice stone that Thorin had found for him had done wonders.

"Different kind of celebration. This is more ….raw." Thorin spread his hands, proud of his heritage and his home, his accomplishment. "We are home at last."

Dis nodded, clearly understanding what her brother meant.

Bofur walked up, but his usual cheerful grin was gone, he went right by his king with barely a nod. "Run." He murmured, moving away.

Thorin frowned. He didn't run from anyone or anyth ….oh. He blinked, catching sight of … "Bilbo, have you ever seen the dwarven …." His mind blanked, what was out here again? "Come …you've got to … Dance with me, I mean us. It's a circle thing."

Bilbo squeaked in surprise, finding his arm commandeered and heading over and away from the others. He called out apologies as he was basically dragged away.

Fili blinked, startled.

"There you are." Zelke's voice was like a frigid lake suddenly dumped over his head.

Fili bared his teeth.

Dis watched her son, wondering if the dwarrowdam knew just how close Fili was to wrapping his hands around her neck. Somehow she doubted it, or the chit would be screaming and running for the mountain passes.

"I need a drink."

Fili looked around at all the free-flowing spirits and held out his hands as if to indicate take her pick.

"I need a drink, with you." Zelke purred, leaning in suggestively.

Dis blinked. This was new. Had the lass caught on that Fili wasn't that fond?

Fili handed his betrothed his half-full mug of ale. The dam blinked, started to frown, then smiled. "Lovely."

"Now I need a drink." He muttered to no one.

"The Feverbridge clan is here, did you see? They gave your brother that crate of threads for a wedding gift. Humph. Piddling thing. Then again, who knew what to get for an elf." Zelke's voice grated on his last nerve.

"That elf is now my sister." Fili said, sending a pleading look toward his mother.

Dis sighed, watching openly.

"Of course, of course. Hardly real family though. Elves. Still, allowances must be made." Her voice dripped with disdain. "Thread just isn't very royal, unless of precious metals. I don't know what they were thinking, arriving without an invitation."

"Arriving to celebrate the Mountain's return to Dwarven rule. They may not have known about my brother's marriage but were kind enough to come up with a gift that was costly to them." Fili said, feeling the sting of her regard. He himself hadn't grown up wealthy, title be damned.

"You are kind to them." Zelke said, dismissing the others from her thoughts. "It's chilly out here."

Dis valiantly smothered a laugh as Fili took off his cloak and basically threw it on the dam before taking off.

"Where are you going?" Dis called to him, morbidly amused.

"I need a fresh drink." Fili grumbled.

"Bring me back some wine, please." Zelke called out.

Dis ducked her head, wondering how long the lass would wait before realizing the prince had no intention of returning.

o.o.o.o.o

The dwarrowdam stood at the window, staring out at the party down below with a sad kind of longing. She was pretty, but in an understated manner. No great beauty of lore and saga. Her figure was plump and attractive, inviting of cuddles and warmth, curvy in the right places.

"Why don't you join them?"

The lass spun, hazel eyes wide with startlement. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of him sitting on a stool. "Who …what …what are you?"

"Rude."

"Apologies." She said, still staring. "Are you …a Human?"

"No."

"Why do you have hair on your feet?"

"Why do you have hair on your cheekbones?" He countered.

"They are rather handsome feet."

Bilbo smiled. "Those are rather handsome cheekbones."

The lass smiled tentatively. "You're the King's Halfling." She guessed.

"Rude." He said again.

The lass stilled. "Not meant to be such. I've never met one like you before."

"Hobbit, not Halfling. For we are not half of anything, no matter our size." Bilbo instructed her gently. "And the King doesn't own me. I even managed to escape the travesty of what he calls dancing."

The dwarrowdam nodded slowly. "Hobbit, I shall remember. Striking halflling from my vocabulary. And the King counts you very close, from all I've heard."

"Heard?" He asked sharply.

"A full member of his Company. Brave to face off against a dragon."

Bilbo relaxed, smiling at the pretty lass. For the more he talked with her, the prettier she seemed. "Thank you."

"I didn't see you come in."

"Ah." Bilbo absently patted the small pocket of his vest, and the item it contained. "No. I'm very quiet when I need to be."

"Why aren't you outside, celebrating?" She asked.

"Why aren't you?" He didn't answer directly.

The dwarrowdam shrugged. "I have nothing to celebrate." She said, the veil of sadness he'd first noticed about her returning. He didn't like that.

Bilbo tutted at her. "Come. You don't harbor a grudge against a poor dwarrow who never even met you in person? He just happened to fall in love with another."

"No. But he gave me no chance to meet him, or any other. Now my reputation is shredded and I will never meet someone else."

This stopped him cold. "I'm not a Dwarf, so I'm not following. You're of a fine lineage, very pretty, rich, and connected."

"Rejected by royalty. Cast off." She bit her bottom lip. "All will wonder what was wrong with me that I would be treated in such a manner."

"He fell in love."

"That was rude of him." She blinked, then both of them smiled at each other. "Well …it was."

"Yes, perhaps it was." Bilbo allowed. "You know, you might be in need of a friend."

"I never turn down the offer of friendship. Hobbit."

"Friends give each other gifts." He said, setting her up. "It's the way of Hobbits you see. Very serious business, gift giving."

The lass' eyebrows rose. "What would you have of me?"

"Your company to the celebration, for two hours."

"One." She countered.

"Done." Bilbo smiled. "Does my lady have a name?"

"Jalessa Silverstone." The dwarrowdam gave him a very sweet curtsy. "And what gift would you give me, fine hobbit without a name of his own?"

"Bilbo Baggins, and I am at your service." The Hobbit stood and bowed to her, offering her his hand.

"And what service is that?"

"Why, a burglar." Bilbo smiled. "I'm not really one, you see. But that was my function on the Quest for this mountain we stand in right now."

"I have need of a burglar?" Jalessa asked, more than a little surprised, though charmed by the gentle manners of the hobbit person.

"You do. For I am going to steal something for you."

This froze the lass in place as she stared at him.

Bilbo smiled. "A suitor, I'm going to steal a suitor for you. One of great wealth, fine bloodlines, fantastic connections and he's even handsome! I do not say that I will steal a husband for you, though that is my hope. Just a suitor, one that will elevate you back into society and one that may lead to some rudeness of your own."

Jalessa blinked and shook her head.

Bilbo smiled at her in encouragement. "By that I mean it is my hope that the two of you might fall in love."

Jalessa suddenly giggled, shaking her head at him. "You're mad. I think I like that about you Mr. Baggins. But I've already been tossed away by the highest bloodline there is in Dwarvish society. There is none higher."

Bilbo smiled and said no more.


	8. Maze

Kili threw off his ill temper as best he could, moving through the crowds of celebrating people. A strange mixture of Humans, Elves and Dwarves. He snagged a mug of ale and a couple bottles of wine.

King Thranduil sniffed when he saw the young prince arriving, standing with his son and his erstwhile guard captain. Former guard captain. It still stung. When Kili held out the wine bottles, he did nothing. Legolas, after a moment's hesitation reached across and took them with a murmured thank you.

"Not dancing?" Kili asked, nodding over toward several groups of dwarves all dancing in a circle, weaving in and around with laughter and verve.

"Not a dance we recognize." Legolas excused them with a hint of a smile to show he meant no disrespect.

"What about the maze of hay bales? Bilbo designed the pattern and it's quite complex." Kili said while Tauriel glanced down, hiding a smile.

"Perhaps …not the most … intricate of puzzles …for any but the Dwarves." Thranduil said in a snooty manner. "Or Hobbits."

Kili's face clouded in insult.

"He calls into question not your intelligence." Tauriel said smoothly. "But perhaps it is a matter of height."

Height? Kili turned and looked over at the hay bales, and then flushed as he realized the Humans and Elves stood over the top of the stacked hay by a decent margin. Able to see over it all rather than be lost within. "Ah."

As they all watched Bain, the son of the Bowman, walked through the maze without much effort though clearly enjoying himself. He was with a Human lass presumably of Dale and not anyone that Kili recognized.

"If he's trying to find a private spot, he may be doomed to disappointment." Legolas said a bit dryly, having caught sight of King Bard calling out to his son and gesturing for the lad to come back out of the maze.

Kili chuckled wryly. "There's already talk of doing this again next year, it's been a huge success. We'll have to make the sides of the maze taller to accommodate everyone else."

Without inflection to show any emotion, Thranduil asked, "this is not a celebration those of Erebor usually have?" When the young prince shook his head, the elf nodded. "So. What drove you to throw such an event now? Did we not just have a grand wedding celebration? This seems a bit …sudden."

Kili, in the middle of drinking his ale, sputtered and swallowed wrongly. He coughed and turned red as the elves watched him. He shook his head with more emphasis than he'd intended and muttered something about needing more ale. He gave a short nod of his head and grabbed Tauriel's hand, basically dragging her away.

Thranduil watched coolly. Legolas waited and wasn't surprised when his father spoke. "I wonder at his reaction to finding out that Elven hearing is most excellent and the dwarves were less than circumspect when quizzing him on his memory?"

Legolas shrugged. "Tauriel is not upset, that is all that matters."

The Elvish king gave a large mock shudder. "There is no accounting for taste. It is passing all understanding that he cannot recall the name of someone he was intimate with."

Legolas pressed his lips together. "I spoke with several of the Humans, and it seems that among their race that is not that uncommon. Less so for the Dwarves perhaps, but still, not something that shocks." He looked over at his father, sensing disapproval. "Their culture is not ours."

"Indeed."

"She loves him. And despite his past liaisons, he appears to be devoted to her. Dwarvish sensibilities on sexual intimacy is not the same as our own. As long as he has promised to forsake all others from the wedding forward, I am satisfied."

Thranduil nodded, mulling over the matter. Finally he shook his head and moved away.

Legolas remained, watching the celebration with interest. Dwarves were hardly dour, emotionless creatures such as he'd been taught to believe. As long as this Kili made Tauriel happy, then he was content.

o.o.o.o.o

Walking through the crowds, Kili managed to lose his empty mug but hang onto the hand of the red-headed beauty at his side. Spying one of the ale stations situated around the area, he grinned, turning in that direction.

Tauriel shook her head when he offered to get her a mug, turning away as she heard her name called. "Your mother."

Of mixed feelings, Kili relinquished his wife's hand. He loved his mam, but he really just wanted some alone time with Tauriel. And ale. It had been a long and frustrating few days. And he needed to explain to her about the lass whose name he couldn't remember.

It had been suggested to him to lie to her. Get a false quit-claim and appease his wife's sensibilities. Bilbo was adamantly against that, and Kili had to agree. The last thing he wanted to do was start a new life with the lass he adored and having it based on a falsehood. Still. He could put off telling her of his failings for a few more minutes. Why spoil the party?

"Meet you back here." Kili nodded, indicating he was going to get some more ale while she spoke with Dis.

Tauriel nodded and moved away while Kili watched her go. His she-elf was all grace. Silk. Silken skin, hair, and movement. Kili sighed, his happiness tinged with the grief he was going to have to visit on her when he admitted he couldn't get all the quit-claims necessary.

The brunet prince startled as a heavy hand came down on his shoulder.

"You frown." Fili commented, then burped, having been hitting the ale pretty heavily himself. He pressed a mug into his baby brother's hand.

Kili downed it thankfully, wiping his mouth with his forearm as he had for many a decade. Nevermind that the fabrics he wore now cost more than his entire wardrobe growing up. "I'm going to tell her."

Fili grimaced. "Mistake."

"I have to tell her." Kili insisted.

"Give yourself more time to remember. It'll come to you." The blond shook his head. "You have a chance at real, lasting happiness. Don't waste this."

Kili, hearing some bitterness in his sibling, turned to face him. He groaned. "I would not trade your happiness for my own. I did not mean to trap you into marrying the Steelforge dam."

Fili smiled, his dimples and arrogance on full display. "You did not trap me. I was already betrothed to her. I'll find a way out." He vowed, though unsure how to make that happen.

Kili knew. The politics were a snarled mess. "Without the backing of the Silverstones, the support from the Steelforge clan becomes even more important. My marriage ruined things for you."

"Pardon." Fili leaned in and stared right into his brother's gaze. "Your marriage ruined nothing. I would echo what you said …I would not trade your happiness for my own."

Kili filled his lungs, uncertain and yet relieved and finding comfort with his brother. "I have to explain to Tauriel about that night. She …she will have to understand. It doesn't mean that I'm giving up on getting all the quit-claims."

Fili grumped but did not argue. "Alright. Let's try one more time." He ignored Kili's groan as the younger male bent his knees as if under a heavy weight. "Come." He wrapped his arm around his brother. "Look around."

Kili obeyed, glancing around at the mass of celebrators dancing, laughing and singing. "It was like this. Except without the elves."

Fili laughed. "Fine, fine. Just ignore them. You were near the fire you said. Looked up. Saw her across the flames and ….what?"

"She smiled." Kili groaned. "I caught her eye and she smiled at me."

Fili nodded in encouragement. "Did you go to her?" He asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to jar something loose in his brother's memories.

Kili nodded. "I walked around the bonfire. Said something stupid and she laughed."

Fili nodded, trying to picture the scene. He blinked suddenly. "She was a dwarrowdam, standing alone?"

Startled, Kili blinked, having not considered that. "No …No, I think she'd been standing with a few others. They moved off when I approached."

"Older males?"

Kili shook his head. "A young male, very young. Not quite thirty I would have thought. And another dwarrowdam." He caught his breath at the memory, older. Married. Not her mam."

"Good. Good. That'll help." Fili grinned.

"She …she knew who I was." Kili said slowly, trying to fit the picture into his mind. "She didn't ask which one I was."

Fili stilled. He knew the question. Dwarves all over would recognize the beads and braids in their hair. But not everyone would know which of Dis' sons were which without asking.

"What does that mean?" Kili asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Nothing." Fili reassured his brother absently. He was going to have to speak with Thorin as soon as possible. "It could just mean that she'd heard that you were the brunet and I the blond." He hoped. Though he couldn't conceive of anything else. What good was sleeping with Kili over a decade ago? If something had been wanted, it would have happened already. No, it was nothing. "It might mean she knows someone who knows us. We'll work this out."

Kili nodded uncertainly, pasting on a smile as he spied Tauriel returning with Dis in tow.

o.o.o.o.o

"What is the purpose of that cloth?" Bilbo handed a mug of ale to the lass seated on the log a safe distance from the bonfire. He flicked a glance at the piece of silk nestled into the dam's braids that she'd added before stepping out with him.

"It's called a wrap." Jalessa smiled at the hobbit as he settled himself next to her on the log seat set up for the guests. "It hides my family designation. Not that I'm ashamed."

Bilbo considered what he already knew and what he guessed at. "You don't want attention."

Hazel eyes slid in his direction and she smiled as she gave a small nod of affirmation. "Pity is the last thing I want, which is why I haven't been out and about already."

"No one should offer you anything approaching pity." Bilbo said with gentle concern. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Most will assume that I have. To be tossed over for an elf." Jalessa pursed her lips lightly. "You tell me the prince fell in love, and I believe you, though it boggles the mind. It is just that Zelke Steelforge will be impossible now and will crow over this, even if I do manage to meet someone new and marry well."

"She is rather …high spirited." Bilbo said cautiously.

The Silverstone dam laughed, a twinkle in her eye. "She's rather unpleasant in my opinion."

"So. I am new to Dwarven politics." The hobbit said, trying to look like he wasn't prying which of course he was. "But why she for Fili and you for Kili? You were both quite young during the betrothals I believe?"

Jalessa nodded, her amusement showing she knew that Bilbo was doing and it was fine. "Her family was in a better financial position at the time. The crown was impoverished. Zelke and I are not the only two dwarrowdams of fine lineage, but we were of two of the strongest clans. And more traditional."

"Traditional?"

"Oh. Her father and my grandfather were both more inclined to accept an offer to marry into Durin's Line even without a guarantee of a kingdom. Other families shied away due to caution stemming from Thrain's madness. Or their perception of King Thorin's, for his dream of liberating Erebor."

Bilbo held his hands out to indicate the party, the fire, the walls of Erebor. Jalessa grinned and laughed, nodding happily. "What if Prince Fili were not to marry Zelke?"

Surprised, Jalessa blinked and then shook her head.

Bilbo watched, waiting.

The dam looked at him, cautious. "The crown would lose the support of the Steelforge clan if Fili broke the betrothal."

"What if they were to regain the support of the Silverstone?" It was a whisper, but she heard it just fine.

Jalessa's hand trembled and she put her mug down onto the ground, only half-full.

Bilbo shook his head and offered a shrug. "The crown is no longer impoverished." She made a strangled sound but did not interrupt. "And the wealth of the dam is no longer of as much importance. But the support and the connections …."

"Father is ready to ride away in anger. Grandfather said to wait." Jalessa whispered. "He said Thorin was playing a long game and wanted to see what came next." She slid a glance at the small hobbit beside her. "Do you offer these words from the king's mouth?"

Bilbo froze. He was not here speaking for Thorin and he did not want to think of what the king would think of his interference. "I have no official capacity and speak for no one other than the curiosity of this hobbit."

"What would happen if Fili broke from the Steelforge?"

"War." Jalessa breathed, the word more of an exhalation than a response. "Maybe not outright, but in the council at the very least. I would not want such, it would hamper the rebuilding of Erebor for decades to come. Perhaps longer."

"Oh." Bilbo sounded disappointed.

Jalessa sat quietly, staring into the fire with a sad expression. "Then again."

The hobbit looked up, holding his breath.

"If Prince Fili weren't to break the betrothal outright. If he were to be pursued by another dwarrowdam, it would be unusual, but not a betrayal. It would become a competition between dams. Such is not unheard of in our history."

"No other dam has been pursuing Fili though." Bilbo said this as if the thought was strange to him and he didn't understand. "Isn't he considered a wonderful catch?"

Jalessa nodded. "But the other dwarrowdams would shy away from confronting Zelke Steelforge. Just as most shied away from Kili because of me. Our families are too strong, too wealthy."

"Most?"

The dwarrowdam flicked her hand as if dismissing the question. "A few over the years have hinted to me that they'd love nothing more than to marry a prince. No real competition, which is why his sudden marriage was such a shock to me. But Zelke. She can be cruel and has hurt several with her words or deeds, just because she can."

"So. Fili cannot break the betrothal outright. But … you could signal to him that you'd like his attention and he could court both you and Zelke at the same time without causing an uproar?" Bilbo sounded unsure. "That makes little sense."

Jalessa laughed a bit, shaking her head. "It comes from having too few dwarrowdams. Many dwarrow never marry, or find love among themselves, both quite honorable states in our society. But dams are special. It's a double standard, to be sure, but it's just the way it is. In fact, there's no higher honor than to have two dwarrowdams seeking your attention." She smiled at the thought. "It would actually be quite a coup for the prince if such were to happen."

"But would it cause a feud?"

The dwarrowdam laughed, though there was an edge of caution in her tone. "No. In fact, it would cause widespread betting and a lot of fun for the other clans. Also, other dams might come forward, seeking the prince's attention. Yes. I'm sure they would."

"He'd have his choice then, and all would be happy?"

"He'd be happy." Jalessa commented rather dryly. "I can see the benefit in it for him."

"But …no other dwarrowdam would seek him, or stand up to Zelke, but for perhaps ….one." Bilbo said, looking away from her deliberately.

"Oh, Mr. Baggins."

"Then again. I know not of the full implications." Bilbo continued. "For, what would this do to you?" He licked his lips. "I have offered you friendship, and I would be a poor friend indeed, if asking anything of you would worsen your situation in any manner."

"Oh, Mr. Baggins." Her voice was soft as down this time. "You bring me friendship, and sound counsel. I …was feeling sorry for myself. It would take great courage and bravery to go from utter rejection to trying for the attention of one even higher than the one I had."

"Do you have such courage?"

Jalessa turned to him, arching her eyebrows delicately over her rather pretty hazel eyes. Dark lashes framed her wide-eyed look as she smile almost fiercely. "I am a Silverstone."

"Ah."

"But that doesn't mean that Prince Fili would look kindly on my seeking his attention." She added.

Bilbo nodded, his mind racing. "If Fili does find he wants to court another who seeks his attention, what would it do to you if he chose someone other than you or Zelke Steelforge?"

The dwarrowdam shrugged. "I will have been seen striving for greater rather than slinking away in shame. Even if I lose, how much worse is that? No. I think you've found what you came to find. You can report to your King that I will present myself at first opportunity."

Bilbo opened his mouth, closed it, coughed, and then sighed. "I don't speak for the King."

"Of course not." Jalessa winked at him.

"Oh dear."

o.o.o.o.o

"Has he told you yet?"

Tauriel did not turn to look at Legolas, having recognized his step behind her from long familiarity. "No. He's nervous."

"As he should be." The blond said, watching the dwarven dancing.

"Told you what?" Dis said from the red-head's other side.

"About not remembering the name of the lass he met at a celebration like this one." Tauriel said dryly, watching in amusement as Dis' eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. "Elvish hearing is most excellent."

"I'll have to remember that." The princess said in a hoarse voice. "Yes, I'll definitely have to remember that." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "You forgive him?"

Tauriel watched as one dance ended, and the drummers started a new beat. Something hard and spare and fast paced, a counter rhythm began led by a second set of drummers or a higher timbred instrument.

"His revelation took me by surprise. Shock even." Tauriel said dryly, understating her reaction to the revelation that Kili hadn't been as pure as she. "But, with thought, I realize that to hold him to a standard that he was not raised with is not only unfair but unrealistic."

Dis started to relax.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want those quit-claims." Tauriel said with steel behind her soft tone.

"Of course." The dwarrowdam nodded. "In your place, I would probably feel much the same."

In silent accord, the three of them watched as the dancers lined up. Kili made a gesture of leaving in order to rejoin his wife only to be brought up short as Fili grabbed his arm. The two of them laughed and the brunet sent the she-elf he'd married an apologetic look. She smiled back at him.

Legolas watched as the dwarves started stomping in time to the beat, picking up speed as the music did. Stomp with the right foot, pivot, stomp with the left, repeat. Knee dip, small hop, something quick with the toes and ankles, a flick of movement, a turn. The elf watched in no little amazement. Dwarves didn't look that graceful to him, and to see a hip movement, a shoulder slide, a stomp and a turn, it was all a bit primitive. But also powerful. There was a weightiness, a sense of connection to the earth. "Different."

Legolas turned to look at his two companions and stopped. Tauriel's eyes were wide and nearly glowing, staring as she was at the dance. Her lips were parted and her breathing had sped up. He could see her chest hesitate as she caught her breath at a particular move. He looked back at the dancers, than to her.

Tauriel licked her lips, her gaze never wavering.

Legolas turned back to see the dancers bent over and then flinging their heads back while laughing with the sheer joy of being alive, of celebration. Kili's throat was exposed as he grinned with his whole face. Sweat clung to him despite the cool temperatures out here. He glanced over at them all, his dark eyes moving automatically to his wife.

There was almost a physical connection immediately between the two.

Kili's smile disappeared and he left the dance.

Tauriel stepped toward him and he toward her.

Completely inappropriately the two were kissing before another breath could be drawn. Legolas blinked in shock.

Heat roared between the married couple while dwarves roared in absolute approval all around them, stunning the tall elf prince. He looked around and saw mugs full of ale raised to the couple, though when he turned back to them the duo was already moving away at a fast pace.

Dis stepped closer to him and she was smiling. "Bets are already raging about when they'll have their first child."

Legolas blushed all the way to his feet even though he was happy for his friend. What he had just witnessed was no love saga of the Elves. No light romantic gesture. It had been raw, primitive, and powerful. For the first time he realized that there was more to life than could be found in the Mirkwood. He would have to think on this.

o.o.o.o.o

Fili too watched Tauriel and Kili leave the celebration. Jealousy made him clench his jaw. He was ashamed of himself. His brother deserved to be happy and any fool could see that the couple were completely and utterly in love.

And he wasn't.

It was different for Kili, being the younger of the two heirs. Fili had the weight of the crown, both literally and figuratively.

Zelke Steelforge. Fili moved away from the dance, giving good natured refusals to join back in. He grabbed a mug of ale cheerfully handed to him, offering thanks. He would never find what Kili had with that red-head with the lass he was bound to marry.

He snorted, draining his ale. Love? No. He wasn't even going to find sheer lust, not with Zelke. All Kili had to do was go to a party and look across the area at the bonfire to meet someone. Why not him?

Fili turned, looking toward the fire. He spotted Bilbo and smiled despite his mood. Then the dwarrowdam the hobbit was sitting with looked up and over at him.

Fili froze.

She wasn't a stunning beauty, but she was pretty. Her beads were wrapped, so he didn't know who she was. He didn't think they'd met before. Still, there was something about the way she was looking at him.

"There you are."

Zelke's voice made him grit his teeth. He turned and gave her a smile. "I wasn't lost."

"But I was waiting for you." She said petulantly.

Fili bit his tongue to tell her that she could wait forever for all he cared. He forced himself to take a deep breath, fighting against the feeling of being trapped.


	9. At the bonfire

**Alright. Explanations. At least the first three scenes all start at the same time, we will see it from one perspective, then a second, then a third before moving on.**

o.o.o.o.o (this starts at the bonfire) ….

Thorin Oakenshield smiled grimly to himself, watching as Kili and Tauriel beat a hasty retreat from the outdoor celebration. He had no doubts as to where they were going, or what they would be doing.

He'd done that. Allowed it. A fierce feeling of satisfaction filled him. Despite all the obstacles, and there had been plenty, he'd come through for his sister-son. A fitting penance. Not that it would ever be enough for the way he'd betrayed Kili, leaving him behind in Lake Town as he had.

"Have you placed a wager?"

The roughened voice of his cousin interrupted his thoughts. "Dwalin." The king acknowledged. "There are several betting pools going. When they'll have a first child. When he'll first wear Elvish robes. When she will first wear Dwarvish dress." He turned and looked at the other warrior. "When she'll leave him and go back to the Mirkwood."

Dwalin stared at Thorin for a lengthy and silent moment. "Did you bet on that one?"

The king smiled slowly, a threatening look full of dark promise. "Not even Nori will bet on that one. He calls it a fool's wager. No member of the Company will bet on that last one."

Dwalin stepped up next to the king, staring back at Erebor as light from the huge bonfire threw the vast carvings and statues into relief against the night sky. "He loves her, and she him. But love isn't always enough."

"I'll do all in my power to make it enough." Thorin vowed, though hoping never to have to intervene in Kili's private affairs. Suddenly he frowned and turned toward his friend. "Wait. Are we talking about my sister-son or you?"

The bald warrior turned as well, facing the other way. Making sure they were alone. He started to speak, then stopped. "This doesn't bode well." He said with an ominous expression.

Thorin glanced in the indicated direction. His eyebrows rose. "Do you know?"

Dwalin shook his head, unable to answer or give advice. Looking around he spied Balin heading toward them while trying to appear not to be running. "Trouble."

All arrived more or less at the same time. Balin smiled ingratiatingly and gave a small bow of his head to his monarch. The leaders of the main families making up the majority of Durin's Folk did not smile back. Not all were here, of course. But enough.

Steelforge, for the leaders of each group were formally known by the name of their family rather than a personal designation, moved forward of the group. He didn't bow, though whether this was by design or habit, it wasn't obvious.

Dwalin growled and stepped forward, his arms crossed over the span of his muscular chest.

"Our business is not with you, dwarrow." The tone was subtly aggressive, and definitely arrogant. Dismissive.

"It must be with me, for you would not approach nor address your king in such a manner." Dwalin responded, his own voice cautioning, and equally as arrogant.

Steelforge narrowed his eyes on the son of Fundin, but when the other family leaders began to drop their heads to acknowledge King Thorin II, he nodded thoughtfully. Finally he bowed with stiffness, but still, a respectful if not obedient gesture. "It has come to our attention that Prince Kili may not be able to meet the demands of the Elves in regards to his …marriage." The dwarrow's voice dripped with disdain edged with disgust.

Thorin's spine stiffened and his eyes flashed. Several of the family leaders backed away a step or two, flushing as they did so. They were used to dealing with Thorin as a king-in-exile, not the direct scion of Durin himself now home in his rightful place. And certainly not when he was wearing a crown worth more than all of them put together. It was daunting. As for Steelforge, he gave a blank look, then shook his head as if to throw off the feeling of being a supplicant rather than an equal.

Thorin was having none of it. He stared down the Steelforge leader who also happened to be Zelke's father. The longer the silence lasted, the more nervous the older dwarrow became. Finally his gaze fell. As if that were the signal, Thorin grunted. "The marriage will stand."

The words felt weighty. Important. A declaration as well as a prediction. Amazing what the return of a kingdom, a crown, and a throne did for a Dwarf. He'd been a force even without those items. With them? Thorin was on a whole different level.

Most of the family elders nodded in agreement, whether they'd meant to or not. Steelforge held his ground, but barely. His frown turned sharp. "If." He held up a hand to hold off interruptions that never materialized. "If the lad's marriage breaks apart …we have some suggestions on how to move forward. Stabilize the throne."

Thorin didn't even bother to blink. His face split into a wide grin full of malice, showing his teeth in a fierce manner. "First. The throne is stable, if you feel otherwise, you may test your theory in personal battle." He invited, making the other male blanch a bit. "Second. Prince Kili is not a lad, but a full warrior. One that faced down a dragon." He glossed over the detail of having left Kili behind, after all, Smaug had ended up attacking Lake Town so in fact Kili had been in the path of danger anyway. "None of you did such, in fact, you each declined to join in the quest. So. Prince Kili, proven Dwarven warrior on battlefields you dared not tread, has married. I doubt he will fail there either."

Faces went pale and red, depending on the leader. Thorin smirked a bit, he'd not been above a little gloating when impoverished in Ered Luin and that hadn't changed with all the gold in Erebor.

Silently, as if called by some arcane and mysterious power, Fili walked up behind him. Dwalin made room as the Crown Prince moved into a position of power, yet also one that left no doubt that he was subservient to the king. Thorin's smile eased along the edges.

"Er. Yes. Prince Kili." Steelforge muttered. "Still and all. An elf, Thorin. No offense offered to your brother, Prince Fili."

"King Thorin." Dwalin inserted without expression or tone. "Or your majesty."

Fili crossed his arms and lifted his chin, looking every inch an arrogant prince in his prime. One ready to battle for the slightest insult.

"Your highness would be correct as well." Balin said ingratiatingly with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. His tone was conciliatory, the set of his jaw said otherwise.

"Those were the old ways." A dwarrow in the back of the pack piped up.

"This is an old kingdom." Thorin said dryly. "It was always held above my head that I'd not been crowned. I took that crown that should have been afforded me by lineage and right."

Steelforge nodded, in a bit of a different situation than the other family elders. His daughter was now in line to be the next queen of Erebor. "King Thorin is correct." He switched tactics deftly.

"And now you think to rule over us like a tyrant?" Someone asked.

Thorin shook his head. "I will rule over Erebor like a king. I am that king. And I will reign over Erebor and all that live here. You don't want to abide? Don't immigrate back to the Lonely Mountain, for you won't be welcome."

"But …we're Dwarves! This is a Dwarvish kingdom! Our ancestors dug out this mountain. It is ours by right!"

"Yes." Thorin smiled with fierce determination. "What was it you told me? That my right to be acknowledged as a king depended upon having the Arkenstone. Well. Your right to live here is dependent upon my largesse and agreement …by the rights you ceded to me when I gained that cursed stone!"

Now all faces went pale.

"You can't rule a kingdom without us." Came a whispered response.

Thorin shrugged. "I own the crown by birthright, and I took it by victory as well. I welcome all our people home if that is their choice. But to live here means to accept me as their king. Completely. You are welcome, of course you are welcome. And I don't seek to rule without counsel, but I won't be dictated to by that same council."

A few nods, some thoughtful looks …some scowls.

Steelforge pasted on a smile. "Come now, most of these fine dwarrow had to step forward during the Desolation. Your leadership and example were an inspiration, but you yourself asked these leaders to step up, and they did."

Thorin nodded most thoughtfully. "And I don't ask them to step down. They are needed more than ever. This kingdom needs unification. Rebuilding. Healing. I cannot do that on my own, not without them. But if they won't recognize me as king, then they are part of the problem, not the future. And whatever their futures hold, it will not be held within my halls."

More nods, less scowls.

"When will you schedule the coronation then? Formally, I mean?" Steelforge asked with a smarmy glance.

Dwalin shifted his weight as if in preparation for battle. Thorin twitched very, very slightly and the bald warrior settled back down. "Summer at least." He knew the dwarrow wanted Fili …and his daughter Zelke …to be included. Well. Even if he liked the dwarrowdam his sister-son was set to wed that wouldn't have happened. Now he was more determined than ever to break the betrothal. Only he wasn't sure how to do that just yet. For despite his words, he did need these dwarrow on his side. He'd rule without them, no doubt, but rebuilding Erebor would be much faster and smoother with their cooperation.

"Aye." A strong and unrepentant voice called out from behind the others. They shifted nervously as the Silverstone walked forward, followed by his son. The patriarch of that august clan narrowed his eyes on King Thorin as he deliberately bowed lower than the others had. When he rose, he nodded. "There is benefit to you and benefit to us in this plan. However, I would question your adherence to our traditions."

Brazen, forthright, and in the open. A challenge.

Thorin's stomach churned bitterly, though none of his feelings showed on his face or body. "Silverstone." Beside him, he could feel Fili's muscles tightening, prepared to defend.

"Durin's Son."

Thorin blinked. Durin's Son. It was an old title, an honorific only to be given to the king and scion of their line. It was an honor, and a responsibility. Clearly the old Silverstone patriarch was asking how Thorin could recall them to their traditional places while condoning a marriage between Elf and Khazad.

o.o.o.o.o (back to the bonfire …)

Fili watched as Kili and Tauriel escaped together, heading back into Erebor in order to be private together. He smiled, pushing back against the feelings of being left behind.

It wasn't that his brother didn't need him anymore, it just was that there was one more person for him to look after. Tauriel might not appreciate it, but she was an Elf in a Dwarven kingdom. Fili grinned, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. She would need him just as much as Kili. The thought did not daunt, but actually helped.

No, his family wasn't diminished by this wedding, it was enhanced. As for Kili looking outside their race, he wouldn't be the first it seemed. Fili turned and looked back at the bonfire, his eyes search for a certain person, a certain burglar.

Frowning, he didn't spy either Bilbo nor the dwarrowdam he'd been speaking with.

Not that it mattered. He was betrothed and there was nothing he could do about that. Only Zelke could call it off, not that he thought she might. Then again …how might he turn her away? What could he get up to that would disgust her so badly that she'd run screaming away from a mountain of wealth, the title of queen, and the honor of marrying into Durin's direct line. "Shit." He muttered, running a hand over his face. She wasn't going anywhere, was she?

Dismissing it all, Fili grabbed a tankard of ale from another dwarrow and snarled when the warrior dared to protest. The two faced each other as everyone around them cleared an area and both grinned with anticipation.

Fili drained the tankard and tossed it aside to be caught by someone else. Wagers flew around the circle as the two males faced off.

Suddenly they clashed to the wild cheering of the crowd, grappling with both hands, palm to palm and pushing for all their honor and glory. A foot slipped and the party-goers caught their breaths. Fili gritted his teeth and dug in, shoving back and regaining his ground to loud applause and jeers alike.

Fairly evenly matched, the two strained, going red in the face as there was some give, some take. Finally, just when nothing was happening, Fili's knuckled whitened under the strain and he grunted, pushing his opponent back one step, then two. Anticipation swelled, but the other dwarrow pushed back, making Fili give back a step.

But the blond prince was far from outdone, he dug his foot in, roared, and with a mighty shove pushed the other fellow three steps back over an invisible line that had him dropping his arms, sweating, and cursing in good natured fun.

Fili clapped him on the back and gestured for a tankard of ale, which he presented to his defeated opponent to general approval of all present.

Laughter filled the night sky lit by the huge bonfire. Fili couldn't help himself. The dwarrowdam he'd seen hadn't been anyone amazing or stunning, just something about the sadness he'd seen in her expression, called to him. There had been a delicateness to her face and …damn it, she shouldn't be sad, not tonight. And neither should he!

A familiar face.

Fili stopped, grunted, then headed over toward his uncle and Dwalin. The clan leaders approaching the king like that was probably not a good thing. He moved up to catch what was being said. He sneered and walked up to support his uncle and king.

Dwalin sent him a glance, then a short nod of approval.

Fili settled his features and stood ready to fight if necessary.

o.o.o.o.o (back to that same bonfire ….again)

"I would say, yes well …I should say and thus I am saying …well, drat it all …I don't speak for the king on this matter." Bilbo dithered a bit, even nibbling on his bottom lip.

Jalessa nodded at him, completely charmed by the strange being that had introduced himself as a Hobbit. She quite liked him, and she was not known for leaping into things without much thought. Her quick reaction to Mr. Baggins quite surprised her. "I understand." She nodded, giving a flick of a smile and a knowing look to show she accepted that the king would disavow all knowledge of tonight's events if necessary.

"No, no!" Bilbo waved both of his arms in front of himself in denial. "I don't mean certainly that Thorin wouldn't approve, only that he hasn't approved. I was speaking for only myself, though myself has no authority to act."

Jalessa nodded again. She knew that Bilbo Baggins had no authority, though it was rumored he was very close indeed with the king. Still and all, the fellow had to have been brave to enter a dragon's lair so it was generally acceptable to the Dwarves. Still, no authority did not mean he didn't have the ear of the king, or do his bidding.

She turned and watched the departing couple. "Prince Kili and his new bride I must surmise. Not that I've met him before, despite being betrothed. But who else this night would be kissing and elf in public and heading off toward Erebor?"

"Or wearing a crown." Bilbo added with a sigh.

"Yes, that too." Jalessa Silverstone smiled sadly. "I'm clever that way."

"I've found most Dwarves to be quite clever, except when they're not, which is when they are being stubborn …which is always so that description really doesn't hold." Bilbo suddenly looked cross with himself. "Yes. Clever in most areas, but with tunnel vision in others. HA! Dwarves. Tunnels. Yes, must remember that, very fitting description with more than one meaning. Oh dear. I hope I shan't forget that. Tunnels. Miners. Oh yes, I wasn't even trying, it just came to me you see. For I've been thinking of writing a book one day, about my adventures."

"That would be lovely." Jalessa commented, distracted by the scene she'd just witnessed between her former betrothed and his new wife. "That was supposed to be me."

Bilbo stopped, turning to the dwarrowdam he'd befriended. "You're not in love with him, surely?"

"I was prepared all my life to marry him." Jalessa shrugged. "Studied for it, worked at it, defended him and the royal family when they weren't around to speak for themselves."

Settling down a bit, the hobbit's own smile turned saddened. "There is no cause to cry over spilt milk."

"What milk?" The dwarrowdam asked, suddenly confused.

"It's a saying among my race." Bilbo explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It just means you can't cry over what has already happened."

"We cry all the time for the things in our pasts, but I take your point." Jalessa firmed her mouth with a nod while taking a steadying breath. "Still don't understand how milk enters into it, but you have different customs I am sure."

"You studied?" Bilbo spun suddenly, looking back at her. "Studied what?"

"Protocol." Jalessa wrinkled her nose. "History. How to be a brilliant hostess among those who'd rather eat each other's livers."

"To be a queen." He sighed heavily.

"Hardly. That would be Zelke, or it was supposed to be Zelke." The dwarrowdam said, a smile growing on her face. "I was to marry the younger heir. My job would have been support and background counsel at best."

"Background? Kili? Clearly you never did meet the lad." Muttered Bilbo, taken aback at the thought of the brunet prince staying out of things. Never. "Still, what you describe would be helpful in a queen, shall we say?"

Jalessa bit her lip and said nothing. She was no longer sure. Oh, not about the king's plan that he'd had sent to her through the very clever hobbit, but about the end result. Seeing Kili and that she-elf kiss so publically had driven home to her how much she had discounted in her lifetime. Whenever she'd thought about her future husband there had been a fondness, but not that driving passion she'd just seen.

No wonder Kili had cut her loose to marry elsewhere. Jalessa sighed deeply and shook her head. She wanted that for herself.

So. She'd agree to help out the Crown Prince for the king, but if Fili wasn't someone she could love …then she'd hand him over to another dwarrowdam without a qualm. She'd use the opportunity to meet the best and brightest within the kingdom, and then she'd be doing some choosing of her own.

Yes.

Jalessa turned, looking around. "I've not met either prince, so you'll have to point out to me where Fili is, dear hobbit."

Bilbo pointed and the dwarrowdam turned. Oh. That had to be the king, standing against what looked to be several leaders of the main families. Next to him was a handsome dwarrow full of swagger and arrogance, it was all there in the lines of his body. Attitude oozed from this one. Her resolution stumbled. "What if he wants to marry Zelke Steelforge."

"He's not a fool." Bilbo bit out the words, making her smile in spite of herself.

"Oh my." Jalessa suddenly stiffened. "My father and grandfather approach. If this thing is to be done, it seems the opportunity is ripe."

"Uhm." Bilbo stepped in front of the lass. "I don't think you understood my words before. The king …"

"…is facing Steelforge as well as my own father and grandfather. If things don't go well, I won't be in Erebor after tonight." Jalessa smiled encouragingly. "If I don't go now, I don't go at all. Be at peace, Mr. Baggins. Being a good hostess is something I do well, and it's not all serving tea cakes, but also bearding unpleasant situations and defusing them as best can be done."

She walked around him while Bilbo blinked haplessly. "Oh dear." He turned to hurry and catch up to her.

o.o.o.o.o (moving on …)

Thorin scowled, his head held high and proud. "Silverstone. This marriage of my sister-son is not a reflection on you and yours."

"I should hope not!" The younger of the two males snapped at the king, held back by a single look from the elder.

"Father, Grandfather …"

Thorin and Dwalin both blinked, unsure of what to do as a pretty little dwarrowdam with a curvaceous figure and steel spine marched right past everyone else. He watched as the lass tugged loose a wrap from around her family beads.

Unsurprised somehow, he noted she was the daughter of the Silverstone main family. Jalessa. Kili's former betrothed. He hadn't seen her since she'd been a very young dwarfling. While he felt he owed no apologies to the males of her family, it was different when faced with she herself. He hoped she wouldn't go into hysterics. He looked around quickly for Dis but didn't see his sister anywhere.

Dwalin's arms dropped slightly, ready to pounce, though he hesitated. Attacking a dwarrowdam was out of the question, but if she threw herself at the king what could he do?

Fili blinked, feeling his stomach drop as it dawned on him the pretty dam he'd seen had been the one his brother had treated so badly. Damn.

Dwalin and Balin shot each other looks as Bilbo hurried up after the lass looking almost panicked. What was their burglar up to?

Jalessa stopped before the king, pausing a long moment and then dropping into a perfect curtsy.

Murmurs surrounded them. Some threw wild looks at the discarded dwarrowdam, a feverish mix of pity and shock. A few looked far too satisfied, as if bringing the Silverstone clan down a peg or two was just fine with them. Dwalin noted the rather smug look on Steelforge's face. He growled.

Jalessa rose from her curtsy. "A favor. A small one, I promise."

Thorin felt frozen in place. He owed her and he knew it, he just didn't like not knowing what was taking place. Why didn't she look angry or upset? "Within reason." He grumbled, feeling on the defensive.

Jalessa's father protested, demanding to know why she was out here. It was her grandfather who told him to shut up. The elder Silverstone stared at the king, daring him to deny the pretty child before him.

"What favor?" Thorin asked. For what else could he say? Deny her? That would make him petty and mean and would certainly set off a feud with her family.

"A walk." She smiled, her hazel eyes bright and direct as she tilted her head in a becoming manner.

Thorin looked puzzled. His tastes were not hidden though he was discreet enough. She wasn't looking for him to court her, was she?

Jalessa's eyes slid to the side. Toward Fili.

Oh.

Sudden silence all around. Steelforge sucked in a harsh breath, his face going alarmingly red.

"I formally offer interest in being courted."

"He's betrothed!" Snapped Steelforge.

"So was his brother." Jalessa's voice never rose, but there was a slight catch to it though her eyes never wavered.

Balin coughed gently, inserting himself into the moment. "You are asking to throw open Fili's courtship? That would mean not just you, but others could seek his company. It's an old tradition."

"I'd see you dead!" Steelforge stepped forward.

"I'll have your head first." Silverstone stepped forward as well, his hand on the hilt of his weapon.

Thorin made a sweeping gesture of his hand. Everyone stilled. "Fili? Do you care to walk?"

The blond, stunned by what was going on, licked his lips. He glanced at his uncle, unsure what the right response was supposed to be. No, he didn't want to marry Zelke, but he didn't want to cause serious insult to the Steelforge family.

Dwalin immediately saw the implications of every scenario. He nodded slowly. Fili flicked a look that way, then at Balin who nodded with his eyes. Thorin. His uncle gave nothing away.

"I would be honored to walk." Fili said slowly.

Steelforge stalked forward, glaring at all and sundry. He sneered. "This does not end the betrothal, only my daughter could do that."

"True." Balin nodded carefully. "But she now has competition, and that is within our traditions. Our laws clearly state that betrothals begun in infancy can be challenged before the wedding."

Fili blinked. Really? Why hadn't he known that? Wait. He had heard something about that years ago. What had his mam said, that there were no dwarrowdams who would take on the Steelforge lass head on, or her family.

Well. That had been before Kili had cut loose Jalessa Silverstone apparently.

"Zelke will have something to say about this!" Steelforge raised a fist in a threatening manner.

"It's a matter between dwarrowdams. Any interference from a dwarrow would be an open declaration of war." Dwalin intoned without inflection.

"You! You had something to do with this …this … stupidity!" The Steelforge elder glared down Bilbo, who was smiling at Jalessa now. The hobbit frowned and shook his head. "What did you say? Any male interfering would be an open declaration? Well! There it is!"

"It isn't an it. He's a he." Dwalin stepped forward before Thorin exploded in sudden fury. "And it's no interference from a dwarrow. Clearly he's no dwarrow."

"He speaks for the king, we all know of that!" Steelforge looked around, seeking support. But there were too many that were glad to see his own ego broken back a bit.

Jalessa cleared her throat. "I have to tell you, I have been specifically informed that the king had no say, no call, no knowledge of anything that led to my decision."

Thorin's eyes flew to those of Bilbo's, one set widened and one set narrowed angrily.

The elder Silverstone ignored the rantings of Steelforge as he stepped up to the king. "My son was ready to feud. But I knew, I knew you had something up your sleeve. I just didn't expect this. You always were shrewd, Oakenshield."

Thorin could not admit that he'd known nothing about this plot, for it was a plot he could see now. He had no choice in the matter, which only served to fuel his frustration and anger. "She still might not wed my heir." He warned.

"No." Silverstone nodded thoughtfully. "But giving her a chance to be courted, will keep her from being shunned by the other families. Jalessa will have a chance to still marry high, and for that, you have my gratitude."

Thorin blinked. Feud avoided. He glanced over at Steelforge, who was fuming and speaking furiously with other clan leaders who looked cautious and unwilling to join him. Feud avoided there too. While the betrothal still held, and Zelke still had a prior claim on Fili, the dwarrow would not break with the crown.

He frowned over at Bilbo, who gave him a rather shaky smile in return. Thorin growled and after several people walked in front of his line of sight, when he next looked, the hobbit was gone. Vanished. The king scowled.

Fili laughed, making the king look. Good. The prince was speaking quietly with the Silverstone lass. Others would come now that she'd thrown open the doors, figuratively speaking. Zelke would have a fit. He snorted derisively. Fili would become the most sought after marriage bait in recent memory. The rascal would love it.

Okay. So it had worked. But so much could have gone wrong! What had Bilbo been thinking? He and the hobbit were going to have some words, that was for damned sure.

o.o.o.o.o

Thorin slammed the door the finely appointed chambers.

Bilbo squeaked and poked his head out from the wardrobe changing room. He was dressed in a fine thick robe with gold tassels with his second favorite pajama pants showing at the bottom.

Thorin sighed as he spied the hobbit's bare feet. "Stone gets cold in the winter."

"We hobbits are hardy folk, and I'm fine."

"You won't be when I'm done with you!" Thorin suddenly roared.

"You going to drop me off a balcony to my death?" Bilbo asked, tutting his tongue as he went to the hearth fire to put some coals in the bed warmer.

The king closed his eyes, hoping for patience. "It was the ramparts, I nearly threw you off the ramparts. It wasn't a balcony! Why you insist on improper terms is beyond me."

"I meant my balcony. There." Bilbo pointed at the large window.

"Oh." Thorin sighed heavily, staring as the hobbit slid the copper bed warmer into the middle of the mattress. "You'll burn yourself there, it needs to go at the foot of the bed."

"Or at my feet." Bilbo teased. "I am shorter than Dwarves."

"Right. No. Damn it! Bilbo, you don't recognize the thorniness of Dwarven politics! What were you thinking?"

"Fili can't marry the Steelforge lass. He just can't. And don't say you like her." Bilbo said in his sternest voice nearly ruined as he poured a cup of warmed wine for Thorin.

The king accepted the goblet, but just stood there. "You can't undermine me like that. It won't work."

"I wasn't trying, honestly not. Thorin. I just wanted to gauge the lass and see if she might be suitable. She mistook my questions for your intent. I tried to explain. Luckily I like her."

"Whether you like her or not is not the concern." Thorin snapped, irate again. He drained his wine and slammed the goblet down with more force than necessary.

"Fili enjoyed himself, walking with her." Bilbo pointed out.

"Fili would have enjoyed himself with anyone who wasn't Zelke Steelforge." Countered Thorin.

"He gets to meet and court more dwarrowdams, giving him a better and happier future. She gets to be looked on as clever and not an object of pity. It's a win." Bilbo argued.

"He is still betrothed to Zelke Steelforge. And that lass is the ONLY one who could break that betrothal." Thorin said, his face clouded as Bilbo stared at him. "I could have told you that if you'd asked BEFORE turning my kingdom upside down!"

Bilbo nodded slowly.

Thorin looked at him and nearly jumped with alarm as he shook his head. "No! Don't help me anymore, don't do anything else!"

"Then you come up with a plan to get Zelke to repudiate Fili." Bilbo said firmly. "That lad deserves happiness, or as much as he can get being the king."

"Stop interfering!"

"I can leave."

"I can stop you." Thorin threatened darkly.

"Doubtful." Bilbo snorted. "Thranduil couldn't stop me from getting you out of the Mirkwood, and you won't stop me if I ever determine to leave."

It was the truth, and it didn't sit well. Thorin glared at him and the hobbit ignored the scowls and frowns as he prepared for bed.

"Don't go."

"Of course not." Bilbo smiled gently. "My sheets are already nicely warmed now."

"I thought that was my job."

"I thought you were angry at me."

"I was, I am." Thorin sighed and stared at the hobbit for a long moment. "That thing will burn my feet."

Bilbo smiled as the dwarrow king took off his robe and slid into the bed. Without a word he moved the copper bed warmer lower on the mattress to accommodate Thorin's height.

"Thranduil didn't like the hay bale maze. And he's still making comments about Kili's past." Thorin groused.

Bilbo shook his head. "He's only lain with one person for all his millennia. He's a bit of a prude I should think, even by hobbit standards, and we are a very decorous race."

Thorin suddenly laughed and lifted the sheet in invitation. "I have not found that to be true of hobbits, but then, I only know one really."

Bilbo gave a chuckle, but didn't climb into bed, not yet. "Kili is happy, and I want Fili to be the same."

Thorin grunted. "Just. Don't interfere again, please. Our politics are knottier than you can imagine. Leave Fili to me, and Zelke."

Bilbo reluctantly nodded and finally slid beneath the sheets, snuggling in comfortably. Between Thorin and the bed warmer at the foot of the bed, he was nicely happy. "Mmmm …."

"So what's next, Bilbo? Conquering Mordor?" Thorin teased.

"Dis' wedding."

In the middle of reaching for the hobbit in order to pull him close, Thorin sat up suddenly. He stared down at Bilbo, who seemed unconcerned. "What?"

Bilbo smiled, reaching up to touch the side of Thorin's face. "I'm teasing."

The king stared down at his lover and sighed. They both knew Bilbo wasn't teasing, not at all.


	10. Back to that Bonfire

**Notes: We start back at the bonfire and this time follow Fili and Kili and Tauriel. Warning, there is mature content in this chapter. Lastly - no, I'm not generally a writer of Bagginshield, but hey ...I go where the plot bunnies take me. Not in this chapter though. This is the brothers and a certain red-head.**

o.o.o.o.o (And …we're right back at the moments after the bonfire)

The celebration and the bonfire were set a fair distance from the main halls of Erebor. There were guests everywhere along the way, which was making it difficult for both Tauriel and Kili, for the immediacy of the need to touch each other did not diminish.

Her fingers slid from the curve of his shoulder to the skin just below his ear, making Kili's breath catch and his heart rate speed up further. He tilted his head to give her more access, which his beautiful wife took advantage of just like he'd hoped. Her touch trailed coolly along the skin at the nape of his neck, slightly chilled from the weather and yet strangely making him heat up all over.

In return, he took his hand and trailed it from the small of her back to the curve of her bottom, cupping the curvature in a possessive and tantalizing manner. They peeked at each other, need simmering between them like something tangible and molten.

A cough and a laugh that came from neither had their hands hesitating. They each looked, finding that the dwarves they were passing were not paying them any attention but were trying to cart a huge keg of ale out toward the large bonfire to replenish as needed. And from the roars behind them, it was definitely needed.

Kili grinned cheekily and slightly tightened his hand, making her blush and yet she didn't step away or push his hand aside. Quickly he looked around and guided her outside of the light cast off by the lanterns along the pathway. Alone and yet not alone, the two took the semi-privacy for another drugging kiss, her hair falling besides their faces and giving off the further illusion of intimacy.

Lips met and clung, opened and tasted, resettled and breathing became a forgotten option. She captured the sides of his face, his beard stubble tickling her palms excitingly and unlike any elf she'd ever known. His thick arms wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her in toward him, now with both hands gliding down to cup her bottom.

"Too many clothes." He protested darkly, anxious to feel skin beneath his hands and not robes and leather trousers.

"Wha' was that?" Came a gruff voice from someone else.

Tauriel straightened, looking around and relaxing a bit as she realized the passing Dwarf had been talking to his mates and not to them. She gave a chagrined look to Kili.

He took the cue and grabbed her hand, pulling her back onto the main path and into the light as they sped up back toward Erebor.

o.o.o.o.o

Fili could feel all the curious stares as he walked around the bonfire with a dwarrowdam he was most certainly not betrothed to, he grinned widely and with challenge at any who dared try to catch his eye.

A movement on his left had him looking over at Jalessa Silverstone, his current hero as it were. "Anywhere in particular you'd like to walk?"

"Where we can be seen by the most." She said with a soft smile that had him grinning even wider. "Get the most tongues wagging."

Fili turned his head, looking out at the party goers. Speculation was already running rampant as news and gossip about their meeting spread from group to group. "I'd wager the entire population now in Erebor will know by the end of an hour."

Jalessa shrugged with a knowing smile. "Your ginger friend is taking those bets." She nodded tellingly in a certain direction.

Obediently Fili glanced over, laughing as he spied Nori furiously writing out slips and arguing with several other dwarrow in an urgent, but unheated manner. "He never misses an opportunity."

"He's already rich beyond measure, just being among those liberating Erebor."

Fili flicked another glance at the dark-haired lass beside him. "Careful, you sound admiring, and you're supposed to be looking to me."

"Are you the jealous sort?" She asked, arching finely shaped eyebrows over some truly lovely hazel eyes. He watched as she slipped her hands into a furred muff in order to keep them warm.

Fili considered the question, shook his head, and then shrugged. "Never come up before." He admitted. The two fell silent as they walked further, smiling at nodding at the few who dared try and take their attention but not moving away from each other.

A pretty dwarrowdam with blondish-red hair lifted a mug toward him in invitation, giving him a very flirtatious look. Fili blinked and shook his head at her, looking away.

Jalessa chuckled. "Her name is Ipera and I can introduce you if you'd like. She has a lovely singing voice and is a quite capable engraver."

Caught out and surprised, Fili laughed and stopped. When she stopped too he saw some others making movements as if to join them. He frowned until Jalessa caught his hand. That stopped everyone as it appeared like the two wanted some bit of public privacy.

"I thought you wanted me to court you." He said, honestly not sure how he felt about that. So far this dwarrowdam was wonderful, but who wouldn't be in comparison with Zelke? But that didn't mean he was in love, not like Kili obviously was.

Jalessa gave him a pleased smile and nodded. "What I did was possibly help free you from Zelke Steelforge, with whom I have never gotten along. It was to afford you a chance to see whom else might be out there." She leaned in a bit and he caught the whiff of some light scent, something refreshing and with the hint of spice. "But it also saves me from being seen as cast aside and possibly soiled or defective."

Fili frowned at that description of her. He shook his head. "My brother did not mean to cause you harm."

"He fell in love." She finished for him. "So I've heard. And seen. I caught sight of the two of them earlier and now it's made me change my mind."

Fili blinked, now unsure. "About what?" Dis she want Kili back? That couldn't be right.

Jalessa looked away and sighed slightly. "I realize now that while the prince and I might have gotten along, it wouldn't have been with the sheer passion those two obviously share."

He nodded, not apologizing but also a bit uncomfortable about how things had turned out. Truthfully he hadn't even considered Jalessa's feelings in the whirlwind of trying to get Kili married to Tauriel.

"I want that. Or something." The dam admitted with a wry look that showed she was surprised at her own conclusions. "When I saw them, I realized what I was missing."

That was something Fili could agree with and he gave her a strong nod to continue.

Seeing his understanding, Jalessa relaxed a bit, her fingers tightening with his hold. "Alright. So. I don't know that I'll find that with you."

Fili nodded, though in his head he paused. He'd been thinking the same thing, unsure of her, but hearing her say she was unsure of him was somehow insulting.

"But being courted by you will afford me a chance to meet some of the best and strongest of our race. And …." She tilted her lips in a becoming manner. "You'll get a chance to meet the brightest and loveliest as well."

Fili grunted, unsure how he felt about her dismissing the possibility that she might fall in love with him. Never mind that but moments ago he wasn't sure himself.

"Ipera. I can arrange an introduction." Jalessa teased, then wrinkled her nose in what was an absolutely adorable manner. "But you could do better. Family name is a middling one, with little support for your uncle over the years and she is a terrible gossip."

"And what is it you're doing now?" Fili stepped closer, looking into her eyes. "Gossip?"

Instead of being insulted, Jalessa threw back her head and laughed with delight. When she looked at him again, she nodded to acknowledge his point. She turned and tucked her arm through his comfortably, letting her muff dangle by an attached cord from her wrist. "Yes. But I promise not to lead you astray. You have my honor."

Fili didn't know this lass, but he had a sense of her at least, and so far he liked what he saw. He gave her a nod, then caught sight of who was hurrying up toward the two of them. "We have company."

"We're in public." She said, though her expression showed a question of whom he meant. He crossed his eyes where only she could see and she nodded, reading his mind. She waited until she saw the tightening in his facial muscles, then she turned with a bright smile at precisely the perfect moment to draw the newcomer to a halt. "Zelke Steelforge! It's been too long!" She sang out the words without any hint of trepidation or shame.

o.o.o.o.o

"Kitchen."

Ignoring his desperate look, Tauriel thinned her lips and shook her head negatively walking right by the hallway indicated.

"Laundry." Kili moved slightly to the next corridor, his body aching and his skin on fire. He didn't think they'd make it back to their rooms.

Tauriel made a face and kept walking at a fast clip. He groaned, then brightened as they neared another branching hallway. "Storage."

The she-elf hesitated and Kili sensed a weakening of her reserve. He reached out and ran his hand up her robes to the back of one thigh in a teasing motion meant to inflame. "Storing what?" She asked, thinking of cloths, fabrics, and bedding materials.

Kili blinked, then looked back at the hallway. "Mining supplies." Then seeing rejection in her eyes, he groaned. "That way leads over to kitchen storage."

Tauriel suddenly shook her head and laughed. "And end up on top of a bag of potatoes? What if they shift? No. I'd never be able to eat dinner with your mam again."

Kili grimaced and chuckled at the same time. Voices came from around the corner and he reluctantly moved his hand away from her just in time to keep from being caught. He frowned. This was his wife, he could touch if he wanted and he REALLY wanted.

Tauriel sent him a surprise look as his hand went right back up her robes to fondle her thigh, even encased in tight leather breeches. Her green eyes flicked to the other dwarrow and Kili winked at her with a cheeky grin.

She solved the matter by grabbing his wrist and speeding up down the hallway, ignoring the good-natured whistles of those they left behind.

o.o.o.o.o

Zelke Steelforge was smiling, but it didn't touch her eyes which were hard and sharp as flint.

Fili smiled, he shouldn't, and he knew that he shouldn't. It would be rude, and a goad, and he still could not help himself. Even though he was still betrothed to her, and it really wasn't a good idea.

"I believe you have something of mine."

Fili mentally stiffened, insulted to be thought of as property to be owned. Jalessa moved her hand to cover his where she was standing arm and arm with him. He stilled, though unused to having someone step in and defend him for a change.

"I think you'll find that Prince Fili belongs to himself and no other, although perhaps, to the kingdom as a whole." That last part was almost a question but not quite.

Fili nodded in answer anyway.

"But even so, if a claim was to be made, I might think him in need." Jalessa rubbed her hand over Fili's deliberately. "Poor dear is a bit chilled."

Zelke pouted, temper fuming out of her pores as she tweaked the edges of Fili's cloak which he'd given her earlier. "He can join me then we can both get …warm."

Fili hadn't been feeling the chill of the night much at all, until now. The thought of cuddling up with Zelke was like taking a dunking through the ice covering a lake. "I'm hardly cold."

Both lasses gave him a look and Fili stopped talking. Both smiled at him, though one was sharp edged and the other understanding.

Jalessa's voice turned intimate in a friendly manner, not an overtly sensual one. He rather liked that as she ran her hand over the back of his once more. "Your fingers feel a bit cool to me."

Zelke stiffened and she looked ready to bite someone. Fili's thoughts raced. He realized that Jalessa was inviting him to hold hands with her, but he wondered if that was a strong enough message for his betrothed. He considered his options and then smiled darkly.

Neither lass had a chance to stop him as Fili gave a depreciating grin that revealed his dimples to perfection. Arrogantly he shrugged, good humor shining from his eyes in contrast to his words. "I take that back, I could do with some warming up."

Fili snagged the edge of the cord holding Jalessa's hand muff and swung it up in an arch. Deftly, while it was mid-air, he moved and slid his hands inside of it, ignoring the fact that he'd moved behind Jalessa in the process. Effectively now he had his arms wrapped around the dwarrowdam, his front to her back while his hands were snug and warm in front of her.

The blond prince sighed happily in contentment, rubbing his chin on her shoulder as he spoke. "Jalessa? Aren't your hands chilled now?"

Eyebrows shot up as she considered his overt invitation to play. "Cheeky." She murmured, but gamely slid her hands inside of the fur muff as well. Instantly his fingers entwined around hers. She obviously knew what kind of image they were presenting to all those watching. And EVERYONE was watching.

Fili tightened his arms, snugging the cuddly lass against him as he closed his eyes as if he couldn't be any more comfortable.

"Fili!" Zelke protested sharply.

"I'm courting." He murmured without looking at the other lass.

"You are betrothed to me!" Zelke looked ready to explode.

Yes. Yes he was. And would remain so for the rest of his life until she let him go or he actually married her. "And you're wearing my cloak." He told her with barely a hint of his own temper. "I know."

"You may be wearing his cloak, but I appear to be wearing him."

Surprised by Jalessa's words, Fili rolled his eyes to peek up at her face from where he was. "And you call me cheeky."

"His courtship has been declared open." Jalessa told Zelke in a sympathetic tone that she clearly didn't mean. "But he is all yours for dinner tomorrow night."

"I am?" He asked lightly and with reluctance.

"You are." Inside the fur muff she tapped his hand as if to tell him something, perhaps to trust her.

"It appears I am." Fili acquiesced and nodded toward Zelke, who looked puzzled and unsure of just what was going on but suspecting a trap.

"But he is mine for right now." Then Jalessa said something in Khuzdul that Fili didn't quite catch.

Zelke huffed, but turned and stalked away in a haughty manner.

"What did you say to her?"

"It's something among dwarrowdams. It means she can adhere to traditions and decamp, or her time with you would be forfeit if she breaks honor. Multiple courting is a delicate dance."

"So. She leaves now, and you stay away during dinner tomorrow?" He guessed.

"Essentially." Jalessa murmured, feeling quite warm and protected in his embrace. Still and all. "You can let go now." She was all for pushing the limits of propriety, but too much could be bad for both their reputations. They were highly visible and out in the open at the moment.

Fili smiled but slid his hands free of hers as he stepped back. Both suddenly felt the chill that they'd not even noticed earlier. Neither mentioned it to the other.

o.o.o.o.o

Feeling desperate, Kili threw open the door and stalked inside, only to freeze as he noted a young dwarrow whose duty it was to light the fires in the personal rooms. "OUT!"

Tauriel blinked, staring at the blushing young dwarf. "Kili …"

"Sorry." The dwarf, barely out of his twenties, finished piling on the coals for the flames. "I thought you'd be at the celebration yet."

"As you should be." Tauriel said gently, sending a look toward her husband that essentially asked him to behave.

Kili frowned but nodded. "Yes. You should go enjoy yourself. Please, thank you." He was so hungry for his wife that his body was pressing uncomfortably against the confines of his trousers. It made it hard to think, much less talk politely.

The dwarf finished and bowed, taking his leave. When the door shut, Tauriel frowned. "Will he go to the party?"

"When his duties are done." Kili growled absently, tugging at his leathers, undoing clasps and buckles, making groaning noises at the back of his throat.

"Shhh …let me." Tauriel pushed his hands away thrice before Kili paused long enough to realize he was making a hash of matters. He rolled his shoulders as she undid the fastenings and helped him slide free of the intricate leathers covering his chest and shoulders.

She kissed him then and they fell into each other once more, losing track of reality until his fingers registered that he wasn't yet touching skin even as he cupped her breast. Frustrated, he leaned in and bit her through her clothing.

Feeling nothing beyond the pressure, Tauriel moaned, for the pressure was enough to make her heart race and her blood heat up even further.

"You wear too many clothes." Kili mumbled as he fought to release her from her robes and tunic.

The she-elf groaned and bit her lip at the unfairness of that statement. "No one wears more than a Dwarf." She muttered, pulling off the thick layers that covered her husband. Finally she was down to his shirt and she dragged that off in one long pull, tossing it aside as she reached skin at last. "No woolens?" She asked.

"Not travelling and it's not really that cold yet." Kili explained even as he struggled to loosen the knot on his trousers.

A knife came from somewhere and cut the strings. His stomach sucked in at the glint of metal, but he wasn't alarmed. Kili threw an admiring look at his wife. "I love that you're prepared."

"I love you." She said simply and stood, letting her loosened clothing slide from her. Red silken hair hung around her, framing her in a thin chemise that hid nothing from his sight.

Kili caught his breath. "So gorgeous." He reached forward and hooked his forefinger into the band of her trousers, tugging her forward and closer. He leaned in and opened his mouth over her belly, dampening the thin material of her chemise.

Tauriel's head dropped back in response, utterly melting at the feelings he produced in her. Her hands came up around his head, pulling him closer as he chuckled and nibbled on her through that thin material.

His hands took hold of her knees, gliding upward with devastating surety, making her nearly pant as he reached her thighs. Still moving upwards, his hands slid up under the material of her chemise as he stood, dragging it up and over her head. The chemise joined his shirt somewhere in the room, tossed aside and forgotten.

Standing, he captured one breast with his large hand, and the other with his hot mouth. Being an elf she wasn't overly endowed like many dwarrowdams, but the sweetness of her made up for any perceived lack. Kili sucked in nearly the whole of her breast as he slowly closed his teeth and lips, scraping along her skin as he backed off just enough to leave only her nipple caught. He lashed it with his tongue and her knees nearly buckled right then and there.

He retook her breast and gave suckle as she slid her hands into the back of his trousers to cup his finely sculpted ass, squeezing. It pressed the core of him against her and Kili's own knees nearly gave way at that point.

Kili wrapped his arms around her and swung her. Tauriel laughed as she bounced on the fine bed with its richly appointed embroidery, she pushed herself further onto it and he followed on his hands and knees above her. Dark eyes stared down into green ones as they both paused. Without a word spoken he leaned down on the strength of both arms and kissed her, lightly at first but with growing intensity.

The rest of their clothing got tangled up with roaming hands and fingers, causing no little frustration before they found themselves skin to skin with nothing between them.

Unable to resist, Kili ran his hand down her body in order to ask a question. Her legs opened for him in answer and invitation. He found her ready for him, very much so.

"I shouldn't rush this, but love, I need you."

His gruff voice startled her and she blinked at him. "Now." She demanded.

Kili grinned and moved to nestle himself between her legs as he pushed his way inside with a silken daze. His eyes closed slowly in ecstasy as he threw back his head. Tauriel's back arched as her body opened for his.

Whatever thought they might have had at dragging out their pleasure was lost as she wrapped one strong leg around him and murmured demands. He set a satisfying and strong pace that drew intimate sounds from his she-elf as they built upon their connection, their love.

This wasn't just sex, not for the two of them. Kili told her over and over again all that was in him for her as their heartbeats synchronized together. In all the world, right at that moment, they were the world. The two of them as one.

Replete at last, Kili collapsed onto her, their skin sticking together as they let their lungs catch back up on the need for actual breathing.

He snuggled in to her embrace, and she into his. They laid there together, listening to the fire crackle and the sound of a few cheers that seeped in from the party still going on outside.

"They must be really loud for us to hear them in here."

Kili chuckled at her observation, then got distracted tracing a rune sign onto her skin. His name. His True Name, not the common one that everyone called him daily, but the secret Dwarven name given to him by his father at birth. Not even Fili knew it. It was their way.

The thought occurred that Tauriel didn't have a secret True Name, and that saddened him a bit, though he'd change nothing about her. Then again. She didn't know about this custom of Dwarves, what didn't he know about Elves and their ways?

"Will you be happy living among Dwarves?"

At the melancholy of the question, Tauriel slapped his should slightly in protest. "A little late to ask."

"Will you?"

"If I'm with you." She said, having settled this question a long time ago if only in her own mind. "Without you I could never be happy."

Kili grinned against her skin. "There's already betting about when our first child will be born."

Tauriel laughed, running her hand through his hair, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. "Who do you want to win?"

Kili rolled his head and looked up her body at her face. "That won't matter, it'll be when it'll be. You could be pregnant now. Though I'd like to wait a bit, just be me and you for a time."

Tauriel stilled, blinking at him. "Uhm."

"What?" Kili sat up suddenly, staring at her while complete nude, half of his braids gone already. "You're pregnant?"

"No." Her green eyes seemed a bit wary now, cautious. "Kili. We choose when we conceive. I will it to happen, when ready."

Kili opened his mouth, shut it, shook his head, and opened his mouth again. He said nothing, unable to come up with anything. "Huh?"

She laughed at the expression on his face, reaching up and running the thumb of her hand over the line of his jaw. "I take it to mean it's not this way among the Dwarves."

Kili shook his head, still mute. Suddenly he barked out a laugh. "We really can choose who will win those bets, now can't we?"

"Within reason." Tauriel smiled at him softly. "I can choose to conceive with fairly good accuracy, but the actual date of birth is still a guess." Suddenly she paled.

"Love?"

"Does that mean you could have left those others in your past with children?"

Rushing to reassure her, Kili shook his head madly. "No. No. We Dwarves have ways to make sure that doesn't happen. I promise, I have no children." The herbs that they had were extremely effective as birth control.

Tauriel gave him an exasperated look full of self-deprecation as well. "Another talk we should have had before the wedding."

He huffed out a laugh, thinking of their recent problems. And what he hadn't told her yet. "Love. I …the first messages have gone out about getting the quit-claims. But …"

"I know."

"It might take a while." Kili skirted the issue, then felt like a coward. "Actually, there is a detail that I have ….forgotten."

"I know."

He suddenly put both hands over his face, rubbing vigorously. With a sigh he lowered them and looked her straight on. "There was an ulterior motive for tonight's celebration. It was to push on my memory."

Tauriel caught one of his hands. "Kili. I know. I know about all of that."

He blinked, uncertain. "How could you know?"

"I heard them harassing you about remembering that dwarrowdam's name."

For the second time tonight Kili looked absolutely astonished. He suddenly frowned. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"You knew and didn't tell me." She pushed back at him verbally, drawing up a bit.

He wanted to argue the point, but finally just collapsed back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "You have a point."

Softening, Tauriel moved to lean over him, her hair tickling his bare chest and making him smile in spite of himself. He tangled his fingers in her tresses, unable to resist.

Suddenly his dark chocolate eyes widened and he gave her a hopeful look. "You knew and still wanted to share this with me?" He gave her hair a light tug.

"Yes." She admitted, for it was the truth and there was no denial within her.

He grinned full out and tugged on her hair to make her move closer for a long kiss. She was only too happy to cooperate. When she finally sat back up it was to trail kisses down his body while her hands combed through the dark hair covering his chest.

"So. Does this mean we don't need those quit-claims after all?"

"Yes." She said with a sigh, licking the lines of muscle over his hipbone. "And no. I don't know. I know I'm married to you and that you consider me your only wife, but part of me can't help but still want to be …."

"You are everything to me." Kili tugged her upwards so they could meet eye to eye again. "Everything." He vowed.

"Does it make me awful that I still want them?"

Kili shook his head at her and gave a light shrug. "I have to admit, that the thought of you sharing any part of this with another, burns me deeply. So, even though it's not our way, I want to give this to you."

She melted all over him, kissing him deeply.

Kili turned his head aside, letting her nuzzle his throat as he spoke. "But I really can't remember that name."

Tauriel stilled against him, but when he looked down at her face she was smiling. "Love. I want those papers, you know that. But part of me is glad that you don't think of her enough to remember her name. Still. It also bewilders me, I'll admit that."

"Thorin was talking of sending someone to investigate, down near where those trade routes go. Maybe they'll come up with something." Kili said, offering hope.

Tauriel said nothing more, but let her fingers find the burgeoning root of him in order to let him know how she felt.

He huffed out a laugh and lifted himself more firmly into her grasp.


	11. Face to Face

o.o.o.o.o (And now we leave the bonfire and jump ahead a few days …)

Gimli scratched his beard, a far more impressive one than his cousin Kili's despite being the younger of the two. He looked over at his mother in puzzlement.

Alfhildur, wife of Gloin and mother of Gimli, took the message from her son. The fact that he didn't react worried her. Quickly she scanned the messages, a frown forming on her face. "Your father puts good trust in you."

Gimli looked at his mother with wide eyes. "Kili married an elf." He whispered in a shocked tone that he might have used if told his friend had died.

Nodding, Alfhildur looked up. "We need to go see that dwarrow who writes up the contracts for the Guilds. He'll have a good grasp on the legalities. Normally we'd use Balin, but he's with your father."

Gimli looked grim. They'd already had word that Erebor was free and that the Company members were all rich and well. This new information was unexpected to say the least. "Why do they need quit-claims?"

Alfhildur looked up at her son, disapprovingly. "It's all here." She jostled the messages she still held.

"An elf!"

"A request from your father." The dwarrowdam countered. "Gloin would not ask this of us without good reason, and the fact that Thorin …er, King Thorin allowed Kili to marry an elf tells us all we need to be told."

Gimli firmed his jaw and gave a quick nod to his mam.

o.o.o.o.o

Kili walked into the main dining area in a grand mood. All mornings were wonderful right now, only eclipsed by the nights. He grinned and waved at a few who greeted him cheerfully, having caught sight of his brother.

A dark-haired dwarrowdam was sitting beside Fili, intriguing him. She was very pretty with a nicely curved figure and even better, she was not Zelke Steelforge.

Kili had spent the most of the past three days, and nights, basically in his chambers. Oh, and the bath. There had been that one time in Thorin's private dining room. And twice in the armory, though he couldn't remember why they'd ventured there once much less twice. Still, he grinned, it had been more than fun. They'd eaten mostly privately, though once with Dis, Bilbo and Thorin that had ended with the others shooing them away as they'd been lost gazing at each other the whole time.

So. Who was Fili sitting with and why wasn't it the Steelforge dam? Curious, Kili made his way closer, though unable to see the family denoting braids and beads as his brother was in his way.

Kili noted the moment Fili spotted him, then some of his morning lost a bit of shine as his brother actually stiffened at the sight of him. Was something wrong? He glanced around with false casualness, looking for hints or signs of trouble.

Nothing seemed apparent.

Had there been bad news from Ered Luin about the quit-claims. Kili sighed. Or about something else. He had been lost in a sexual daze these last few days …and nights. He wondered what he'd missed and felt a bit guilty about it, though not regretful.

Kili slid onto a bench next to Fili, nodding in greeting to those nearest them. Fili murmured something bland. Kili looked over at the lass next to his brother, but she was not looking back at him. Strange behavior. What was going on?

Tauriel arrived, putting down the tray laden with foods and drink. She sat across table from Kili even as he patted the seat next to him. The elf smiled secretively at him and he felt the soft toe of her slipper run up the side of his foot to the calf. Oh. His smile turned a bit sloppy.

Fili sighed and started to rise, stopped when Kili's hand clamped down on his forearm.

"Something wrong?" Kili asked.

Tauriel glanced up, catching the tone in her husband's voice. Her green eyes flicked to Fili and then to the dam sitting rather stiffly next to him. She turned back to Kili, her expression a bit guarded.

"Nothing is wrong." Surprisingly it was the unknown dwarrowdam who spoke. Kili watched as she turned to face him, looking across Fili who was seated between them. "Greetings to you Prince Kili."

Dark eyes noted the rather formal smile in an otherwise pretty face. Okay. He noted a few things in those first couple of seconds. This dwarrowdam had greeted him personally and by name, noting familiarity. But had used a title, noting distance. She had not been introduced. Fili was acting very strangely. "Greetings to you …" He responded, still unsure.

One eyebrow rose and the dam turned her head enough for him to catch sight of her beads. Kili's eyes widened. "Damn it." His gaze flew to Tauriel, who was watching him carefully.

The she-elf sat back slightly in reaction to suddenly becoming the center of attention. The dwarrowdam's face held no hints other than she was not at ease. Fili looked ready to jump up if need be and Kili looked apologetic. "What?"

The gazes of Fili and Kili both dropped as they stood, each ready to move off in opposite directions for the time being.

Tauriel turned to look at the other dwarrowdam with curiosity and warning, sensing that it was this one's presence that had turned things strange this morning.

The dam with the dark, intricate braids and hazel eyes blinked rather thick lashes and then gave a first real smile. She leaned forward at the she-elf who hadn't moved. "They're uncomfortable."

"So are you." Tauriel commented, ignoring as Kili gestured for her to come with him. Deliberately she reached for a knife and noted how both dwarrows went a bit pale. Interesting. She deftly sliced up some ham and began eating. She wasn't leaving without knowing what was going on.

"I have reason." The dam said quietly, her gaze open and curious about the she-elf. "Does that pin you are wearing have a meaning?"

"No. It was a gift from my father when I was much younger and I always wear it." Tauriel said, unsure why she answered the question at all much less with more detail than she normally would have offered.

Kili stilled. His eyes went to the pin in question, he'd not known that story actually. Somehow that made him feel a bit bad. They'd talked about the death of her parents so many centuries ago, but there was so much more to learn about his new bride.

"Do I have reason to be uncomfortable?" Tauriel asked bluntly.

The dwarrowdam nodded slowly.

"Why?"

"Hmmm. It's widely known that Prince Kili is seeking quit-claims from all the females he has had intimate knowledge of in the past."

Fili groaned, still standing even as Kili looked around as if seeking some exit strategy.

"Sit." Tauriel flicked a warning glance at both males. She turned back to the dwarrowdam at the table. Was this the … "Is your name Rephira?" Her hand tightened on the eating blade.

This question surprised a quick laugh that was gone just as fast as the blink of an eye. She hadn't missed the signs of aggression even as she shook her head. "I hadn't heard about Rephira. Don't recognize the name either, I'm assuming a lass from Ered Luin?"

Kili flushed and gave one terse nod, unable to meet anyone's eye at the moment.

Fili stared at the ceiling before lowering his gaze. He glanced back and forth between the two females and then around at all those watching discretely, and the many more who were openly staring. "This could be more private."

"Then sit." The unnamed dwarrowdam reached for Fili's hand.

Kili's mouth unhinged slightly as his brother not only allowed the touch, but seemed to seek it. What had he missed in the past few days? As his brother sat, the brunet prince looked around, the focus of all attention. Reluctantly he sat as well, stiff and ready to grab Tauriel and run if need be.

"I am Tauriel, formerly a Captain of the King's Guard, of the Mirkwood." She offered the introduction, knowing the dwarrowdam already knew exactly whom she was. It was a polite if overt way of learning a name. She wasn't left waiting.

"Jalessa Silverstone."

Silence.

Tauriel looked back and forth between Fili and Kili, then over at Jalessa. The two males wouldn't meet her eyes, the other female was waiting for a response. Tauriel shook her head. "The clan name is not unknown to me but …"

"Ah." Jalessa nodded, sending a thin-lipped smile that wasn't a smile over at the two princes.

"Were you among those dwarrowdams that have had intimate relations with my husband?" Tauriel watched as the dam's eyebrows both rose over a surprised look.

Jalessa leaned back and sighed lightly. "Interesting. I have had relations with him." As the she-elf seemed to turn brittle she held up a hand to forestall movement. "But not intimate. I swear to you that he and I have never met in person before this moment. In truth, I had never laid eyes on him until a few days ago at the bonfire celebration when I saw him with you."

Tauriel contemplated that answer, spearing some ham as an excuse for not speaking yet. As she chewed her food without really tasting it, she stared at the dwarrowdam who appeared unconcerned, until you noticed that her hand was too far to the side under the table. Tauriel surmised she was holding hands with Fili. This Jalessa wasn't as at ease as she'd like to appear it seemed.

"Let us go." Kili asked Tauriel, clearly not comfortable.

The she-elf blinked at him and turned back to Jalessa. "I loathe being toyed with or kept in the dark."

"Me too." This steeled those hazel eyes and she let go of Fili as both hands appeared to tear apart some bread and slather on a soft cheese. "You are quick to seek quit-claims from all who have any dubious claim on your new husband."

Tauriel paused, hearing the slight inflection on the word 'dubious'. The inference was that Jalessa didn't consider herself in that light. So what legitimate claim …..oh. She blinked hard three times in a row. "You …"

"…were betrothed to him. Yes. Perhaps if you wanted him you should have sought a quit-claim from me first." The smile she offered this time held a bit of bite, both in terms of tone and the flash of actual teeth.

Kili fairly slumped where he sat.

Tauriel smiled, baring her own teeth.

"Now. Isn't this all cozy and interesting?" The slyly snotty voice could only belong to one person.

Fili and Kili both stiffened as they felt Zelke Steelforge's hands come down, one on each of their shoulders. It embarrassed them both that she'd come upon them unnoticed.

Tauriel watched coolly. She'd seen the dam approaching but had dismissed her as unimportant. Jalessa didn't seem surprised, calmly eating her food. She looked at Fili and offered to pass him the pot of honey sitting on the other side of her.

"No, thank you." Fili responded.

Zelke frowned, a quick flash of temper in her eyes. Still, she gave a nasty glance toward her rival and then turned a bright, if false, smile of welcome on the she-elf. "Dear sister."

Tauriel blinked. Zelke had never appeared welcoming and she certainly didn't trust this new warmth. "Did you marry in the last three days?" Her words intimated that the dam had no right to any familial claim upon her.

"My Fili prefers savory over sweet." Zelke chirped in indirect challenge. "You don't know him like I do." Her tone made suggestions of how intimately she might know the prince.

"It is my understanding that you are walking with the prince this afternoon." Jalessa said smoothly. Her meaning was clear enough, Zelke shouldn't be over here, not yet. The dwarrowdams weren't supposed to interrupt the courtship of others, even when seeking the attention of the same male.

"Oh. But it looked like a family gathering!" Zelke purred, her hands give a small squeeze to the shoulders of both dwarrow. "My betrothed and future brother and sister. Oh, and the dam who was cast off by them. Thrown out like trash. In disrepute. Desperate for any attention to keep from slinking away forever shamed."

Tauriel looked puzzled, glancing back and forth between Fili and Jalessa. She glanced at Kili who appeared just as lost as she. Torn, she turned back to the Silverstone lass. "Is that the way of it?" She asked in some distress.

Jalessa blinked, then gave a short nod.

Tauriel shook her head and turned to Kili. "Is there any way to repair it?"

Kili shrugged. Frankly he'd not considered what would happen to the Silverstone heiress. He'd really not thought of her at all.

Fili lifted a hand and this time took Jalessa's hand openly, on top of the table. "Working on it."

Kili appeared stunned, his dark eyes flew from the joined hands to his brother's tight look, and then up toward Zelke's face. The Steelforge lass looked furious. Okay.

"Repair it? Why should you? You won. You married the prince and all his wealth and title. You vanquished the enemy. It is not right to …"

Ignoring the rant, Tauriel learned toward Jalessa. "You have my apologies."

Jalessa Silverstone stared at the she-elf, clearly indecisive. Fili squeezed her hand and when she looked at him he gave her a nod.

"Ah. You choose your race over your brother's wife?" Zelke asked, her voice rising, desperate to rid herself of any rival. Her father had been quite vocal about how she needed to make sure the prince was happy. But …she just couldn't sit back at let the Silverstone chit win …at anything.

"I don't choose. I would have both at peace with each other." Fili threw a look at Tauriel, it was hopeful rather than pleading. "One didn't mean to cause the other hurt."

"No." Tauriel agreed, a bit stricken that she'd not even thought of Kili's broken engagement. She'd assumed that since the two hadn't ever met in person that the consequences would be small. Still, she wasn't going to apologize for falling in love. Her green eyes fell on the sight of two hands still being held. "Do you still seek my husband?"

Jalessa didn't miss the possessiveness in the words. It made her chuckle, even as she shook her head. "I would seek no company that didn't seek me back. And I've seen the way he looks at you."

Tauriel paused, remembering how the dam said she'd seen she and Kili at the bonfire. She gave a brief nod of understanding. This wasn't a rival for his attention. Still. "Do you seek recompense?"

This froze all the dwarves. It was an interesting question, considering that Tauriel's wealth and connections had expanded exponentially since wedding the prince. Did the she-elf know what kind of mess she might have just opened with those four words?

Jalessa didn't dismiss the question, for it wasn't an offer, not yet. She ignored Kili's alarmed look and Fili's more cautious one. How to use this to her advantage without overstepping? Her chin rose as she nodded at the she-elf who'd inadvertently changed her entire life. "Invitations."

Kili blinked rapidly while Fili gave a soft grunt of admiration.

Zelke's mouth opened in shock.

"Don't screech dear, it will only increase those who are paying heed." Jalessa commented without looking at the Steelforge lass. She was too busy watching Tauriel. She didn't make the red-head ask. "Invitations to private family dinners and meetings as are appropriate."

"Access to the royal family?" Tauriel guessed, still watching how the lass was holding hands with Fili. More was going on here than she knew.

"And those of high power and name." Jalessa added for those listening in, and there were a lot of them.

Tauriel considered for a long moment. She turned toward Fili and lifted an eyebrow. The prince nodded. She turned next to Kili who was still a bit stunned, helplessly he shrugged then nodded. "I have the power to grant this?" She asked, just to be sure.

"The king would not be happy with you." Zelke hissed. "It would put a strain on certain political things you could have no knowledge of."

"My marriage alone did that it appears. And caused harm of which I was unaware." Tauriel said rather dryly. "I would offer such that I can in a limited capacity and dependent upon King Thorin's approval."

Fili blinked, then beamed at her wording. The she-elf had placed herself beneath Thorin's rule and word on the matter, as was proper. Murmurs surrounding them showed that the other dwarves were not unhappy on the matter, even those that might not fully accept Tauriel as yet.

Jalessa's nerves settled a bit. She was surprised by the she-elf's manners and offer, but pleased. It didn't make her friends with Tauriel, but at least they weren't enemies, not openly anyway. Time would tell.

Zelke leaned down to whisper into Fili's ear. "This isn't over and you're not released. Hold her hand all you want, but in the end you'll marry me. But be careful, her reputation isn't as nice as you might think."

Fili snarled and the other dwarrowdam withdrew. He wondered at her words and looked over at Jalessa. "Your reputation?"

Correctly pinpointing the source of the question, Jalessa shrugged. "Zelke's been spreading rumors about me. Nothing real and quite vindictive."

Fili frowned, not liking that at all.

Kili said nothing but watched his wife as Tauriel finished off her plate of food. His wife watched him right back. This was the first time someone from his past was right in front of her nose, so to speak. Even though he'd not been intimate with Jalessa, he was unwilling to intervene in case Tauriel took it the wrong way.

The red-head pulled a piece of ham off of Kili's plate, slicing it without fanfare. She glanced over at Jalessa. "I have a lot to learn about Dwarven ways. Dare I ask what you plan on doing?"

Jalessa ran the pad of her thumb over Fili's finger as they held hands. "Courting."

Kili, in the process of tearing off some bread, froze. His head whipped around and he stared at his former betrothed and then at his brother. He coughed harshly and blinked.

Tauriel sighed and shook her head. "I will admit to confusion. I do not know what to make of all of this. I hurt you and I did not intend to do so, but I will not take it back nor apologize for I love my husband and would not change that for the world. I am not overly fond of the lass Fili is to marry, but she has done naught to me but be unwelcoming. I have offered recompense to you and you accepted, but it doesn't make us friends. I don't know if you look on me or Kili with pain or a desire to hurt. This is beyond what I am familiar with and Dwarven politics are far more snarled and intricate than I ever considered before."

Jalessa blinked in surprise. "Forthcoming." She said slowly. "Refreshing even."

Fili leaned in quickly. "No one …."

"No." Jalessa put her other hand on top of the one that was still clasped with Fili's. "I will say this. No one here besides perhaps Prince Kili, knows what to make of you. You are unprecedented among us. You hurt me, but I hereby fully accept that it had not been your intention to do so. I do not seek an apology, I would have once perhaps but I let that go for I do recognize that you are in love. I am not overly fond of Zelke, but I seek courtship with Fili for it alleviates many of the negative effects of the broken betrothal. But also because I find I like him."

Fili smiled in spite of himself.

"I do not look on you or Kili with any plan or desire for revenge. I cannot say that it has been pleasant, nor that I look on either of you in a friendly manner, but not as an enemy might. And Dwarven politics are a knot with size of this mountain."

"Larger." Fili interjected with a tilted smile.

"So. What now?" Tauriel asked.

Jalessa shrugged. "For you?" She shook her head. "As for me? I have to respond to Zelke's machinations before they poison any against me."

Tauriel nodded at the dam. "Why haven't you done so already?"

Jalessa's lips twitched and a smile grew that promised no good thing. "It's part of a plan."

Fili did a bit of a double take. "You have a plan?"

o.o.o.o.o


	12. Planning Stages

"I need a plan."

Bilbo, pleasantly reading a treatise on gardening, glanced up at the urgent whisper. He smiled at Jalessa as the curvy dwarrowdam slid into a chair next to him, looking around to see who might be close by. "Good morning my friend." He said cheerfully, his voice lowering as she made gestures to keep it down. "What?"

"I need a plan." She whispered again, tucking an errant curl behind one delicately curved ear from which a rather small ruby hung from twisted golden wire. Bilbo peered closer, the earring was representing a vine.

"I thought Dwarven riches were all lost when Smaug attacked." He asked rather absently.

Jalessa cocked her head and looked at him, then clapped a hand over one ear. "Hardly anything to rival the riches of Erebor. And my family was more diversified at the time of the Desolation, we were laid low but not out. Rebuilt." She flashed a rather sad smile. "It's one of the reasons for my betrothal to Prince Kili."

"Ah." Bilbo nodded, wagging a finger at her in a gesture that showed he got her point. The royal family had been rich in name and duty, but not actual wealth with access to the treasury stolen from them. Of course they'd want to marry the lads well, and well-off. It was an age-old story, even among Shire-folk, though on a much smaller scale. Large farmers would rather marry their children to other successful land owners, rather than a hardscrabble plot.

"Riches …and an unblemished reputation." Jalessa sighed and boldly caught Bilbo's hand. "You, did you mean it when you gave me your friendship?"

The hobbit drew up to his rather diminutive full height, his chin lifting proudly. "We of the Shire always offer friendship slowly, but fully. And yes, well that I know I did so on our first meeting, but I truly meant it. I still do." He patted her hand with his free one.

"Then, I need a plan." The lass licked her lips hesitantly. "I need help with Zelke Steelforge."

"Why?"

"Because I promised Fili that I had a plan, but whatever I do she keeps slithering around it. Now she's making claims that I'm actually willing to have …er, well … for profit! Like some tavern wench seeking a patron."

"Sex?" Bilbo asked, guessing at the unsaid.

"You've heard too?" Jalessa gave a whining huff and a laugh that held nothing funny.

The hobbit clucked his tongue at her. "No, I've not heard a thing. I mean, why ask me? I am no Dwarf and I don't know the ways and whatnots of courtship in your race."

"You could have fooled me." Jalessa raised an eyebrow. "I recall you came to me in order to save Prince Fili from Zelke. You were brilliant. But now I'm the one that needs saving."

"Why not seek out Prince Fili's assistance?" Bilbo asked what he thought was the most obvious solution.

"Because he thinks I'm clever and capable and I told him that I had a plan. More along the lines of I had an outline for a plan. But what would have worked at home is different. Too many newcomers to Erebor, they don't all know me personally and some are even happy to drag down my name just because we have some wealth. My plans aren't working!"

Bilbo patted her hand in a comforting manner, his eyes gentle and soft on her face. "Oh dear. I made it harder for you and for that I apologize."

"And I do not accept." Jalessa's smile wavered a bit, but it was genuine enough. "I am by far better off than I was miserable with my head hanging down in shame. And there has to be a way to turn this all around on Zelke's head instead, turn her venomous tongue inside out."

"So. You choose me to turn to?" Bilbo asked, a bit affronted at the assumption he might be able to do anything and more than a little flattered at the same time.

Jalessa, sensing he was turning receptive, smiled. "You. The Company all rave about your cleverness, and I've seen it first-hand."

"Pish." Bilbo waved away the flattery though he was smiling just a bit more than he had been. "Although I know little about dwarrowdams or their ways."

Jalessa made a disparaging sound. "Don't take Zelke Steelforge as a shining example, please. Do you know, there was a lass about a decade ago that dared to set her eyes on the Steelforge eldest son? Zelke didn't like her for her brother and took after her. She even set it up for the dam to 'meet up in private' with him, only it was all a ruse. Zelke had another dwarrow in that place and then locked them in together overnight."

Bilbo sat, wide-eyed, listening. "Preposterous."

"They had to marry or her reputation would have been in pieces." Jalessa nodded to show the seriousness of the matter.

Bilbo shook his head. "But …I know that many dwarrowdams meet up 'in private' so to speak and none seem to mind."

Jalessa shrugged and nodded. "True, though not all of us. But there is a difference between a few stolen hours and a whole night. Zelke arranged for them to be 'discovered' by some of the clan elders. Quite the scandal. In fact, I thought she might try that on me, but I've gotten no such messages."

Bilbo blinked and shook his head. "No. No, and you wouldn't. Look. Is there anyone in your family you could trade rooms with?"

The Silverstone dwarrowdam sat back, taking in the thought. "Why? She hasn't tried anything."

Bilbo pointed at her, wagging his finger tellingly. "She's been spreading rumors. Anyone in particular?"

Jalessa shrugged. "Fili, but with the stories of me chasing him, not the other way around. Oh, and Rafnarek Slantfire. He's an odious little dwarrow with sly eyes who is never around when work assignments are being handed out. A few other names, but those two most of all."

"Ah." Bilbo sat back thoughtfully. "She's setting the stage."

Jalessa looked confused for a moment, then her mouth formed an 'O' of surprise as she realized to what Bilbo as alluding. "That slimy ball of lopsided braids."

The hobbit blinked, then smiled. "I love a Dwarvish turn of phrase."

o.o.o.o.o

Rephira Osterhus sat in her kitchen and stared at her visitors. "You want what?"

Alfhildur, wife of Gloin, pushed the parchment across the rather cluttered table with a blank expression. Her disapproval couldn't have been more clear.

The younger dwarrowdam twitched her lips almost, but not quite, into a sneer. So what if her house was less than perfect, she had a young dwarfling running around underfoot.

Gimli coughed lightly, touched his nose and then pointed at the quill and ink. "A quit-claim on Prince Kili Son of Durin. How you don't consider yourself married to him and never have. How there were no children shared between you."

A screaming eagle of a dwarfling swooped through the kitchen as if on cue. His gleaming chestnut hair and gray-blue eyes an exact replica of Rephira's husband, who was not present for this meeting. There was no denying this one's true parentage.

Rephira shook her head and spread her hands. "Why?"

"Because." Alfhildur said evenly, giving nothing away.

"Political nonsense." Gimli said dismissively, cleverly hiding how important the royal family actually found these papers.

The younger dwarrowdam put her hands on the table. Alfhildur took note that the hands were soft and well tended, unlike the small kitchen. Her nostrils flared very slightly. She did not like this lass, not one bit.

Rephira gave them a sly glance and a smile. "I think I should wait until my husband returns for any negotiations." Blatantly she hinted with her tone that unless they wanted to deal with the dwarrow of the household, they'd best be making themselves clearer. Or come up with something worthwhile.

"Indeed." Gimli yawned, acting bored. His mother almost smiled in pride. "Perhaps we should. The intricacies of politics might be a bit difficult to understand."

Rephira's eyes instantly flashed with temper, her mouth thinning unattractively. As if knowing she was giving too much away, the dam smoothed out her features and took a steadying breath. "Unkind."

"Or true." Alfhildur spoke evenly and without inflection. "You spent an evening with the prince years ago. Do you wish to repudiate your own marriage and child to make a claim on him? What do you think King Thorin's reaction would be?"

Involuntarily Rephira shuddered. She'd met the king a few times, though never alone. How could he have been avoided, living in the same region? But Thorin was a force of nature, strong and magnificent and cold as an unlit forge. Focused is how her da had always called the king, but Rephira had thought him arrogant. Let the warriors all fawn over him, he never seemed to even look in her direction.

At one time she'd hoped to steal Fili from whomever he'd been betrothed to, but he'd never given her more than a moment of his time. Kili on the other hand …she licked her lips. "I'm fond of the prince." She said, testing the waters.

"So fond you spread tales of him and laughed behind his back?" Alfhildur commented dryly, having heard of this from Dis' comments in the letter they'd received.

"The games of dwarrows and their dams." Rephira waved off her actions as of little consequence. "You can't say I wasn't fond."

Gimli blinked slowly. He'd always admired Rephira's beauty and had thought her husband lucky. Now he was glad she was safely wed and pitied the male.

"I don't have to say. You have to sign." Alfhildur touched the parchment once more.

"I don't have to do anything." Rephira said, turning stubborn.

"Your other option is to make a formal claim upon the crown and outline how you didn't even have full intercourse." Said Alfhildur, drawing a rather surprised look from young Gimli, though he said nothing, clamping his jaw tightly.

Rephira shook her head.

"Sign. Or your …technique and ways will be the talk of Erebor. Shaming your husband and clan name. Public." Alfhildur leaned forward with a hint of malice that would have made Gloin all shivery with excitement. "Then you'll get a taste of your own medicine. As everyone, from every Longbeard family, will be hearing about how your mouth couldn't hold onto the prince but for one …brief …time."

Gimli double blinked and slid his eyes to his mother once more, puzzled.

"He couldn't last!" Rephira shouted, standing up, affronted.

"Or you weren't dam enough to make it good and he rushed to get away from you." Alfhildur said cruelly.

Rephira grabbed the quill, nearly snapping it in two in her fury. "I should get something from this."

"Why?" Gimli asked, putting aside his questions for later. "For signing away something you didn't count on as yours in the first place? For letting go of someone you didn't marry? Why should you get anything?"

"You get to keep your husband happy, and you get to be welcome in Erebor if you choose to immigrate." Alfhildur said as the younger dwarrowdam signed the parchment, pressing so hard that she ruined the tip.

"You can't keep me from moving to Erebor." Muttered Rephira.

"No. But Prince Kili can. And don't forget, these documents are going to King Thorin II of the Line of Durin. Do you really want the eyes of the Oakenshield staring down at you unfavorably?"

The dwarrowdam fairly shoved the parchment away with a snarl.

It wasn't until Gimli and his mother were well away when the lad couldn't help himself. "Mam?"

Alfhildur turned toward her son.

"They didn't have …er, full intercourse?"

Surprised, the dwarrowdam stopped and shook her head. "You read the letter."

"Aye." Gimli scratched his beard. "But …. What were you talking about, her technique?"

Alfhildur shook her head at him. "Do not tell me that you didn't read and nearly memorize that letter. What kind of merchant will you be if you treat contracts in such a sloppy manner?"

Gimli blushed.

"And if there was aught you didn't understand, why did you not seek out that information prior to the negotiation? Very disappointing."

Gimli looked down at his boots and then hurried to catch up to his mother as she resumed talking. Two minutes later he realized she hadn't actually answered his question and said so.

"Ask your father." Alfhildur said quietly, a little relieved and a little surprised her son was so innocent.

"He's not here and we won't be in Erebor until Spring." Gimli protested.

"Then your question will have to wait until Spring now won't it?" Alfhildur said, pushing the matter to the side for the moment. "Now. Where do we find this Human farm?"

Gimli muttered, but answered her question at least. "Uncle Oin would tell me."

"Your uncle is also in Erebor." She said, walking a bit faster now. "So are Fili and Kili."

"Someone here has to know!" Gimli replied, matching her speed without effort. "It's not like I've not had sex before." Before he could blink his mam had stopped and turned her mother-glare on him. He backed up two steps and swallowed hard. "Almost …almost …had sex before." He lied.

Alfhildur considered her options and found them wanting. Her son was well over the dwarrow age of consent, even if not a full adult by their reckoning. She had no way to keep him from finding out anything, or from stopping his thoughts from wandering. Her mouth firmed. But that didn't mean she couldn't make him squirm a bit. She looked away as if hurt by his words. "I just don't know what to say to you, ready and wanting to leave my house so young."

Gimli's eyes went wide with alarm, and then narrowed in suspicion just as fast. "MAM!"

Alfhildur laughed and kept walking.

"You really won't tell me what Rephira meant? What you meant?"

"No, I really won't." She said, not even looking in his direction.

"I'll just ask someone else!" Gimli promised.

Alfhildur smiled. "And let them know you don't already know?"

That gave Gimli pause and he growled unhappily. "Drat."

o.o.o.o.o

"Jalessa Silverstone."

It wasn't the name that had Fili's neck muscles tensing, it was the tone of voice of the speaker. Beside him he felt Kili stiffen up as well. Deliberately he finished chewing his breakfast. Slowly. With utter calm and a rather lazy expression that was not reflecting his inner discomfort, he turned. "Mam?"

"Don't give me that look." Dis chided her eldest, never mind that to any onlooker Fili hadn't given her any specific look or sign. It was the familiarity of years and the knowledge only a mother could sense. "I have heard things."

"They're not true." Fili wiped his mouth, making sure to clean his mustache and beard of any food particles.

"How do you know they're not true if I don't tell you what I've heard?"

Kili looked up helpfully from his own breakfast. "Zelke Steelforge is spreading tales. None of them are true. I was betrothed to her and found no fault."

"You never met her until recently!" Dis, a bit startled to have her youngest defend his former betrothed, backed off a bit. "The word is that Jalessa is sneaking around for private trysts."

Fili paused. "With whom?" He asked smoothly. He'd introduced Jalessa to a few warriors, per their unwritten agreement. She'd been happy to meet the dwarrow, but he'd be disappointed if she were entertaining any of them in her rooms. Though rumors had been sifted through to him as well. Amazing how some loved to bear bad news.

"You." Snapped Dis.

Sapphire blue eyes that matched his mother's blinked hard as his thoughts came to a sharp halt. He barked out a sudden laugh. "I wish."

Seeing her son relaxing so easily, and hearing how his voice sounded, Dis stilled. It almost seemed as if Fili had been a bit ….jealous? Now. Wouldn't that be ripe? Speculatively she stared at her sons, first one and then the other.

Fili lowered his eyes, refusing to be challenged and ceding the battle without losing. When his turn, Kili looked away first, as usual. Anyone else would have been another matter, but this was his mam and he adored her. Shaking his head he climbed to his feet. "I promised to take Tauriel on a tour of Erebor."

"To all the darkest, most private corners to be found?" Dis asked dryly.

The younger prince smirked confidently and winked at his mother.

Dis sighed. "Try not to overbalance the delicate sensibilities of the dwarrow here. The master bakers were quite put out the other day."

Kili's grin widened as he almost rocked back on his heels in pride. "How was I to know they needed something from that storage room? They didn't have to have more flour right at that exact moment, now did they?"

Fili suddenly dropped the remainder of his crust of bread with a disgusted look. "Kili!"

"No, no. We were only kissing." His brother said reassuringly. "The flour was safe."

Fili didn't seem convinced and pushed the bread away, peeling an egg instead. "Pervert."

"You're just jealous."

Puffing up a bit, Fili shook his head, shoving the hard-boiled egg in his mouth and only barely finishing chewing as he spoke. "I'll have you know I was escorting Ipera around last eve. Lovely lass."

Dis blinked. Ipera? Really? How had she missed that? Last evening she'd been helping Bilbo plan out where to break grounds for the kitchen gardens. In the past Erebor had traded for almost all grown items. However, with their return, things had changed. More dwarrow had experience with farming than ever before, and some even liked it. Not only that, but the trade routes were not yet fully established and with the influx of returning dwarves they needed to keep a sharp eye on supplies. Growing some things wasn't only prudent, it was a necessity. Though Bilbo kept trying to add flowery borders.

Kili grinned, clapping his brother on the back with a laugh. "She's lovely."

"A gossip." Fili made a face, neglecting to mention that Jalessa had warned him. Though she'd followed through on her promise to introduce the two. "Did you know that Fjorn and Maggrife repaired their feud, but now their brothers are in danger of restarting the whole thing? But Fjorn is much better looking and groomed, so I should take his side on all matters? And the Bearsmith family is beggared, looking to marry off their son to the Bloodfist's? But the Bloodfist daughter has a lazy eye and smells like old cheese."

Dis coughed suddenly. "Gossip is one thing, but I've met the Bloodfist family and they're lovely. The daughter is a bit plain, but hard working with a kind heart. If she does marry the Bearsmith son, that would be a good match for them both."

"I'll kill myself and save Mordor the problem if I have to listen to another night of how much of an influence Human fashion has on current dresses and should we return to the hem lengths used when Smaug first attacked or just start from where we are." Fili grumbled. He didn't mention Ipera also chattily telling him about the rumors of Rafnarek and Jalessa sniffing around each other.

Dis pursed her lips together to keep from laughing outright at her poor child. "Marry her and I'll kill you myself." She vowed.

Fili bowed formally and gave her thanks.

"Speaking of marriage …" Kili said quietly. "We need new clothing and a chance to really plan a grand celebration. Can you wait a month?"

Dis hissed, looking around lest they were being overheard. She shook her head at her youngest. "Not fair, seeing as how you rushed yours."

Kili grinned and shrugged, letting the moment go. For now. "Later." He promised. "And I didn't want Tauriel to get away."

"Leave off. I'm fending off Mr. Baggins as it is." Dis grumbled.

Fili's eyebrows rose in restored good humor. "He's only Mr. Baggins when you're annoyed. What gives?"

"Bilbo." The dwarrowdam sent her son an arch look. "Is asking all sorts of questions about how to plan a Dwarven wedding properly. He thinks he's being subtle."

"Maybe he's talking about me." Fili suggested with a definite twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips, dimples showing.

"What colors best suit me. What Dwalin might like to wear. What flowers would be appropriate." Dis blinked hard. "That rat. He told me he wanted to plant flowers around the garden to draw the best pollinators! All the time he was planning ….this!"

Kili laughed and shrugged. "He probably does want the best bees for pollination, and if it happens to be your favorite flowers as well …."

Dis hurumphed and shook out her hands as if irritated. She pointed at her youngest. "With all those naughty little corners you and Tauriel have located, when can I be expecting my first grandchild?"

Kili stilled and closed his mouth, grinning widely. He shrugged. "I'm doing my level best." He swore and walked away quickly.

Fili blinked and stared after his departing brother. "He's up to something."

"Probably." Dis sighed the long suffering sigh of all mothers who love their children to distraction but also know they're always up to something. "So. Jalessa Silverstone."

Fili groaned and made some excuse, leaving as quickly as his pride would allow.

o.o.o.o.o

Zelke Steelforge found a young Human child. Male probably, but she couldn't be sure what with the lack of any kind of beard. "Deliver this and there are two coppers in it for you."

The child looked confused.

Zelke frowned. "How old are you? Can you handle this?"

"I'm six!" The Man child chirped. The dwarrowdam paused, wondering if such a high voice meant this was a girl-child after all. She forged ahead, dismissing her idle thoughts.

"Six is a baby." Zelke mused, wondering how to find an older child who would do what she wanted without asking questions. She'd tried King Bard's children first, but they'd wanted to know too much.

"Six is NOT a baby!" The child said, frowning heavily.

Considering, Zelke nodded. There were huge age differences between the races, everyone knew that. Six to a dwarf was still near infancy, why they didn't leave the nursery until at least ten years. Thirty was when full growth was found, but you weren't considered an adult until the seventies. Humans were much shorter lived. Why six could be an adolescent for all she knew.

"Deliver this to Prince Fili. Prince Fili. Got that?"

"Yes!" The child jumped up and held up his small hand.

"Half now, half after delivery." Zelke promised, handing over the money with satisfaction.

The child ran off, all eagerness and energy.


	13. Special Delivery

They were trying, really they were. But the formerly reserved Mirkwood captain found, to her deep chagrin, that her hands would move of their own apparent accord. It almost seemed she had been starved for touch, for the utter pleasure of sheer sensation. Centuries old she might be, but all of this was so new to her.

Kili, feeling her fingertips trace the line of his jaw lightly, looked up with a smile. He'd meant to tell her something about the task at hand. But the heat in her grass green eyes had his mouth going dry and all the blood leaving his head for parts south. He did not lean away from her touch, incapable of denying himself, or her.

Unaware, Balin kept talking, reading aloud from the lists of wedding presents and thank you notes to be written. It was after he asked what to say to the Stonegirdle clan three times before he looked up. "Oh for …. Useless, the both of you!" The estimable counselor threw up the papers in exasperation, then hurriedly straightened them up again, unable to leave them in shambles.

Tauriel sent an apologetic look toward the white-bearded and kindly dwarf, dropping her hand. How odd was it that her fingertips nearly ached, missing the sensation of Kili's stubble-roughened face?

Balin settled back into his seat. "The Stonegirdle's have given you a case of wine. We need to decide on a personal or formal note of thanks."

"Generous." Tauriel commented, then frowned as both Balin and Kili hesitated as if not agreeing with her. "What? A case of wine seems like a nice gift from someone I don't even know."

"Well, we do know them. The Stonegirdle clan isn't known for making good wines." Balin nodded at Kili's cautious tone. "In fact, it's often used to clean wounds." The prince confided.

Tauriel paused, thinking swiftly. "I know that when some wines aren't fit to serve they can be turned into some very fine vinegar."

Kili smiled brilliantly at her, rubbing his hand over hers. That's when Tauriel realized she'd reached for him again without thought, this time under the table. Her fingers let go of his thigh, but he kept her hand there, holding onto her. Why couldn't she stop touching him?

"Very good." Balin nodded, not mentioning that he'd already ordered that very thing. "But it doesn't tell us how to thank the Stonegirdle's. The wine isn't fine nor expensive, only on the outside is it a proper wedding gift. Royal wedding."

"Do they know it's not well-liked?" Tauriel murmured, though her eyes were now all for Kili and his dark chocolate gaze that had her feeling all soft and needy. "Was it meant as an insult?"

"They know, or at least they know their wine doesn't sell very well except to lower class Human taverns." Balin commented. "An insult? I doubt it. Probably being stingy and using what they had available since the wedding was so quickly planned." He blinked suddenly and blushed a bit. "And I mean no insult by that."

"None taken." Tauriel demurred. She wasn't sure quite how she was being accepted by most dwarves, but Balin had been unfailingly nice and not just polite. She liked him.

Kili chose that moment to slide a covert glance at her from the corner of his expressive eyes. Tauriel's breathing stopped. His hand over hers, he moved her palm higher up his thigh, under the long hem of his thick overshirt and finely stitched leather hauberk. When she'd first met the Dwarf she was to fall in love with she hadn't realized that the impressive breadth of his chest was not due to his multiple layers of clothing.

The first time she'd seen his bare chest had been their wedding night, and Tauriel had delighted to learn and explore her new husband. His chest had been far broader and more muscular than she'd have imagined beneath his embroidered and embossed leathers. Elves were just as strong, but not nearly as bulky. It had shocked her how she'd shivered at her first touch to his rather hairy chest. Trailing her fingers down, and down ….

Lost in her memories, Tauriel's heartrate sped and her fingers found that he wasn't unaffected either. It was a good thing dwarven trousers were generously and loosely cut or he'd be terribly uncomfortable. Her eyelids nearly closed as she teased him with her fingertips.

"There you are." Prince Legolas peered around the corner of the doorway and brightened to see his long-time friend. "Father has some questions about the duty rosters you made out prior to the wedding. I think he just wants to see that you're doing well, but he has to have an excuse."

Balin watched as the blond elf stopped in front of them all before frowning lightly having realized the couple were lost within each other and hadn't noticed him yet. He nodded at Legolas. "They're useless." He said with helpless apology.

Legolas let the frown disappear with a chuckle. "They're in love." He half-turned away from the newly married pair, a little embarrassed.

Balin squinted one eye at the tall elf prince. "Actually, it's good you're here. I have some questions on proper etiquette on thanking people about gifts."

Legolas, intrigued, turned toward the dwarf. "People, as in Elves?" Not imagining the competent counselor at a loss with anything given from dwarvish sources.

Balin huffed slightly then nodded in acknowledgement. "A gift of holly sprigs? Does it have a meaning?"

"By themselves?" The elf asked, then when Balin shook his head and said they'd arrived with a bolt of fine blue silk, he nodded. "Holly is an evergreen and represents life resilient. It means good wishes for the future."

Balin ahhed and made note. "To us it means prickly."

"Well, that won't do. Any other questions?" Legolas asked and started to follow Balin back toward his office. "I would not mind assisting."

Tauriel's mouth opened slightly and both elf and dwarf paused, but when she said nothing but leaned toward Kili, they hurried on their way.

Kili shook his head slightly, his voice sensually roughened. "Sweet, we aren't alone."

Tauriel nodded and looked around, blinking. "Yes we are." She sounded puzzled.

Kili twisted his head this way and that but couldn't see anyone. He grinned and tugged on the hand he was still holding.

Tauriel let herself be drawn closer, and then sat to accommodate height differences. Kili's head was now over hers and she smiled up at him with longing. His heart, and other parts, swelled further at the lovely sight.

Blunt fingered hands speared through her long red tresses on either side of her head, capturing her as it were. He leaned in as if to kiss her and as she arched up toward him he snapped at her lips, missing by a breath.

Green eyes went wide as he laughed and rested his forehead against hers intimately.

"Oh for …go back to your own quarters!" Dis puffed out an irritated breath as both Kili and Tauriel broke apart although neither stepped away from the other. "Where's Balin? I need to see him. Wasn't he with the two of you?"

Kili blinked, with very little blood left in his brain it took him a moment to recall Balin had been there but a few moments ago. Pithily he shrugged instead of speaking.

"I think he left." Tauriel felt embarrassed to have been caught out, not having been paying attention.

"Useless!" Dis grumbled, hurrying off towards Balin's offices.

Tauriel started to stand, but stopped as Kili tugged on her hair. "Where were we?" He teased.

"About to go back to our rooms." She said a bit breathlessly. "Too public here."

"Is not." Kili murmured, leaning in to capture her sweet lips.

"Is too." The cold words were enough to make them jump back this time as Gloin entered, glaring equally at both of them. "I have money riding on the two of you, but I don't necessarily want the first child of a new generation created in front of me. Take yourselves off now."

"You take yourself off." Kili glared, frustrated at the interruptions and able to take it out on Gloin more than he could have his own mam.

"This is Balin's office!" The red-bearded dwarrow snarled, not backing down from the younger male despite the title of prince. "And I'm looking for him in order to get some work done, not to watch the two of you trip all over each other."

"We should go." Tauriel ran a hand down Kili's back in a placating manner. "We can be alone back in our rooms."

Kili shivered pleasurably, his frustration turning to an aching need. He nodded and pointed to where his mother had disappeared. "They're that way."

Gloin grunted and after giving the duo a good glare, took himself off.

Kili sighed and turned back to Tauriel with a naughty grin, one that was an overt invitation to play. "Alone again."

Tauriel stood, unable to keep from smiling back at her wayward love. "Follow me." She said, her voice having taken a husky turn.

Kili's smile only grew as he shook his head and tugged her in close to him. "Kiss me first."

Breathless, she shook her head, her green eyes alit from within with the need to drown herself in his presence. "I'll kiss you …everywhere …but not here."

"Oh, well, that did it. Now I can't walk!" His voice rose as he widened his eyes comically.

Laughing she turned and gasped, freezing in place.

Startled, Kili stepped from behind her to see who'd entered. It had to be someone of great importance to ….his brain tripped and fell, shorting out his thoughts.

The little boy, for it was a Human child, blinked hopefully at them even though he looked ready to bolt for cover.

Frantically Tauriel and Kili both ran through what the child might have seen or heard. The she-elf tried a smile, but the cautious look the boy gave her didn't appear to relax.

Kili knelt to put himself more on the child's level, biting back a groan as his overly-excited body protested painfully. With a grimace he shifted his hips to keep from using his hands to adjust himself. "What …er, hello?"

The child held up a small parchment roll with a blank seal. He said nothing, and his little hand trembled slightly.

"Is that for me?" Kili asked, wondering who would send a Human child with a message.

The boy shrugged. "Are you Prince Fili?"

"No. That's my brother." Kili grinned. "He's the blond one. Remember that, he is the blond prince here."

"Oh." The boy flashed a quick and impish grin that rivalled any that Kili might have used as a dwarfling. "Blond. I'll remember!" His caution seemed to vaporize like mist underneath a hot sun.

"Do you know where to find him?" Kili asked, then winced slightly. Of course the child didn't know, or he wouldn't be here asking if he was Fili. Only he wasn't sure where his brother was either.

The child shook his head so hard his shoulders moved too. It was adorable.

"Go on then." Kili pointed at the door where his mother had gone. "Find the lady dwarf, she has a beard but she's pretty and wearing fine skirts. Her name is Princess Dis and she'll help you find Fili."

The child gave a wide grin minus a tooth that was all charm, bowing quickly and scampering away.

Kili stood, chuckling as he turned back to Tauriel. "Wonder who sent …sweet?" He interrupted himself. His wife was staring after the Human child with a stricken expression. "What?"

"I want one." She whispered.

Kili threw a glance back at the empty doorway, he laughed and then when he looked back at Tauriel stepped back at the intensity of her glare. He held up his hands to show he was unarmed. "I surrender."

"He ….he …. I want one. One that looks like you and has your smile and laugh and …"

"Tauriel …" Kili drew out her name defensively. "I thought we were going to wait and just be me and you for a while?"

The she-elf's green eyes seemed glazed as she stared at Kili. "He's so beautiful."

Kili blinked. Sure the boy had been adorable, but this reaction was too much. "All children are cute. Most. Alright, most. Yeah. You've seen children before, yes?" Suddenly he paused. Elves. Mirkwood. Isolated. Few children among an ancient race. He laughed.

Tauriel's head drew up sharply, her temper pricked.

"Fine, yes. Okay." Kili rushed to head her off. "Let's give it a year though. We just got married and there is so much to do in order to rebuild Erebor. Protect the Mirkwood." He threw out that bait. "I know you want to be involved, you've already helped draw up some impressive plans."

Green eyes blinked, suddenly uncertain.

"And the quit-claims. You want those all signed and disposed of before we think about a child, surely?"

Tauriel licked her lips, wavering slightly, though she could still picture the cute little dwarrow that she and Kili would create together. Those papers were important to her though. And it would be best to have any doubt about her marriage erased before they welcomed a child into the family.

Kili relaxed slightly, as if defusing mining charges before they could explode. He smiled warmly, gently.

And then the dratted, and apparently irresistible, Human boy ran back into the room and waved at the two of them. He showed them the coin he'd gotten for delivering the message correctly, grinning from ear to ear with excitement. After that the boy dashed out the door again.

Kili sighed, taking a chance he looked over at his wife once more. He winced. Longing screamed out of her every pore. Well. At least his mam would be happy about this.

o.o.o.o.o (following the messenger now …)

Balin and Legolas were discussing whether or not to send out thank you messages in Sindarin to the Elves who'd sent along wedding gifts. The discussion wasn't if they should, it was on how best to word such things and if there should be differences in those went to the Mirkwood compared to Imladris. The Dwarves were a bit confused on having more than one Elven language, and regional differences. Khuzdul was a language isolate, meaning it wasn't taught to dwarves from infancy but was learned at an older age. There was no change in what a dwarrow learned in the Iron Hills than in Ered Luin. The accent was not bound by geography, but history.

Dis nodded absently as she chatted with Gloin, waiting their turn to speak with Balin.

The arrival of a Man child was surprising to say the least. Gloin turned when her expression signaled something new. When he spotted the child his bushy brows rose in question.

"Yes?" Dis asked.

"The prince said you were pretty and I should ask you."

Instantly captivated Dis couldn't help but smile graciously. "Oh did he now? Which prince?"

The child suddenly looked lost and he shrugged. He'd never asked Kili's name after all. "Not Fili." He replied.

Chuckled Dis shared an amused look with her cousin. "Well now, you have a question?" Gloin said reassuringly, having a son of his own he had a natural instinct for parenting.

Put at ease the boy nodded and held it up. "It's for the blond prince." He said. "The one who isn't Fili said you'd know where to find him."

"Who is it from?" Dis asked sweetly.

The boy shrugged again. "A dwarf. With a short beard." He ran his hand over his baby smooth skin with a grin, for he'd mistaken Zelke's soft beard for a masculine feature.

Gloin laughed and pointed over at Legolas who was still speaking with Balin. "He's right there."

Dis frowned, wondering if the message might not be for Fili. The look she gave Gloin said as much even as the Human messenger moved over toward the Elvish prince.

Gloin shrugged. "The message is from a dwarf. What dwarrow would possibly use a Man child to deliver it? They wouldn't. But Humans and Elves arrived at Erebor together and have been very friendly with each other."

Dis rolled her eyes at herself. Of course that was it. "You're right." She nodded, glad Gloin had been with her to sort it out.

Balin accepted the interruption with good grace as Legolas thanked the Human lad for his service. He even gifted the lad with two small coins rather than the one that had been promised.

o.o.o.o.o


	14. Cold Outside

Valgeir Steelforge made no attempt to acknowledge his daughter or even her presence. He continued speaking with his clan members and cousins until he'd said what he needed to say. Dismissing the others, the head of the family turned to his only daughter.

"Zelke." He said. Only her name, his voice cool. "Why are you here and not with your betrothed?"

Hearing his disapproval, the dwarrowdam frowned. "He's working." She wrinkled her nose.

"Daughter." Valgeir Steelforge said with slight censure, and far too much indulgence. "That's what a good Dwarf does. Besides, he's the Crown Prince."

"Working. In a pit." Zelke made a face and shook her head. "It smelled."

Steelforge paused, a bit surprised that one of Fili's title and wealth would choose to manually work on something rather than order it done. Still. "I'm sure he has a very good reason."

"I'll see him …later. It's all arranged." Zelke said with a hint of a satisfied purr.

"Good. Good. Get it settled, that's my child." Steelforge said, already turning his mind to other matters and dismissing his daughter from his mind and his presence.

Zelke made a face at him behind his back. When she was Queen of Erebor he'd not be able to treat her so, she'd make sure of it! Yes, he spoiled her, but he also treated her like a fragile possession to be admired only. It grated at times.

o.o.o.o.o

Legolas gave the blank seal on the parchment a cursory inspection but saw nothing untoward. Someone not wanting to advertise the communication wasn't that unusual.

The missive was only a few lines, but they puzzled him.

 _Meet me at three hours past dinner's bell. Imperative that you speak to no one about this. I have important information affecting the king that you need to know. Fourth chamber on the left in the Mjern halls, they are not yet open and we can not be overheard. For love of him, say nothing, but bring yourself. Tell no one._

Legolas read the note three times over. Information about his father? He looked at the scrawled signature again. It was signed, 'Your Halfling Friend'. What could Bilbo have to tell him that required such secrecy?

King Thranduil was in delicate negotiations with his fellow monarchs, Thorin and Bard. Bilbo was a particular friend of the Dwarves, but he'd also proven responsible and resourceful in making clear that he thought, and acted, for himself. Witness the events prior to the Battle of Five Armies, as that fight was now being called.

"Problem?" Dis asked, not looking particularly intrigued but asking out of politeness.

Legolas folded the message and shook his head. "No, nothing important." He needed to think this over.

o.o.o.o.o

Fili made a sour face as he practically peeled off his sweat sodden shirt and leathers. He ached all over. Thorin had put him in charge of one of the work details and Fili didn't know any other way to lead but from the front, even when it was just hard labor.

Erebor had been a fantastic dream when he'd been a dwarfling back in Ered Luin. Wonderful stories crafted by his uncle and cousins as they sat around the fires at night. The scent of pipe-leaf and the songs of long forgotten gold. Dragon flames and adversity were to a dwarfling's ears, an adventure. Horrible and enticing all at once together.

The reality?

Fili moved to stand nude before the full-length mirror in his chambers. He stared at himself. Strong, broad shouldered and thick-chested. Muscled. Scars, of course, but basically a handsome enough Dwarf in his prime. But that was just it. He was a Khazad, like any other. The differences couldn't be seen in any mirror.

What made him stand apart was the fact that his blood was directly descended from Durin the Deathless. Also his training was at the hands and direction of Thorin Oakenshield, hero and legend already. He was educated and raised by the finest in Arda.

Would it be enough? The reality was that Erebor was huge and in need of every fiber of his being. Thorin was king now, but one day, in the hopefully far-distant future, the entirety of this mountain would rest upon Fili's shoulders. A fierce grin split his face as he gave his image a nod. Arrogance tilted up his chin as he turned away. He would be more than up for the task.

But. Fili sighed as he grabbed a thick robe and some towels, readying himself to head toward the communal baths. But. Erebor was a huge undertaking, and while worth it, it was truthfully …rather daunting.

Fili had always considered himself well trained by his uncle Thorin. Ready to step into his boots if necessary even as he was sometimes awed by his uncle's demeanor. However, being in Erebor now meant that Fili was coming face-to-face with the fact he had a LOT to learn.

So. He was determined to discover as much about his inheritance as possible. And if that meant helping clean out the cisterns and water supply ducts, then so be it. Already his strategic mind was thinking on possible weak points in the system and what worked or didn't.

Just as his brain was mulling over another problem. Marriage.

Fili didn't like his betrothed. Frowning to the point of being almost a scowl, he inadvertently kept any from approaching him as he stalked through the hallway toward the semi-public baths set aside for those of the Royal wing.

Zelke Steelforge. While he'd been laboring with the repair work on the water ways, an errant thought had taken root and now would not leave him alone. Perhaps he should marry her after all.

Fili didn't think he could put up with Zelke but for short periods, but did that really disqualify her to be a good queen to his king? Love. Love was a luxury. Sure Kili had found such, but his brother didn't have the burden of being next in line for the throne.

Erebor was going to take everything he had to build her back up. But this kingdom was worth it. He would give everything he had, just like his uncle Thorin. How could he bemoan just because Zelke annoyed him? She'd been an excellent choice for her wealth, her status, her connections, and for a myriad of political reasons.

None of that was changed by his personal dislike.

Jalessa Silverstone. Bah. Just because he liked her, it didn't mean he should throw over his betrothal. Fili had woken from some hot and bothersome dreams this morning, aching and wanting. He couldn't even claim not to remember what he'd been dreaming about. Jalessa. In his arms. Wearing him like a cloak, like at the bonfire.

Fili sighed and threw open the door to the baths. Jalessa. She wasn't his to dream about. Yes, she'd sought out his courtship …but she'd been looking to salvage her reputation, that was all. It didn't mean she felt any true feelings for him. Rumors had her pairing off with several, and although he knew most of it was nonsense, it irked him just enough to keep his temper on a barely controlled simmer.

"Prince Fili."

Surprised, stunned really, Fili looked over at the group of dwarrow in HIS bath. None of them were guests on the royal wing. With feral intensity his gaze narrowed on one dwarf in particular.

Rafnarek Slantfire. He'd had a faintly disapproving view of this dwarrow, but with the rumors pairing him with Jalessa that mild feeling had grown exponentially.

"What are you doing here?" Fili snapped, letting too much of his temper slip his control. Seeing the other dwarrow pull back a bit, he grumbled out a quick apology. "Tired." He explained.

Rafnarek nodded and gestured for the others to gather their belongings. "The water ducts were down, being repaired. We were told that there'd been an order that we could make use of these baths until ours were running again."

Fili blinked, groaned and closed his eyes in consternation. He himself had given that order. He waved at the others to stop. "Bathe, please. Be my guest and I apologize for a foul mood. I need food, a drink, and a bed."

"More than one drink." Quipped one of the other dwarrow.

Fili gave a tired smile in acknowledgement, nodding. "Yes, more than one." He thought about leaving the others here, but he really, really wanted to get cleaned up.

Ignoring Rafnarek as best he could, Fili put his things down away from the water and padded over to join the others in the heated water. With a hiss of pleasure, he stepped into the bath and let the warmth ease him.

"Long day?" Rafnarek said, his rather sly looking eyes fixed on the prince as he settled into the water.

Fili grunted without actually answering.

"Or long night ahead of you?" Teased a young dwarrow warrior whose braids marked him as being from the Feverbridge clan. "Every dwarrowdam in the kingdom is circling around you, your majesty."

Fili felt himself startle, though he hoped it didn't show. Majesty. He'd always been Fili, sister-son and heir to Thorin but this kind of formality was new. His mam had warned him it would be happening more and more now that they were returned to Erebor as a race.

Scrubbing at his skin, Fili let the conversation go on without him as it became apparent he wasn't going to be dragged into any talk about the feminine attention he'd been getting lately.

Oddly, he felt like he was being watched the whole time he was bathing. But every time he looked up, no one's eyes seemed to be focused in his direction. Still, was it all in his imagination that Rafnarek always seemed to be in the process of turning or fidgeting away each time he looked up?

o.o.o.o.o

"It tells you not to tell anyone." Thranduil sounded bored, a sure sign of nothing. The elvish king sounded bored when he was bored, and even when intrigued. It was a mannerism developed over centuries ruling a kingdom. Never to give away his thoughts.

"You're not just anyone." Legolas said quietly, offering no opinion other than that. "And it seems to be about you in some way." He didn't say too much, for he had served his father as both patriarch and king for centuries as well. Legolas let him form his own thoughts rather than offering his own.

Thranduil perused the message again, though he did not need to do so, having memorized it the first two times he'd read it through. He took a small breath and gave an eloquent shrug that was both graceful and indolent at the same time. "What does the dear Bilbo Baggins want with you?"

Legolas held still his tongue, waiting, for his father wasn't done speaking yet.

"A question? A warning? Rumors? Concern for me or about me?" Thranduil seemed a bit put out as he stared off into space. "Well?"

Invitation offered, Legolas could speculate aloud now. "I cannot hazard a guess. Mr. Baggins is closer to you than to me." Pointing out the majority of the contact between the Mirkwood elves and the Shireling came from Thranduil. "Me he knows only to offer greetings, though he always does so warmly."

Thranduil hummed under his breath with an absent nod, still looking off into nothing. "He knows how to be a gracious host, which is more than I can say for the Dwarves. They'd be lost without his friendship."

Legolas stilled, not commenting on that friendship. He'd begun to suspect that the relationship between Mr. Baggins and King Thorin was warmer than he'd thought. He'd seen a few looks, a touch or two, even noted some comments others might have made. Carefully he spoke, "I have no reservations with meeting with him, it is the secrecy that pricks my unrest."

Thranduil held up the parchment note once more, dangling it from his elegant fingers as one might a dead mouse by the tail. He turned and handed it to his son. "What does Cap …." The pause was telling as the king corrected himself. "What does Tauriel say on this?"

Legolas blinked. His father knew he'd not shared this note with anyone else, so why ask the question? It wasn't for her opinion, obviously. It was on his reaction. To what though? "You know better."

King Thranduil raised an eyebrow slowly. "Do I?" He spoke as if baiting some trap.

Legolas didn't know what his father wanted in this. "She is married and no longer among us." He said with caution.

"No longer your special friend?"

"Oh." The blond prince of the Mirkwood gave a side-long look out of his eyes. "She is still my friend." He affirmed. "Just married and no longer serves this court."

"So, she betrayed not only me but you?"

Legolas lifted his chin, knowing what his father alluded towards now. "Tauriel was once and will always be my friend, near my sister in my heart. I know that you have warned off several in the past lest I cast a romantic eye on them. I had not realized that you had done that to her as well, it must have been fairly recently."

Now Thranduil stilled, it wasn't pain but a hint of amusement that he was hearing. "You liked her."

"I love her." Legolas corrected gently, without hinting at how he didn't like his father's interference. "But not in that light. Her love of another is no betrayal to me. I rejoice for her in fact."

"So. Only a betrayal to me." Thranduil said, his voice strangely brittle.

Legolas paused. He hadn't considered that his father might not realize how much he'd grown fond of his own guard captain over the centuries. Very softly he spoke. "Only if you choose to see it that way. Children grow, fledglings have to learn to fly. You said that to me once, when putting me in charge of several duties I wasn't sure I was ready for."

Thranduil said nothing, but he didn't appear angered, which was good enough Legolas supposed. The elvish monarch pointed a finger at the note his son still held, indicating that the subject of a red-haired she-elf was over. "That is not a note from Bilbo."

Starled, Legolas stiffened and stared at his father.

Thranduil smiled thinly. "He hates the term 'halfling' and refers to himself and his race as Hobbits. Always. Likewise, it was probably not written by Thorin or those closest to him for the same reason, they would know this only too well."

"Then whom?" Legolas asked, clearly at a loss.

Thranduil didn't even give time for a blink of the eye before he rolled gracefully to his full height. The king swept by his son without a word and it was a second or two before Legolas realized his father had taken the parchment right from his hand without his noticing. He sighed, turned, and followed his father out the door.

o.o.o.o.o

Zelke hummed under her breath as she looked around the fourth chamber on the left in the Mjern halls. Luxury was everywhere. Steelforge colors, though the tapestries she'd appropriated were of Durin's Line. Mixing the two as they should be.

Wine for her, ale for him. She'd thought about lacing the drink with something to relax him, but had held off. Fili wouldn't appreciate that if he found out. Still, she had something with her in case such was needed.

Now. All was ready on her end, including an enticing gown for herself. And of course those she was paying to lock the two of them up together, all night. It wouldn't ruin her reputation as it might another, seeing as they were betrothed to each other. It would, however, speed up the wedding. She smiled in anticipation.

That should be enough, but Zelke wasn't one to settle for merely enough. All her life she'd been raised to be a queen. No, THE queen. And the Silverstone witch was causing problems. That would have to end and end decisively.

There was more than one plan for tonight.

o.o.o.o.o

Jalessa half raised her hand, but stilled as Fili's eyes moved over her without stopping. The prince moved away without seeking her out.

Uneasy, the dwarrowdam let her hand back down.

Fili's heart lurched, not liking treating her like this. He wanted nothing more than to march over next to the curvy dam and tell her he was cold. Would she offer him more hugs? The last time it had turned into a cuddle that still haunted his dreams, both sleeping and awake.

Kili suddenly fell into step next to his brother and Fili gave him a grin that faded as he saw something in his expression. "What?"

"Tauriel wants a baby."

Fili for the life of him couldn't see a problem with that statement. He shrugged. "Should be fun." He meant the getting her pregnant part of course.

Kili frowned, which effectively stopped Fili in the middle of the hallway. "What?"

The young newlywed sighed, looking around. They weren't private but there wasn't anyone paying them particular attention. "I want to wait a year, have her to myself."

Fili grinned and nodded. He wasn't blind to the lust and touch crazed past week since the wedding. "Talk to her."

Kili groaned even as he nodded. "I have, I have. She agrees a year would be great. But there's this look in her eyes. She really wants this baby. It makes me feel selfish to wait."

"Then don't wait." Fili said, even as the feelings of jealousy rose up within him again. He didn't feel this way for Zelke and never would. That was the price of a crown. "Do you want her happy? Then do what you need to do to make that happen. Sacrifice."

"It wouldn't be that bad, having a baby around." Kili said with a tiny smile that grew a bit as he nodded. "Tauriel says elves can simply choose when to have a child."

Fili blinked, then grinned outrageously. "Don't tell Nori."

Kili laughed, nodding.

o.o.o.o.o

One minute she was speaking with a handsome dwarrow from near her home town and the next she was being dragged away without ceremony.

Jalessa blinked up into Fili's face. "What?" Distantly she realized he'd dragged her into a vacant room used for storage of some kind.

"I'm cold." He said, his voice holding bitterness and longing. "So cold."

Remembering their moment at the bonfire as well, Jalessa hesitated. He was holding himself far too stiffly and there was temper flashing in his blue eyes. "Fili?"

"I have to marry her."

Her. Zelke Steelforge. Jalessa blinked and shook her head.

Grimly Fili set his jaw. "She was suitable as a child when we became betrothed and none of those reasons have changed. There is no good reason not to marry her. Trying to set her aside only causes unrest in the kingdom as we are trying desperately to rebuild. I would be unconscionably selfish to put myself over the needs of every Longbeard."

Jalessa felt like crying, but she managed to hold back. He was being so magnificent and royal, so proud and everything he should be. "And she'd never break of the betrothal, not without damage to all your relationships with the counsel."

"All the major families." Fili nodded, relieved she was seeing the larger scope of everything involved. "Trade agreements."

"She's not that bad." Jalessa offered.

Fili huffed out a rough chuckle. "Liar." He stopped her from speaking with a look before continuing. "I have to thank you. You have offered me more than any dwarrow could hope for. The past few days with all the dams after my attention? You threw open the courtship doors for me and I appreciate that more than I can express."

Jalessa felt like her heart was literally breaking. It was in that moment she realized she could really care for Fili. Not just as a friend, but far more deeply. The dwarrow that would pass up on his own needs to serve his kingdom? Him she could love, if given a chance.

"I won't turn you away. We'll let the courtships continue, let you get to know any dwarrow that catches your eye. I owe you that." Fili continued.

Jalessa shook her head, more in mute denial that she might want another, but Fili misunderstood. He nodded at her and told her that he felt indebted to her and nothing she would say could change that.

"Now I'm cold." Jalessa said, but stepped back as he leaned forward automatically. "I don't mean that, I …I am sorry things are the way they are."

"Me too."

"I can't be hidden in the shadows with you." Jalessa told him, though he'd not asked. She wouldn't play mistress to the future king.

Fili nodded, knowing that would be her reaction didn't mean it didn't hurt when she put it that way. Jalessa Silverstone had too much pride to be someone's plaything. It was one of the things he admired about her.

She took the first step back. His first response was to grab her, hold her tight. That didn't happen. Fili stepped back as well. "You're still invited to dinner with the family tonight."

"I'll won't be there." Jalessa said, her heart feeling leaden and heavy with regret.

"I promised that I would still introduce you to those most eligible." Fili said, straightening his spine and shaking his head at her.

Jalessa gave him a soft look. "Tomorrow. I …I just can't face it tonight."

Flattered and despondent, Fili let her go.

o.o.o.o.o

"Well." Bilbo puffed out a breath looking highly insulted. "Halfling indeed! This is outrageous."

"Someone is setting a trap for my son." Thranduil said, not caring that the Hobbit felt slighted.

Thorin growled, reading through the message again with Dain reading over his shoulder with his own scowl.

"Hobbits are NOT half of anything!"

"No one who had met you or seen what you are capable of would think such." Bard said, reassuring his friend. He'd been meeting with the Dwarven king when the ruler of the Mirkwood had interrupted.

"Outrageous!" Bilbo called out, pacing on the rather fine carpet with only a few long scratches from dragon claws. "Brutish. I would assign the word to that characteristic! Absolutely brutish. Clumsy is not strong enough a word."

"Bring me …." Thorin scowled and then gave a decisive nod. "Everyone in my original Company. Bard? Dain? You will stay?" It was less question and more a direct request that wouldn't be denied without damn good reason.

"Dis was with us when the message arrived." Legolas spoke up for the first time.

Thorin's nostrils flared, but the elven prince's expression wasn't one of suspicion but of helpful regard. "Yes. She might have an insight." He nodded toward Dwalin to get things started.

"It's slander! No, no …it's libel!" Bilbo raised his finger into the air. "Written down it is libel!"

"It's not aimed at you." Thorin said quietly.

Bilbo turned in a huff, but before he could speak Thorin cut him off with a harsh look. The Hobbit sputtered, but stopped at last.

King Thorin II of Erebor looked at those still in his private study and grunted. "Bilbo was the bait. Someone trusted enough by most of us that a meeting would not be an immediate concern. We were alerted by the poor wording."

Bilbo squeaked, thinking 'poor' an inadequate description, but he said nothing.

"That makes Prince Legolas the target." Thorin said speculatively.

Bilbo stilled, suddenly appalled at himself. "Oh dear. Oh dear. I hadn't realized. I am terribly sorry. Of course this isn't about me."

Legolas waved off the concern.

Bilbo wouldn't be deterred though. "Tea. I must make a proper kettle. None of this thick, black tea. A proper cup. That will settle your nerves right up. Just the thing!"

They all watched as Bilbo hurried from the room, now on a mission. Legolas blinked and shook his head. "My nerves are fine."

"You'll drink the tea." Thorin barked, then froze. He had no right to order the elf around at all. "If you would please."

Thranduil frowned but said nothing as Legolas took a seat.

Bard sighed, wondering if there was anything stronger than tea available. It might prove an arduous evening.


	15. Adorable

Fili stopped and begged off the mining crew chief's instruction the third time he lost track of what the dwarf was trying to say. He smiled charmingly and made a decent excuse about long hours and rescheduled for tomorrow. He really needed to learn more about the mining operations if he was going to be the prince and later, king, of a working mining kingdom.

But he was feeling too antsy. It wasn't like him to be indecisive, but part of him really just wanted to go find Jalessa and tell her he'd changed his mind. He couldn't do that of course. But if he did, would she be happy? Thrilled? Or would she look at him like he was as crazed as he felt? 

"Oh! Fili! It's so good that I ran into you. I believe it is my turn to be escorted to dinner by you."

The prince turned, feeling as if the hand of fate was on his head. "Zelke. I do believe you are right. I have a suspicion we are having roast boar tonight as I hear the hunters were successful. You are looking beautiful today." Fili said smoothly, though each word was like a needle in his gut. Not only that, it wasn't her night with him. He'd have to send an apology to Mergretha and do some rearranging. The pretty daughter of a minor clan would have been a pleasant diversion tonight, though she was a bit slow on picking up on his jokes. Still. He'd made a decision to marry Zelke and he needed to get on the right vein or he'd be tempted to try and find some way out of it.

For her part, Zelke Steelforge, blinked. She was surprised by Fili's manner, though not his compliment. She'd taken pains to look beautiful today. She smiled brightly, which actually did lighten her expression to something close to true beauty. Fili forced himself to smile back.

Pleased, Zelke flirted a bit, wondering if she'd blasted with explosives when she should have been using a shovel. Briefly she considered cancelling the night's plans, but dismissed the thought. All was in readiness and perhaps Fili wouldn't be remiss in his own seduction after all.

Within five minutes Fili was ready to yank his beard out by the roots. Zelke being petulant was bad enough, but the dam trying to be enticing was worse! Her flirting was obvious and didn't seem genuine at all. There was no warmth behind her smiles, or in her gaze. It was all clever lines that were shallow and pertained to nothing important at all, and often her humor seemed cutting to others. Fili was all for good natured fun and laughter, and this wasn't right. Uncomfortable he bowed and made his excuses, itching to be away.

As he prepared to leave, Fili frowned. Could he? Could he spend a lifetime with Zelke? Yes, on the surface she'd be a good choice for queen but if that was the way she acted when flirting how would she do in diplomatic settings? He could always keep her away from such, he supposed. But wasn't a good wife there to help with the burdens like that?

He needed to talk. In his mind he could almost hear his mam and uncle's words on 'duty' that he'd grown up with his entire life. Kili. He needed to talk with his brother again.

"Must you go?" Zelke pouted. It was a pretty look on her. He wondered if she practiced it in the mirror. The mental image of that nearly had him laughing, which he bit back with some effort.

"I must speak with my brother." Fili demurred.

A shadow passed over Zelke's expression, but then she pasted on an indulgent smile. "Family matters I suppose do take precedent. Though soon I too will be family. Nothing terrible I hope."

Fili felt bile rising in his throat and he swallowed hard, giving a grimace he worked hard to turn into a rather stiff smile. His betrothed didn't seem to notice. Jalessa would have, his mind refused to stop him from making the sorry comparison.

Needing to lighten his own spirits, Fili shrugged. "Have you placed a bet on when their first child will arrive? I'd go with sooner rather than later." For he suspected that Kili would give into Tauriel's wish rather readily.

Appearing stunned, Zelke's mouth gave a sour pucker before smoothing out into a rather simpering expression. She actually gave a tiny shiver that he couldn't help but notice. Was she against children or his brother's children, since they'd be of mixed-race? "Do you have a problem?"

Zelke's gaze narrowed in on Fili's less than happy demeanor. Swiftly she laughed in a delighted manner, as if he'd made the most delicious joke. "No, no, of course not. But they just got married! Shouldn't they …I don't know, wait a bit? Settle in? Let everyone get used to them?"

Fili's jaw twitched, so tightly was he clenching his teeth together. He wanted to call her on her dislike of Kili and Tauriel, but ….but ….wasn't he marrying her to keep the peace and build strong alliances? "I believe they really want children."

"Oh dear." Zelke shook her head with false concern. "Give then a night with a screaming child and they'll change their minds."

Fili blinked. He blinked again and then his face split into a wide grin, dimples showing handsomely on his face. "You're brilliant!"

Zelke looked startled but rather pleased. And confused. "I am?"

Unable to resist, Fili grabbed her shoulders and gave her a quickly awkward hug, then backed away.

The dwarrowdam blushed and seemed puzzled but also smug. "Of course I am! Father made sure I was well trained. What did I help with?"

Fili didn't stop to question her response, or really answer. He begged off, bowing and promising to see her before dinner.

Zelke watched him go, feeling better about tonight. Still. The prince was too close to his brother Kili. Imagine, marrying an elf? How dreadful. Then again, seeing their closeness, she was no fool. Stepping between the brothers would be a sure way to turn Fili against her and she could not afford that. She supposed she'd be forced to play nice with the brunet prince and his horrid bride. At least for a while. After that, Fili would be able to see what a disaster the two were and he'd distance himself on his own. Especially once their own children started to arrive. Two. She was willing to have two. It would be the perfect life. Humming happily, she turned toward the kitchens. Last night's dinner settings had been adequate, but nothing special. Tonight, her night with Fili, would be different! She'd make sure.

o.o.o.o.o

Alfhildur, wife of Gloin, looked around the pleasant kitchen with approval. She accepted the cup of tea with a grateful smile as Gimli sniffed at his. She'd have to speak with him later about his lack of manners. Human tea was weaker than the Dwarven black tea they were used to having, but he was being rude.

Gimli looked up as if by some unseen sense and caught his mother's eye. She raised the cup to her lips and made an appreciative sound. Without words exchanged, her son's expression cleared and he took a large sip rather noisily from his own cup. He smiled broadly.

Alfhildur sighed. Dwarflings. It didn't matter how grown he was, Gimlie would always be her baby and his lack of manners was her failing. Gloin didn't act this way, she thought with an inner sigh.

"We don't interact much with our Dwarven neighbors." The Human male introduced as Simelson said in a rather nice baritone. Off-handedly the dwarrowdam wondered if he sang at all.

"Not for some years." Gimli said, missing the hesitancy of the Man and his wife at his words.

Alfhildur smiled warmly. "Your mother was a good neighbor."

Simelson frowned, though not appearing angry, not yet.

"I mean nothing wrong in that, nor do I intend to offer any poor impression."

"My mother's reputation …" Simelson said, putting his hands carefully on the table, spreading the fingers as he met the dam's eyes frankly. "Was not the highest around here."

"Meg's reputation among our kin was elevated. She was pleasant, honest, hard-working, and set a fine table." Alfhildur stopped there, waiting to see his reaction. She was not disappointed.

Simelson seemed to consider her words, then gave a soft grunt of agreement. He relaxed a bit. "She was a fine cook." He said, both of them dancing around his mother's past.

"And your thoughts on your neighbors?" Alfhildur gestured between she and her son.

This surprised both Humans, who shared a quick look between them. Simelson couldn't help but shrug. "Never had a problem." He wondered what these two were after.

"No anger?" Gimli asked cautiously.

The Human male shook his head slowly. They wanted to know how he'd felt about his mother's ways of getting help around the farm? Yes, it was true she'd traded personal 'favors' for some heavy work, but he'd never condemn her for it. "My brother and I were too young to be of much help. Mother didn't want to sell up." He lifted his chin proudly, refusing to be ashamed.

Alfhildur nodded, pleased that this Man at least recognized the sacrifices his mother must have made. Living among Humans it often confused her how they spoke of virtue in the day, but their actions never matched their fine rhetoric it seemed.

"You have a fine farm." Gimli finished off his cup of tea, and politely refused a refill although accepting a plate with some cookies. "I noticed the wood you've got ready. New barn?" He guessed.

Simelson grunted in the affirmative. "What do you want?" He asked plainly. Were they going to make some claim of needing payment for some long ago debt of his mother? Dwarves had a greedy reputation in Arda. This disappointed him. The dwarves that had spent time with Meg years ago had always been nice to he and his brother. In fact, he still had some of the toys they'd made for both of them. His children played with them now.

"Your assurance that no one Dwarvish has any claim on your mother, your family, or your farm. That Meg had no children other than Human and nothing is owed." Alfhildur cut right to the point. It was a risk, and Gimli was staring at her with his mouth unhinged a bit. But a lifetime married to Gloin had taught her when to dance around an issue, and when to trust your instincts.

Simelson leaned back, utterly stunned. "Of course we have no ….what is this?" His wife came to stand at his back, her hand supportive and resting on his shoulder.

The two dwarves, mother and son, shared a look. Gimli gave his mam a short nod and she, thinking it through quickly, agreed.

"This." Alfhildur leaned forward. "Is a request for a Dwarvish quit-claim. A relative of ours is getting married." She saw no reason to go into the details of how the two were already wedded. "But her beliefs are different from ours."

Gimli coughed and gave a look to show he didn't quite understand it either. "Her people believe that any a groom has …been with intimately …in the past, has a claim on him and prevents such a union."

Simelson barked out a laugh, shaking his head. When the two dwarves just sat there staring at him, he sobered. "You're serious?"

His wife, her eyes rounded, gave a tentative half-smile. "Is she an Easterling?" She whispered.

"North." Simelson said, shaking his head. "I'd bet on the northern climes. I hear tell they have strange ways."

Neither Alfhildur or Gimli said anything, having told the truth without over explaining. No need to mention princes or elves or wealth or the enormity of treaties needed between the two kingdoms.

"It's delicate." Alfhildur professed lightly. "Unusual for us."

"And us." Simelson laughed. "No. My mother had no further children after me and my brother, both fully Human."

"Did she consider herself wed to any Dwarrow, due to their, limited residency?"

The human wife chuckled, still looking a bit shy of this type of conversation. "That is a clever way to put it. Meg was a warm and kind woman and a wonderful mother-in-law. I never heard her speak an ill word of any Dwarf."

Alfhildur paused, not having considered the other side of this. "Was her life more difficult because of us?"

Simelson sobered, then sighed. He shook his head. "A few things said in town. More than a few doors closed to her. It might or might not have been worse if she'd chosen only Human ….residents. But your people, well, Mother always said she never made a bad trade and I remember no ill times." He gave Alfhildur a shrug. "Her life was difficult, but I don't believe she'd have traded it away for anything else. Those who stayed with us, however briefly, worked hard and even taught my brother and I how to carve, how to play a fiddle, and actually, how to treat a lady."

The Man's wife smiled encouragingly.

"Will you and your brother sign to such?" Alfhildur asked, holding her breath a bit. Here was the turning point. Would he ask for recompense?

Simelson studied her, his eyes intelligent and cool. She knew that he knew that this was worth something to the Dwarves.

"My younger brother sold up the farm to me years ago. He got the travelling bug. He fell to bandits several years ago."

"Our condolences." Gimli said, his eyes saddened. To Dwarves the loss of family went deep, and it showed in his expression. "I don't think we realized. I'm sorry."

Simelson nodded. "No reason why you should have known." He gestured for the papers.

All was silent as he read through them all. Alfhildur was just grateful that the Man could read, not everyone was so well educated.

Simelson looked up and caught her look. He grinned sadly. "My mother taught me. The school didn't want us."

"Because of her associations?" She asked.

"No." The Human male shook his head. "Though it didn't help, I'm sure. But because of the possibility that she might have killed our father." He grinned. "She was always good with a pitchfork." His demeanor showed he had no trouble with that thought, and that he was actually proud of his mother.

After finishing reading, Simelson signed with a small flourish. He pushed the papers back across the table.

"You could have asked for something." Gimli said softly.

"A claim on my mother's behalf on another could be used as a claim by them on what we have." The Human said without inflection.

Alfhildur nodded, satisfied. Gimli though, wasn't. He eyed the Human male and gave a curt nod. "When do you plan on building that new barn of yours?"

"In three days." Simelson said quietly, wondering.

"Need help?" Gimli asked.

"Always."

The dwarf nodded, standing. "I can promise at least six sets of strong hands. In three days."

The Human shook his head. "I didn't ask for anything."

"And this is not in trade, but a friendly gesture." Gimli replied with a bow. "Neighbors."

Later, on the way back home. Alfhildur told her son how proud she was of him. She didn't even bother to mention his manners with the tea, or when he'd wiped his fingers on his pants leg rather than the napkin on the table. Dwarflings.

o.o.o.o.o

"You need a what?"

"A dwarfling." Fili said, rushing his words a bit in his excitement.

Bombur hit the side of his head with the flat of his hand, as if to shake loose something that was making him hear things. "Say that once more?"

Fili drew up, steadying his blue eyes on his friend and compatriot. "You have dwarflings."

"Six of them." Bombur said with pride tempered with bafflement. "Just arrived, they're exhausted but happy to be here."

"I just need one." Fili grinned, flashing his dimples and most innocent smile.

Bombur's face clouded with instant suspicion. He knew the sons of Dis far too well. "What are you up to?"

"Tauriel wants a baby."

The rounded dwarf stared at the prince. He snorted. "I'm not decided what wager to place with Nori yet."

"Hold off. For some inside information, I need use of one of your dwarflings." Fili said enticingly.

Bombur's eyebrows shot up, then he shook his head. "They're babies!" His children ranged in age from nearly twenty to the youngest and three years. "I suppose Drombur might do you a favor."

Fili frowned and shook his head. "Too big." He said, thinking of the lad who already outweighed Tauriel and was nearing his second decade. He mimed someone much smaller, then thinking about it, he frowned. "Infant would be better."

Bombur shook his head, he didn't have such. His youngest was toddling around now, a sturdy three. The proud papa was thrilled the lad hadn't spoken yet and that he hadn't missed those important first words. "I can't be giving Tauriel a child."

"Not permanent." Fili protested.

Bombur made a rude noise, he'd not mistaken the comment. He knew it was only temporary. "Don't be daft."

Fili grinned. "Kili wants to wait a year. Tauriel wants a baby now."

The red-bearded dwarf suddenly grinned, understanding dawning on him. He gestured for the prince to follow him and led them back into the set of rooms he'd claimed for his family.

Bombur's wife squeaked and made to rise, putting aside her knitting. Fili waved at her to stay seated as they passed to one of the bedrooms. The two dwarrow peeked inside.

Three beds in this room, all holding a slumbering dwarfling. The three year old looked ripe for cuddles and was heart-stoppingly adorable.

Fili frowned. "He's too perfect."

"No such thing." Bombur assured him. "Rambunctious. Felfur will run you down in a heartbeat."

"What are the two of you up to?"

The duo turned, smiling ingratiatingly at Bombur's wife. She didn't appear impressed, her hands on her broad hips and a glare in her gaze.

Fili quickly explained the problem, and his idea.

Bombur's wife sighed, shaking her head. "Wake Felfur. Get him dressed."

"He'll be grumpy." The dwarrow father protested sharply. It was a well known adage, never wake a sleeping toddler. It wasn't worth it.

"Exactly." His wife said enigmatically. "I'll be right back."

Felfur fought them. The three year old hollered and screeched and flung himself back on the bed thrice. Fili finally held the lad up while Bombur pulled his clothing on.

The round dwarf sighed unhappily. "You know how hard it was to get the lad into bed? It's ten times worse than this."

"Then why is he fighting getting OUT of bed?" Fili huffed, dodging a kick from a thrashing dwarfling that might have emasculated him. It hadn't even been aimed, the lad still had his eyes closed and was making distressing sounds as if being attacked by a pack of orcs.

"Alright. Follow me." Bombur's wife appeared in the door, looking down on the two poor dwarves trying to corral her errant toddler. She was holding a sleeping dwarfling who was definitely of the cradle size.

As he passed her, he looked down at the sleeping child. "He's too cute. She'll love him."

Bombur's wife smiled secretively and nodded at him to be quiet and follow along. Not willing to fight with a dwarrowdam, much less the wife of a good friend, Fili fell into line. Prince or not, the dam's ruled the households where children were concerned, at least up until they were old enough to be weapon training. Fili thought of his own mam and then reconsidered, she never had given up control.

o.o.o.o.o

Put out, Kili opened the door to his room with an aggravated frown, only to freeze at the sight that met him.

He looked at Bombur, who was smiling ingratiatingly as if to say 'none of this is my fault'. Standing next to him was his wife with an infant and then there was … "Fili?"

"We're here to help." His brother told him cryptically. Walking in holding the hand of a dwarfling that was whining and tugging at his hand.

"Kili?" Tauriel came out from their shared room into the sitting room of the suite. She was dressed in fine lounging wear rather than her fighting leathers or practical dresses. The robe was sumptuous and fur lined along the collar and sleeves. It covered her from neck to toe, nothing was untoward or unseemly. Yet Bombur and Fili both blushed. It was out of context to see the she-elf in such a homey kind of undress.

Bombur's wife smiled. "Would you two watch these miscreants for a few hours? It would be a tremendous help."

Kili blinked, while Tauriel's mouth opened into a slight 'o' shape. Her green eyes flew to the two young dwarflings with greed that any dwarf would have approved.

Bombur's wife held out the baby, but didn't give the child over, not yet. She was explaining how to hold the dwarfling and what to look out for.

Kili met Fili's eyes with question and a hint of betrayal. Fili shoved Bombur's son into his brother's arms. "Felfur."

The toddler went limp in the way of children that didn't particularly want to be held at the moment. Dead weight and arching back. Kili grunted and shifted his hold to keep the lad from falling. Felfur gave a high-pitched squeal and kicked.

Kili let the lad slide down until he was on his own two feet. At this the dwarfling finally opened his eyes and stared up at the prince with a very ill expression that boded nothing good. Kili smiled. The child wasn't impressed.

Tauriel took a seat and Bombur's wife handed over the infant. "His name is Tjorfi, he is not quite a year. His mother is a cousin of mine."

"Tjorfi." The she-elf seemed awed, holding the child reverently. She leaned in and smiled at the sleeping dwarfling. Her eyes were like green emeralds as she looked up at Kili. "He smells like powder and something sweet."

Kili turned and glared at Fili accusingly.

Forgotten, Felfur ran over to Tauriel, staring up at the she-elf in wonder. His thumb went into his mouth as he fingered the trailing edges of her sleeve. "Hun ree."

Bombur and his wife both blinked hard, then grinned sappily. Fili rolled his eyes. "Of course your son's first word would be hungry." He muttered.

"We have food." Tauriel said, then frowned. "Do we have the right kind of food?" She stared at the table with bread and cheese laid out as if she'd never seen such before.

"It's fine." Laughed the dwarrowdam. "Now. We're going to leave you all alone."

Kili whimpered, his wide eyes finding his brother once more. "Why?" He mouthed.

Bombur shrugged, shaking his head and gesturing for his wife to join him near the door.

The dwarrowdam leaned in. "Don't worry. I hear you're wanting a family, and that's a good thing. Just remember, it's not all sweet smelling and it's not always calm."

Tauriel's eyes focused on the other female. "This is a test?"

"A warning perhaps." Tempered Bombur's wife. "I think the idea is to get you to wait a bit before starting that family."

Tauriel's mouth firmed and she shot Kili an exasperated look. Her poor husband shook his head and spread his hands. He was innocent in this. His arm shot out and he pointed the accusing finger at Fili who had the bad grace not to look ashamed at all. The blond grinned and winked at his new sister.

"Hun ree." Felfur repeated, rubbing his chubby fingers over Tauriel's sleeve.

The she-elf looked torn between the three year old and the infant she was holding against her heart. She looked at Kili. "Get the child something to eat."

With one more glare shot at Fili, the younger brother turned to the table to fix the dwarfling a snack. He cut off a slice of cheese, then considered that this was Bombur's son. He cut off two more slices of cheese.

Fili and the others took their leave, with the prince grinning as he shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath of satisfaction, and then shook his head. "I still think the dwarflings are too cute."

Bombur's wife gave him a speculative look. "My cousin's child? He's got colic. In about an hour he'll wake up and look cute. Then he'll start screaming and won't stop for at least an hour and a quarter."

Fili stared at her, then at Bombur. The rotund dwarf hunched his shoulders apologetically and nodded. "That's evil." He said, grinning widely. "Just the thing."

"Pardon?" The others looked up as Ori came hurrying over to them. "King Thorin is asking for all of the Company for a meeting."

Fili nodded then cast a look back at his brother's closed door. "Get everyone else. I'll be there to explain it, but I want to leave Kili where he is at the moment. If Thorin still wants him I'll come back and get him myself."

Ori nodded and hurried off again.

o.o.o.o.o


	16. Filth

Nerves already on edge after her chat with Fili, Jalessa couldn't eat, her appetite gone. But to excuse herself from lunch with several of the Silverstone family and their retainers would have been considered weak. Maybe not by them, but by her own standards.

Stomach in hard knots, the dark-haired dwarrowdam smiled and absently pushed her food around just enough to look like she was eating at least a little.

One of her uncles gave her a stern look, but she ignored him. He was one of the ones who thought she'd lost her betrothal to Prince Kili for some perceived lack. He always had been a sour lemon in the family.

Seeing her Uncle Jorgmund's eyes narrow and his lips thin out, Jalessa turned her head to see what had caught his attention. Oh. Prince Fili. Hurrying with others towards the throne room. Great. She dropped her utensils, now not even wanting to pretend to eat.

Which was stupid and silly. She wasn't in love with him. Their courtship was all fine and well, but basically a sham anyway. He was going to marry Zelke Steelforge. And as for herself? She'd not settle. No. Not after seeing Kili and Tauriel together. She wanted that for herself.

"Lady Jalessa, you are looking well today."

Startled, she looked up into the face of one of the Clawbraid brothers. He'd made an obvious attempt to slick back his rather wild curls and tie them back. The look didn't suit him, but she appreciated that he had made an effort. The Clawbraid's were a rather rambunctious clan with more brawl in them than brains, but they were fine warriors if not the best strategists. Poor, but hard working. Honest. Jalessa smiled with real warmth and gestured for the dwarrow to join her. He beamed.

While she had no interest in marriage with the usually more unkempt dwarf, it didn't mean that she disliked his company. She had a friend or two that would be more than happy to make his acquaintance. Perhaps she should arrange …

"Beautiful. Don't waste your time. We can chat later." The words came from behind her and with an intimacy that shocked her as it wasn't earned, nor welcome.

Jalessa stiffened and glanced up just as Rafnarek Slantbeard ran his fingers just over the space where her shoulder sat. Not touching her. Not speaking directly to her. But intimating that they were closer than close. "What?"

"Oh mmmm …." Rafnarek leaned in closer, invading her space and smiling in a far more intimate manner than their limited knowledge of each other could account for. "Pardon." He bowed.

Jalessa's eyes nearly popped out as she watched the dwarf saunter away, whistling happily. He'd ….he'd bowed too low, too nicely, his voice pitched to make others assume a closeness that didn't exist.

Defensively she flicked glances at those around her. Her uncle looked livid, while Clawbraid looked speculative, and disappointed. "There was nothing to that." She waved a hand at the departing dwarf. "I don't know his meaning."

The others all nodded, but the seed of doubt had been placed and Jalessa knew it too well. She pasted on a smile and finished her meal, even though each bite tasted like sawdust in her mouth.

o.o.o.o.o

Kili rescued the ceramic fruitbowl crafted by Dwarvish craftmasters of centuries past. It had decorated the finely appointed rooms of the second heir of Erebor, but recently had been claimed by the chubby little fingers of a three year old dwarfling. Kili had already moved it twice to the middle of the table where he'd thought Felfur couldn't reach. This time it was moved to a high shelf under the amused eye of his wife, Tauriel.

The she-elf wasn't helping him corral the toddler. Instead Tauriel was holding baby Tjorfi like the infant was as precious as mithral and as fragile as thinly blown glass. Every few seconds her green eyes would rise to Kili and Felfur, but then be drawn back to the sleeping dwarfling swaddled in her arms. He watched as she sniffed the sleeping child, again.

Kili sighed, temporarily drawing his wife's attention. Tauriel gave him an arch look, unrepentant in her open adoration of the baby.

Felfur ran past him, small arms raised high in the air and slapping Kili's knees with …. "No!" The prince barked loudly as he spied what the child was holding.

Tauriel frowned and glared at him for raising his voice, while checking to make sure Tjorfi didn't awaken. The infant stirred and yawned, but then made a sucking little sound and fell back into slumber. Felfur didn't even pause at the raised voice, screeching as he circled Kili.

Prince Kili chased the three year old without regard to dignity. Felfur, who was surprisingly fleet and agile, evaded him effectively by dodging under and around furniture. After a few moments Kili was finally able to snatch back his wife's dagger when the dwarfling got tangled in the legs of an ornate chair, happily still sheathed.

"Not a toy." The brunet admonished huffily as the dwarfling's voice rose in sharp protest at the loss of something so interesting. Kili watched as the youngster threw himself on the ground and banged his heels and fists sharply. "Does that work on your father?" He asked crossly. Was this why Bombur was often so quiet, getting more than his fair share of noise at home?

Felfur kept going. Kili turned helplessly towards Tauriel, groaning as he saw the back of her heading into the bedroom with Tjorfi. "Help!" He called out shamelessly. A heartless, if soft, chuckle was her only response to him.

Distracted, Felfur took advantage and swatted Kili's leg with the palms of his little hands, a mulish expression on his once adorable face. "Really?" The prince swept the dwarfling up and held him at arm's length as the lad kicked and wiggled, trying to get down while shouting his protest at being held at all.

Tauriel came back, still cradling Tjorfi, and holding one large leather glove.

"That's mine." Kili protested, then stilled as his wife held it out for Felfur's inspection. The dwarfling eyed her and the glove, sniffing, snot running thickly under his nose from all the crying.

"It belongs to a warrior." Tauriel sweetened the offering with a smile.

Felfur smiled back and took the glove, smelling the fine leather.

Kili groaned. "He's wiping his nose on it." Which wasn't true, not really. Felfur was just holding it tight against his face, if snot was transferred from dwarfling to object it wasn't by design or effort.

"He's tired." Tauriel guessed. "You just fed him nearly an entire bowl of fruit. Don't children nap?" She snuggled the still sleeping Tjorfi close to her heart. "I can't imagine how this one can sleep through all this noise."

"Habit. He's got five older brothers." Kili paused. "We fed him more than just the fruit. That much cheese would clog up an adult dwarf. Should we worry?" He shook his head, not waiting for his wife to answer. No. "Serves Bombur and his wife right." The prince looked around and grabbed a chair, sitting quickly.

Felfur was turned around and found himself leaning against Kili's chest. The three year old didn't protest the move, instead biting the fingers of the glove he still clutched and snarled in a passible imitation of a wild creature. He shook his little head like a predator while growling.

"Are you being a warg?" Tauriel asked encouragingly, amused.

Felfur beamed and bobbed his head, his bright blond hair falling into his face endearingly.

"What about a bear?" Kili asked, thinking of Beorn and happy for any game that distracted the little fellow.

Felfur jumped off his lap and spun, laughing and growling and posturing with his hands like claws.

"A fish!" Tauriel called out next, smiling as the lad dropped to the floor wiggling more like a bait worm than anything else. Neither adult said so though, giving praise instead.

Felfur went through boars, eagles, deer, lions, and even a dragon. Most of them looked and sounded remarkably similar, but then the lad was going on stories told to him rather than the reality of such creatures. The best one though was the owl in Kili's opinion.

Tauriel wiped a tear of mirth from her eye and Kili sighed happily, having relaxed sometime in the past few minutes. He looked at the beautiful red-head that had stolen his willing heart. His earlier worries seemed to ebb away, washed clean by optimism. This wasn't so bad.

An infant asleep and a sturdy toddler amusing them. The homey moment was actually just about the perfect prediction for the future. Kili grinned, unabashedly upbeat and satisfied. He and his sexy bride, a family in their grasp. Would it really be that bad to try and start having children sooner rather than later?

"What's he doing?"

The innocent enough question had Kili sliding his eyes toward Felfur. He blinked and then was up like a shot. "Bathroom!" He yelled, pointing toward the right door. "Felfur, go in there. Use the bathroom!"

The toddler grabbed his loosened trousers and ran awkwardly into the adjoining room.

Tauriel, alarmed, started to rise but Tjorfi scrunched up his tiny face in protest and let out a wail that was pitiful. The she-elf sat back down in a hurry, trying to soothe the infant as she shot Kili a baleful look of dismay. "Help him." She said, flicking her eyes toward the bathroom meaningfully.

Kili shrugged, grateful that they'd caught the toddler in time. "He's three, he knows how to use the bathroom."

"Are you sure?" Tauriel asked, making comforting sounds at the now snuffling infant. Her hand rubbed over the blankets in the general vicinity of the belly.

"Will you rub me like that later?" Came the suggestive question.

Tauriel sent him an ill glare and began to hum for little Tjorfi. "If Felfur knows how to use Dwarven plumbing, fantastic devices by the by, why was he taking off his pants in here?"

Kili shrugged. "Laziness? New surroundings?"

Felfur came running back into the room, his little face beaming as he clapped his hands loudly. Tjorfi's crying increased at the new noise. "I did it! I did it!"

"Good!" Kili said with real relief. It was one thing to tell Tauriel the lad would be fine, but it was good to be proven right. Better? He'd not had to help the dwarfling.

"I need to get this one a warm rag, that might help." Tauiriel said, worry in her voice as she rocked the crying infant gently in her arms, her voice pitched to soothe.

Felfur presented himself in front of Kili, his trousers still unbuttoned and silently demanding assistance. The prince of Erebor chuckled and did up the buttons quickly, showing the lad how to tuck in his shirt. The little dwarfling wasn't doing the best job of it, though he was earnest in his efforts.

"Waara!"

Kili jerked upright, staring at the door to the bathroom. He saw Tauriel come out, giving him an evil look and holding up the hem of her long robe. "What? Didn't he use the bathroom?" He had a bad feeling about this.

"He did." Tauriel said with exaggerated calm, still trying to soothe Tjorfi. "What he didn't do was aim."

Kili's eyes flew down to his wife's bare feet. It didn't help when he laughed. The next few phrases of Sindarin he was sure was directed completely at him and probably weren't very nice.

o.o.o.o.o

"Where's your brother?" The words were cold and bare bones. A challenge.

Fili wasn't one to back down, though he didn't challenge his uncle. He smiled rather lazily. "With Tauriel and two of Bombur's children."

The rotund dwarf held up one finger.

"Sorry. One dwarfling, the other is his wife's cousins or some such." Fili amended. At his mam's confusion he smiled with lazy content. "Colic. And a whirlwind."

Dis' eyebrows rose in surprise while Bilbo turned on the blond prince. "Are you trying to keep your brother from starting a family?" The Hobbit asked while putting a cup of tea in front of the king.

Nori looked up, having a vested interest in the answer to that question.

Smugly Fili shook his head. "Tauriel wants one now, Kili wants to wait a year." He spread his hands in a 'what can you do about it' kind of gesture.

Dis gave a sigh while Nori grunted, thinking about how this information impacted his betting pools.

Thorin pushed the tea cup away, earning a look of displeasure from Bilbo as the hobbit offered to pour for anyone else.

Thranduil said nothing but took a sip from his wine goblet while Bard just shook his head kindly enough.

The hobbit looked so disappointed that Dis nodded at him, then when Bilbo turned away sharply dug her elbow into her brother's side. Thorin turned and gave her a hard look which she ignored and looked pointedly at his tea cup.

Thranduil watched this all with a bored air, but Fili was sure the elf was missing no detail, no matter how small. Legolas was standing beside his father, his expression inscrutable and rather stiff. Like from when they'd first met. How odd.

Thorin turned to Bofur. "Get Kili, bring Tauriel too if you can't separate the two." He said with a sneer as the hatted dwarf hurried off. "Seems I can't trust my heir to see things done."

Fili felt the sting all the way through, but outwardly he smiled and appeared unmoved. His eyes met Thorin's and held for a second before sliding away.

Thranduil's fingers paused as he trace the rim of the goblet he was holding, but then continued as if nothing had happened. Legolas though appeared affronted, his displeasure evident.

Balin smiled at everyone ingratiatingly and offered to have drinks refilled or food brought in.

"There is a trap set for my son this eve." Thranduil suddenly broke through the simple chit chat, and not waiting for Bofur or Kili. "Can we dispense with chastising your crown prince or tea drinking?"

Bilbo puffed up dangerously, his eyes flashing. He was more offended for the tea than he had in being called a Halfling. "Tea is a wonderful restorative, I'll have you know. Quite the thing. Soothing and energizing at the same time. I know the Dwarves drink it strongly, but I assure you that my tea …."

Dis' hand came down gently on the hobbit's shoulder in a supportive gesture. He fell silent and gave her a doe-eyed look of consternation. "Your tea is wonderful, but King Thranduil is worried over his son."

Bilbo huffed and suddenly sank down into his seat, the picture of dejection. "Of course he is! As he should be. Any father would be worried and it doesn't matter if your son is several centuries old …"

"Two millennia, nearly three." Legolas interjected, carefully not looking at his father. "And well able to take care of himself."

Bilbo's eyes bugged out and he coughed, swallowing wrongly as the information took him by surprise. "How old? Oh dear. That's older than Grandmammy Took's cedar chest. Oh my." He said with some awe.

Thranduil turned away, ostensibly to cough discretely to one side. But Fili suspected the hand he raised to cover his mouth actually has to hide a smile. If not, it should have been. He mused as the room fell silent.

"I thought my whiskey was old at sixty years." Dwalin said deadpan.

Every dwarf exploded into laughter. Bard's shoulders were shaking and it appeared to be biting his lip.

"Is this a meeting or a party?"

All eyes turned onto Kili and his wife, and the two children they had with them. Felfur flew across the room to his father, wrapping his arms around Bombur's leg. Or trying to do so, since the arms didn't go all the way around.

Thranduil and Legolas both froze, staring at the dwarfling now grinning up fatuously at his adored father while Bombur gave a matching grin right back.

Dis looked over at Tjorfi, who was blinking up at Tauriel and making cooing noises. "I thought you told me the baby had colic?" She said to Fili.

The blond shrugged.

Kili grinned. "He did. Tauriel soothed him though. She glowed."

"A simple thing." The she-elf demurred, embarrassed at the regard being sent her way. She was holding a tuft from the trailing edge of her hair and flicking it in front of Tjorfi, who looked utterly enthralled.

Dis gave a startled laugh and shook her head. "You can cure colic? You'll be the most popular member of the royal family for a millennia."

"Two millennia, nearly three." Dwalin said, his voice still deadpan.

More general laughter, this time with Legolas even cracking a smile. Only Thranduil and Dwalin remained stoic, though their respective moods were lighter than they had been.

When things began to calm, Nori moved up slyly next to the newlyweds. "So. Does this mean that you'll be trying to have children sooner rather than later?"

Whistles greeted Nori from several dwarves, warning him to stay out of it and leave the couple alone. That influencing them was cheating.

"We will wait for the quit-claims at the very least." Tauriel said calmly, ignoring all the hubbub around them. She smiled down at the baby she was holding, her face alit from within.

Fili blinked. The she-elf his brother married really was beautiful. He'd known that of course, but watching her with the dwarfling brought the reality of it down upon him. Tauriel wasn't for him, and he didn't particularly find elves attractive. Beautiful, but they didn't stir his libido, not like a good and curvy dwarrowdam. That thought led to Zelke and that thought had him frowning. "We need to get to business." He called out roughly.

Surprised, Thorin gave him a long look, but nodded. The king gestured for everyone to find seats. Then he frowned as Felfur grabbed his father's beard and tugged mightily. "Get the dwarflings out of here, it's not for them."

Bofur scratched his head sheepishly and shrugged. "I don't know if you can pry that yon babe from Tauriel's hold."

Thorin sighed and shook his head. "Yes you can. He's not hers, and if she wants her own, that's grand. But she can't keep the lad." He paused, looking over at the she-elf and her careful expression. "You can stay or go." He said rather gently, even though his voice was gruff. He was giving her the choice.

Tauriel hesitated, but nodded. "I'll stay." She didn't know what this meeting was about, but didn't like that Thranduil and Legolas were part of this. If they were, so was she. Reluctantly she gave Tjorfi over to a guard along with Felfur, to be escorted back to their families.

As they exited, Felfur turned and grinned at Tauriel. He yelled out "waara!" and giggled, running out the door.

Kili chuckled and then turned interested as his wife went beet red. He glanced over at the shocked faces of Thranduil and his son. He then grinned at his wife. "I thought you said the word meant nothing. A general term of surprise you said."

Tauriel's face was near as red as her hair.

Thranduil and Legolas both turned to look at her. Nothing was said. The elvish king just tutted his tongue in a chiding manner.

"Bombur. I think she's teaching your son to swear in Sindarin." Kili mused.

Thranduil stood suddenly, commanding utter attention. Thorin's left eye twitched, though he did not stand. He would gain no advantage by doing so, and in fact, kept the upper hand by remaining seated. Putting the elvish king in the role of supplicant, and not leader. "My son. Sent a missive requesting a meeting, by someone pretending to me Mr. Baggins."

Tauriel's gaze sharpened immediately. She growled. Then stopped. "What message?" She asked with sudden suspicion. "There was a Human boy delivering a message earlier."

"Yes, just so." Legolas nodded at her.

The she-elf shook her head, peering over at her husband. Kili stood, looking puzzled. "But the Human had a message for Fili. Not Legolas."

Dis blinked, shocked. "The lad told me the prince who wasn't Fili."

Gloin ran a hand over his face. "Kili. Kili is the prince who isn't Fili. Lad? Are you sure the message was for your brother?"

Kili nodded most certainly, Tauriel agreeing with him without hesitation. "He asked if I was Fili, and I told him that my brother was the blond prince. I figured he'd know my brother was a dwarf just like me."

Bard groaned. "What a tangle. If this lad, whomever it was, didn't know what Fili looked like he might not realize that Fili was a dwarf at all. It depends on how young he was. Before recently the Humans of Lake Town have never seen a Dwarf, and the dealings we have with the elves were old. Few dealt directly with them."

Thorin scowled. Fili's hand went to the hilt of one of his daggers, while he smiled evilly.

Thranduil reached for his wine goblet and drained it. "Oh yes. Now it is YOUR heir under threat and the laughter ceases? I suppose you'll send him in to spring the trap?"

"Yes." Fili crooned.

Thorin shook his head negatively.

Legolas stepped forward. "The message was sent to me. I will go in."

"But meant for me." Fili growled.

"All the better, since they won't be expecting me." The elf said with stubborn intent.

"Fine. Both of you go!" Thorin roared, waving his hands in frustrated irritation.

Fili and Legolas locked gazes, both grunted and neither dissented. Thorin stopped, staring at one then the other. He looked over at Thranduil for support, but found the elvish king nodded. "What was that word, Kili?"

"Waara?" His second heir supplied the word, but then shook his head. He didn't know the meaning.

"Waara." Thorin nodded grimly. "I have a feeling it fits somehow."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o


	17. Setting the Trap

Fili stood utterly magnificent with his chest and chin sticking out pugnaciously and his eyes full of the fire of temper and determination. However the effort was proving useless. Legolas appeared unmoved by the display, lounging back against the side of the table all grace and poise but with no less stubbornness than that of the dwarf.

King Thorin II looked back and forth between the two blond princes from differing realms. He threw up his arms in mute frustration and muttering how young cocks were squaring off against each other.

Helpfully Bilbo leaned in and whispered how Legolas couldn't be termed "young" by anyone other than of the ancient races.

Balin ignored them all and tried for a consolatory tone. "You can both address this, together." He smiled, trying to appease both.

Fili spoke from between clenched teeth. "The message was meant for me. The trap is for me." He emphasized his point by thumping hard on his chest.

"It was delivered to me." Legolas dared to yawn, just to draw a reaction. "And as we've been unable to locate the Human child used as a messenger, we are only assuming that the message was meant for you."

"What possible proof do you want? I will go. I will be forearmed and ready for any eventuality." Fili said with as much dignity and authority as he could muster.

Undaunted, the tall elf princeling, blinked and gave the tiniest shake of his head. "I will not be backing down from this challenge."

"Challenge? This isn't some sparring match, it's a trap." Dori spoke up in his quiet and genteel manner.

"Even so." Legolas said without looking at the other dwarf.

From where he was sitting next to King Thorin, Bilbo looked confused. "Pardon? Pardon me, but …really shouldn't we be trying to figure out what kind of trap this is or even if it really is a trap? It could be just a meeting. For information or something. Perhaps if we searched the room where the meeting is scheduled we could find out something of interest?"

"It is a trap, of what kind, I couldn't guess." Kili grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. "The signature on the message was false. I think we need to send in forty or so warriors and not these two bait fish."

Bilbo made a face even as Thorin rejected the idea. "Forty warriors? In one room? How would they swing their swords? Axes? Anything? Don't be ridiculous."

Kili flushed but didn't back down, nor dared he look over at his new wife, embarrassed to be verbally smacked down in front of her.

Bard whistled long and loud, gaining momentary attention. "Mr. Baggins is right, we should scout out the room the message mentioned. Find out more before making any judgements or decisions."

The quiet Bard engineered disappeared as if it had never existed. Voices rose and lowered in excitement and fervor. Plans were made and discarded. Discussions were held between several persons, all at the same time, and all with different ideas of what should be done. The volume in the chamber rose exponentially.

And in the verbal melee, no one noticed the small hobbit exiting out and mumbling about the stubbornness of all races excepting his own.

o.o.o.o.o

Nerves already edgy, Jalessa didn't know what to be doing. What she did know is that sitting quietly with her own thoughts would be useless today, and counterproductive. Prince Fili. Her mind kept circling back around to the situation with his open courtship.

No.

"Be honest with yourself." She whispered. Her mind kept going back to Prince Fili himself. Which was odd, for it should have been Kili. The younger heir had been her intended husband for over seventy years. Jalessa had grown up knowing that barring death and a return to the Halls of the Waiting, that she would marry the second heir to their king.

A king in exile without a kingdom. But what Thorin had lacked in resources he had more than made up with duties. Her father never would have betrothed her to one of the royal heirs without a deep seated faith in the Blood of Durin. Despite Thror and the madness of Thrain, there was the Oakenshield.

Taking care of their people, keeping track of what families had scattered where. Making sure that what meager resources they had was shared with those with the least and building their race back up again.

Her parents had taught her from the cradle that to be a princess of Durin's royal family meant hard work and sacrifice. That if the Dwarves never reclaimed their lost kingdoms, there was STILL a people and there would always be duty. But if their wildest hopes were fulfilled and Erebor restored, there would be even harder work to be done. Rebuilding.

Jalessa had not been raised to be the Queen of Erebor, not when she was betrothed to the second heir. But her education was hardly neglected on that score. This was not a time of peace and prosperity for their race, Dwarrow died. She'd always been prepared to marry and serve, not focusing on a single craft or job, but all of them. Protocol. Policy. Politics.

The dwarrowdam's mouth twisted almost bitterly for a second. And then Kili had dropped her without so much as a meeting and married a she-elf. That had HURT.

Jalessa silently gave thanks to Mr. Baggins. For even if nothing came from the hobbit's efforts to salvage her reputation and place in Dwarvish culture, he had pulled her back from her own poisonous thoughts. Reminded her that she was a Silverstone and not to be taken lightly.

Her mind circled back to where it wanted to go the entire time. Fili. Crown Prince Fili. When Bilbo had delivered the king's message, no matter how he denied the source, she had been thrilled. A chance to move forward. What she hadn't considered, was actually liking Fili.

He was strong, arrogant, self-assured, but not overly so. He was funny and cheeky and he felt his duties bone deep. And he was not for her. Fili would one day be king and he was betrothed. It tore her up inside, but she respected him even more for deciding to go through with the marriage, and his vows. Even if that meant stepping back from him.

Well.

Feeling sorry for yourself never got dinner ready or a kingdom rebuilt, and it never got a button resewn. The dwarrowdam looked over the lists and lists of available work crews for the day. Sewing groups to help repair rugs necessary to make cold stone more comfortable, to make clothing and other necessary items for a kingdom. Repairing armor, hmmm. Cleaning out over a century of dragon spoor.

Jalessa's lip curled. Let Zelke carry the shit if she was going to be queen. She turned away and walked back toward the armory instead. As she neared she recognized a few faces already there and she smiled. Ipera as there with two of her younger brothers and they all greeted her warmly. The other dwarrowdams present in Erebor now were mostly grateful to her for throwing open Prince Fili's courtship, and feeling sorry for her, though she glossed over that bit in her thoughts.

"I'll be seeing you later."

The voice wasn't a whisper, being heard by many, and it was nearly a purr of anticipation.

Jalessa spun, her eyes flashing angrily. "Rafnarek, what are you up to? I have no intention of seeing you now or later."

The sly-eyed dwarf held up his hands and smiled greasily. He winked at her and shook his head. "Of course not. No. We have no plans."

"Stop that!" Jalessa's stomach churned, he was making it sound like his denials were hiding something. Something secret. "I have afforded you no intimacies and you are unwelcome in your presence."

Those words would have scurried off most dwarrow, but Rafnarked gave a husky chuckle and bowed to her. Too deeply, too much.

The dwarrowdam was keenly aware that dwarves were watching. Ipera was staring at them with an absorbed sort of fascination, her mouth and eyes rounded. The little gossip would have this all over the mountain by dinner. So be it. Two could play that game.

Jalessa's chin rose and she cast politeness out of the window. "Rafnarek Slantbeard. You pretend to things that you cannot afford nor aspire to, namely me. You are not welcome on Silverstone land, nor to me personally. I turn you away. No amount of pretense will gain you my hand nor a moment more of my thoughts. Be gone. Be gone. Be gone."

Ipera nearly fainted being able to witness such firsthand, and being the first to have the chance to tell it. Jalessa Silverstone had just repudiated and cut off Rafnarek Slantbeard most harshly. It was an insult that was duel worthy and she wondered at the seriousness. The dwarrow ….oh! He must have been hoping to marry richly now that Jalessa was no longer betrothed! Would he seek a duel from the Silverstone family? Why had Jalessa treated him so? Her actions were much harsher than his few words had warranted, surely?

Rafnarek's jolly and flirtatious mood evaporated like so much mist. Something cruel and dark looked at her from his beady little eyes, hard and calculating.

Jalessa's stomach turned over. She'd considered him a pest, but now she wondered. What had been his game? Why try to make everyone think he had a chance to win her heart or her hand? He hadn't actually tried to seduce her, only make it look like they were close.

Suddenly she was determined to follow through with Mr. Baggin's advice and switch rooms. Originally she'd meant to ask her two aunts for such a favor, but now she decided she'd instead switch with some of her cousins. Big, rough Silverstone warriors. Yes.

Rafnarek stalked away, anger roiling off him like a tangible wave.

o.o.o.o.o

"They posture like roosters." Dwalin said his voice scathing and pitched where only his brother could hear him.

Balin twitched, wanting to intervene but none of his arguments had dissuaded either prince. Both wanted to walk, alone, into the trap. "What are they trying to prove?"

"You wouldn't waltz into that room if your name had been on the message?" Dwalin asked, needling his brother for he knew the answer already.

Balin's eyebrows furrowed over his forehead and he grunted, acknowledging that truth. He would indeed want to trigger the trap and see what was going on. "I would allow others to follow and assist." He said in his defense.

"And those two will as well." Dwalin grumped, his arms crossed thickly over his chest. "They'll have to give in on that point. These arguments are useless."

"It's a ruse, an attempt to trap …." Bilbo said, then realized no one was paying him any heed. Lips thinning with irritation, the hobbit whistled loudly. Shirelings could whistle. Long and loud and piercingly to be heard over the distances of their farms. Although more of a landowner than a laborer, Bilbo was no exception. He thought about climbing onto a chair or table to gain height, but thought that such an action was beneath his dignity. He was the perfect height for a hobbit, thank you very much, and pretending otherwise was pointless.

Everyone stilled, turning eyes onto the curly-haired and bare-footed being. Thorin glared at him with wide eyes and an aura of waiting for an explanation for the interruption and it had best be good.

Bilbo smiled a bit shyly to be the center of such attention. "Three kings and two princes." He said inanely enough, pointing around the room rather at random.

"I can call in my son and even out the numbers." Bard said with dry humor.

"Don't forget the princess." Ori piped up next, pointing a bit rudely at Dis until Dori pushed his arm back down to his side in reminder to behave.

"The room is a trap." Bilbo said with a move of his head and hands that showed he was sure on the matter.

"Most likely, but that isn't known." Balin said quietly.

"I know. I just got back from looking it over." At his words, Bilbo stepped back as he suddenly saw more rounded eyes than he'd ever seen before. Well, excepting back before the final battle for Erebor.

"You what?" Thorin growled, a warning clear in his tone that he wasn't happy. "You might have been seen and ruined their plans, whomever they are."

"Seen?" Bilbo made a rude noise, shifted his weight and made a 'give over' gesture with his hands. "Please. No one saw me."

Burglar. The word dawned on the rest of those in the room. They'd forgotten about Bilbo and his uncanny ability to show up in places where he shouldn't. To unlock cell doors.

Thranduil stirred uneasily. He still had no clue how this little person had infiltrated his kingdom and raided his prisons. To ask would mean to admit that he didn't know, in fact, hadn't a clue. So the question had festered within him, unvoiced and unasked. But now he could ask without bending his pride … "How did you manage such?"

Kili grinned suddenly. "Bilbo can walk through walls." He exaggerated, inadvertently adding to the hobbit's growing legend. "He walked right out of a goblin trap and escaped on his own."

Thranduil frowned as the dwarves all murmured in agreement. That explained nothing!

Bilbo blushed becomingly, pleased but not wanting to appear too pleased. "No, no. I'm just very quiet." He glossed over the details entirely while patting his vest in a habit any who knew him had seen a thousand times already. No one thought a thing about it, focusing instead on other matters.

"What kind of trap?" Legolas and Fili spoke at the same time, echoing one another. They both lifted their chins and gave each other a challenging stare.

"Romantic."

That word had the breath whooshing out from both blond princes. Fili and Legolas, already staring at one another, showed their shock. Both turned and stared at Bilbo, silently ordering him to explain.

Bard shook his head in wonder as Mr. Baggins began counting off items on his fingers. "Cushions. Candles. Very nice wine and ale. Cozy little set up for two. Fine dishes. It's a trap of the romantic variety."

"A dalliance." Dwalin curled his lips in derision.

"A trap." Bilbo tutted and then gave them the rest. "The room is set for romance, but the door is set to imprison. There is an alcove next to that room. It hides an iron bar and the rings to the door have been oiled and made ready."

Everyone who had relaxed suddenly stiffened up again.

"I'll bet Legolas let's Fili walk in there in his stead now." Nori said with a wry twist of his lips.

The elf prince flinched slightly around the eyes, only noticeable if someone was watching him closely. "After you." He said graciously.

"Could be for you." Fili countered with an equally polite voice. "The message was delivered to you."

"Meant to be given to you."

"Perhaps, but then again, maybe not." Fili gave a slight nod of his head toward the elf.

"Does anyone care that I also went down to the kitchens to see who had ordered a very special tray of delicacies?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin blinked. "Why didn't you already say so?" He roared.

"Zelke Steelforge."

Legolas blinked, then smiled. He bowed back to Fili. "Definitely you."

Fili said something that no one could catch. He suddenly straightened his shoulders and nodded decisively. "Fine."

Bofur sputtered, looking appalled. "You're going to go?"

Dis shook her head, her hand rising to grasp Dwalin's forearm for support.

Fili laughed without humor. "It's a romantic liaison with the dwarrowdam I will be marrying. She's obviously feeling the pressure of the open courtship and is seeking reassurance."

"Lock you in with her overnight and we'll have to hold a wedding much sooner than planned." Dis said, her voice tight and worried.

"I thought you were looking for a way out of the betrothal?" Kili asked, worry written clearly on his face. "That was the whole point of the open courtship."

Thorin hissed at his second heir, with a look reminding him not to air much more in front of their 'guests'.

Fili drew a deep breath and turned to look directly at his mother, then moving on to stand in front of Thorin. "It doesn't matter when the wedding will be. I am going to honor the betrothal vows and marry Zelke Steelforge."

"No!" Kili jumped forward, grabbing at his brother's arm which Fili shook off with an irate look. "You don't care for her at all and she'd be a disaster as queen!"

Balin huffed and stared at the ceiling while Dwalin rolled his eyes. Lad had no political sense. When Zelke became queen it wouldn't be a good idea to undermine her authority, or make Fili look weak, in front of Humans and Elves.

"KILI!" Dis called down her son in a voice that had him backing up a step. "Cease."

"I will marry her."

Kili shook his head, unable to help himself. "You don't love her."

"That never mattered before." Fili said rather coldly. "And I don't have the luxury of breaking an engagement for love."

Thranduil looked up while Legolas blinked rather suddenly. Tauriel stirred, settling as Dori calmly put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting move.

Kili though, reacted as if struck. His worry and concern flashed to anger and defensiveness. "And I do?"

Fili gave him a telling look. The younger sibling moved up closer, glaring slightly downward as he was the taller of the two. "You don't have to marry her."

Fili shoved his brother back a step and with force. He growled. "We can't lose any more political support."

Interested, Thranduil watched openly. He had never been witness to so much inner discussion among the dwarves. King Thror had always been most ceremonial and distant, cold. He'd already been surprised by how much emotion he'd come to realize the dwarves had. They were nearly as hot blooded and argumentative as the Noldor. How odd.

Kili pushed back, he couldn't help himself. Suddenly the two brothers were grappling with each other, grunting and cursing and shoving. Kili managed to throw off Fili against the table, rattling all the cups and knocking over a few that didn't get rescued in time. The blond roared and threw himself on top of his brother, taking him to the floor in a massive and resounding thud.

The Humans and Elves weren't sure what to make of it all, backing away slowly. The Dwarves just made room. Except for Nori who held up a finger and laid out the odds.

Thorin walked calmly over to Bilbo, who was nearly wringing his hands as he watched the two brothers fight. "What else did you notice in the room?"

Attention torn, Bilbo looked back and forth between the king and the sweaty duo as they regained their feet. He winced as Kili's fist connected to Fili's belly and then groaned as the blond retaliated with a blow to the side of the head that the younger brother barely managed to keep from breaking his nose instead. "Do something!" He gestured madly at the fighters.

Dwalin grunted. "Why? They're fine." He then reached out and moved a silver bowl from a small table and handed it to Dis. A second passed and after considering it, he then picked up the table too and carried it to the other side of the room.

Bard took his cue from the dwarfs. If they were going to ignore the fight in their midst, so was he. Though he did move out of the way when Kili skidded across the floor on his back to land at the feet of the King of Dale. The lad flashed a brilliant, if swelling, smile and wiped the blood from his lip and jumped up. He flew at his brother, who in turn was thrown hard against the wall, crushing another small table and the carving it had held.

Thorin roared. Both brothers stopped and turned to him. "I just got Erebor back, please don't destroy my heritage before I even get to take stock." He turned away from them and Fili and Kili went back to their fight.

Tauriel looked up at Dori, worried but not. He gave her a reassuring nod. Nori walked up and offered her odds on Kili to win the battle.

Dori shook his head at her. The she-elf paused. "You don't think Kili would win?"

The gray-bearded dwarf smiled at her gently. "They're evenly matched, pretty much. But it's not a real fight, and the odds that Nori is offering you are not worth your time nor your husband's efforts."

"Not a real fight?" Legolas asked, having heard the comment. He watched as more blows were exchanged.

"Hardly." Dwalin huffed. "ENOUGH!" He roared. "We have more important things to discuss."

Fili and Kili backed off of one another, bruised, bloodied and swelling. Both grinning like idiots. Fili reached out and brushed something off of Kili's shoulder. The younger brother did the same to the older. So Fili repeated the gesture. So did Kili. Suddenly they were pushing rather than brushing. The pushing turned into shoving.

"I said enough!" Thorin barked.

Bilbo sighed, a stickler for the correct. "Actually, Dwalin did."

"He's not our father." Fili said, grinning as he wiped blood off his mustache.

Kili made an 'ooooh' sound and turned a gleeful look on the bald warrior to watch his reaction.

"I would wipe the floor with the both of you." Promised Dwalin with a hoarse growl and stern look that had cowed orcs and goblins but did nothing to the two princes.

Kili grinned. "Marry our mam and you could tell us what to do."

"And that's why he doesn't." Dis sighed. "To avoid telling the future king and his heir what to do."

That sobered both lads immediately.

Marry? Legolas and his father both coolly glanced between Dis and Dwalin. Interesting or unimportant?

A messenger knocked on the door asking to speak with the king.

"Not now." Thorin growled.

The messenger hesitated, but didn't back away.

Thorin turned and glared at the dwarrow. "I said not now!"

"Dain sent me." The dwarf inserted the word in effort to deflect the king's dismissal. It worked. Thorin blinked then grunted.

The messenger looked at the non-dwarves in the room, hesitating.

Thorin considered ordering the message delivered regardless, but then thought better of it. The Men and Elves weren't part of his kingdom and shouldn't be privy to everything. Anything. Thorin scowled, he damned them all in his mind, they knew too much already. He gestured to Balin and pointed at the messenger.

The older dwarrow moved over and spoke in whispers as Thorin turned back to the matter of Zelke's little romantic trap. He stared at Fili, ignoring the bruising. "You want to marry her?"

"No. But I will do so."

"You don't have to." Kili whined without heat.

Thorin put his hand on Fili's shoulder, feeling the strength there. He nodded proudly at his sister-son and heir. "No."

"What?" Fili looked shocked, stunned. "It's the best thing for the kingdom. Peace, rebuilding."

"It was the best thing, when we were poor and needed the connections and the support. But Steelforge didn't ride with the Company, and he committed money only grudgingly. He'll be repaid. But what I've seen of his daughter? She would make a very spiteful queen." Thorin sighed. Years and years ago, this would never have been a consideration.

Thror and Thrain wouldn't have considered his happiness when betrothing him to a future bride. In fact, they hadn't. She had been lost to the dragon in the first wave of attack back then. But if she hadn't gone to Wait in the Halls, he would have married her. He would have had heirs and he would have been miserable in that union.

Years above ground, struggling, straining, sweating blood to keep his race together had changed things for him. Thorin wasn't going to cast aside his personal happiness. He had heirs, two wonderful ones even if their faces were swollen and bruised at the moment. He had Bilbo, and what a miracle that was. No. Thorin had given all he had his entire life for his people, his kingdom. He deserved to have this one part of himself for himself.

And so did Fili.

"I deny her." Thorin said brutally, wondering how he was going to make this happen. It wasn't going to be easy and it would cost him, politically it would cost him dear.

Fili shook his head.

Thorin's hand tightened on the prince's shoulder. He nodded. His mind was made up.

"Thorin?" Balin sounded awed and excited and nervous. "The Lore Keeper has arrived." He'd said it aloud, for hiding such news from their guests would be next to impossible.

The king turned and looked at his counselor. "They are slow to arrive. I sent out word about Erebor's return." He frowned in disapproval.

Balin shook his head at the king, his eyes wide. "No. Not a lore keeper, nor just a member of the clan. THE Lore Keeper has arrived."

Thorin blinked hard, shocked. "What? Make …make him comfortable, whatever he wants, whatever he needs! Fili, greet …damn you, you and your brother go get cleaned up and presentable. You can't greet him acting like human thugs."

Bard frowned at the description but didn't interrupt.

Bilbo looked confused as Thorin dismissed the entire meeting, calling out orders left and right in preparation. He couldn't believe it. Fili was on the verge of getting trapped into marriage. Or released from marriage. It was all confusing. Now they were rushing around to impress, who?

o.o.o.o.o

Dain licked his lips nervously, his hands regally behind his back and his spine straighter than a edged blade.

Lore Keeper. A craft that wasn't a craft. Revered and honored by all Dwarves and welcome by every family and clan without hesitation. To join the clan was to denounce all familial ties, to embrace the race as a whole. Durin's Folk, Blacklock, Ironfist, Stiffbeard or any other main or minor clan.

They memorized every bloodline, they knew every history. They were the teachers of Khuzdul, the masters of the language. They spread news and kept up with all that it meant to be Khazad.

They gave up their names. Not the everyday names of use, but the Dwarvish True Name. Denouncing their former lives upon gaining Mastery in the clan. It was whispered that the Smith gave them their new names himself, but no one really knew. Those names were never shared or spoken aloud. They served Mahal alone, and no leader in Arda could call upon them or order them about.

Dain stiffened even further when the Lore Keeper walked through the main doors of Erebor. Long robes swept the floor, his long white beard nearly did the same. There were lore keepers, then there was THE Lore Keeper. Head of the order, keeper of the knowledge. The Dwarf of Dwarves. Not a king, not a leader, and having no armies, the Lore Keeper was nonetheless important to their race.

Dain bowed before the older Dwarrow arrived, and he stayed in that bow until the Lore Keeper stopped in front of him.

"Ironfoot."

"Lore Keeper."

"Welcome! Welcome to Erebor!" Both turned and looked upon King Thorin II as he walked up to them, moving quickly without appearing to rush.

The Lore Keeper smiled and did what he did to no other, and had not done since the days of Thror. He bowed to the king. "Your grandfather promised me that he would restore this kingdom. You have fulfilled the impossible and I had to see."

"You are welcome, always welcome!" Thorin beamed, but wondered where he was going to put the older male. Nothing was good enough, and if he gave up his own rooms it would be as if ceding some unseen authority and that would not work. Balin was hurriedly working on making ready some rooms, evicting their owners without regard to rank or status.

Then again, no dwarrow alive would object.

o.o.o.o.o


	18. Lore Keeper

"Lore Keeper." Bilbo said almost sadly, shaking his head. "I didn't even know such existed."

Gandalf glanced up from his work table the Dwarves had kindly lent him. Or more accurately, the empty space and stool in the corner of a mining office while completely distracted with the arrival of the newcomer. "I would not put too much into this, Bilbo. My dear, the dwarves are a most secretive race. The very existence of their language is a closely held secret, and few have even seen a dwarrowdam. Until forced above ground, dwarflings were never even seen until well past their fifteenth year."

"So. I should not be offended that someone even Thorin reveres among their kind has never even been mentioned before? That Thorin wants me to get 'tidied up' before meeting him?" Bilbo huffed and ran a hand down his vest in a defensive manner. "I did not bring my finest clothings. This was an ADVENTURE. You don't bring party clothes on an adventure. He should know that."

Gandalf smiled indulgently at his friend. "You look very fine."

Bilbo ran a hand over his curls. Not through them, but over them. He'd brushed them out until his hair fairly gleamed like copper. He had even combed his foot hair and buffed his nails. "I wish I had some pomade."

"Bofur might lend you some that he uses on his mustache." The wizard suggested helpfully.

Bilbo curled his lip in disdain. Thought about it. Then shook his head again. He straightened his vest once more. There was a rip in the back that he'd repaired with very fine stitching if he did say so himself. And he was wearing a coat, but …HE knew the rip was there and it was making him feel quite grubby. "Silly dwarves." Suddenly he blinked and looked over at Gandalf. "Did you know about Lore Keepers?"

The wizard raised his eyebrows, slightly pursed his lips and then shook his head. "I did not. I might have guessed at such a position, if I had thought it through perhaps. Those that travel between kingdoms, keeping the news and teaching the young." Gandalf sat back, losing himself in speculation. "I had noticed that no matter where I went in Arda, the Khuzdul was exactly the same. No lingual shifts, no accents to ascertain which part of the world was a dwarrow's origin. That should have told me of the Lore Keeper's existence right there."

"Busy dwarf." Muttered Bilbo, still nervous about meeting someone that Thorin was so courteous towards.

Gandalf chuckled. "Oh dear, I doubt the job is not shared between many dwarves. All of whom answering to a singular head, which would be the same as the head of our Wizard's Order. Saruman the White. All the wizards have their own special areas, but he collects all from each of us and knits it into a whole. It's a rarified position and not one to covet."

Bilbo shrugged, he had a feeling he was overreacting, but he was nervous. Thorin was anxious about introducing him to the Lore Keeper, he could tell no matter how his dwarf tried to hide it. That in turn made him nervous, and irate. "Well? Have you discovered what it is then?"

Gandalf blinked, pulled back to the matter at hand. He poked a finger in the fine white powder and stirred rather absently. "A sleeping draught. More than likely to be added to the ale."

"Not poison then?" Bilbo sounded relieved. "Then this trap really is a romantic one, and not anything else."

"More than likely. Though the dwarrowdam could put Fili to sleep, then slit his throat, but the pretty little setting she devised speaks against that thought." The Gray Wizard nodded as if to himself. "Are you going to put this back where you found it?"

Bilbo shook his head. "Absolutely not. No. I've already replaced it with icing sugar, very powdery and quite indistinguishable."

Gandalf made a face. "If this dwarrowdam does add the substance to the ale, I hesitate to guess what the drink will taste like."

"Small inconvenience in order to pull the teeth from the trap." Bilbo sighed, then made a face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. This is a rather harmless sleeping powder. Fili would have come to no harm." Gandalf paused. "Unless you consider marriage a harm."

"Fili might." Muttered the hobbit. "But what I meant was about not being insulted that I've never even HEARD about a Lore Keeper before."

"I hadn't heard of one before." Gandalf mentioned rather mildly.

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something along the lines that the wizard wasn't sharing a bed with a dwarf, then thought better of it. He groaned and nodded instead.

"Like I said, very secretive race. They are slow to trust, but once their hearts are committed nothing could shift their allegiances. Very stubborn, very private." Gandalf spread his hands rather helplessly. "They don't even share their True Names with the world, only one that is rather unimportant to them. A public face if you will."

Bilbo blinked hard, then stared. He swallowed uncertainly. "Thorin's real name isn't Thorin?"

Gandalf paused, hearing something in his friend's voice that gave him concern. "You didn't know?"

Bilbo's face clouded unhappily.

Gandalf privately thought this boded ill for the poor king. He considered saying something, but he'd already said too much apparently.

o.o.o.o.o

Dis paced her sitting room, her mind awhirl and a frown firmly on her face.

Dwalin simply watched her, one of his favorite pastimes. "You'll have to get a new rug."

The dwarrowdam sent him a sour look. "You always say that I can't afford a new rug, but now that we are back in Erebor, that is no longer true."

Dwalin felt his lips twitch in amusement. "Yes, but now you'd have to commission one be done, and have to explain why you need a new rug ahead of all the thousands of things that the weavers should be concentrating on."

Dis stopped and glared at him. "I'll just steal the rug from your room and replace it with this one."

Her sharp mind never failed to amuse him. Dwalin didn't smile, but the intensity of his gaze as almost as intimate. She blushed. "Don't. My lads …"

"Will be fine." Dwalin yawned and stretched, the mighty warrior the picture of relaxed repose. "Kili is married and probably having sex right now. Again." He flashed a smirk at her look of consternation. "And Fili is about to reverse a trap on the Steelforge lass."

Dis groaned and rolled her shoulders and neck. "I can't help but worry."

"You sent all of us on an impossible quest. This is nothing compared to that."

The princess stilled. "No. This is nothing compared to that."

At the lack of inflection in her tone, Dwalin's attention was caught. He gave her a lingering look. "We are fine."

"I could have lost you all." Dis said hollowly. "I let you go, for that is all I could do. I didn't wail in protest, for I didn't want that to be your last memory of me. Or theirs."

Dwalin rolled to his feet, moving toward her as he caught her face between his palms. "You never said."

"I would never undermine your determination and resolve." She whispered. "But you have to know I worried."

Dwalin leaned in, placing his forehead gently against her own. Both of their eyes drifted close. "I would have given my life in place of any of them."

Her breath caught on a silent sob even as she nodded. She'd known that only too well.

"Tauriel saved Kili, who stepped in front of a blow for Fili, while both protected Thorin." Dwalin growled. "And I cleaved the bastard in half that would have taken the breath of life from them."

Dis nodded, her movements a bit jerky but no less heart-felt.

"The problems they face now are nothing." Dwalin reassured her. He smiled and kissed the end of her nose. "You are brave when we faced off against all of Arda and a fire-breathing dragon, but worry yourself silly over their love lives?"

Dis drew back, startled into a laugh. "When you put it that way …"

"I'd rather put my lips to better use." He smirked, until she leaned up and kissed him. His smiled disappeared as he groaned in satisfaction, wrapping his arms strongly around her.

o.o.o.o.o

Zelke Steelforge adjusted the rather low-cut neckline on her gown nervously. She already knew she looked beautiful. Rafnarek Slantbeard's reaction had been priceless, one would have thought his eyes were about to pop out.

Too bad she was sending him off for second best. Zelke sneered. No, not second best, but the worst best. She sniffed in derision. Jalessa Silverstone. Tomorrow the witch would be singing an entirely different tune. Try to dethrone a Steelforge? Bah!

Behind her the door opened. Zelke let her expression melt into one of sensual welcome. "You're early." She purred and turned and suddenly froze, staring.

Legolas gave her a neutral look. "I believe you have information that I need concerning my father?"

"Your …fa ..father?" Zelke stumbled. What in the world was an ELF doing here?

"The king." Legolas reminded her. "Your note mentioned information about the king. My father, Thranduil of the Greatwood." He said, calling his home by the old name.

"Oh …oh …OH!" Zelke breathed out and saw the elf's cool gaze lower to her chest. She jerked the silk material up and blushed mightily. "There has been some mistake." She was going to kill a Human brat!

"Mistake?" Legolas looked at her like an already fed owl to a mouse, as if trying to decide if the effort to attack was even worth it. "Ah. You have refreshments. Do you mind?" He sat and poured a mug of the ale.

Zelke, her mind not working yet, nodded. But when she saw the blond elf take a large drink she paled. "No! No, please ..the wine, wouldn't you rather have the wine?"

Legolas, more than aware that she thought she'd drugged the ale, smiled. This was going to be interesting. He faked a yawn, amused when she suddenly relaxed a bit.

o.o.o.o.o

The Lore Keeper smiled, running his hand reverently over the jeweled cover of the book. He raised it to his nose, smelling the old leather binding. "I thought this tome lost to us forever."

Thorin smiled humbly. He didn't have to brag, the proof of his courage and might was the kingdom they were standing in. "Welcome home."

The older dwarrow blinked, his eyes suspiciously moist. "You have done well, King Thorin."

The Lore Keeper turned on him, his eyes bright. "No deaths to report?"

"Dain lost some in the battle. He will have the lists for you, of course." Thorin smiled. "There will also be lists of the new arrivals to Erebor, I would give them to you now but they grow daily."

The Lore Keeper laughed, nodding in agreement. "My people will have a difficult time with the changing census. A true test of their abilities, and mine." He smiled through his long white beard.

Thorin hesitated, then firmed his jaw, what would come next was a necessity. "Prince Kili married."

A singular bushy eyebrow rose in surprise. "Already? Yes. Well, I did notice the Silverstone banner in the hallway. Along with that of Steelforge. Yet you allowed the youngest to marry first?" He asked with amusement rather than censure.

A knock on the door had both turning as Bilbo entered silently, his face carefully neutral.

Thorin stiffened, but there was nothing for it. He gestured for the hobbit to join him at his side. "Lore Keeper, this is Mr. Bilbo Baggins, formerly of the Shire. He is a Hobbit." A delicate pause. "My other half."

Caught in the middle of a polite nod, the Lore Keeper froze. His eyes flew to Thorin and met a glacial stare, one that dared him to say anything in opposition. The older dwarrow rose back up, his curiosity arisen. He stared at Bilbo most directly.

He looked back at Thorin. "I, indeed all of the keepers, have heard many rumors and stories about your friend Mr. Baggins." Though none had mentioned he'd captured the heart of the king.

Bilbo stiffened and would have spoken if Thorin hadn't beaten him to it.

"If those rumors say he is brave, miraculous, a true friend, and selfless to the core, then they are all true." Thorin said without hint of temper and in utter seriousness.

The Lore Keeper nodded slowly. "So it would seem. I congratulate you, King Thorin. And you Mr. Baggins."

Bilbo shifted his weight, a thousand questions running through his mind. "You don't disapprove?"

"Oh dear." The Lore Keeper said, his eyes widening. "That is not for me to say. I merely keep the records, not pass judgement on them. No, no. My opinion means nothing."

Bilbo cocked his head to the side. "But Thorin obviously holds you in great esteem, I can tell."

Surprised, the older dwarf drew back, his gaze flying between Thorin and Bilbo. He gave a grateful bow to one, then the other. "You honor me, your majesty."

"Bilbo, the Lore Keeper is a subject of the king. I don't need his or anyone's approval. I introduce you as is proper, and let the keeper know you are important to me, for that is his purpose and role. I am merely letting him know where you stand."

The small hobbit blinked. Where he stood? Why Bilbo wasn't even sure of that himselfA He looked at Thorin and his earnest expression and nearly melted. Nearly. It was the fact that Thorin wasn't even his real name that kept tripping him up. "So. You're just explaining what? Everything that has happened since the last time you spoke with a lore keeper?"

Thorin nodded, glad the hobbit seemed to understand.

"Like Kili and Tauriel's marriage?"

The two dwarves froze again, this time for a very different reason.

The Lore Keeper raised a finger in question. "Jalessa Silverstone is not the prince's new wife?" When Thorin said nothing, the dwarrow grunted softly. "She perhaps Waits in the Halls?"

Thorin shook his head very, very slightly.

Not dead then, and not married to the prince either. The Lore Keeper cleared his throat carefully. "Tauriel. A name I do not recognize." It was a statement, but also a question.

"She's quite lovely." Bilbo piped up, his voice going a bit squeaky from nerves.

The Lore Keeper pinned his gaze on the king. "I do not recognize the name. Which is odd in itself, for I hold the knowledge of each and every birth. While I obviously do not remember every name, I have carefully recorded each as they come. Give me a clan name and I can parse out the lineage, always. Tauriel is not a name that I have seen before, I am sure of it."

Thorin growled out his response. "She is an elf of the Mirkwood." He said bluntly. There was no sugar coating for this information.

The older dwarrow paled alarmingly.

"Before we get into question and answers, they married for love not necessity. Not politics. When you are introduced, you will see what I mean by that." Thorin said with deliberate coldness that he hoped shut down any and all questions. "I allowed it."

The Lore Keeper said nothing, clearly running through what he could possibly say. He dare not offer disapproval, not after having made such a point of saying that it was not his place to do so. But the king now had Mr. Baggins at his side, and the younger heir was wedded to a she-elf. The impact of that alone was stunning, to say the least. That left the continuation of the royal line to one single dwarrow. "Is the royal line in a feud with the Silverstone clan?"

"Nay." Thorin said, explaining nothing.

The Lore Keeper straightened somewhat. Alright. That answer told him both nothing and much. "Crown Prince Fili is still betrothed to the Steelforge line?"

Thorin reluctantly nodded, but then added, "but the courtship has been thrown open."

"Ah." The older dwarf nodded, though he still wasn't sure that he understood all, not yet. "Well. I think perhaps that there is a great deal that I need to catch up on."

"Indeed." Thorin said, then gave the Lore Keeper a sympathetic look. "I merely had to face down a dragon. You now have to track down a she-elf and memorize her antecedents and family line."

The Lore Keeper blinked rapidly several times in a row, then gave a great rumbling kind of laugh. He shook his head at the king in wry amusement. "I hadn't gotten that far in my thinking."

"The marriage is complete." Thorin said, glossing over the entire issue of the quit-claims. Then he reconsidered. "Actually, there is a tale to tell there as well."

The Lore Keeper sighed and nodded. "I am sure, but I am a very old dwarrow and the trek here has been tiresome. I have a feeling the tales you would share will need to be attended to and recorded forever and I would hate to miss a detail due to fatigue."

"Of course." Thorin bowed and called for a guard. "Balin is securing suitable chambers for your use, but they are not yet ready. Until then, rooms have been offered up to you so that you can rest and refresh yourself."

The Lore Keeper and Thorin spoke for several more minutes before the guard returned to escort the older dwarrow to his borrowed room.

Bilbo watched the departure with mixed emotions. When the door shut and he was alone with Thorin, his earlier pique seemed a bit petty. Still. "Your other half?"

The king smiled wanly and poured himself a glass of wine, silently he offered to do the same for Bilbo. The hobbit shook his head, he didn't want anything to drink.

"I know you like your secrets, but the Lore Keeper has to have the truth. It's his duty." Thorin turned, leaning a hip against the heavy table.

Shocked, Bilbo's mouth gaped open. "My? My secrets?" The unfairness of that charge near floored him. "I didn't even know there was someone who was a Lore Keeper!"

Thorin stared at him for a moment, as if unsure why Bilbo was upset. "It's not a secret. Well, yes it is, but not from you. I guess the subject never came up. I was hiding nothing."

The hobbit shook his head, his burnished curls catching the light as he did so. "No one is as secretive as a dwarf! You hide your language, your history, your …."

"I would share all with you." Thorin interrupted bluntly. "But there is a lot and it will take time. Yes, we are a private people. But so are hobbits."

"I have no secrets!" Bilbo's voice rose and he spoke before remembering his ring, which was indeed a secret, though he wasn't quite sure why he didn't just tell Thorin about it. Or Gandalf.

"You keep me secret." Thorin's voice hardened and he flinched just slightly. "Us."

"I do not! That is entirely upon you." The hobbit denied the charge hotly. "As for secrets, I found out your name isn't even Thorin! You haven't even told me your real and true name."

"True names are not something often shared, even within families!" The king retorted immediately. "We only share those with the ones closest to us, sometimes even only one other person."

Bilbo drew back coldly. "I don't want to know then. Forget I asked."

Thorin's eyes bulged and he roared. Taking the time to collect himself, the king clenched his jaw and fists, slowly forcing himself to relax before speaking. "I already told you my name!"

"Did not!" Bilbo shouted. "I would have remembered!"

"Clearly you do not!" Thorin appeared stiff, distant …hurt.

Bilbo took a calming breath, holding out his hands in a stalling manner. "I would have remembered."

"I made you repeat it, and begged you to keep it secret." Thorin scowled bitterly. "Begged. Me. I clearly abased myself for nothing."

The hobbit shook his head and wagged a finger at the dwarven monarch. "No. No. I asked you to teach me a word of Khuzdul. I wanted to be closer to you. You taught me a word and swore me to never telling a living soul. And there was no begging involved, though you were quite serious about the whole swearing bit."

Thorin stared at him as if willing the smaller male to understand.

Bilbo suddenly gasped and sank down into a nearby chair. "That was your name?"

"What did you think it was?" Thorin roared. "An endearment of some sort?" When Bilbo nodded he spun and struck the wall with his fist, barking the knuckles badly upon the stone.

"You demanded for me to keep it secret." Bilbo whispered. "I thought it was because you wanted to keep our relationship a secret. And if you think for one moment that you were begging, then you clearly do not grasp the meaning of the word. There was no begging. And no wonder, your pride would not allow such. Nor even will it allow you to acknowledge our relationship publicly."

"That was you, not me!" Thorin turned on him with a pained expression. "What I shared with you was more private, more intimate, than anything I could possibly offer. I thought you understood."

Biblo shook his head, feeling miserable. "You didn't tell me that it was your name. You just said it was a gift, a secret, and I should hold it dear. I thought it was because it was Khuzdul, not because it was your name."

Thorin sighed, closing his eyes unhappily. "I ….perhaps …didn't explain well enough. But you asked no questions."

"I thought you were breaking the rules even teaching me one word, I dared not ask what it meant." Bilbo offered the explanation softly. "I didn't want you to think I was pushing my way into your life when you weren't ready."

"I want you in my life, I don't know how much plainer I can say it." Thorin groused. "The very act of me teaching you my True Name was an open declaration."

"You keep our relationship so secret. That is no open declaration."

Thorin stared at Bilbo and then shook his head in sorrow. "Because that is what I thought you wanted. Not because I didn't want anyone to know. I promise you, every one of the Company already knows or has guessed."

The hobbit shook his head in denial, shocked. "No. No. They would have said."

Thorin nodded without any doubt. "Not when they think it would upset you if they knew. Not one of them would care to upset you like that."

Bilbo's eyes rounded in distress. "Are they …alright with it?"

"Puzzled why it's a secret." Thorin said, feeling too upset to dance around the issue. "No one objects."

"Because they wouldn't object, or because you'd trounce them if they dared?" Bilbo asked quietly.

Thorin shrugged as if to ask if that even mattered.

"So." Bilbo licked his lips. "I thought you meant you wanted to keep us a secret, as well as the fact that you taught me a Khuzdul word."

"You never wanted to hide our relationship?" Thorin asked, as if unsure.

"I thought you being the king and all, that people would object. That it would be frowned upon."

Thorin scoffed, then gave a rather dry chuckle. "I thought you were the one who wasn't sure and that's why you didn't tell the others of the Company."

Bilbo sighed and stared at the king. "Our cultures are so different, it's daunting. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset you or make things difficult for you, being with a Hobbit."

"And I didn't want to scare you off to go running back to your Shire and cozy little home." Thorin admitted.

Bilbo stared at him, his eyes soft and longing. "I still didn't know there were Lore Keepers."

Thorin raised his eyebrows. "I don't know the political structure in the Shire, not even if there is one."

Bilbo couldn't tear his gaze from the magnificent dwarf he'd come to love so much. "Oh dear. Yes. There is one. It's rather boring though."

"Not to me." Thorin stared back at the hobbit who meant more to him than anything else. "Clearly we need to talk more and do less of other things."

"Bite your tongue." Bilbo tutted. "Well. No reason we can't do both."

Thorin chuckled suddenly, feeling better and ready to face the world. He stepped forward to capture one of Bilbo's hands in his own when shouts and yelling erupted in the halls outside.

The king spun, racing toward the door with Bilbo right behind him.

o.o.o.o.o (backing up a several minutes …)

"Do you understand?"

Ori nodded at Fili as the two approached the chamber that Zelke had chosen for her little get together. Behind them came three more dwarrow that Dain had assigned to him for this.

The two snuck quietly down the corridor to the alcove close to the designated room. Looking in they expected to find the dwarrowdam's cohort, the one who would assist by locking the door after Fili entered. What they found was a bound and gagged dwarrow who was glaring daggers at them.

Fili pulled his own dagger, one of his favorites, and rested its lethal edge against the side of the dwarrow's face. It was a clear threat. He raised an eyebrow, as if asking the fellow if he was going to behave. The luckless dwarf nodded very carefully to avoid slicing his own skin against Fili's dagger.

The prince grinned darkly. "Is Zelke inside?" He whispered.

The dwarf barely nodded.

"Is she alone?" Fili asked next.

The dwarf glared at him and the dagger moved away from his skin long enough for the male to shake his head no.

"Let me guess. A tall elf with long blond hair?" Fili was nearly crooning now.

The bound dwarrow shuddered, but nodded. "Anyone else?"

The dwarf shook his head again.

Fili looked at Ori and then at Dain's warriors. "I'm going in. Lock the door behind me. When the signal is given, let us out. Ori here is in charge."

Everyone nodded and Fili put away his dagger. He stepped over the bound and gagged dwarf, leaving him as he was. He raised a finger at Ori, who grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

Fili slipped inside the room, hearing the slide of the iron bar locking them all inside.

Zelke jumped up, her mouth gaping open in shock.

"I got your message." Fili said, leaning against the door.

"So did I." Legolas sent a challenging look at the other male.

"There has been some sort of mistake." Zelke protested, her voice sounding strained.

"Oh dear, this ale seems to be getting to me." Legolas leaned back into his seat.

Fili watched him, unamused. The elf was spoiling things. And he was drinking the ale, which was supposed to have been spiked with a sleeping draught though Bilbo had replaced the drug with harmless sugar. Suddenly he felt like laughing. He needed to teach Legolas to stay out of business that wasn't his own.

"The ale is getting to you? How odd." He reached over and took another mug. Zelke squeaked out a protest but it was too late, he'd chugged down an entire drink without pause.

Legolas gave a barely audible sigh.

"This is terrible! Please just go away! Fili, make him leave!"

"I won't stay if I am unwelcome." Legolas pronounced, starting to climb to his feet but falling back in his seat. "Wait, what is wrong, I don't think I can walk."

Faker. Fili turned and glared at the elf where Zelke couldn't see. Legolas winked back at him. No. No that wouldn't do at all.

"What is in this drink?" Fili sniffed his mug. "There was something in here. Poison!" He gave Zelke a horrified stare.

"No!" The dwarrowdam wailed. "It'll just make him sleep!"

Fili's mouth dropped open. "Oh what have you done? Don't you know that such things don't work right on elves? It won't put him to sleep, it'll act like a love tonic."

Legolas blinked hard. Thrice. He slid a sardonic look at the dwarf. Did he think that was going to put him off? Not hardly. "I am feeling a bit overwrought. Warm. Though love can't be brought on by any false means. There is no potion for that."

Coward. Fili's smirk at the elf spoke volumes.

"No. But it can bring out latent feelings. I just don't know if I can hold myself back." Legolas continued, rolling to his feet and wobbling, catching himself on the back of the chair as if drunk.

Fili's expression faded. What was the elf playing at?

Zelke squeaked and jumped up, running behind Fili and using him like a shield. "No!"

"I think I have to confess my true feelings." Legolas appeared to waver on his feet, as if he might fall.

"Fili do something! I can't have an elf in love with me!" Zelke screeched.

The dwarven prince, Zelke safely behind him and not able to see his expression, grinned at Legolas as if to say 'well played'.

Legolas though wasn't done. "I admit. I've often found myself swayed by the look of you. So desirable, so full of life and beauty. I have held myself back, admiring you from afar, but this drug has loosened my tongue and freed my heart." He paused dramatically. "My longings."

Fili rolled his eyes. This was laying it on too thickly.

Zelke clutched his hair in the back, trembling. "Fili, don't let that elf near me. I couldn't stand it."

"But what if he loves you?" Fili couldn't help but tease her.

"Love who? There is no one for me but you." Legolas stepped closer, reaching out and running a thumb over Fili's bottom lip, his eyes closing half-way.

Fili stilled, stared at Legolas and barely kept from dissolving into laughter as behind him Zelke gasped as if gravely insulted. "Alright, enough."

Zelke clutched at him, plastering herself against Fili's back as he walked over to the locked door. He knocked loudly with the given signal, waiting for the iron bar to slide free.

Nothing happened.

Fili frowned.

Legolas clutched his heart as if it were breaking. "Do not leave me, for I could bear it not."

Fili knocked again. Still no response.

Legolas stepped toward him. Zelke screamed in his ear. Fili pounded on the door but nothing happened. "Ori!" He roared.

"Kiss me." Legolas entreated.

o.o.o.o.o

Outside the door Dain's three warriors stood, looking uncertain. "Was that the signal?"

"No. Ori said HE would tell us when to act." Another warrior said.

"Ori ran off to answer the alarm, there's been an attack." The third dwarrow sounded less than sure. "He said to await the signal."

"Was THAT the signal?" The first dwarf asked.

o.o.o.o.o

Thorin pushed through the crowd in front of a guest chamber. He didn't know whose, though Balin might. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

The Lore Keeper was standing in the middle of the hall, his tunic torn and his hair mussed. There was a slice along his collarbone and blood stained his clothing.

Thorin's eyes about popped out of his skull. "Are you injured?"

"The obvious doesn't escape his majesty." The Lore Keeper's voice rumbled the the sound of waves crashing on the shore.

Thorin flushed. "What happened?"

"That one was hiding in my chamber, laying in wait." The Lore Keeper pointed accusingly at a cowering figure of a dwarf.

"Not for you, not for you!" The dwarrow wept and groveled.

Thorin was stunned, shocked to the core. "Who would attack the Lore Keeper? How could they possibly dare?"

Bofur stepped forward, his face saddened at the thought of their Lore Keeper in danger from another dwarf. "Pardon, but this wasn't the room being prepared for him, but someone gave it up so that the Lore Keeper could rest."

"Whose is it?" Dwalin asked, out of breath and only half-way wearing his leather tunic.

"Jalessa." The sniveling dwarrow on the ground looked up, his eyes wild with fright. "We had an assignation planned. She sent for me!"

Dis hissed. "Rafnarek. Rafnarek Slantbeard. I had heard that he has been seeing the Silverstone lass."

"I doubt it." The Lore Keeper drew up to his full height. "For this stupid dwarf likes to talk too much. And I am an excellent listener."

Rafnarek dropped to his belly, babbling nonsense.

"I came into the room and was grabbed from behind. Vile threats were whispered in my ear, but what I remember best and what is most important is the fact that I was held at knife point. What he said was that when he was through with me no one would ever look in my direction again, and he would plant his seed so far up in me that a child could suckle without even bothering being born."

Gasps and shocked whispers filled the hallway.

"That does not sound like a romantic meeting." The Lore Keeper sounded outraged at the very thought. "He next said that I would regret rejecting him, and I should be thankful that he would let me live if I cooperated. While he'd never deign to wed me, he would allow me to warm his bed and I should be grateful. He told me I was to beg."

The sound of a sword unsheathed filled the hall.

Thorin looked into the furious eyes of the head of the Silverstone clan. Jalessa's grandfather. The older dwarrow looked to the king.

Thorin hesitated. "Normally I'd seek a trial. But does anyone here doubt the Lore Keeper's words?"

No one spoke up.

"She wanted me! I swear to you!"

One of the Silverstones stepped up. "Jalessa came to me earlier seeking to switch rooms. Said that someone was making a nuisance of himself and making claims he had no right to make. My brother and I agreed to change rooms. I swear no one thought that any dwarrow would go so far as to outright attack a dam once he'd been denied."

Ori came rushing up to the crowd, staring with wide eyes at all that was going on. "I heard the alarms." He said breathlessly.

"I claim his life as forfeit." Silverstone said with the utter cold in his voice.

"No." Thorin denied. Everyone stared at him. The king shook his head. "He may have planned to attack a dwarrowdam, but what he did do was draw the blood of the Lore Keeper."

Rafnarek wailed.

"Shave him." Thorin announced. "Cast him forth from Erebor. Let none give him succor. He is no longer Khazad."

The Silverstones fell quiet, staring with awe at the king. This was a sentence worse than death among their race. They nodded at him, satisfied.

Thorin looked back at the pathetic dwarf on the ground. He looked over at that dwarrow's brother and uncle. He awaited their response.

The uncle looked at the Lore Keeper's stained tunic and said nothing, turning his head away. Rafnarek's brother shook his head. "Please, let him die. I would offer my sword hand."

No surprise there. Death above being wiped from their race, denied a place even in the Maker's Halls. Stripped of his lineage.

Thorin grunted. The dwarf had offered grave insult to one that all dwarves revered. But. The Lore Keeper had been an accidental target. But attacking a dwarrowdam? Unheard of.

Rafnarek stomach crawled over toward Thorin's feet. The king stepped back, not wanting to be touched by such filth. "Choose."

"Death." Rafnarek wailed piteously.

"Why should I offer such?"

"Steelforge's daughter, she seeks to lock the prince up with her all night. I was to discredit the Silverstone dam." Rafnarek lifted his face for a moment, ravaged as it was by tears and a long cut alongside one cheek courtesy of the Lore Keeper himself no doubt.

"Discredit?" The Silverstone clan leader asked in a hard, cold voice. "Were your actions those designed by Steelforge?"

Murmurs moved through the crowd.

Begging for the right to die as a dwarf and not be cast out, Rafnarek shook his head. "She wanted me to seduce the bitch, but the dam wouldn't even look twice at me."

Thorin looked to the Silverstone elder. The old dwarrow was clearly torn, but in the end nodded. He would give up his vengeance to the throne.

Thorin looked toward Rafnarek's family. "I want three witnesses." He demanded.

The Slantbeard's stoically nodded, relieved that they'd be able to offer Rafnarek a death that while not honorable, would still afford him a place in the Maker's Halls.

Thorin turned, seeing his Company members behind him, backing him up. He grunted in approval and gratitude. He looked toward Dwalin. "Inform Kili and Fili, but keep them away. Especially Fili. They can't take their own vengeance on this."

Ori suddenly stiffened. "Fili." He bowed in a rush and started to race off. Gloin stuck out his arm and grabbed the younger dwarf by the back of his tunic.

"What is the rush?" Bofur asked for all of them.

Ori blushed.

Thorin sighed. "Did Fili go against my direct orders and actually show up at this stupid trap of the Steelforge lass?"

Ori blushed hotter.

o.o.o.o.o


	19. Dain finds it all funny

"Stop that!" The high-pitched voice reached cringe-worthy squeaky levels, though neither male turned to pay her any attention. Zelke fisted her hands and stamped her foot in a display of temper. Still no reaction, or at least not one she cared for.

Legolas, Elven prince of the Mirkwood, watched Fili through a half-lidded sensual gaze. He suddenly moved in, his cheek very near the dwarf's as he took in a dramatic sniff. "This scent, it is an aphrodisiac."

"Me and soap." Fili said smoothly. "Nothing like your more floral aroma." It was a dig at the elf lord, even if he was trying to sound flattering.

Legolas recognized the jibe, though Zelke let out a low moan as she shook her head. "This can NOT be happening!" She bit her bottom lip and reached out to take Fili's arm.

"I wore it as to try and garner your attention." Legolas countered, ignoring the scheming dwarrowdam as inconsequential.

"It worked." Fili remarked, then appeared to 'remember' that Zelke was with him. He patted her hand and gave her a weak smile. "But, my dear Elf, I am not free to respond in kind to your ….offers. I am betrothed to this fine dwarrowdam."

Catching her breath, Zelke pasted on a brave smile and a nod. Her bravery melted as she caught sight of Legolas' harsh glare. She squeaked and backed up two steps. "T …that's right. Fili is going to marry me."

Deliberately the blond elf lord put his hand over his dagger hilt, his long fingers caressing the pommel just enough to appear threatening and creepy. A warning. "Oh?"

Fili pretended not to notice as he shook his head. "Yes. It is a betrothal of long-standing and quite iron-clad as it were. She is to be the next Queen of Erebor."

Legolas drew up to his full height, his eyes flashing darkly as he stared down his aristocratic nose at the dwarrowdam.

Zelke wrung her hands a bit, then dropped them to her side. She lifted her chin and stepped forward. "You have no place here. No right to cast your eyes on my husband!"

"Not married yet." Fili muttered, unable to help himself. When Zelke sent him a glare he shrugged. "Definitely going to marry you, of course."

"Have you kissed her?" Legolas demanded, his voice a frozen wasteland of arrogance. "Has she taken from your lips what the stars have promised to me and me alone?"

Fili blinked, trying hard not to laugh at the priceless expression of astonishment on Zelke's poor face. The dwarrowdam was in a right state.

Nerves vanishing, Zelke marched forward and poked Legolas in the side. "Your stars say no such thing! The prince will marry me, and you can pine for all eternity for all I care! No elf has a right to look upon a dwarf in favor."

This gave Legolas and Fili pause, both of their minds turning immediately to Kili and Tauriel. The elf's jaw clenched and he found his fingers really itching to draw his blade now.

"An elf is my sister now." Fili said, fighting back harsher words, his voice a study in warning. He would not tolerate his future wife saying nasty things about Kili's wife. "I support this marriage."

"Fool!" Zelke muttered under her breath, but both males caught the word anyway. "It's a disgrace, but none of my concern. I have no say in the matter, not yet anyway."

Fili sent a covert look toward the tall elf, only to find Legolas looking back at him. They reached an unspoken agreement to turn up the heat.

Legolas drew his blade, deliberately letting the metal hiss as an audible threat. "I care naught for anything or anyone in this world, save for you." He turned and knelt before Fili, crossing his arm with the exposed dagger so that it lay over his heart. "I will spill my blood rather than you see wed one who cannot possibly love you more than I can."

Fili shook his head, swallowing hard to keep from breaking down into laughter. He stepped forward, his hand up to stop Legolas from doing anything drastic. Until Zelke grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Let him." She hissed.

Fili drew up, amusement vanishing. He stared at her in disbelief. "He is Erebor's ally. Near kin now that Tauriel dwells among us. I cannot return his love, true, but that is no reason to allow him to come to harm."

Legolas held out his left arm, laying the bare blade against the pulse on his wrist. He hesitated.

"Do not." Fili turned to him, arm flung wide in a grand and dramatic fashion. "I will not say that I love you as you do me, but I have no wish to see your essence vanish from Arda."

Zelke made a protesting noise, tugging on the dwarven prince to no avail.

"I am promised to another and there is no help for that."

"I am in love with you." Legolas swore, his gaze beseeching.

Fili smiled sadly. "You are beautiful beyond telling, and I find myself flattered and not a little tempted to wish a different outcome. But I am not free."

Zelke nodded and then screamed, throwing herself behind Fili as Legolas was suddenly on his feet brandishing his dagger in her direction. "No!"

"I can free you." Legolas said, his voice fierce.

Fili blinked, not sure where to go with all of this. In fact it galled him that he was having so much fun when the truth was that he really wished Legolas could scare Zelke away.

Sounds at the door had them all stopping, and when the door swung open, Zelke gave a great sob of relief as she collapsed onto the ground. "Thank the Maker! This elf has gone crazy and was trying to kill me!"

Fili turned and looked, taken aback to see King Thorin backed by King Thranduil, Dain, Ori, and Zelke's father. There was another dwarf, but not one he ….that's when his brain kicked in and supplied name to face, only it wasn't a face he'd expected to find here in Erebor for some time to come. He dropped into a low bow. "Lore Keeper."

Everyone's eyes went from Legolas' bare dagger to the collapsed dwarrowdam, and then back again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Thorin roared loud enough to wake stone.

o.o.o.o.o

Tauriel stared down at the dwarfling with soft consternation. Tjorfi wouldn't look at her, his eyes squeezed shut as he screamed, shaking his tiny clenched fists and trying to flail his legs beneath the blanket wrapped around him. The she-elf winced as she helplessly rubbed the infant's belly.

Kili watched with wide-eyed wonder as his bride began to gently glow. Gradually the shattering screams eased to some hiccup interrupted wails and then finally calming into a sighing whimper alternating with nearly a moan. Every time Tauriel got the dwarlfing calm again and her glow began to fade, his crying would gain in volume.

"You can't keep this up." Bombur's wife said with some sympathy, shaking her head at the tall red-headed elf.

Tauriel lifted distressed eyes to the dwarrowdam. "I can't sense what's wrong. There's nothing to heal!"

"Colic is mysterious, even to the best healers." The dwarrowdam said all while making shushing noises to the infant and gesturing for the child to be returned.

"But she had him quiet." Kili said, a question couched within his statement.

Tauriel bit her lip, upset that the infant wouldn't calm. "Please be well, be at peace." She whispered to Tjorfi.

"It's no fault of yours, lass." Bombur's wife chuckled, taking back the infant and laying him against her chest while patting his back gently. The infant kept wailing, protesting something that no one else could sense.

"All babies do this?" Tauriel asked, feeling like she had failed though knowing she wasn't the cause. Still, it hurt not being able to help.

Reading the she-elf well enough, Bombur's wife smiled. "No. No one knows why or how, we mothers just do our best. Parenting is always done one step behind, chasing after them and reacting to what is happening. It is a rare thing to be ahead of the child and smoothing the way before anything happens. We try, but can only do so much."

"Wise words." Dis said, walking over to them with another blanket she'd been warming by the hearth. She shook it to let it cool enough and then helped Bombur's wife wrap it around Tjorfi. The infant sniffled and calmed, but before anyone could do more than take a deep breath he was shattering the air with his screaming.

"I can try again." Tauriel reached for the babe, her green eyes showing how upset she was.

Dis put her hand over Tauriel's, shaking her head. "Drat Fili and his meddling. Colic is never fun, but it is no one's fault. Do not let this deter your wish for a family."

Tauriel gave a small smile of gratitude that faded as Tjorfi arched his back and let loose a particularly shrill noise.

o.o.o.o.o

Zelke threw a desperate look at her father, begging him to step in and 'fix' this for her. "The elf is in love with my Fili!" She wailed in accusation.

At this unheralded announcement, Thranduil's eyes went round and he blinked hard, twice. His gaze shifted to his son's face, but Legolas wasn't looking in his direction.

Thorin shook his head and did an actual double take while Dain clapped his fist against his ear as if he had to have heard wrong.

Steelforge looked warily at the blade the Mirkwood prince still held and then around the room. He frowned at the rich furniture and tray of delicacies. There were soft pillows piled all around, as if begging for the scene of some seduction. "What goes on here?" He'd been heading toward the throne room as soon as he'd gotten word of the Lore Keeper's arrival, only to be diverted and grabbed by the king to arrive here. "Daughter?"

Dain pointed a finger and waggled it between Zelke and Fili. "Your scheming little lass set up a private tryst in order to move forward the wedding date, only the message got delivered to the wrong blond prince."

"No!" Zelke pouted, licking her lips as she shook her head, her eyes solely upon that of her father. "Da, please! Forgive us. Fili just wanted to be alone with me, it's naughty but we are to be wed!"

Steelforge hesitated, he knew his daughter only too well. She was hiding something. He glanced at the king, uncertain.

Thorin grunted and handed the dwarrow father the note that had been delivered. "Sent for Fili, given to Legolas by mistake. And it was your daughter who had servants bring up the furniture and arrange for the food and drink."

Steelforge cursed under his breath, his brow beetling over his eyes as he read the message. "What have you wrought?"

"He's trying to kill me!" Zelke yelped, pointing a shaky finger at Legolas desperate to turn the focus of everyone. "He wants to marry Fili!"

Thranduil smiled with deceptive laziness. "So. I am to negotiate a bridal settlement. Will you live here or back in the woods?"

Thorin rolled his eyes heavily and shot a disgusted look at the Elven monarch, though Zelke didn't notice as she was busy climbing to her feet with less grace than a wounded warg. "He's not in love with Fili! It's just the tonic! That's all it is!" She shrieked.

At the dwarrowdam's shrill tone, Dain winced heartily. "Tonic?"

"Sleeping draught." Fili supplied helpfully, having no intention of shielding Zelke from any blame. He'd see how his future queen handled herself. "In the ale. I explained to Zelke how it doesn't work right on elves. Instead it serves as an inducer of feelings, for love."

"No." Legolas countered, still holding his weapon at the ready. "It only unleashes our inner feelings, it does not cause them." He stepped toward Zelke only to have the dwarrowdam scramble back and put her foot onto one of the plump pillows. A silk one. Without ceremony the dwarrowdam was on the ground gasping for air as the fall forced the air from her lungs. The pillow, pushed out of the way by her foot as she went down, did nothing to protect her.

All the males winced heavily and Legolas went so far as to sheathe his weapon and kneel down next to the lass to offer assistance. Her father rushed over as well, his face pale with concern. Fili too dropped immediately, reaching to help.

"Should I fetch a healer?" Ori found his voice, appalled and rabidly curious about what was going on.

Zelke tried to screech, seeing only the elf coming toward her. Only she had no air and was gasping for breath as she batted at his hands and scrambled backwards. Legolas stilled, frowning as the dwarrowdam balled up her fist and drew back, inadvertently slamming it right into Fili's cheek.

Dain coughed suddenly, caught Thorin's eye and coughed heavily again, nearly sputtering as he turned red in the face. He waved a hand at the others and hurried from the room. The Lore Keeper sent a worried look after him, though Thorin didn't appear concerned. In fact, he sighed rather heavily.

"ZELKE!" Steelforge yelled. "Be still!"

The dam wailed and climbed to her feet, swaying unsteadily, still trying to move away from Legolas who wasn't moving. She backed right up against someone. Turning she came face to chest with that someone and as she tilted her head up she found the cold gaze of Thranuil staring down at her. She screamed again, backing away.

Fili, only having been startled by the accidental blow instead of hurt, caught her shoulders and made soothing sounds.

Overwrought, Zelke turned, glared at him and slapped him hard across the face.

Everyone froze.

"This is your fault!" She huffed, furious and embarrassed and out of control. "That draught was for you, not him!"

Steelforge hissed unhappily.

"You meant to drug my sister-son to what end?" Thorin asked in a very gentle voice that belied the cold fury in his eyes.

Steelforge made a grab for his daughter's hand as he spoke. "She's hysterical, she knows nothing of what she's saying."

Legolas stood suddenly, appearing to 'accidently' block the dwarrow's reach. When Steelforge tried to push the elf aside, he found that the blond prince wasn't moveable. With a bland look at the dwarven father, Legolas stepped aside with a small bow but the damage was done and Zelke was shaking her head already.

"Fili is mine! He just needed a reminder!"

The Lore Keeper spoke aloud, though if he was talking to anyone in particular it couldn't be determined. "Oh. Come to celebrate the return of kingdom, to find the youth destroyed already." He shook his head sorrowfully.

"Can I fetch you some tea, or a mug of ale, Lore Keeper?" He bowed, eager to assist.

Zelke spun and finally seemed to realize just who the newcomer was. "Lore Keeper." She whispered hoarsely even as she dropped into a curtsy. "Oh. Yes, this is fortuitous. You can marry us!"

Dain walked back into the room having brought himself back under control.

Steelforge sputtered, his anger turning into disgust as he finally grabbed his daughter's arm, giving her a small shake. "Stop this nonsense."

"But we're betrothed." Zelke protested, trying to smile but not succeeding very well. "It will end all this open courtship stupidity."

Thorin's eyebrow rose. "Stupidity?" He asked evenly, but under the surface was a warning. Everyone present except the Lore Keeper knew that it had been the king who had made the decision on Fili's courtship.

Dain's face reddened and he looked like he was in pain. "Pardon." He managed to say before spinning back around and leaving again. Seconds later a strange barking sound could be heard outside.

"Lord Ironfoot?" The Lore Keeper called out, only to stop as the door suddenly slammed shut. From the outside. "Well."

"Sire. Please." Steelforge looked at the king, pleading with his eyes.

Thorin grunted, not liking pushing this, but he sensed an opportunity and he was too good a strategist to let it go yet. "You look to drug my sister-son into staying the night with you in order to secure your crown. May I remind you that the crown is a duty, not a gift?"

Zelke turned and felt herself grow cold under the king's stare. "It's not like that." She denied hurriedly.

"You didn't dose the ale?" Thorin asked, going directly to the point.

The dwarrowdam paled, she'd already admitted as much. She shook her head. "Something soothing only, nothing more. For a romantic evening, but so that we wouldn't get carried away. You know how dwarrow are when they want something."

Fili snorted. The lass was deluded if she thought he wanted her in such a way. Well. Her figure was more than decent, but he didn't like the packaging enough to take what was wrapped inside.

Thorin stared at the lass until she grew even more uncomfortable, shifting her weight and fidgeting. He hated fidgeters. "You lured my sister-son here under false pretenses. You had a substance here to dose him with, no matter your reasoning. You are proved false."

Zelke yelped. "No! No, I …."

"Daughter!" Steelforge's voice cut through her protest like softened butter. "Do not make things worse!"

The Lore Keeper nodded and Zelke's stomach turned over. Suddenly she dropped into a low curtsy, staying there. "Pardon!"

Thorin looked first to Fili then to Legolas, at last he turned to Steelforge.

The head of that clan was no fool even with all of his arrogance. "What does the crown desire?"

"End it." Thorin growled.

Steelforge, pale but unbowed, nodded. His movements jerky. His daughter wailed even though she didn't rise. "You ruin me!"

"You did this unto yourself." Steelforge's voice cut his daughter deep. Yet he loved her. "I have over indulged my child and she has brought shame to our name. But if we might find some way to salvage her future. Surely?"

Thorin nodded grimly. He looked over at the Lore Keeper and the older dwarrow thought it through before solemnly making a suggestion. "Make it a truly open courtship? Perhaps?"

The King Under the Mountain grunted in agreement. He ran it over in his head for a few moments then nodded. "Zelke releases Fili without penalty. Circumstances have changed and Erebor itself is now in play. She can still have a chance to win the prince back to her side, but she will have to stand with every other dwarrowdam so seeking that prize."

Steelforge said nothing while Zelke's tears fell at her feet, her head still bowed.

"Fili." Thorin turned to his nephew. "You can seek any bride of your choosing, but you may not marry for one, no …for two years. That will give us time to begin the rebuilding and for far-flung families to come and present their daughters for your consideration. You will allow Zelke to court you. Among all that hold your attention, you may not cast her aside. Let her move among the higher echelons of our court and perhaps catch the eye of another noble. Say nothing of this night or the agreements we reach anon."

Thorin turned back to glare at Zelke, who couldn't see him. His eyes slid to her father. "Any further attempts to unfairly sway or move the prince will be met with far more harsh penalties."

Steelforge bowed low and then both he and his daughter rose and begged off, wanting to be away.

Thorin nodded. "It is done."

Thranduil, who had been unnaturally still the entire time, suddenly moved his arm. No gesture or sign, just a movement that called every eye to him.

The Dwarven king sighed. "You have something to add?"

"My son was inadvertently a target." Thranduil said at his most haughty.

Fili groaned, excited to be free and wanting to be out and about. "He wouldn't have been if he'd allowed me to handle it!"

"Apparently he also declared his love for you?"

The dwarven prince suddenly snickered. He shook his head. "A bit of ruse. Payback."

Zelke's head snapped up, her jaw clenched tight. Only her father's hand on her shoulder stopped her from saying something stupid.

The door to the chamber opened and Dain slipped inside to stand next to Ori. His face was still red, but he had himself under control.

"Nevertheless. My son openly said he was attracted to Prince Fili, and my family's word is above reproach."

Thorin sighed unhappily. "Not from personal experience."

Thranduil sent him a sharp glare.

"Father. Enough. All is well." Legolas bowed his head toward his king and sire.

"Did you declare yourself to want to woo the prince?" Thranduil asked bluntly.

Dain stilled, looking back and forth between both blond princes.

Fili spoke first. "He didn't mean it."

"I did, but it was part of a strategy." Legolas finished.

Thranduil spread his hands. "An open courtship. And pursuant of the king's relationship with Mr. Baggins, then such things are quite accepted here. So. My son will present his courtship to become the prince's consort so his word will be upheld."

Thorin blinked and shook his head. Then he caught the edge of Thranduil's smirk and grinned evilly. "Fine. Legolas will have due consideration to become the next Queen of Erebor."

The elven king seemed surprised as he turned to Thorin and nodded. Both shared a long look, with both knowing neither meant a single word. They were each upset with their respective heirs for trying to handle things on their own, and they deserved to be played.

"A romantic meal would be just the thing for the two of them to get to know each other better." Thorin offered.

"I can induce my finest musicians to play." Thranduil added.

Legolas and Fili both stared at the two monarchs, not really believing this was happening.

"Wine." Thorin thought aloud.

"I'll choose the wine." Thranduil said with a small shudder. "If you will throw open your cellars to me for perusal."

"I will, if you allow my best crafters to make your son something more romantic to wear."

"Oh indeed." Thranduil nodded as both kings turned and walked out of the chamber leaving behind a stunned audience.

Fili turned to Legolas with a cautious look. "They don't mean it, do they?"

"My father will go through with it just to make a point." The elf reluctantly admitted.

"So would Uncle Thorin."

Ori suddenly snickered and when all turned to stare at him he grinned. "Thorin would make you walk hand in hand in front of all Erebor."

Both princes simultaneously stepped far away from each other.

"They'd need a step ladder to kiss." Ori said next.

Dain pictured that and started laughing so hard he hurt. Catching the glares from both princes of either race, he nearly doubled over.

o.o.o.o.o

"I have a headache."

The words didn't deter the young groom as he bullied Tauriel into taking a seat on a low stool. Behind her his hands moved to her shoulders and neck.

"What are you …oh. Yes. That feels good." The she-elf relaxed into Kili's expert touch as he worked on her tense muscles.

"What do you mean?" The prince asked, his voice much softer than his hands as he kneaded her shoulders with restrained strength.

Tauriel moaned as he cleverly located a knot and forced the muscles into relaxing. It hurt, but it felt so damned good. She told him so.

Behind her Kili smiled. "You have a headache?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean you want to sleep alone?"

Surprised, Tauriel pulled away, turning to look up at Kili. She looked so clueless he had to chuckle.

"In Dwarven society if a female 'has a headache' it means she isn't feeling amorous and wishes to be left alone." Kili paused. "Actually, there's a Khuzdul phrase too, but I think we picked these words up from the Humans. It's remarkably similar."

"If I wished to sleep alone, I'd tell you." Tauriel said, her tone a little clipped. "I just mean that my head hurts. The baby is with his mother now, but in my head he's still screaming."

"Ah." Kili used his hands to urge his wife to turn back so he could work on her shoulders some more. As she started to relax again he leaned in and kissed the back of her head. His fingers found the base of her neck and began to massage there, lightening his touch but still with enough pressure to get the muscles to release.

"I could only give him ease for a few minutes at a time." Tauriel said, letting her eyes drift shut as she felt herself lose some of the tightness.

Kili lightened his touch, using his fingertips at her temples now. Soothing, loving, comforting. "Even a few minutes respite was a good thing." He assured her.

"Well," Tauriel unconsciously leaned into his touch, like a flower toward the sun. "I think we might want to wait that year before coming to any decisions."

They stayed there, silently sharing with each other. His fingers on her, her muscles melting into his touch. That touch lost its therapeutic intent and became a caress somewhere along the line. When his lips found her temple, Tauriel smiled. "Kisses make it better?"

"Very much so." He murmured, nuzzling her gently as his arms moved around her, wrapping her in his warmth. "Elves have this saying too?"

"Aye." Tauriel smiled, her eyes still closed.

"I liked seeing you holding a baby." He whispered.

Slowly she opened her eyes, somehow unsurprised to see him staring into her face. His dark chocolate eyes were utterly serious. "I couldn't soothe Tjorfi."

"Neither could his mam." Kili reminded her gently. "Or Bombur's wife. Or my mother. Or me for that matter. Tjorfi has colic. He'll grow out of it. Not all of being a parent will be playing games."

She studied his face for a lengthy moment, then leaned forward and kissed him. When she sat back she smiled. "A little ellon, just like his father. Dark hair. Beautiful eyes. Your laugh."

"Ellon?" Kili returned her smile and chuckled as he made an educated guess at the meaning. "Male child. Dwarrow. What about a little dwarrowdam?"

"Elleth." She provided the answer with a growing smile. "But we're having a dwarrow. One just like you."

"An elleth. Just like you." He contradicted with a teasing air that was no less serious just because he was amused. Kili leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. "Still have a headache?"

"No." She said, then as he brought his lips towards hers she waited until the last moment and then said, "but I want to sleep alone."

He jerked back giving her a wide-eyed look. "What?"

"See. I can say what I mean." Tauriel gave him a satisfied look.

Kili groaned and hung his head in defeat. "Aye, you can. So …were you being serious?"

"About the baby? Yes. I think we should wait, if not for a year then at least for the quit-claims to be dealt with if possible."

Kili sighed and nodded. "I'm trying to remember her name."

"I know." Tauriel reached up and pushed the hair out of his face, then her hand stayed there, tracing the sensitive skin next to his eye. "I love you so much."

His heart skipped a beat and then melted. Without thought or command both were kissing each other, with neither sure who had moved first or when. Speech was gone for a long time, and then so too were their clothes. Touch became their words, their own private language that told each other how much they cared. That one no longer existed without the other.

When Tauriel slid to the floor, pulling Kili down deliciously atop her, he groaned. Finally he lifted his head, though was too heated to smile. "I thought you wanted to sleep alone?"

"I'm not sleeping right now." She reached up and dragged his head back down. He resisted. "Kili?" At his look she at last shook her head. "I never want to sleep alone, never again. You. You always."

With that affirmation in his ears, and his heart, Kili slid into her body in a long thrust. Home at last. The thought floated through his overly stimulated brain and slid away again. He had helped win a kingdom in Erebor, but it was within her arms that he was finally and forever, home.

o.o.o.o.o


	20. Love Actually

The last few nights had been something of a blur for Jalessa Silverstone. When her father had come to fetch her she'd been on a work assignment within Erebor, cleaning, counting and storing blankets and bedding in the great storage rooms. Necessary work and it counted toward her family's accounts. Communal living under a mountain held a certain autonomy within clan structures, but by necessity there was also an amount of work that each family needed to perform to contribute to the whole. That amount varied according to clan size and general wealth, which meant that the Silverstone's needed to contribute hugely.

Her male cousins and uncles were working on repairs, guard duties, organizational things, and preparations for re-opening the mines. She herself didn't have an actual craft, having been raised to wed a prince, but her mam had not been slack in making sure she knew how to put her hand to most everything involved in running a large household.

Households didn't come much larger than Erebor.

Rafnarek Slantbeard had meant to attack her. The very thought was repugnant in the extreme. Because of that her chore had been left unfinished and she'd been wrapped up securely in her family chambers all night. Cossetted and petted and worried over. She'd been in too much shock to really mind though.

Dwarrows didn't attack dams. It was almost unheard of in their world. Dams were too few, treasures to most Khazad. Those who married a dwarrowdam were considered rich, blessed.

Thus it had been a terrible shock to realize she'd been a target for violence outside of a battleground. Today Jalessa had come back to herself for the most part. After a day or two of being watched every second, she'd at last thrown a bit of a fit. Demanding not to be shut away and guarded like a dragon's horde especially now that Rafnarek had been executed.

Her father had reluctantly let her go about her day, though she knew that secretly he was having every member of the Slantbeard family watched. He'd tried to do the same to her, but she'd caught and sent away three such watchers already and her amused mother had held a quiet word with the males of the clan. They were giving her some space now, at last.

This was her excuse for not being caught up on current events.

Jalessa, and every other dwarf and guest, stared at the blond duo seated between the two kings.

King Thranduil appeared resplendent and cold, haughty and yet somehow amused, though Jalessa couldn't say why she thought so. Something about him didn't seem as brittle as she'd seen him before.

On the other end of the table was King Thorin II of Erebor. King Under the Mountain. He too was looking beyond magnificent. Both monarchs gleamed, not a hair out of place, gold and silver cloth in abundance. Buckles were shined, jewels winked in the torch light.

Where were the other honored guests? Jalessa looked around and spotted King Bard with Lord Ironfoot, and there was Mr. Baggins making gestures at her.

Still feeling like she was missing something important, Jalessa moved over to the hobbit. Bilbo stood in greetings, as did King Bard and his son. Prince Kili did not until his wife nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"What?" He said, coming to a half stand.

"You should stand when a lady approaches." Bilbo chided, gesturing to the seat next to him which Jalessa gratefully accepted.

"That's a Human custom." Kili muttered, sitting back down though sending a small smile toward the newcomer.

"And apparently a hobbity one." Bain piped up from next to his father.

Bilbo gave a tiny sigh and a shake of his head. "Hobbity isn't a word."

Bain grinned and cut into his meal without pause. "Sorry." He murmured without any remorse.

"It is among elves as well." Tauriel said with some slowness. "I thought dwarrowdams were cherished here?"

Jalessa smiled at the she-elf, still a bit amazed they were on almost friendly terms despite all odds. "We are, it's just the standing thing is not one of our customs."

"First fruits are." Kili agreed, passing the trays to Jalessa and offering her the platters and making suggestions on what was the tastiest.

Tauriel blinked suddenly. "Is that why you are always trying to put the best bits on my plate?" She'd always thought it a sweet thing for Kili to do for her, but it was really just a dwarven custom? "I thought you were trying to fatten me up for motherhood."

Kili blinked, not realizing his wife hadn't realized his good manners.

Bain looked around in interest, his thoughts flying. "I don't do that for my sisters."

Kili blinked and he gave the boy an apologetic look. "We noticed, we thought you were being a bit rude. Glad that is not the case."

Sigrid giggled from beside her brother, amused. Tilda wasn't with them, deemed too young. She sent her brother a challenging look. "Rude."

"Brat." He teased her back with a grin. Sigrid held out her plate to her brother who rolled his eyes at her. "You're already half done!"

The lass wiggled the plate and the young man sighed, spearing a piece of the venison and sliding it onto his sister's plate without fanfare.

Kili bobbed his head in approval.

Sigrid began cutting the meat and shook her head. "I hadn't realized that this was a custom among the dwarves. I just thought everyone was so polite to make sure I got plenty to eat."

King Bard looked over at his daughter in question.

Sigrid caught his glance and smiled. "Everyone keeps asking me if I have enough to eat, or making suggestions on what is the best thing coming out of the kitchen. I just thought it was because I was a guest, and your daughter."

"That too." Kili grinned, he nodded at the newly titled princess.

"But it can't be just because I'm female. I've seen King Thorin do it for Mr. Baggins several times." Sigrid said, paying no attention to the others as she finished cutting up her meat.

"They don't do it for me." Bain said, grinning and obviously not understanding any implications.

Bard shot a startled glance at Bilbo Baggins and then hastily turned the subject to the current weather. As a parent he was fine with his children remaining clueless about certain adult matters for a while, especially his daughter. Double standard or not, it was just the truth.

Bilbo smiled blandly, saying nothing until his attention got caught as Fili walked in with the tall elf prince at his side.

Jalessa looked up, she couldn't help herself. Fili was off-limits to her, now that he'd chosen to marry Zelke Steelforge, but she couldn't help but look. Wait. Where was the other dwarrowdam?

"They're holding hands." Sigrid said, confused.

Bard blinked and shook his head, saying nothing.

Jalessa's mouth dropped open as she too saw that Fili was holding hands with Prince Legolas. She turned and sent an inquiring look at Tauriel and Kili, her eyes moving between them.

Kili grinned and shrugged, taking a large swallow of ale. Tauriel's smile was much softer. "Now that Fili has been released from his betrothal, there has been much attention cast his way."

Jalessa's mind felt like she'd been tossed into an icy river. Fili was free from Zelke? "How long?"

Bilbo sent her a quizzical glance, as if to wonder how she didn't know any of this yet. "Oh, it was announced the other day. But it happened on the same day that ….the Lore Keeper arrived."

"Oh." The dwarrowdam sat back, her appetite gone completely. Bilbo had been about to say the same day that Rafnarek had laid in wait for her within her rooms. Obviously he was afraid to bring up the thwarted attack. But that wasn't what was bothering her.

Fili had been free for a few days now. And he hadn't been to see her. He'd sent no messages. He ….wasn't ….interested. Not in her.

"He has been inundated with courtship offers." Kili, oblivious to his former-betrothed's world falling apart, grinned and laughed. "Not just from within Erebor. Message birds have started to arrive as well. Word is spreading."

Not to her. She'd heard nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Tauriel and Bilbo both seemed to notice something was wrong. "You're pale." The she-elf said gently.

Bilbo turned and offered her some tea, his eyes silently asking what was wrong.

Jalessa shook her head, making a weak excuse but managing to walk away from the table instead of running. She cast one last look over at Fili and Legolas taking their seats at the main table right between the two monarchs. They were laughing together. Feeling the pinch of jealousy as unworthy, she turned away though she did wonder what they were talking about so intimately.

o.o.o.o.o

"We use water, and I know that it cannot be cold prior to quenching the blade." Legolas asked, letting go of the dwarf's hand as soon as he saw that his father noted the gesture. Thranduil looked less than thrilled. Good. It had been done on his orders in the first place.

It was the two kings versus the two princes. Which side would be the first to rebel? Pride. Legolas mentally sighed. Elves and Dwarves both seemed to have this commodity in full. Or was it one race against the other? First to blink loses.

Fili nodded, piling his plate full of food. He did not offer any of the platters to the elf at his side. He was polite and made sure they were within easy reach though. "Oil quenching is better, though it can't be cold either. You have to heat it with a hot poker first."

Legolas did not appear to notice, also serving himself though with less volume and emphasis on the meats.

"Wouldn't that flame up?" The elf asked.

Fili laughed, nodding. "Nearly lost my eyebrows the first time I tried it. Singed myself certainly. Kili pretended I was a candle for a week at least. Kept threatening to 'put me out' with his blanket."

Legolas laughed outright at that mental image. "Did he do the same?"

"No." Fili shook his head, sending an amused glance over at Thorin. "Kili had the benefit of having me go first on those kinds of things. Learned from my mistakes."

"Made his own mistakes." Thorin said dryly and with a fond smile of memory. "Broke several blades at first, making the metal too brittle. Didn't have the perfect feel for timing and heat."

Thranduil sipped his wine, relaxing. "Is that why he is an archer?"

"No." Fili grinned. "Kili learned and he's great at forging, but he makes that bow sing."

"Perhaps a competition?" Thranduil said, his interest piqued.

Legolas shook his head immediately though Thorin looked intrigued. "He has had a lot less experience than any immortal elf."

"Not a competition, but a demonstration? Mixed group. To compare the bows and abilities of Dwarves, Humans, Hobbits and Elves?" Thranduil suggested next.

"Not hobbits." Thorin chuckled. "Fond as I am, Bilbo is no warrior. I'm unsure if he knows how to string a bow."

"He can play conkers." Fili said with a wide grin, his dimples on display.

Legolas blinked. "Conkers? Is that like chess?"

Thorin and Fili both laughed well over that comment, before the prince could explain it was a children's game with tree nuts and string.

Thranduil blinked slowly as he spoke. "It appears Hobbits lead a very exciting life."

Thorin sobered and he shot the Elven monarch a hard look. "Their land is green and growing, free of shadows and scrabbling for all you can get. The biggest argument they have is on the correct way to slice a cake." He exaggerated.

"Amazing what such a one finds to keep him here, under a mountain." Thranduil drawled out the words, as if expressing his bewilderment on Bilbo's choice lover.

Sensing the undercurrents, Legolas stepped in gamely. "How about a day of games? Each race can show off their culture with children's games and the such. A chance to learn."

"Strength and weapons too." Fili jumped in, actually excited about the idea. "What do Men call it? A fair? Care to have me for an escort?"

Legolas nodded. He would not be the first to say 'enough'.

Thranduil and Thorin sat back, neither happy with the other but also not wanting to ruin the challenge. They let the young males of their households make the initial plans for their little party. If Legolas or Fili thought either of them would give in and end the charade of courtship, then the lads were sorely mistaken.

Legolas sat back, taking measure of each of them. No. It wasn't older generation against younger, especially with the disparity of racial ages. It wasn't even one race against another. It was a four way contest. Who would be the first to say quit?

"I would love for you to escort me." He said softly to Prince Fili, no inflection in his voice at all.

o.o.o.o.o

Later in the day a box dropped in front of Tauriel unexpectedly. It was of some dark wood or stain, intricately engraved and even inlaid with silver if she wasn't mistaken. The hinges were different from what she was used to in the Mirkwood, but she recognized the dwarven touch.

The red-head looked up to find Kili's mother smiling at her. "To hold the quit claims as they come in."

"I thank you." Tauriel said, her words more formal than reflective of her genuine gratitude. As Dis started to move away the she-elf held out her hand to forestall her. "I know my actions on this subject may be confusing to dwarven sensibilities."

Dis stilled, then shook her head. "Odd and different, but not confusing. Jealousy comes in many forms, and it's actually not that difficult to understand wanting to come first in your spouse's eyes."

"I'm not jealous." Tauriel exclaimed, though without heat. "I …well, elves only take one person to their bed. Ever. In all their years, just the one. To be with someone who has shared himself with others, it shocked me." She licked her lips and gave a small shrug. "You did try to warn me that Kili and I were moving too fast, but I credited your words to trying to keep us apart. For that I apologize."

Dis blinked, her blue eyes unreadable. Slowly she nodded. "Perhaps I was. You and Kili aren't the only ones having to make adjustments in order to make this work." It was a round-about admission without culpability. "Though I will say this, as strange as your demands for the quit-claims are to us dwarves …to me as Kili's mother, it shows that you are entirely committed to making this marriage work, on every level."

"When you made him promise to return to you, you had no clue he'd come back with an Elvish wife." Tauriel teased.

Dis' eyes widened with appreciation. "And when you captured an intruder in your woods, you had no idea your family would grow so large. Or that you'd be the tallest member."

This startled a light laugh from the red-head, who smiled and then leaned in slightly. "Perhaps I am jealous of his past."

Dis pointed at the box, giving her new daughter a soft look. "The first two quit-claims are gained. The messages arrived this morning. The formal documents will be delivered to you once they cross Arda to Erebor. Too heavy for the poor birds."

"The birds might be overburdened." Tauriel's smile brightened. "But my heart is much lighter."

"Two times lighter I would hazard to guess." Dis acknowledge. "Three to go."

"Three." Tauriel's voice was nearly a whisper as she considered the task might never be complete. Kili still could not recall that last dam's name.

Reading the mood and the elf aright, Dis clucked her tongue chidingly. "Do not fret nor give up, not yet. Its early days. Thorin is crafting a plan for one, Kili might just remember the other, and the third is actually on her way to Erebor. That message too was sent to us."

Tauriel's green eyes narrowed in consternation. On her way to Erebor? It hadn't occurred to her that someone from Kili's past might actually want to reside here under the mountain. With them.

"Don't kill her, please." Dis laughed, though she was quite serious as well as amused by the murder she saw in the eyes of her son's wife. "Promise."

Tauriel hesitated, then gave a jerky nod. "I promise to endeavor."

Dis' eyebrows rose. It wasn't exactly a vow of good behavior, nor was it a guarantee of Hedal's continued existence. "Fair enough." She said, making plans to discuss this with Dwalin and Thorin.

o.o.o.o.o

Jalessa had forced herself not to think about the sons of Durin all day long, losing herself in work assignments. She'd already accomplished three today and Nori, the Company member who was currently in charge of record keeping had grumbled at her. Refused her a fourth assignment.

She hadn't missed his worried looks in her direction. Or those of others. There had been unasked for breaks all day long, cups and cups of tea brought to her just to 'check in'. She wasn't a fragile flower to be destroyed so easily.

Yes. Rafnarek's actions had left her feeling rattled and shaken. Even Kili and his wife had made a point of dropping by earlier to see how she was getting on. Bilbo, that dear, had made her some apple scones, swearing they were just the right restorative for nerves. She'd hated to disappoint her new friend and had managed to eat one, though he'd still looked concerned when she'd finally managed to shoo him away.

But the problem wasn't Rafnarek. Or at least not in whole. The problem was in who hadn't been by to check on her. See her. Speak with her.

So. What now? She didn't want to be alone and she didn't want to be around others. Especially others dithering on about her attack, or doing everything to awkwardly avoid the topic. But everyone was now talking about the 'courtship' between Legolas and Fili.

Wagers were rampant. Bofur had even asked her opinion on the best odds, all while trying to find out if she were hale and healthy after her 'ordeal'. Jalessa snorted. Most were betting the 'courtship' was a sham, but the question was when would it end? Everyone seemed to be having a grand time with guessing, except for her.

Jalessa found herself at the threshold to the main dining area without having decided where to go. She smiled at a few and grabbed a container at random. Ale. Yes. She'd had enough tea. Turning, she ignored everyone and said something about making it an 'early night'.

But Jalessa didn't head back to her new chambers. Her mam and da were there, and they'd been smothering her with attention and worry. She wanted to scream at them, but they were undeserving of that.

The dwarrowdam uncorked the container, taking a large swallow and then nearly choked before managing to swallow. Whiskey. Not ale. Jalessa blinked, then shrugged. So be it. She took another swallow, though smaller this time.

Where could she go? Nori wouldn't assign her any more tasks. She didn't want to go back to her family. She didn't want to meet up with her friends. She couldn't even formulate what she did want.

It had all been so much simpler back before. Before the ….oh. She'd had a task that she'd abandoned unfinished! The storage rooms for blankets and pillows and such were quite private. She could finish her task and no one could blame her. She took another sip of the whiskey and made a face. Well. She could count blankets sober too. Corking the drink back up she headed out.

o.o.o.o.o

Fili followed the Silverstone heiress through Erebor, wondering where she was going. He wasn't hiding himself, though he wasn't presenting himself either. The whiskey she held surprised him and he frowned. He'd heard about Rafnarek Slantbeard and had been furious the dwarf was already dead at another's hand.

He watched as Jalessa entered one of many storage rooms and stopped. Fili considered his options and shook his head. Why hadn't he told her about the change in his circumstances? Would she blame him for the attack? Would she throw herself at him?

Just a few days of being the center of all female attention had taught him one thing. Defense. Fili snorted. He was already tired of getting 'little gifts' of food. Like the future Queen of Erebor would need to be able to cook. To run a massive kitchen staff? Yes. To actually cook though? Fine, but unnecessary.

"Are you going to stand there all evening?"

Fili looked up to find Jalessa glaring at him from the doorway. "I'm cold." It wasn't what he'd meant to say, not one bit.

The dwarrowdam's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not." She said, her chin firming though she did step out into the hallway.

"But you are frightened." He said, his voice more sure. His blue eyes fastened solely upon her.

"I am?" She asked, though stepping a bit closer to him. Now her scent teased his senses and something within him relaxed a bit.

"You are." He nodded, opening his arms.

Jalessa stared at him too long. Long enough that he started to doubt, then when he might have moved away, she walked up to him and turned into him. Her back to his front.

Fili's arms wrapped around her and suddenly she felt more secure and safe than she had in days. He rested the side of his head against the side of hers and tightened his hold on her sweetly rounded form.

"I'm not in love with you." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not in love with you." He responded, nestling her body back against his with ease, relaxing into the embrace.

o.o.o.o.o

"Rephira and Meg. Done." Bilbo made a grand gesture of clapping his hands as if to rid them of grime. "Hedal Stonebrace is reportedly on her way here already."

Dwalin grunted, settled back in the chair within Thorin's private study.

The king nodded thoughtfully. "Kili still cannot remember that last name."

"You may have to send me out to Ered Luin to investigate." Dwalin's voice rumbled pleasantly, the warrior actually relaxing next to the fireplace. "Might take a while, maybe a year as it's a large area, but I can get it done."

Thorin nodded, but Bilbo scowled. "No. No, no ….oh dear."

Dwalin looked over at the hobbit and frowned. "Why not?"

The king snorted softly. "Interferes with Bilbo's plans to get you married off to my sister."

The dwarven warrior rolled his eyes and his frown sharpened. "Unnecessary."

Thorin sighed, turning to look at his friend and cousin. His eyebrows rose over deeply amused sapphire eyes. His lips twitched.

Dwalin groaned, crossing his arms. "Oh, not you too! Tell me you're not considering this."

"Why not? Why shouldn't you be happy and married, think it will dull your warriors instincts?" Thorin deliberately poked the beast. "Turn you into a mewling kitten?"

"Dis and I are happy."

"And I was happy for you." Thorin shrugged. "But your reasons for being discrete are no longer as valid, not with Erebor restored to us. The biggest concern was whether or not as a second-father to the lads you'd influence them in some fool-hardy scheme to take back ….Erebor."

Bilbo's mouth pursed thoughtfully as he nodded, listening and taking mental notes.

"No one cares whether or not you'll influence Fili into a water usage tax until the repairs are complete." Thorin shook his head. "Oh, they might care, but not enough to be a problem. The big concern they had was committing both myself and my heirs to an impossible and deadly task. That's done and over."

"I could influence his choice of bride, or at least it might seem to some." Dwalin threw out the concern blithely.

Bilbo slapped his hands down on his knees. "Good. So. Once Fili is married, then you can marry Dis. Sounds like a plan to me! Two years at the least. Fine. I can write to my cousin for her cake recipes. Just the thing. The icing is so creamy and holds its shape so well. Or it does in the Shire. Do you think the higher elevation in the mountain would affect that? Possibly, possibly. I'll have to experiment!"

Dwalin and Thorin both watched Bilbo dash off to do something neither of them really wanted to know about. The turned and looked at each other.

Thorin suddenly grinned. "You're getting married."

"I haven't decided. Your sister hasn't decided."

"Bilbo decided. Haven't you learned anything by now? He usually gets his way, and if we Dwarves try to stand in front of that way?"

Dwalin growled in response.

"Trolls wanted to eat us. Bilbo disagreed. We escaped uneaten. Azog. The Mirkwood prison cells."

"The Arkenstone." Dwalin huffed pointedly.

Thorin paused, then nodded. "An alliance with Men and Elves."

"You."

"Me? No." Thorin scoffed. "I chose him. He was surprised, but I definitely chose him."

Dwalin's smile grew slowly until it lit his entire face. "Are you so sure about that?"

o.o.o.o.o


	21. True Feelings

"Lovely night."

"Yes."

"Not as lovely as you."

Legolas turned and leveled a calculating look at the dwarven prince seated next to him. Fili's lips twisted smugly. Point in his favor.

"I'm glad that you noticed. The other eve I only counted twelve flattering comments from you. I was ….bereft." The elf's voice was even, though curiously flat.

Thorin bit his tongue to keep from laughing as he stared straight ahead at the musicians putting away their instruments from the after-dinner presentation. The only indication that he'd overheard the comments a slight flinching around the eyes. Beside him Thranduil stirred, but no outward expression dared to mar the beautiful profile of the elvish king.

Bilbo looked back and forth between the two monarchs, and then to the two princes. He sighed, shaking his head. "Let the lads go, if you're done torturing them that is. I found a nice wine, full bodied with pleasant rose overtones."

"Roses don't belong in wines." Thorin sniped.

Thranduil finally turned to look at them. "In moderation they can be pleasant."

Bilbo pushed up from his chair, inviting the two ruling individuals to follow him instead of the other way around. It made an interesting sight, someone so short in comparison leading others so much broader and taller. He turned and made an invitation to King Bard, who tried to beg off, but the hobbit would not be denied. There were just some people you could not readily turn down, and Bilbo was one of them.

Legolas and Fili both stilled, watching carefully.

Thranduil's head turned while his eyebrows rose with simulated surprise. "However I object to the thought that we torture them."

Thorin narrowed his gaze upon the hobbit in front of him before adding his own thoughts. "What makes you think they are the ones enduring torture? It is quite the other way around."

Thranduil considered that question, then dipped his head in a regal manner to defer the point as they exited the area. "Quite."

Both Legolas and Fili relaxed immediately.

Kili chewed on his bottom lip, indecisive of what to do or say. Tauriel's hand came down gently upon his knee in a silent message of support. He settled, though still shooting his older brother a worried look.

Fili's eyes now appeared bored, sliding around the head table and the large gathering. King Bard had followed the other kings with Bilbo. Dain too was absent, having excused himself from these type of gatherings when every time he looked over at the two blond princes he'd gone into a coughing fit while trying hard not to laugh.

Dis and Dwalin were talking quietly with Balin and Nori. And then … without fail Fili's blue eyes moved without his consent to someone he'd been trying to ignore all night.

Jalessa. She sat on the other side of Tauriel. A strange duo. Prince Kili's wife sitting right next to his former betrothed. But the elf had promised access to noble class events, and dinner counted. Fili's eyes met hers and then both let their gazes fall away from each other, but not before he noted she was sitting with a warrior from the Bracewell clan.

In the week following the events that had led to the breaking of his betrothal, and the death of Rafnarek ….things had gone …awry. Awkward. There had been that one moment the other night, a touch, a hug. But they had ended up speaking on those they each might court and there had been a distance between them that was new. Fili didn't like it, not even a little.

As soon as Thorin and Thranduil were well and truly gone, Kili leaned forward. "How long can you keep this up?"

Fili pointed over at the elf accusingly. "He wrote a poem about my eyes." He complained.

"A striking color." Legolas demurred with a short bow of his head. "And were you not the one to serenade me yesterday at dinner?"

"It's an old song, not one written just for you." Muttered Fili, unrepentant and feeling more than a little churlish. "You offered to cut up my steak for me tonight."

Legolas smiled darkly. "Thorin looked about ready to explode on that one."

Fili's low growl turned into a rumbling laugh as he tried to shake off his ill mood. "That's true." He shrugged. "Thranduil actually clenched his teeth when I gave you those buckles as a gift."

Legolas chuckled in acknowledgement of the truth. "Did you really make them yourself? They are rather fine."

"Aye."

"For me?" Came the next question with a raised brow.

"Not originally." Fili shrugged. "And better? Thorin knows I was making them for him, but can't say that aloud or he blows the game and loses. He can't stand to lose."

"Neither can father."

"Will you two keep doing this until you are actually wed?" Kili sounded genuinely worried on the matter.

"Won't happen." Both princes said, echoing each other and then sharing a look of accord.

"What if the Thranduil and Thorin don't give in though?" Kili clearly wasn't as sure as either of the crown princes.

"Your father can outwait the great cats, who are known ambush predators." Tauriel reminded Legolas, not quite comfortable with all that was going on.

But the elf wasn't worried at all. Legolas turned to Fili with a grin. "After dinner walking partner?" He asked pointedly.

Fili made a face. "Ipera."

"Not fun." Legolas nodded with the slightest of winces. "Tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Tola and Suseken." Fili shrugged and then before the elf could ask, he explained. "They're cousins. Suseken is technically not of age and needs a chaperone. Tola is near engaged, but her family wants her to at least try and seduce the next king."

Kili frowned, not liking the tightness in his brother's voice. "You're the object of all female attention. You should be enjoying this."

Fili let his face go blank and shrugged carefully. "I am enjoying it." He lied.

"Tola is the one that makes those delicious meat pies." Dwalin said unexpectedly, showing he'd been paying attention. "Can you shift her to the luncheon instead?"

Dis nudged him, but Dwalin wasn't deterred. "I don't know why the dwarrowdams keep cooking for you." She told her son with a soft frown. "It's not as if that will be the main duties of a queen."

"Someone let it be known that Fili was hoping to find the perfect hostess, and while the queen wouldn't do the actual cooking would need to know the best recipes to impress." Balin grinned widely. "Guess who?"

"Bombur." Everyone groaned in good natured fun as Fili growled out the name.

"Actually, it was Bofur." Balin shrugged. "But more than likely at his brother's behest."

"The meat pies are high on the list, but the lemon thingies were less than a favorite." Dwalin called out, earning another elbow jab from the dwarrowdam beside him.

"Lemons are not in season, those were made from preserves made to travel." Dis defended the poor lass.

"Then does that not show that she had poor judgement to use an ingredient which was not of the highest quality? If the product would be less than ideal she should have rethought her efforts."

Everyone froze and turned, staring at Tauriel. The red-head blinked at them, her chin lifting in subtle challenge. She was family now, whether anyone liked it or not. Balin and Dis gave her small smiles of encouragement while Dwalin nodded thoughtfully, agreeing with her words.

Fili ignored them all, sighing as he glanced down the length of the table with false casualness. Jalessa appeared to be laughing at something her companion said. He gritted his teeth and shook his head as if to clear away the image before he looked back at Legolas. "Luncheon tomorrow is Zelke. I've put her off twice, a third time and it could be bad. Politically. I promised not to do that. So, Tola is my breakfast companion."

Legolas made a slight face as he nodded. "I'll drop by for lunch then. Give Zelke my ….greetings."

Kili, taking a sip of ale, nearly sprayed it across the table at the indolent boredom in the elf's voice as he spoke. Coughing, he shook his head. "My brother doesn't need a guard." Ignoring the fact that he would probably be dropping by that meeting as well. It burned him to the core to think of the dwarrowdam planning to drug and trap his brother, even if the plan had been romantic to her eyes at least.

"Not a guard, but then perhaps someone who just wishes to make her as uncomfortable as possible?" Legolas said dryly, earning smiles of approval and toasts of wine and ale as the after-dinner gathering continued to chat.

o.o.o.o.o

"It's late."

Tauriel looked up from the blades she was oiling and tending. The edges were perfect and sharp enough to split the finest of hairs. Not a nick, not a scratch. Kili grinned at her, having stripped off his heavy leather tunics and robes already. He was down to a rather plain set of breeches and a roomy shirt.

She smiled to herself.

"What?" Kili asked, liking her smiles. She peeked at him and shrugged. "What?" He repeated with a teasing upturn of his own lips. "Tell me." He pretended to beg.

She waved at him. "Pants and a shirt, and yet …"

Kili blinked, he'd not been expecting a comment on his clothing. He looked down at himself. "These were among what mam brought with her from home. You know she had to start travelling here before we even took back Erebor. Now THAT is faith." He plucked at the burgundy fabric of his shirt. "Now that we can afford better my wardrobe will improve."

Tauriel's green eyes rounded with distress. "I wasn't poking fun at your wardrobe!"

Kili gave her a questioning look, as if to ask what she had meant.

The she-elf's tongue wet her lips and she shrugged lightly. "What you see as plain clothing is to me quite ornate. There is beautiful embroidery in that shirt using the same thread as went into the construction. It doesn't stand out, but it's there, giving depth and feeling and a sense of great wealth."

Kili blinked, looking back down at himself as if he'd never seen his own clothing before. He'd been pleased when mam had gifted it to him, but he was ashamed to say he hadn't really inspected the embroidery. "My mother has a very fine hand."

"She does indeed." Tauriel rose, putting aside her blades to walk over to him, tweaking his open collar with her fingertips. "The leather of your pants is quite fine and of high quality."

"Made them myself." Kili shook his head. "I mean I tanned the leather, mam did the actual stitchery."

"You've told me how poor you and your brother were, back in Ered Luin." Tauriel said, her voice soft and teasing.

Kili's dark eyes watched her, mesmerized. He had no clue what she was trying to say. "We were." His volume was pitched to match hers.

"But even your plainest of clothing is fine compared to so many others." Tauriel put her hand lightly over his lips when he might have spoken. "Not with riches and jewels, but with the care and meticulous quality of what you did have." She leaned in, her breath smelling pleasantly of the mint leaves she'd chewed following their meal. "When you do get all the clothing and accoutrements of being a prince, I don't know if I'll be able to look at you without shading my eyes."

Kili blinked at her for a moment, then caught the twinkle in her eye and groaned, shaking his head. "You'll be dressed just as fine."

"You're the finest figure of a prince even in your plain clothes." Tauriel teased him, though she was quite serious.

"How about with no clothes?" Kili asked, whipping the embroidered shirt right over his head.

"Even better." She laughed, her fingers going to the layer of curly hair that covered his chest, loving the feel of hit all. Her thumb found the flat circle of one nipple, pressing in just enough to make her husband catch his breath and half close his eyes. She leaned down, her breath heated as her lips hovered over her small prize. "Kili? How long does it take to travel here from Ered Luin?"

His blood was rushing through him, finding certain spots to stop and fill, making it hard for Kili to concentrate. It took him a moment to even hear her question. "Mmmm …depends on the season."

"Now." Tauriel continued, nipping at him with her teeth playfully.

"Weather ….ah love, come here …." His hand at the back of her head drew her forward and Kili's head fell back as her lips found his chest.

Nibbling and lightly scoring his skin with her teeth, Tauriel traced his sides with her hands until they rested on his hips. She chuckled as he easily swooped her up in his arms, their height differences no deterrent to his strength. Deposited on the bed, she scooted back, giving him heated looks from the deep green pools of her eyes.

"Do you think the weather will delay anyone already on their way?"

Kili, caught crawling along the bed toward his bride, sat up on his knees watching her. Thought crept slowly back into his over-stimulated brain. He thought of the weapons she'd been working on. "Expecting trouble?" He teased.

She didn't deny the charge, just watched him.

Amusement faded slightly and Kili studied her before catching his breath. "Tauriel?"

She reached for him, and for the first time ever in their relationship, he hesitated. "Kili?"

"All dwarves are excited, celebratory, amazed and just plain happy about the return of Erebor."

"Kili …."

He stared at her. "You're …Hedal Stonebrace is on her way."

Kili had his answer when his wife flinched slightly. For an elf, it was a huge sign as they gave very little away. He shook his head at her. "She is no threat to you. An interlude. A small thing we shared."

"It would have meant marriage among my race." Tauriel tried to stop those words, she really did.

Unsure, Kili blinked and watched his wife while barely taking a breath. "We've discussed this. You said you forgave me."

"I did. I do." Tauriel blew out a frustrated breath. "This is all so new to me."

Kili placed his hand over his heart. "I swear to you, you are the only one I love. You are the only one I want with me every night, every morning and at all times between."

Moisture filled Tauriel's green eyes so much so that they nearly sparkled or glowed. Then again, she was an elf and glowing wasn't out of the question. Kili smiled at her. "Hedal is just a friend."

She flinched.

Hesitating, Kili shook his head. "We have the quit-claims from Meg's family and from Rephira. You didn't act like this about them." He paused and when his wife said nothing, he continued. "We're working on the problem of Kaja, and the lass I can't remember."

Nothing.

"Tauriel?"

"She's different."

"Who? Hedal?" Kili sounded bewildered, absolutely at sea.

Tauriel couldn't help but pull back, both emotionally and physically.

Sensing this, Kili frowned sharply and made a protesting noise. "Love? How is she different? Why are you upset? I can assure you that there is nothing that lies between us. Hedal was nothing more than a friend. Jalessa doesn't even upset you."

"Friend?!"

Kili blinked and stared at his wife. Outbursts weren't like her. "Love?"

Tauriel made a sweeping motion with her hand. "Meg is gone and buried, someone you learned from and one who was kind to you. Rephira was a bitch and of no consequence. Kaja was a conquest. The lass you can't remember ….is no one. You can't even recall her name!"

Kili stared with a deep sense of foreboding.

"Hedal was and IS your friend. Someone you don't speak poorly of. Someone you defend. Jalessa? She was someone you'd never met, one you never slept with or even thought about. No. Hedal is coming to Erebor." Tauriel bared her teeth in an overtly threatening manner. "And I won't have it!" 

Kili blinked several times, shaking his head. "I can't refuse her living in Erebor."

"Are you one of the princes here or not?" Tauriel groaned, knowing she sounded completely irrational and unable to stop herself. "No. No. I know better."

Kili reached for her and she moved back. He reached again and captured her arm, knee-walking closer to her and gathering her against him while ignoring her token protest. If she'd really wanted away, he'd be bleeding on the floor.

Suddenly she melted into his embrace, dropping her head down against the side of his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he held her.

"I'm sorry." He barely caught her whisper as her breath teased his chest hair very slightly. His arms tightened around her offering what warmth and comfort he could.

o.o.o.o.o

Jalessa kept her back to the door of the store room, though she didn't pretend that she did not know who had arrived. "It's late, Fili."

"You're here."

The dwarrowdam looked at the shelves of bedding materials she'd long finished counting. Days ago. It's just …this was where he'd found her and it had become sort of their secret meeting place.

"Bracewell?"

Jalessa shrugged, turning to look at Fili who was leaning against the closed door of the store room, his arms crossed over his broad chest. "You're not in love with me." She reminded him.

The prince nodded, looking away. "You're not in love with him."

"Not yet." She countered, lifting her chin.

"He's got a bad reputation." Fili told her, no heat in his voice. At her surprised look he grimaced. "Not as a warrior, but in courting."

"I've not heard any such thing." Jalessa told him rather snippily.

"Tells everyone who he's been kissing. Likes to over share."

That gave Jalessa pause, then she shook her head. "I haven't been kissing him."

"Just a warning. Friendly."

"Friendly." She repeated his word as if testing it's strength.

"Quick with his hands." Fili held out his own, wriggling his fingers as if to demonstrate. "Takes advantage."

"You had your arms around me on our first walk." She reminded him archly.

Fili shivered, feeling the lack of her warmth pressed up against him though he'd not tell her that. "Yes, well. I'd better go. I just wanted you to know about Bracewell."

"Thank you." Jalessa bobbed her head, her mouth drying up as she tried to find something to say that would keep him there. "Tola doesn't cook."

Fili stilled in the process of turning, he looked back at her in some surprise. "No?"

"Her aunt makes those meat pies for her."

"Thank you for the warning." Fili said, taking a step toward her and not even mentioning he could care less about the pies. "Uses too much breading anyway."

"Besides, Tola was nearly betrothed before your courtship got declared open." Jalessa's gaze couldn't seem to leave his face and she too stepped forward. "Though it has to be fun, being the prize for all dwarrowdams to compete for."

Fili blinked, then shook his head, though not smiling. "Flattering, but not fun. No one made pies for me until I was rich and with an actual crown."

"Well, in their defense, you were betrothed to Zelke Steelforge. She would have decimated anyone daring to take her on." Jalessa stopped but one step away from him as Fili neared.

"You weren't afraid to take her on. Head to head. Pushed at her." He reminded her of the night of the bonfire. "Can you not forgive me?"

Surprised, Jalessa pulled her head back. "For what? I am not angered with you."

He nodded, raising both eyebrows and widened his eyes at her lie. "You are."

"Yes. Of course I am." She let out a small huff of breath. "Where were you? I just wanted to see you."

Fili groaned, dropping his head back as he shook his head. "Locked in Zelke's little trap. I had no idea you were in danger."

Jalessa double blinked and her mouth dropped open. "No! Afterward."

"Afterward?" Fili asked, confused. He gave her a bewildered look.

The dwarrowdam poked him in the chest with one finger, and he caught her hand in his own. Then he kept her hand. "You stayed away!"

"You were angry at me!"

"No I wasn't, well, not until you stayed away!" Her voice rose and they ended up staring at each other, her hand still caught in his.

Fili's voice calmed and he shook his head very seriously at her. "I thought you were upset because I allowed Rafnarek to attack you."

Jalessa stared up at him, her mind reeling. She wanted to say so much that it took a few moments to sort out what she'd say first. "Rafnarek attacked the Lore Keeper, not me."

"He meant it to be you!" Fili's voice hardened, and his hand tightened. Jalessa tugged at her fingers as they got squeezed a bit painfully. The prince didn't let go, though he did lighten his hold and made soothing noises. "He meant it to be you." He repeated.

"Fili …."

"He was already dead before I learned a thing about it." He told her, his eyes wide and earnest, staring down into her sweet face. "I can't blame you for being angry with me, but I hope you'll one day ….." She slapped him. Lightly and without anger. Little to no sting, just an attention getter. He caught her second hand with his own. "Jalessa?"

"I'm not angry about that. Well, not with you. It unsettled me and I …I needed …I wanted to see you. And you were nowhere to be found. And when I did finally find you, it was to discover that your betrothal was over and you were free to court anyone and you didn't come to tell me! See me! You didn't even have the courtesy to tell me you weren't interested!"

"I couldn't. I was so angry with myself over what happened to you. And I thought you blamed me." Fili licked his lips. "I pushed Zelke away, I made her so upset she tried to trap me, tried to set you up!"

"Zelke is a bitch, but she didn't entice Rafnarek into attacking me. She wanted him to seduce me, everything else was on him and none is on YOU!"

They stared down at each other for a long time, breathing hard, both hurting and both scared of rejection.

"I was betrothed to your brother." She said. "I could be seeking revenge."

"My brother rejected you and hurt you." He reminded her. "You deserve revenge. But please don't."

"I won't."

"Jalessa. I have never been colder in my life."

Blue eyes met hazel ones and neither blinked, suddenly she shook her head at him with a teasing smile that barely tilted her lips upwards. "Hard to turn when you won't let go of my hands. Fili …"

Whatever she'd been about to say disappeared as he touched his lips to hers. Lightly. Testing. Hopeful. She didn't pull back. He pressed forward just a little more, moving his lips softly over hers. A brush of lips only.

He pulled back and looked into her face, slowly he began to relax as there was no rejection in her expression.

"I have no idea if Tola makes those pies or not." She said in a soft rush, a hint of rosy blush in her cheeks. "Though I suspect the recipe really does belong to her aunt and …."

Fili kissed her again, just as lightly as before.

"I can tell you which pies are best for which season, and what to serve to what level of guest …."

Fili tilted his head and ran his lips along the side of her cheek to her ear and Jalessa's words grew ragged as her breathing hitched, starting and stopping making her gasp as he gently nuzzled her neck.

"But I don't bake." She got the words out in a rush, tugging at her hands but he refused to give them up. "Well, I do, but nothing special. I know how to organize an event though, and the menus and supplies, and …"

The return trip from her cheek to her lips by his mouth left her trembling and weak-kneed.

"And does Bracewell really have such a bad reputation?"

Fili laughed, nodding silently as he nipped and nibbled at her bottom lip, trying to tug her mouth open for something other than speech.

Voices in the hallway had them both freezing, though neither moved. The voices passed their little storage room without stopping.

Fili leaned in again, and this time Jalessa stepped back, though not out of his hold. He stilled, watching her for signs she really didn't want this. The dam smiled at him. "Tola is no competition and Ipera, please. But Fili, I can't compete with Legolas. He's just too pretty."

Sapphire eyes stared at her widely, then caught on that she was teasing him utterly. He jerked on her hands, pulling her off balance and into his embrace as he let go only to wrap his arms around her curvy figure. This time when his lips settled on her own it wasn't lightly and he didn't ask for her involvement, he demanded it.

Jalessa's mouth opened for him and Fili groaned as he deepened the kiss ten-fold.


	22. The Third Name

"Double?" Kili asked his brother, though not taking his intent gaze away from the game board in front of him.

"Eh? Oh yes, definitely." Fili answered, although appearing distracted by something. When he finally looked at his brother, Kili appeared quite cross. "What?"

"There's a wager on." Ori leaned over the board that Tauriel had brought with her from the Mirkwood. The game was called Tables and it involved round disks and two sets of dice, one for playing and the other for betting. Strangely enough the Dwarves had a similar game with a different name, so close were the rules of play they all wondered at when, how and where the game had begun. No one really knew, not even the much longer lived elves. "You have her neatly hemmed in."

"Not necessarily." Kili replied. "If she rolls a three then she continues, but I have vulnerable disks at the five, and if she moves out there are rolls that could let her capture my players."

"Coward." Fili chided.

That got a response and Kili shot straight up in his chair, his eyes blazing. "Double!"

Legolas smiled minimally, but said nothing as he turned the dwarven puzzle ball around and around in his hands. Long, elegant fingers probed lightly, testing for movements so small they couldn't be seen.

Stranika Grosbraid sat next to Fili, nearly clinging to his arm as she stared at the elves within their group. She was a newly arrived dwarrowdam who'd had a bit of a shock upon learning not only of Kili's marriage, but also of Fili's rather unorthodox courtship.

Tauriel reached for the set of dice and the twitchy dwarrowdam drew back slightly, turning her head in toward Fili's shoulder.

The crown prince fought hard not to sigh or grind his teeth. How in the world did this dam expect to serve as a fine, diplomatic hostess if she couldn't even be in the same room as elves without being frightened?

The door opened and one of the Clawbraid brothers walked in, making a grand gesture for the dwarrowdam with him to enter what had once been a receiving room for royal supplicants. Now it stood as a cozy little meeting place for the youth of Erebor.

Every night following dinner they had begun drifting together, sitting before the warm hearth and drinking, conversing, and even playing small games. Couples drifted together, getting to know one another in ways that hadn't been available to them out in the upper world due to the distances families had lived apart from each other.

"How many moves does this require?" Legolas said, his eyes showing he was intrigued with the puzzle Fili had gifted him tonight.

Stranika squeaked, startled, her hands tightening around Fili's bicep.

"It's a child's toy, so only about a hundred. Simple." Fili smirked over at the elf laid out on the lounge chair in relaxed repose.

"Ah." Legolas sat up eagerly as his fingers shifted and flowed around the wooden ball, pieces clicking until two swung open and a small pebble fell out into his lap. "Seems easy enough." He yawned widely.

Kili grinned as he watched his wife roll her turn, then groaned as she captured not one but two of his players. Ori clapped his shoulder in commiseration even as he laughed with clear delight at his friend's misfortune.

Laughing, Fili dared his brother to double the current bet just to needle him and then turned toward Legolas with a definite gleam in his eye. "That's the wrong prize. A diversion."

Legolas blinked slowly, picking up the smooth little pebble with renewed interest.

"Fool's gate." Stranika murmured, then went beet red. "Not that I call you a fool, it's the name of the pocket you found in the puzzle. That's all. It has other names …" As the dwarrowdam spoke Legolas looked over at her and she cast her eyes everywhere but where they would meet his. "Never mind, those names don't pertain to you either."

"Piker's Folly." Fili supplied one of the names as the dwarrowdam beside him actually whimpered and hid her face in his side. He rolled his eyes.

"Cockeyed corner." Ori piped up, completely unabashed by the cool look thrown his way by the elven prince.

"Fell into the dotty dip." Kili said in an off-hand manner, distracted by the game in front of him as he took his turn but only able to reinstate one of his players in this round.

"That last one you made up." Tauriel chided her husband.

Kili put his hand over his heart, looking up with meltingly dark eyes and swearing his veracity on the manner. Ori nodded, backing up his friend and fellow dwarrow.

"I'm sure he's trying his hardest. Fili, give him a hint." Stranika said, her face still hidden and obviously unaware that she'd inadvertently insulted the elf by insinuating that Legolas couldn't complete the puzzle without assistance.

Kili and Ori shared a look together and then sent a meaningful look over at Fili. They didn't look happy as their gazes dipped down to Stranika and then back up to the prince's face. This one wasn't meant to be queen.

Fili agreed, but he had two years to "court" and explicit instructions from the king to pay attention to as many dams as possible. To take his time and meet them all in order to make the best decision for himself and for the kingdom. The worst part for him was that this included Legolas out of some perverse contest between Thranduil and Thorin, and excluded Jalessa Silverstone.

Oh, Thorin liked the lass well enough and even considered her a good choice. But he wanted Fili not to seem partial and already decided. It would do the crown more good to be seen truly seeking a bride rather than simply marrying someone already wealthy and connected. If Fili still wanted to court the Silverstone heiress after two years, then Thorin would sanction such. Not until then, though.

In the meantime Fili was stuck with 'choices' such as Zelke the bitter, Stranika the timid, and Ipera the horrid gossip. While Jalessa was off being courted by someone else, someone not him. Fili clenched his jaw so tightly that the dam clinging to his arm actually looked up, a worried expression on her face.

Fili plastered on a smile the best he could to reassure Stranika that she'd done nothing wrong. He didn't explain to her that she'd done nothing right either. If he sent her away he'd have to find someone else to appear to be courting.

As if reading his brother's mind, Kili smiled even as he watched his wife roll a perfect score, decimating the board. "New arrivals come every day."

Tauriel stiffened, flashing a frown at her husband. Kili eyed her cautiously. They were at odds over a certain anticipated immigrant to Erebor.

He'd offered what reassurances he could, but felt the sting of his wife's uncertainty. What he saw as her lack of trust. "New arrivals, old friends." Kili stressed the last word. Friends. Not lovers. Hedal was no threat to his love for Tauriel, none.

The she-elf rolled the dice and made her move rather stiffly. "Long-time friendships can lead to interesting feelings." She said flatly.

"Like you and Prince Legolas?" Kili said back, equally as flat of expression. "How long have you been friends? A thousand years?"

Tauriel picked up the dice and handed them to her husband, her green eyes a bit chilly at the moment. Ori glanced back and forth between the two, sensing some undercurrent.

Legolas looked up from his contemplation of the puzzle, sensing the same change in the air as Ori had. His eyes moved to Tauriel, though she did not look up at him.

"You know my age." The red-haired elf reminded her husband.

"I don't question your age." Kili responded.

Tauriel's back stiffened and she looked like she was wearing a mask. If not her age, what was he questioning? Her maturity? Her reasoning? Her right to be jealous?

Legolas and Fili exchanged nervous glances just as Stranika decided to be brave and offer to refresh the ale mugs. She even managed to offer something to the elven prince, though she couldn't quite meet his eyes.

Fili watched his brother and new sister. What had been such fine edge between them suddenly seemed dull and ragged. What was wrong?

o.o.o.o.o

Dwalin stood, arms crossed and face set along a stern expression, staring out into the early evening. He sensed her arrival long before Dis stopped at his side, looking out just as he was.

"Smells like snow."

He grunted in agreement. "Those travelling should seek shelter, I think this one might be the first bad storm of the season."

Dis nodded slowly, hearing both what was said and what wasn't. She'd had a long time learning this particular dwarrow and the way his mind worked. "Who?"

Dwalin grunted, no longer surprised when Dis read his thoughts. "Kili and Tauriel."

The dwarrowdam stirred, she'd thought things all rosy and sweet between the newly married couple. "Oh?"

"Ori worries."

"Ori is no gossip." Dis said, wondering.

Dwalin grunted. "True. But I've spent a great deal of time with him and the other Company members since we left Ered Luin. Something bothers him, and though he doesn't say I could sense where the problem lies. Ori doesn't hide his feelings from his eyes. He was watching them as they retired early tonight."

Dis snorted, protesting even though she didn't doubt Dwalin's assessment. "They were a bit at odds over when to start a family."

The bald warrior grunted again. After a long and silent moment, he nodded. "Maybe."

"You take Kili and I'll speak with Tauriel?" Dis asked.

Dwalin said nothing, then finally shook his head. He looked at the dam next to him, tracing the lines of her face. Finally he grinned. "It's good that you're prettier than your brother."

Dis made a funny face at him and shook her head. She did favor Thorin a lot more than she had Frerin, sharing the same hair and eye color. But her features were softer, rounder, even gentler despite her iron core of will. Her beard even fuller. Suddenly he laughed.

"What?" Dis asked, already smiling in preparation.

"The next generation of Durin's won't have much of a beard. Shocking really."

Dis blinked, drawing back a bit as she pictured Kili's rather sparse beard growth and then considered that elves just didn't have any facial hair. "There's still Fili."

"Silverstone lass has a smooth chin. Nice side curls, but no discernable beard."

Dis shook her head. "You don't know she will be his wife."

Dwalin sent her a patient look. She hated that look. Dis swatted his arm lightly and sighed. "A lot can happen in two years. He could meet someone else who fires his blood."

"He could." Dwalin nodded carefully. "But I recognize the look in his eyes when he thinks no one is watching him watch her. I see it in the mirror when I think about you."

Dis blushed but settled down.

"You said you didn't want to tie me down to politics, to you, to the problems, to the …what did you so eloquently say? The deep morass that was life as a royal family member." Dwalin said plainly and withholding judgement. "You wanted me to be free to fall in love elsewhere and have no regrets."

The two fell silent for a long moment until Dwalin finally leaned in, holding his forehead just barely from meeting hers. His gaze could not be avoided. "I have no regrets save one."

Dis shivered in the heat of his gaze, licking her lips. "One?"

"That I let you make that call." Dwalin said bluntly. "Bilbo is planning our wedding."

Nodding, Dis drew in an exasperated breath with a fond smile. "Are you asking me to marry you?" She teased.

"No."

Dis' gaze sharpened as she frowned at the stark response. "No?"

"I'm not letting you make the call, not this time. You will marry me. It's been decades and I've found no one else, nor have you. What we have is stronger now than ever. Politics and bloodlines be damned."

"You're demanding that I marry you?" Dis drew back, her expression turning stern with warning.

"Not exactly. I want a formal declaration, an open one, of what we already share. You're already my wife in all other ways."

Temper simmering back down, Dis considered his words. "I don't give into demands. I will make you ask."

"Will you marry me?" He spoke quickly.

"Yes." Dis' mouth fell open and she started laughing even as she nodded. "You tricked me." She accused. "You tricked me into demanding that you ask. That is patently unfair."

"Aye." Dwalin acknowledged. "You were harder to corner than a dragon, but we're getting there."

"Very romantic." She replied with deep sarcasm, though she was smiling at him the entire time. "What brought this on?"

Dwalin turned his chin to the side, cracking his neck and then shrugged at her. "We achieved the impossible. I'm filthy rich now, to borrow a Human phrase and I feel I can offer you more. I'm surprised to still be alive after going on a quest to kill a dragon. The political situation has changed. Take your pick."

"Bilbo."

Dwalin shook his head. "No. Much as I love our hobbit, he has no say in this. He can plan all year long but the decision to marry is ours."

"Not what I meant." Dis replied patiently. "I mean Bilbo helped bring my brother out of gold madness, by reminding him of what is really important. Setting aside pride and focusing on what makes life worth living. That little hobbit taught Thorin, but he taught the rest of you as well.

"Bilbo Baggins taught to some of the most stubborn Khazad around just what the word 'home' really means. It wasn't just the mountain, it was you as a group." Dis poked her warrior in the chest with one finger. "He led by example, putting love of you, of Thorin, above everything else. He stole from my brother …in order to save him, and you, all of you."

"I've loved you for longer than Bilbo has been alive." Protested Dwalin. "You miss the point."

Dis nodded, not telling her erstwhile lover that was what made her point for her. Dwalin might have loved her for decades, but it wasn't until a brave little hobbit entered their lives that he showed he was willing to stand up and make demands. That love was worth setting aside political considerations and even pride.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Dis said, watching the stark look slowly fade from Dwalin's expression until he was looking rather smugly pleased with himself. Inwardly she grinned. Foolish dwarrow, how she loved him. He'd been a surprise to her, after the death of her first husband. Supportive, kind in a gruff way, and after several years she'd started to see something different in him. A wariness that just didn't exist for him when on the battlefield, or when dealing with anyone else. Only her.

It had taken her embarrassingly long to figure it out, to realize he was waiting and would wait forever if need be.

Luckily, she hadn't made him wait forever.

o.o.o.o.o

The door to the storage room slammed shut behind Fili as he glared at her.

Jalessa watched him, her eyebrows rising as she silently asked him about his ill mood.

Fili growled and shook his head at her, though accepting the mug of ale she handed to him. He paced once, twice, and then sat down next to her on the blankets she'd laid out upon her arrival.

This was their place. Quiet at this time of night. Out of the way. Out of sight. He plucked at the blanket on the ground, doubled up for comfort. "I liked the blue one better."

Jalessa's eyes laughed at him as she shook her head. "In use I presume. We've had more new arrivals and linens are meant to be used."

"Yes. They are." Fili sent her a heated look.

Jalessa blinked, then grinned as she shook her head. "I'm not ready. And besides, haven't you been warned off seeing me?"

"I'm the crown prince." Fili rolled his shoulders and gave her a needy look. "And what Thorin said was that I can't be seen favoring you above all others." He raised one arm and indicated they were quite alone in the rather large stone storage room with all its shelving and linens.

"How was Stranika?" Jalessa asked, turning the conversation deliberately away.

Fili smiled darkly at her. "Very sweet. How was Bracewell?"

"Strong." The dam said vaguely, on purpose.

Fili growled and reached out, wrapping his hand at the back of her neck. She didn't fight him, in fact leaning in so that their lips met halfway between them.

Usually he started out sweet and light, but tonight something was different, and darker. His lips moved demandingly over hers and she opened for him without a qualm.

Usually their kisses had been about tasting, exploring, learning what each other liked. Now, tonight, it was about possession. Conquering. Jalessa drew back, her lips puffy now, her eyes watching him, unsure.

Fili groaned at her look and let her go. He watched as she touched her lips and watched him. "How strong is Bracewell?"

Jalessa couldn't think of anything playful or cunning, so she went with the truth. "He was wearing enough cologne to choke a bear. It was very strong."

Fili blinked, then ever so slowly his tension started to fade and he gave a rough chuckle that turned into a full laugh. "Stranika is sweet, but with nothing beyond that. Nothing clever or witty, no bravery, nothing."

"She's beautiful." Jalessa couldn't help but remind him.

Fili glared at her ruefully as if she were stupid to think such. "Do you think me a fool to fall for a dotty dip?" He recalled Legolas with the dwarfling puzzle ball and its false pockets of treasure.

"Unkind." She protested, though she didn't entirely disagree.

"Suseken was in my bed tonight."

Jalessa immediately drew back, her mouth tightening with displeasure and shock. "Doing a rotation with cleaning work crews?"

"Not unless it involved wearing nothing but my sheets." He said dryly, pleased with the flicker of anger and upset in her eyes.

"She's not technically old enough to be seen out with you without a chaperone!" Jalessa narrowed her gaze on Fili since he was here and the other dam was not.

Fili held up his hands to indicate he was unarmed. "I left, let her dress. Sent her away."

Jalessa suddenly hissed, drawing his attention back sharply. "Is that what has you all riled up?" She made a gesture roughly in the direction of his lap.

"Did Bracewell try his moves on you?" Fili countered her verbal stab with one of his own. "Is that why you're not interested in me?"

"It was hard enough breathing in his presence, I couldn't even imagine kissing him! I'd choke to death." She spat out the words like an angry cat. "Besides, he's not tried anything."

Fili grinned at her, liking her all riled. "Yet."

"What makes you so sure he'd try anything?" Jalessa finished off her ale, setting the mug aside.

"Because I'd be trying all day, every day." Fili admitted, letting his eyes drift half-way shut as he gave her a bit of a leer. "I hate when you're walking with him. He really does have moves."

"Oh?" She sounded unconvinced.

"He's shown me and Kili. Others too."

Jalessa made a face at him.

"Like this." Fili scooted over next to her, then when she inched away he followed. "He'll be sitting next to you on a bench. Yawn, throw his arms open wide and then lean back. Suddenly is arm is around you and you had no clue it was coming and no chance to dodge."

Jalessa turned her head to look at the hand now dangling around her shoulders, perilously close to her top of her breasts where they rose up over her bodice. With a single glance she let Fili know he didn't fool her.

The prince grinned, unrepentant. His fingers curled in slightly, brushing the pads of two fingers against the skin just below her collarbone. Not anywhere scandalous, not doing anything to earn a slap down. Yet. Her breath still caught and her skin prickled deliciously.

"What else?"

"Hmmm?" Fili grinned at her, teasing her, though his own body was reacting quite a bit as well.

"Bracewell? What else would he do?"

"Oh." Fili thought about it, then grinned. Standing, he moaned and stretched his leg a bit as his partially erect body protested the movement. He tugged Jalessa to her feet. "Hug me."

The dam gave him a cautionary look, then stepped forward, her arms open. Fili wrapped his own arms around her and then turned his head without warning, rubbing his beard along the super sensitive skin of her neck. In fact, Jalessa hadn't known how sensitive that area was until this very moment. She squeaked and shifted back, only he was still holding on to her. She laughed and struggled playfully, finally drawing back as she breathed a bit harder.

"Cute, but hardly something I need a warning about." Jalessa told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded.

Fili reached out and hooked a single finger in the bodice of her gown, tugging. It fell several inches, which it wasn't supposed to do at all. Jalessa grabbed at her falling neckline while wearing a shocked expression. She looked behind her, but couldn't really see far enough to know what had happened. "Did you cut off my buttons?" She sounded appalled.

"Just undid them." Fili lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers. "Takes a certain dexterity."

Jalessa glared at him. Fili reached out and tugged again on her bodice, it slipped another inch. Baring her thin chemise that barely covered her ample curves. She blushed. He stared.

"It's a sorry move, it gives him nothing."

Fili's eyebrows rose and he grinned at her. "Hate to disagree, but the view is worth more than gold."

Her blush deepened, moving down to the top of her chemise, then lower, not hidden by the rather thin material. This time when Fili hooked his fingers in her bodice, it didn't belong to her dress. The fine cloth of her chemise teased her breasts as her breath stilled. It didn't come down all the way, getting hung just before reaching her now puckered nipples.

Fili groaned, his eyes glued.

Jalessa yanked her clothing back upwards, hiding the bounty as Fili dropped back down to the blanket in protest.

More tempted than she cared to admit, the dwarrowdam made an abortive attempt to reach behind her but she knew it was a lost cause. This dress wasn't made to be donned by a person alone.

Sinking down next to Fili, Jalessa presented him with her back. He gave him a side-ways look. "Do them up if you please?"

Fili snorted and instead ran a finger down the back of her spine where the dress parted. "I don't please though."

She shivered, something hot and needy stirring deep within her. "Fili …"

He leaned in and his tongue replaced his finger, making her breathing absolutely stop until she had to gasp from the pressure on her lungs. She trembled, and he loved it. Reversing the move, he kissed his way lightly up her back to the nape of her neck. He bit her there. So lightly it made her want to beg for him to do so harder.

She moaned suddenly, deeply, throwing her head back and it was only then that she registered that his hands had slipped inside her dress from behind her, where the fabric parted and the buttons hung undone. His hands cupped her breasts, which brought her ease, and made her burn hotter all at the same time.

His thumbs flicked over her already puckered breasts and he chuckled as she moaned again, louder.

From behind her, he pulled her in to rest her back against his front. Just like when they'd first walked together, but this time his hands weren't hidden inside a fur muff.

He let go of her breasts, making her protest sharply, then bite her tongue. His hands rose, gliding sensually over her skin and then the fingers slid under her thin chemise and when he retook her breasts, there was nothing between his hands and her skin.

She made an incomprehensible noise that brought a proud grin to his face as her body pressed back against his. Her bottom rubbed against his hips and he couldn't help but push himself forward at the hips. "I'm cold." He murmured. "So cold."

Would she turn him away? Fili about held his breath as she turned her head and gave him a small look. Silently she leaned away, but not to remove herself, but to lay back on the blankets. Her chemise, pushed aside and under breasts did nothing from hiding her bounty from his greedy gaze.

Sapphire eyes burned with bright intensity as he stared down at her. Pivoting, he leaned over her, all of his weight on his strong arms braced on either side of her. Fili lowered himself between her thighs, still distressingly covered by her skirts. With a dark moan he leaned in and touched the tip of his tongue to the peak of her breast. She gasped and her back arched sharply. He traced the shape of her breast at the tip with just his tongue and she began panting, pulling at his shoulders.

Fili's hips rolled involuntarily, thrusting against her though they were both still wearing too much clothing. He opened his mouth over her nipple, breathing hotly upon it. "Touch me." He demanded.

Fili suddenly sucked her breast into his mouth strongly, making her whimper. Her hands went to the back of his head, as if holding him in place as he feasted. His free hand went to her neglected breast, teasing and plucking and making her want more.

"Please, darling, Jalessa …touch me." He rolled his hips quite on purpose this time. Wanting her to undress him, wanting her hands on him, any part of him.

"I am." She would have wailed the words if she'd had the breath to spare. Her hands tightened in his hair. He chuckled painfully, aching to have her explore his body.

Fili arched up over her, the cool of the air teasing her aching breasts from where he'd abandoned them. He gave her a wink and a grin. "Don't play shy, please, take me in hand. I'll beg nicely." He teased her outrageously.

"I'm not playing." Jalessa stared up at him, blushing more than a little. "Fili. I've not done this before."

Those words effectively threw ice water over the dwarven prince. It gave him back a bit of control at least. He stared down at her in wonder. "Really?"

She crossed her eyes at him as if to say why would she say such if not true.

"I'm the first to touch these?" Fili blew a breath across the tip of one breast.

"Er. No." Jalessa huffed out a breath at the now cross look on his face. But the first to taste. And certainly the first with all else."

Fili growled, then dipped low and lapped at her nipple rather lazily compared to his earlier rush. "Mine."

"Yes."

He bit, enough to make her jump but it did no more than that. She slapped the back of his head and he grinned against her soft skin. "Mine." He repeated.

"Yes."

"Bracewell tries to unbutton you I want his hands. In a box."

"Suseken was in your bed. Naked."

"Not by invitation." He swore, nibbling on her sweet flesh with great relish and yes, a sense of possession.

"What had you so worked up into a right state?"

"Thorin. You. Bracewell. Suseken thinking I'd take advantage of her. You. Kili and Tauriel are in disagreement. Mordor. Rebuilding. The whole courtship nightmare." He looked up her body, meeting her gaze with his own. "You."

"I want you." She whispered.

"I could tell." He grinned and laughed as she pinched his shoulder rather hard. "Why haven't you? Before I mean?"

"Didn't seem important." She admitted. "Also, betrothed to your brother." He put his hand on her mouth on that last word and she playfully bit his finger. "Can you imagine if I'd married him?"

And he'd married Zelke? Forced to watch Jalessa be with Kili? Fili rolled onto his back, disgruntled and deeply disturbed. "The Maker was merciful and sent a she-elf to make sure it didn't happen."

Jalessa sat up, tugging her chemise back into place. But when she tried to pull up her dress, she couldn't. Thinking the fabric trapped, she pulled, only to find Fili was holding it and not letting go. She gave him a narrowed glare that held no heat nor threat. He laughed. Tugged.

She leaned over him and kissed him. When she pulled back up her chemise was pushed down nearly to the top of her abdomen. She growled at Fili who looked wholly unrepentant.

"Fili, your brother and his wife will work it out. They will. They're desperately in love, any can see that. Mordor. Well. There will be a war, but we will stand together and we won't be doing it without allies at least."

Fili watched her, proud. She wasn't saying what he didn't already know, but the fact that her mind was sharp enough to follow through with his own thoughts was heady. Nothing like Stranika and her hiding her face from even looking at a foreigner.

"Thorin. He just wants us to wait, not a real problem. Rebuilding is in the planning stages and has even begun in some areas. As for Suseken, I can take care of her."

He grinned.

"Not the first time I've dealt with the likes."

Fili's grin faded slightly in confusion. "You're untouched, and not looking at any except for my brother. So …how have you had to deal with the likes of Suseken?"

Jalessa smirked down at him and shrugged, which did interesting things to her bared breasts and it took Fili a few moments to register her words. When he did, he gaped at her, propping himself up to stare into her face. "What?"

Taken aback, Jalessa blinked at him and his suddenly serious expression. "I was just explaining. There are some dams that would seek out me or my family, wanting payment for keeping certain things private. It made me wary about spending any intimate time with any dwarrow, lest they seek payment or worse, expose me to the king, or to Kili."

Fili's mind was racing, spinning, and his mouth was suddenly desert dry. "Okay. Say a dam kissed Kili and wanted something for it, why go to you instead of to Thorin or Dis." He groaned and answered his own question. "Because you had the money and wealth, not us."

Jalessa tugged up her bodice, a bit disappointed when he didn't stop her this time. "We didn't pay out for such. A few kisses mean nothing."

"You paid out in other instances." Fili guessed. "Instance. Just one."

She stared at him, wondering without asking how he'd known that.

"Not Meg, she was Human. Rephira didn't complete the act and you already told me you didn't know about her. I should have guessed then."

"Guessed what?"

Fili sighed and gave a weak laugh, at himself. "Hedal is Kili's friend and wouldn't have sought out any favor or money." He looked to Jalessa to confirm. She nodded at him. "You didn't know about her."

The dam shook her head. "Fili?"

"Kaja Thunderaxe."

Jalessa's eyes rounded with shock. "Is he crazy?"

Fili grinned suddenly. "My thoughts too."

"So. One name left. And you know it. Why haven't you said anything?"

Jalessa gave him a questioning look. "About what?"

"The quit-claims!" He said, his voice rising with a hint of anger.

Jalessa's own temper rose. "I only know that Kili wants those quit-claims for his wife. It's rather sweet."

"Why hold back a name?" Fili demanded.

Jalessa pulled her bodice all the way up, ignoring how it gaped in the back from the opened buttons. She glared down at Fili. "I am holding nothing back. I asked how the quit-claims were going and you told me they were fine, in order, everything under control. I didn't know about the Human, any Rephira, Hedal, and certainly not about Kaja Thunderaxe!"

Fili groaned, realizing that they royal family had kept it tight that Kili couldn't remember one of the names. He scrambled to his feet, taking Jalessa by the arms, though she jerked herself free. She stared at him arrestingly, her eyes flashing with warning.

"Jalessa, who? Who came to you seeking favors?"

"Ask Kili." Her chin rose mutinously.

"He can't remember. Drunk." Fili spoke quietly, deadly serious.

Jalessa blinked rapidly in surprise. This gave her all the power. All of it. She could hold the royal family hostage for quite a bit. Make demands. She and Fili both knew it.

"Migana Strongcast."

Fili and Jalessa stared at each other, both knowing that she'd given for free what could have been a huge bargaining chip.

"Thank you. We owe you." He vowed.

"No. Just you." She shot back the answer without thought, but found she really meant it. She turned to take her leave.

"Let me do up the buttons." He stepped toward her.

Jalessa contemplated walking through Erebor unbuttoned. It was almost worth it to walk away right now.

Fili saw that in her face and nodded, he gestured for her to turn and when she did he buttoned up her dress in short order. But not before placing a kiss at the nape of her neck. "The taste of you is mine. Alone."

Jalessa, still angry, but knowing this was not the end of them, gave him a glare. "Dream of me. Touching you."

He stared at her as his breath whooshed out of his body. "You fight dirty."

"Don't forget that." She warned.

"Forget it? I love you for it." They both stopped, hearing his words over and over again in both of their minds. He didn't take it back, no matter how long she waited. Finally she nodded, but said nothing.

He waited until she was almost through the door. "Jalessa?"

He wanted to hear a certain phrase back to him. He held his breath as she turned, lifting her eyes with terrible slowness. Finally she stared at him, unsmiling.

"I'll take care of Suseken."

He waited and she pulled the door closed. It was something, but it wasn't what he needed. He rushed for the door, which opened suddenly. So suddenly it banged into his head resoundingly.

Jalessa watched with a horrified expression as he rubbed his head and laughed. "Forget something?" He asked.

The dam drew up to her full height, which still didn't quite reach his. "Thunderaxe. You and your brother have a way to get that quit-claim?"

"Not yet." He admitted slowly, still rubbing his head.

"Feverbridge." She said vaguely.

"Jalessa?"

"I mean, I'm not sure. I think so, but really ….it couldn't hurt to look into. It's …anyway. Feverbridge. Maybe. Don't hold me to that one."

"Okay."

"And Fili? I don't know what I feel for you, not yet. But you make me …. Yeah. I don't know. And you'd better let Tauriel or Dis deal with Suseken. I was thinking of ways to handle her, but they all ended up with her bleeding and that's not good."

He grinned at her so widely that it made her blink. "What?"

Fili shook his head, not answering. Telling her she was in love with him would have been like waving a flag in front of a bull. Not a good idea.

o.o.o.o.o


	23. Tea and Ale

A not-entirely awake Thorin yawned in the pre-dawn chill, as hard as he'd worked as an exile scrambling to feed his people, it wasn't any easier back in their kingdom. Days started just as early, only the scope of his duties had changed. But now, before he even did more than don a sumptuously thick dressing gown, this was his time. Thorin carefully poured the boiling hot water from the kettle into the tea pot and then covered the pot with a snug cozy. While the tea brewed he got a piece of toast off the tray the guard had already brought by. The kitchen sent up breakfast, but the tea was another matter. A more personal one.

"Crumbs."

As Bilbo entered already fully dressed, Thorin turned smiling even as he ran a finger over his short beard. "No crumbs." He pointed out.

"When I want a good morning kiss I want to be dealing with you and not what you've been eating." Bilbo, straightened his waistcoat with a soft frown and ran a finger over a nearly fraying hem. "This is getting a bit worn."

"Dori made you a new one." Thorin pointed out reasonably enough, though he'd done so before and already knew what Bilbo's response would be.

The hobbit clucked his tongue. "It has gold threads, Thorin. Gold. Not the color of gold, but the actual metal. Not an item of apparel that is entirely appropriate attire for first breakfast." He paused, looking up, his burnished curls already brushed and tamed much to the king's personal disappointment. "Or second breakfast for that matter."

"You wore it the evening before." Thorin prodded his companion in a teasing manner, already having plotted out how Bilbo would answer, and how he'd then respond. He smiled in anticipation.

"We had guests." The hobbit frowned, neatly falling into the verbal trap.

"Thranduil. So, you'll dress up for the elven king but not for me?" Trap closed. Thorin put a bit of theatrical hurt in his voice.

Bilbo's eyes widened, but a moment or two later they narrowed in suspicious speculation. Still, unsure if he'd actually hurt Thorin's feelings, he apologized. He continued, explaining that the wearing of finery to a comfortable and personal, thank you very much, breaking of the morning fast was just not ….well, done. "There is no shadows or disrespect directed at you or your position."

"Gold thread is appropriate when you're with the king, and you are definitely with the king." Thorin reminded him archly, fondly frustrated and somewhat amused by Bilbo's humble act. For no matter how he stressed he was nothing but a simple hobbit, Bilbo had more pride than an entire Company of dwarves. Yet strangely, he actually believed himself to be utterly unassuming. "Bilbo …."

"Fine. I'll wear it. For second breakfast at the very least, but that means you'll have to actually take the time and the break from your work."

Thorin blinked hard, taken by surprise. His neat little trap to tease Bilbo had backfired completely upon him. "You know I'm busy, and Dwarves don't break for what you term second breakfast."

"You're the one who wants me to wear finery in your presence? Then I have to be in your presence. Today you'll take the break and eat with me."

"Simple and unassuming my ass." Thorin mumbled to himself, getting out the tea cups.

Bilbo stared, he was the one to make the tea. That was the way things worked. That was routine. He stared at the already covered pot. "What's that?"

"I made you tea."

Bilbo actually shuddered, already shaking his head before even trying it. Thorin had tried to make tea before to bad results.

"What?" The king scowled, his sapphire eyes showing annoyance. "The water was boiling, I made sure this time. I even put that ridiculous hat on the pot." He deliberately provoked his companion with the wrong word choice.

"Cozy." Came the immediate correction.

"And let us NOT discuss how you managed to bring a tea cozy on an adventure to chase down and slay a dragon, but forgot a handkerchief."

Bilbo looked less than amused as he tapped one bare foot. "You cannot make a proper cup without one. A cozy that is, not a handkerchief. Very important, well both are in actuality of course. But one is necessary for tea and the other is not. Though I am not putting down the importance of a nice handkerchief." He asserted with great firmness of tone that still managed to stay on the right side of good manners.

"I even remembered that I was to put the milk in the cup first, before the tea though I hadn't gotten to that step yet." Thorin pointed out, rolling his eyes.

Bilbo stared at him a moment, making a soft distressed sound in the back of his throat. "Boiling water? It has to be boiling."

Thorin nodded.

"Milk first?"

Thorin gave another nod though his frown was growing at being questioned. "You've shown me how to do it."

"While you were talking about other things. Distracted."

"I'm a busy dwarf. A king actually." Thorin felt he should set forth the reminder. "I don't understand why you don't teach the kitchen staff how to do this for you."

Bilbo sighed, as if to say the answer should be obvious to anyone. "Then it wouldn't be right. This should be done here, where it's fresh and perfect and shared by just the two of us. Besides, they make dwarvish black tea way too strong. It could bend metal, that could. Yes indeed. No. We should always share breakfast, and tea. It's only fitting."

Thorin growled deliberately, but Bilbo would not be moved. Finally he nodded, mostly because he did enjoy starting out each day with his companion and friend. The time they shared together was special, especially with all the demands on his time now that he wasn't just a king, but a monarch with an actual kingdom to run. "I used the tea cozy." He reminded quietly.

Bilbo relaxed into a softer smile and nodded thankfully, watching as Thorin got the tea cups and poured the milk. He nodded as he noted the tea infuser was in use and thus the loose leaves would not be floating in his cup. A hum of approval actually escaped him as Thorin added just the right amount of sugar for his taste. "Thank you."

Thorin sat down after pouring the tea, having added no sweetener to his own. Actually, he preferred the strong Dwarven tea but would never tell Bilbo that even if the hobbit might suspect. He watched as Bilbo took a sip and then frowned as he saw the slight flinching around the eyes. "What?"

The hobbit shook his head, but the way he put down his tea cup, so carefully, spoke volumes.

"What? What did I miss?" Thorin ran through the process of tea making and couldn't see what he'd done wrong.

Bilbo looked at his tea and ran through a mental check list of his own. "Did you warm the pot?"

"The water was boiling, I made sure." Thorin asserted even as a brief knock on the door announced a visitor. He flashed an irate look in that direction, yelling for whomever it was to go away until later.

Dis walked in without a by-your-leave.

The king sighed. No one had ever treated his grandfather thusly.

"Not the same." Bilbo said patiently. "Was the tea pot warmed before you began brewing the tea leaves?"

Thorin gave him a look of consternation, though some of his hurt may have leaked out because the hobbit stopped talking and picked up his cup, murmuring his thanks for making it.

Bilbo sipped his tea again, and again he made the slightest of faces but said nothing. The third sip got the same result. On the forth sip he actually frowned slightly.

"Thorin …" Dis stopped talking as her brother raised a hand and pointed sternly at her, but his gaze never wavered from Bilbo.

"Don't drink it if you don't like it!" The king snapped.

"But you made it for me." Bilbo said quietly. "And I appreciate that so much."

"Liar. You'd rather have made it yourself." Thorin made a face and sat back in his chair. He looked crossly at his sister. "What?"

"Fili is unhappy. Fix it."

Thorn stared at Dis for several seconds and then deliberately turned away from her without saying a word. He stared at Bilbo instead. "I poured boiling water into the tea pot and steeped the tea leaves."

"You have to pour the boiling water into the pot, empty it and return the kettle to boil. THEN you brew the tea."

"Thorin …."

The king held up his hand toward his sister once more, again not answering her. "Bilbo. I poured boiling water over the leaves."

"Leaves that were in a cold pot."

"It can't make that much of a difference!" Barked the increasingly irate dwarven king.

Bilbo raised the cup to his lips once more, but never lowered his gaze from that of Thorin's. As he drank, his eyes turned sad and his nerves twitched alongside his mouth.

"Fine!" Thorin leaned back heavily in his chair. "It makes a difference!"

"Thorin!" Dis interjected.

The king stood abruptly, his napkin falling to the floor and Bilbo sighed. Thorin closed his eyes and sighed, gaining control over his temper. "I am running a kingdom and trying to rebuild after over a century of a dragon running rampant over our home. Fili isn't happy? It's not my job to make him happy, it's my job to make sure he has something to inherit!"

Dis blinked at her brother's vehemence, her jaw setting along a stubborn tilt. She drew back slightly and tossed something toward Thorin, who caught the small object neatly. "My other son is too happy. His hair clasp was discovered in an out-of-the-way storage room. It was brought to me with sly smiles and winks. Thorin, speak with Kili, make him understand he and his new bride need to be more circumspect."

Thorin's hand closed on the familiar silver clasp that he'd long ago crafted for his sister-son. Well, both of them really, as they were a matching pair. "I am not their parent, nor even their uncle right now. I am their king."

Bilbo made a distressed sound, drawing Thorin's attention. The look in his eyes was so saddened, and a poignant reminder of how poorly he'd treated his sister-sons back in Lake Town. Guilt bit sharply, and deep. He grunted. "Get the guard to send for them. One word. One. That's all I can spare for them."

Bilbo smiled and Dis nodded sagely.

o.o.o.o.o

Thorin straightened his fine leathers, running a thumb over the runes depicting his family line all the way back to Durin the Deathless. A gift from one of the noble families. The king sniffed, a blatant attempt at bribery to gain favor with the crown. He turned to one side and then the other, liking the figure he cast from the polished mithral crown, to the ultra-fine leathers and ….he frowned, the scarred boots. Maybe he should wait on deciding which families received which trade alliances until someone noticed he needed new boots.

A polite cough had him turning, though not alarmed. The guards only were instructed to let a few through unannounced. Expecting either one or both of his sister-sons it was a bit of a surprise to see Dwalin. "I thought you were going to inspect our borders."

"Leaving within the hour." The balding warrior nodded. "I just wanted to let you know …your sister and I are getting married."

"Bilbo will be impossible to live with." Thorin growled even as he started grinning, reaching out to clap a congratulatory hand over his friend and cousin's shoulder.

"He had nothing to do with it." Dwalin growled back, though he did not look unhappy.

Thorin laughed and shook his head. "Bilbo will never believe that." Then he realized Dis had been there earlier and hadn't said a word. "Does my sister know?"

Dwalin gave him an unamused glare.

Shrugging, Thorin shook his head. "Just making sure."

"I asked, she answered."

The king walked over to his door, opening it to find one of the guards. "Get me Nori. And check on the arrival of my sister-sons. Tell Balin I'll be late for my first meeting."

The guard whistled shrilly, drawing an arch look from the king until he realized that Nori was within sight. When the ginger-bearded dwarf looked up he was gestured over by the guard. A minute or two later he walked into the king's personal chambers and Thorin closed the door.

"That wouldn't have happened in Thror's reign." Lamented Thorin with bemusement.

"You made yourself too readily available to all your race, not just those displaced by Smaug. Did too good a job of being seen as not loftily above everyone." Dwalin shrugged, ignoring Thorin's growing scowl. "Your fault."

"You even walked right in." The king rolled his shoulders a bit in frustration.

"I can get rid of him for you." Nori said, deadpan.

Dwalin turned just his head to stare at the other dwarven warrior. "Oh?"

Nori grinned. "Three to one odds."

"In whose favor?" Purred Dwalin in an overtly threatening tone.

"What are the odds of Dwalin marrying my sister?"

Nori looked genuinely surprised at the question. "Dis?"

"What other sister do I have?" Thorin replied in a put-upon voice.

Nori scratched his head and shrugged. "There was some betting on that about eight years ago, but nothing came of it." His gaze turned thoughtful. "Then again, with Erebor retaken things have changed." He turned toward Dwalin, staring in speculation.

"What are the major betting pools right now?" Thorin asked. He liked to quiz Nori from time to time over the years, keeping a finger on the pulse of what was going on that no one might mention to a king.

Nori nodded, he was used to this. "Bets on the Slantbeard clan, whether they'll stay or go."

Dwalin grunted. "The uncle isn't a bad sort. But he'd not like the shame of what Rafnarek did.

"He gambles." Nori commented after a telling pause.

This brought up the other two dwarves. All of their race gambled. Bets and wagers were fun and part of their culture. For someone like Nori to say this about another meant something else entirely.

Dwalin spoke first. "How deep is he?" Meaning debt.

"Spread out?" Nori shrugged to say he couldn't be sure. "I won't take his note."

That too spoke volumes. Thorin grunted uncomfortably. "Explains much. Rafnarek's confession included the need to marry a rich dam." He looked toward Nori. "The brother?"

The ginger-bearded dwarf shrugged. "He refrains."

Thorin and Dwalin shared a look. The bald warrior blinked first. "I can ask him to join me on patrol, get a feel for who he is and how he's feeling." Was Rafnarek's brother going to be disgruntled and out for revenge?

Thorin nodded at his cousin to give agreement to the plan. "He offered to wield the execution blade himself. I declined, no brother should have to do that to another. But he did make the offer."

Nori moved on, feeling that the subject was closed for the moment. "Some wagers on trade alliances, who will be assigned what. Nothing major. Silverstone is a name that comes up a lot." He turned speculative eyes onto the king.

Thorin shook his head, refusing to comment on whether he'd favor that clan. He would, mostly out of guilt from the broken betrothal. "I'm sure Steelforge is mentioned as well."

Nori nodded, but when the king said nothing further he moved on. "Lots of bets on Fili's courtships."

Frowning sharply. "Any wagers on Legolas?" He sounded sour, even to his own ears. This whole thing was grating on his nerves like an irritable splinter, why wouldn't the elves just give over?

"None to speak of." Nori denied. "A few wager they'll agree to marry but won't go through with it, but those are the very long-shots. No, mostly the money is spread out over several names, including Silverstone though Fili hasn't been seen with her lately. As for Legolas, most are betting on the four of you, to see who will scream 'halt' first."

Thorin made an incoherent sound to show he was listening.

Nori grinned suddenly, some malice in his smile. "Most odds favor you on that score."

That earned the Company member an evil look. Nori spread his hands as if to proclaim his innocence. "Not my money, I'm betting on tall and blond and pointy eared."

"Which one?" Dwalin asked curiously.

Nori laughed. "Younger. Older has more years than all of us combined, he won't blink first. Lot betting against Fili, though he has a lot of stubborn pride as well. Durin's Line."

Thorin's lips thinned as he thought about King Thranduil. He really wanted the ponce to lose. "We need to put the pressure onto them. Be thinking on it. I'd rather Fili marry the elf than lose to them." He shuddered.

"The big wagers are on Kili and Tauriel and when they'll have a child. Or who will catch them in a private corner trying to make that child." Nori grinned outrageously. "Been a few winners already on that score. Lot of fun being had on that measure."

Thorin thought about the silver clasp he held in the fitchet cut into his clothing. His lips twitched as he remembered the conversation that Dori and Bilbo had held over one of the campfires during the journey to Erebor, about the differences between a fitchet and a pocket and how adamant Gloin had been that they were the exact same thing. His smile turned fond at the memory. But that was in the past, for now he really would have to speak with Kili and soon. Lad shouldn't be carrying on like a ruffian dwarfling with no thought in his head.

A knock on his door and Thorin looked up as Dis swept in again. He really needed to speak to the guards about announcing people, even family.

"Well?" She asked, sounding assumptive.

Thorin gave her a cold look. "They've not arrived. Your sons appeared to have slept in. And you forgot to tell me something. Apparently you've betrothed yourself?"

"You didn't tell him?"

Suddenly on the defensive, Dis' eyes widened. "I thought we should do that together."

"Or are you sure of your answer?" Dwalin challenged, disregarding the others.

Nori fidgeted, looking uncomfortable, his eyes going to any egress point in the room. Thorin fought off the sensation of wanting to join him, after all, this was HIS chamber. Instead he coughed to get attention, when he had it he glared at the both of them. "Technically, this should have been run by me first. King." He put his hand over his heart.

Dis snorted in derision and ignored him, turning back to Dwalin as her tone softened and she offered reassuring words.

Thorin snarled at no one in particular. This would NOT have happened to Thror, he was sure of it. He turned toward Nori who was looking everywhere but at the newly engaged couple. Deliberately he changed the subject. "Wagers on Tauriel and Kili's firstborn?"

Nori's face suddenly split into an evil grin. "Lot of betting, all in good natured fun, and no real grumbling. Everyone seems to think of this as a grand thing, even with the mixed blood. Lot of bemusement over the match, but there's no denying the two are in love and should be having a baby soon enough."

Thorin nodded, a bit surprised by the answer. He would have to check in with Nori on a more regular basis. Keeping up with the wagers would over a good way to check in on the temperature of his kingdom and the mood if its inhabitants.

Nori leaned in as if to impart a secret. "Don't waste your money though. I heard that a she elf? She can choose when to become pregnant."

Thorin drew back his eyes completely wide with this stunning bit of information. "How did you find that out?"

"Asked." Nori put his finger next to his nose with a sly grin. "I asked one of the elvish delegation members. After the fiasco with Kili's sexual past and the quit-claims, I figured there would be more items to learn about elves and I was right. So. If you find out when they WANT to start trying for children and let me know, I can cut you in on some sweet wagers."

Not immune to the lure of a good bet, Thorin actually considered this for a lengthy moment. He really shouldn't though, not being king. Had Thror ever? He grunted and didn't consent or decline. He'd have to discuss this with Balin.

The door opened this time without anyone knocking. Thorin sighed mournfully. Another thing to discuss with Balin, the lack of respect and protocol.

Kili and Fili sauntered in and just like Dis had said one looked cast down and the other was smugly smiling. Only these emotions were on the wrong faces.

Kili's face was carefully neutral, which to anyone who knew the lad at all meant he was upset and possibly hurting. Fili though was grinning with dimples showing proudly, he looked entirely too happy.

More importantly, Kili's hair was messily caught back as usual. Fili's though was the one missing a certain piece of silver assessory.

Thorin turned a questioning look at his sister. Dis appeared confused too and shrugged back at him. He wondered if she noticed the hair.

Suddenly she gasped.

He grinned. She'd noticed.

o.o.o.o.o

Thorin sat back in his seat, having rid the room of all but his two sister-sons. He'd even told Dwalin to cancel his morning meetings or to reschedule according to their importance. It would make for a very long day.

"I have a lot to do." Thorin barked, pointing first at Kili. "What bothers you? One sentence only. Make it fast."

"Tauriel hates Hedal and is jealous and might do something to hurt her, though I'm not sure about that, it's just all wrong and how could she not trust me if she's supposed to love me and …."

"One sentence does not mean you can run on and on forever." Thorin interrupted coldly. "Tell the she-elf this is not the way a dwarrowdam comports herself and if she wants to live here as your wife she needs to learn our ways. Send her to your mam. Now get out."

Kili grimaced but started to rise until Fili put his hand on his arm. He glanced at his brother.

Thorin gave his heir a hard stare.

Fili looked unabashed. "Migana Strongcast."

"Who?" Thorin snapped, though he was familiar enough with the name as being a minor offshoot of a larger clan.

Kili blinked rapidly and then he gasped loudly and groaned as he nodded vigorously. "OF COURSE!"

Confused, Thorin looked back at Fili, who shrugged. "The name he couldn't remember."

"I don't think I ever heard her clan name." Kili admitted, oblivious to the censuring look from his uncle about sleeping with someone without regard.

"How?" Thorin demanded harshly.

Fili shrugged. "Strongcast apparently wanted favors or monies, threatened to reveal that Kili was disrespectful of his betrothed and acting poorly. Or at least that Jalessa wasn't dam enough to hold onto what she had."

"No one came to me." Kili shook his head. "Couldn't have paid her off, are you sure of this? She asked me for nothing at the time." He blushed. "Not that I can remember."

"Your memory is the problem, or is it your judgement?" Fili jibed, earning a shove from his brother which he ignored as Kili blushed a bit.

Thorin though had caught a few more things in the explanation than had his younger sister-son. "First of all, she's Jalessa to you now?" And with a purr of warning in his voice too. Well now. "Second, Strongcast didn't try to extort anything from me."

"You …er, we ….weren't the ones with the deeper well of wealth. Not then." Fili said with a hint of chagrin. "Should have considered that the Silverstones would be the target, not us." He rushed to defend Jalessa before either his uncle or brother could think poorly of her. "We didn't let it be widely known that Kili couldn't remember. She didn't know that we didn't know."

Thorin sat back as Kili made noises about the audacity of the Strongcast lass and how he hadn't thought she'd been after money that whole time. It made sense though. Extortion was ugly, but going after Durin's direct line would have been more than most could stomach. Going after the Silverstone dwarrowdam instead seemed of the lesser evil. He grunted and held up a hand.

His heirs fell silent and watched him. "Now that we are in power the lass may look in our direction again."

"She'll get nothing." Kili's eyes flashed dangerously.

Thorin nodded slowly. "Tell your wife that she can't go after Hedal until or unless the lass does something egregious and just sleeping with you doesn't count, not among our race. But this Migana is another story, having sex in order to take money or favors from the well-off is not unheard of but definitely not within the bounds. Shady. Tell your Tauriel to hold off, but if the Strongcasts make further noises, let her sharpen her blades."

Kili grinned and nodded.

Thorin next turned to Fili. "I told you. Don't court Jalessa Silverstone."

"We're not in public." Fili said with quiet firmness. "You said don't be seen courting her."

Thorin blinked and pulled back, his face darkening with temper. Fili had known his meaning and deliberately slid around it without breaking his word. That would have to be addressed.

Fili's face turned stony and it was obvious he wasn't backing away. In fact, his expression was chilly, much like it had been back in Lake Town. Thorin hesitated, seeing the adult within the dwarfling he'd helped raise. Part of him was deeply annoyed, but the perverse side of him was strangely proud. Maybe he should let it go, for now.

"Jalessa?" Kili asked, looking at his brother, though he didn't look surprised. More like he was asking if this was what Fili really wanted.

"I owe Tauriel for stealing you." Fili commented rather dryly.

Thorin grunted heavily and shook his head. "You owe me for letting your brother marry elsewhere. And be careful, you were almost caught. I assume with Silverstone, though perhaps it was with another. Legolas maybe?"

Fili gave him a raised eyebrow of arrogance.

"And your mam knows."

Fili shook his head, still full of swagger and impudence. His usual self.

Without a word Thorin tossed him the hair clasp without any warning, though Fili caught it easily enough. He suddenly laughed and lifted it to the back of his hair with a grin. "Thanks."

"Two years is a long time, your feelings could change. Or hers. This family has put her through much." It was a warning that Jalessa's motives might be of a darker ilk than romantic regard.

Fili shook his head, fully confident in himself, and in what drew the lass to him.

Thorin sighed and said in a bland and colorless voice. "Don't get her pregnant. Public or private courtship, keep your pants on. Is there any possibility she is already?"

Kili blushed and Fili laughed and shook his head. "No chance. Not yet." Then he grinned. "And I make no agreements or vows about my pants in the future though."

"You dare?"

Fili's chin lifted. Thorin's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"What does she want for Strongcast's name?" The king pushed aside Fili's insubordination for the moment.

The crown prince hesitated for the first time. Admitting that Jalessa had given to him for free just didn't seem right. He didn't want her to look bad, and asking for nothing was not necessarily smart within dwarvish ways.

"Nothing?" Thorin asked rather haughtily.

"Nothing from you." Fili said quietly but with a great deal of stubborn firmness, hinting that the lass had asked for something from him personally instead. Something he'd been willing to give.

Happily Thorin nodded and let the moment go.

Kili looked vaguely concerned, though he had all confidence in his brother. "Are you sure she's not out to get revenge somehow?"

"She said something else. Regarding Thunderaxe." He ignored his brother's question entirely.

Thorin's gaze sharpened suddenly. "She did?"

"Wasn't very clear. Something about Feverbridge. Just the name."

The king nodded slowly. A hint, a direction. Now that was very dwarvish. If they could figure it out then all was well, if not they'd have to seek out Silverstone and negotiate for more information. "Clever." He said with some reluctance, his estimation of the lass increasing slightly. He'd have to speak with Balin. "Go on, I have a busy day."

Kili held out his hand to his brother as they stood. "Are you certain?" His meaning was very clear, this was about seeking Jalessa's company above any other.

"I have two years to make certain." Fili temporized. "Lots of dwarrowdams to meet."

"Legolas." Thorin said solemnly.

Both princes turned and stared at their uncle. Kili chuckled and shook his head in fun. Fili gave a half-shrug and a smirk. "He is the prettier of the two. Though her figure is much more comely."

Thorin sighed on the inside only. "How far are you willing to take this …thing …with the elf?" He asked.

"Are you telling me to call it off?" Fili asked in a forthright manner, challenging him.

"Never." Thorin said, clamping his mouth shut, his blue eyes blazing intently but not willing to be the one to say 'enough'. "Fili? A word?"

Kili looked back and forth between the two of them, his expression clouding for a moment. He knew that tone of voice. "Uncle?"

"Go!" Thorin barked.

Fili looked at his brother, giving a barely visible nod. Kili hesitated, moving slowly toward the door. He watched until it shut entirely. "I'm not a dwarfling to be ordered around anymore."

"You're still my subject." Thorin growled.

"I'm your heir." Fili turned, fully confident in himself as he settled into a posture of readiness, just in case he needed to physically defend himself. Thorin's eyebrows rose in question.

Fili's look was a judgement. And he didn't drop his stance.

"I have never attacked you or given you reason to think I would."

"Not as a dwarfling, no."

Thorin paused, hearing the inflection as his stomach rolled at the caution in his sister-son's voice. "I am no longer blinded by the gold, Fili."

"Growing up you have ever been king, but never ceased to be uncle. Now …."

Lake Town. The events of that moment would haunt them both forever. One for choosing his brother instead of the kingdom, and the other for forcing that decision upon him. They had never discussed it since. It lay between them like mining explosives that had failed to go off, but none could approach safely as it might detonate at the slightest vibration.

"I am still your uncle, and will always be so." The words were quietly spoken. An apology, of sorts. "I failed Kili. You failed me."

Fili looked stricken though he shook his head in denial.

"If you ….if you feel that way, why let Kili marry an elf?"

Thorin considered the question, deciphering the meaning. If Fili was to be pushed aside as heir to the throne, then it made no sense to let the back-up heir marry someone unsuitable to sit a Dwarven throne.

"Your place is secure." Thorin informed him. "But I won't tolerate you making a mockery of the crown. You can't fail me again."

"I'm not!" Fili's eyes flashed hotly as he straightened in rejection of the very idea.

"Then you're not disobeying my words? You're not doing what you want rather than what I've told you?"

"Would you have? If Thror had told you not to seek out Bilbo and to marry elsewhere?"

"I would have married elsewhere." Thorin replied coldly. "There wouldn't have even been a choice."

Silence fell between them as they stared at each other.

"What is best for the kingdom is what is important, not what is best for the person holding up the crown with his head." The king reached up, his fingertips hesitating over the precious mithral. "Didn't you not long ago tell me you were willing to marry Zelke Steelforge for the sake Erebor?"

"Did you not tell me nay?!" Fili countered.

Thorin grunted heavily, then nodded as he capitulated. "I did. For I think a happy king makes for a better ruler. I doubt my father or grandfather would have thought so, but they were raised underground and never faced what we have faced."

Fili found to his chagrin that he was breathing a bit heavily and forced himself to calm and consider. "What are you telling me? I'm confused."

"When I tell you to do something, it's not a suggestion. This isn't Lake Town anymore. I'm not blinded, and you ….I can't afford an heir that fights me or is seen defying me. I asked you to serve me, not to only obey when you want, or even only when I'm right. Right or wrong, are you my dwarrow? Are you my heir? Will you follow me?"

"You told me not to get her pregnant." Fili whispered, cut the core of his person. "Meaning you know I'll be seeing her. It's like giving your permission." He hoped.

Thorin said not a word.

Fili swallowed hard and dropped his gaze, after a moment gathering himself he looked back up. Stalwart and resolute he nodded. "I follow you, King Thorin II of Erebor, Lord of the Lonely Mountain, King Under the Mountain, Durin's Son."

Thorin gravely nodded, accepting the oath as given. "As wrong as I was, do not abandon me again. Your place is a responsibility earned with your every breath, your every heartbeat. Not a shiny toy to be pushed aside as inconvenient."

"Thorin …. Uncle …" Fili stopped. He didn't want to sound like a dwarfling and he was too proud to beg.

Thorin didn't make him. "Silverstone is a good choice for queen. I thought so when I betrothed her to Kili back when you both were small. She remains a good choice, has even grown into a better choice, better than Zelke by far. But recent events have caused your courtship to be thrown wide and not just open. Meaning that all the families will want a chance to introduce their daughters to you. We have few dwarrowdams in comparison to dwarrow, but there are still a fair number. You'll have to meet them all if need be."

Fili groaned but did not interrupt.

"To betroth you without giving them that chance would be a harsh insult, right when I'm trying to rebuild Erebor."

Fili nodded, reluctant but resigned.

"Meet them. Give the dams fair treatment. Silverstone can remain near enough but I don't want her to be seen as getting preferential treatment. I don't need the clans calling it unfair when I need to be gaining support from them." Thorin gave him a vaguely sympathetic look. "Pants stay on."

Miserable, Fili gave a jerky nod of his head that ended in a bow.

o.o.o.o.o

"Now, THIS is a proper cup of tea." Bilbo hummed happily as he sipped, enjoying the after dinner company as well as the beverage. The one he had brewed personally.

Dis sniffed hers with a hidden look of caution. "Not very strong."

"It's a delicate flavor with hints of jasmine and lemon." Bilbo explained.

Dwalin set his aside untasted and made a face. "Give me a good dwarvish black tea. Or ale. Better yet, ale, and a lot of it."

Bilbo looked hurt and Dwalin looked unmoved.

Thorin sipped his tea, wishing for ale as well. Balin though made an appreciative sound as he drank his cup and beamed with approval at Bilbo.

The hobbit sighed and looked at Thorin. "Ale?"

The king smiled hopefully.

Bilbo sighed and moved over to the keg in order to serve the others. Thorin winced and looked over at Dwalin for help.

"Not like that, not like that!" The warrior hurried over to assist. "You have to tilt the glass, like so. You don't want it to froth or taste bruised."

"You may know your tea, Bilbo. But trust a good dwarf about how to build a proper pint." Thorin called out.

"When I meet a 'good' dwarf I'll be sure to ask him." Came the tart reply, drawing laughs from all of them.

"You sorted my children?" Dis asked her brother.

"Very soon you should be getting a visit from Tauriel. You might want to think about how to teach the she-elf a lesson on handling jealousy. Since elves never sleep with any but their spouse, she's never had to deal with this before." Thorin told her.

Dis shrugged. "Is that all that bothers Kili?"

"If you don't poor Oin could be looking at dealing with stab wounds. Hedal Stonebrace. Save the lass, and me, some pain and talk to your new daughter if you please." The king said dryly.

Dis barely managed not to spit out the tea she'd just sipped, her eyes going wide.

"That's one son." Balin pointed out.

Thorin grimaced and nodded. "Fili is enamored of Silverstone. I told him that he could not marry for two years and he needed to keep from continuing Durin's Line until after he weds."

Dwalin chuckled and handed Thorin a full pint as he settled back down at the table. "Think that will stop the lad?"

"It had better." Thorin admonished darkly.

"He's a hot-blooded dwarrow who just survived a quest that by all rights should have killed him. For the first time in his life he's free to please himself as he'd like and free from betrothal. He's not having to scramble day to day for mere survival. And here is a very pretty lass with a great figure and you ask him to hold back?" Dwalin sounded less than sure.

A moment of silence passed between them all.

"I have ten silver coins that say she'll be pregnant by spring."

Everyone turned shocked eyes on the little hobbit. Dis burst out laughing. "We are a bad influence on you Bilbo!"

"He will obey me." Thorin's voice grumbled unhappily.

"I'll take that bet." Dis said with a brilliant smile. "Fili will hold true to his word."

Thorin grumped but nodded.

Dis winked. "He won't get her pregnant for at least one year. I figure it'll take that long for him to give in. Also for them to make a mistake with their herbs." She leaned in and fake-whispered. "You have to take a break in taking them or they lose effectiveness. Timing is king."

"No. I am king." Thorin said with full pride and bearing. "And he promised me."

Dis arched an eyebrow at her brother.

Thorin grinned. "I give them four to six months at the outside. But they won't turn up pregnant until after the wedding. A gold coin on the matter."

Dwalin grinned and Balin shook his head sadly. They still took the bet though.


	24. First Breakfast

Bilbo Baggins wanted nothing more than to stretch, scratch his belly, and yawn wide enough to make his jaw creak. Then he wanted tea, toast with jam, a perfectly poached egg, sausages, nicely crisped tomatoes fried up on a skillet, some lightly-sweetened porridge, perhaps some kippers, oh and some fried late-season apples as well. He wasn't feeling very hungry this morning after all.

The surprise visitor in his sitting room stumped him though. Did elves eat first breakfast? Should he offer to share?

Manners trumped embarrassment for the most part. "Oh dear, oh dear. Did we have a meeting set? I must apologize for showing up in such mean dress and without breakfast set out. Perhaps a cup of tea will hold you over for a moment? A scone perhaps? Or would you prefer a biscuit? My dear Thorin feels that a biscuit is a flaky roll of some sort, but I have real biscuits that I have baked myself. They have a proper crunch to them and aren't overly sweet."

Tauriel smiled at him, her eyes a bit wary but looking otherwise relaxed. "I'm not hungry, but thank you."

Bilbo blinked, absently scratched behind one ear and then gave a tug to one of his curls. "Some porridge then?" He offered, willing to share though he hoped she wouldn't want it too sweet like Kili and Dis did when they ate with him. Or perhaps she was like Fili and Thorin who seemed to take no notice of how Bilbo sweetened their morning bowls and ate whatever he gave them without seeming to notice. The small Hobbit shuddered lightly at the thought of their obliviousness to basic good sense.

Tauriel must have sensed something, and waved her hand at the table already laid out. "Please go ahead."

"Oh, oh, I couldn't possibly." Bilbo demurred, looking everywhere but at the steam escaping from beneath the cover over his plate. "Not the thing, oh no. Please? Did you have perhaps a simple question for a simple Hobbit?" He hoped. A yes or no response and he could politely shoo the lovely she-elf out so he could enjoy his breakfast in peace.

"Until I met dwarves, I never doubted my next step, not really. But can a marriage between an elf and a dwarf truly work?" Tauriel sighed, looking down at something near her booted toes.

Bilbo's mouth tightened in disappointment. Yes and No didn't cover this conversation. Or perhaps? "Yes." He tried to sound firm.

Tauriel shook her head without looking at him. "You probably haven't noticed, but Kili and I have been arguing in private, though we never let on to anyone else. It's been going on for two months at least."

"Three." Bilbo muttered unhappily.

"What?" Tauriel looked up, her grass-green eyes so pretty and so sad.

Bilbo shook his head, pressing his lips shut.

"It's complicated." The she-elf said quietly. "You see, it all started with the quit-claims."

Bilbo cast a longing look over at his breakfast. "Er, yes, well. Perhaps a long tale could do with a cup of tea and perhaps a poached egg, or two?"

"Oh, don't let me interrupt your meal." Tauriel reassured him, blind to the fact that he couldn't eat in her presence without sharing. "I'm just not hungry."

Thorin and Dwalin arrived to hear that last little bit. "That's blasphemy to a Hobbit." The two hurried by them without any formal announcement, not in these private chambers. Thorin would have walked right by the table when a scent caught his rather long Durin's nose. He slowed and his head turned as he spied the fried sausages.

With a grin he swiped two, bouncing them between his hands to keep from burning his fingers and tossing one to Dwalin. Thorin frowned as he bit into a sausage, though he managed to swallow before speaking. "These are almost warm, not like you to let food go cold." He spoke ostensibly to Bilbo, but his sapphire eyes were on the she-elf present.

Tauriel shook her head defensively. "I told him to go ahead and eat."

Thorin lost some of his stiffness and grunted. "That doesn't work on Hobbits. Sit. Poke at an egg with your knife, dirty a plate, but for the sake of my sanity let my Hobbit eat his breakfast."

Crossly, Bilbo put his hands on his slim hips and tapped a bare foot on the expensive rug. "Well, now." He huffed. "Since you are here, and eating," his tone indicated he didn't think much of stuffing a bit of food in his mouth without sitting and without a proper napkin. "I think you are better for this conversation than I."

Thorin stilled, another bit of sausage in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, taking the time to swallow but still not reaching for a napkin or water to cleanse his palate after devouring the sausages. He grunted.

Dwalin crossed his arms, watching the she-elf carefully. "You finally seeking advice about Hedal?"

Tauriel blushed. Bilbo saw the rosy color go all the way to her decorous neckline and wondered if it went on down to her toes, so embarrassed was the elf lass.

Thorin turned curiously toward his cousin, cocking his head slightly to one side. "Who wins the bet?"

"Bet?" Tauriel's teeth ground down on the word, her green eyes flashing with temper ignored by the two males.

Dwalin shrugged. "You'd have to ask Nori. I think Ori had this week, but perhaps I am off in my reckoning. It might be Bifur." He grumped and walked over to the table and nabbing a scone, breaking it open to let the steam and lovely scent waft through the air.

Bilbo bit back a groan as he reached for a proper linen napkin and tried handing it to either Dwalin or Thorin with a flourish. The king grinned at him, but didn't take the proffered bit of cloth just to rile his other half. He loved Bilbo with a bit of fluster coloring his cheeks.

Seeing Thorin's amusement in his suddenly half-lidded gaze, Bilbo grew more flustered since they weren't alone. He spun on this bare feet, painting a bright smile on his lips as he looked at Tauriel. "Tea?"

"Bet?" She snipped back at him.

Bilbo made a small dismissive sound. "Dwarves bet on anything, you haven't noticed that yet?"

"Like when I will turn to you for advice?" Came the rather tart reply.

Thorin chuckled and shook his head. "There were bets on how long it would take, most assuredly. But also side bets on whom you'd approach, though the smart money was on Bilbo, of course."

"What, really?" The Hobbit's expression turned puzzled. "Why me especially? I'm neither elf nor dwarf. No, no. I put my money on Dis."

"And Nori thanks you to the contribution to his life's savings." Thorin coughed out a laugh at the disgruntled expression on his lover's face. "Especially since Tauriel sent Dis away a few months back, when I sent my sister to advise her."

Tauriel stilled, her eyes flicking toward the king and she let some of her anger flow away in an effort to control herself. "I didn't know you'd sent her. I just don't need another Dwarf telling me I'm silly and stupid for being jealous over something so insignificant. It's not a trivial matter to me."

Dwalin started to scowl, unlike his monarch he had no problems talking with his mouth full. "Elf-lass, you knew there were five quit-claims to get. You knew that Kili had been with at least five dwarrowdams. Several are coming to live or visit Erebor. You can't kill them all."

Bilbo was struggling not to be miffed over the delay of his breakfast. The porridge could be reheated, the tea would be fine, the scones would still be flaky if Dwalin didn't eat them all, and although Thorin had eaten the sausages, the kippers were still there. He didn't like reheating eggs though, no, it just did something to the consistency. He suddenly shook his head. "How dare Nori take bets on me without letting me know the odds? Is there any herbed cheese do you think? Did you put a bet on me?"

Tauriel double blinked at the quick change of subject, but the dwarven king only smiled. "Not on the table, but you can call for it." He wisely didn't tell his other half that yes, he'd placed a bet. And if Bilbo solved the issue within two days of being approached, then he'd when a pile of silver coins. If it was any sooner than that though, Balin would win. "Why don't I take Tauriel to see Dis and let you eat your breakfast?" He smiled as he made the offer, even going so far as to toss a scone to the she-elf.

Dwalin cut his eyes to the side, where Thorin ignored him. "Cheat." He murmured.

"Yes, yes, that would be lovely." Bilbo said, distracted by the thought of finally getting to eat. His earlier thoughts of not being hungry were dissipating as everyone was getting to eat his lovely breakfast except for him.

Bilbo turned to the table right as a thought occurred to him. He spun back around, eyed Tauriel carefully, then turned back to the breakfast laid out before him. He reached for a plate, then paused and looked over at the she-elf again before firming his mouth and turning back toward the table.

Dwalin grinned, obviously used to seeing Bilbo struggle with an idea. "Thought?"

"No." Thorin interrupted. He didn't want to lose the bet, and he too recognized the look on Bilbo's face as his Hobbit worked through a problem. "We need to go."

Dwalin planted his feet, waiting and smirking. "Don't cheat on a bet, Thorin."

"It's just, no, well, perhaps …" Bilbo twitched his mouth, then smoothed an eyebrow that didn't need it. His shoulders gave a small tic upwards before he pursed his lips.

"Bilboooo?" Dwalin drew out the name enticingly.

Thorin deliberately stepped on his cousin's foot as he walked across the room to Tauriel. "You married a dwarf, in a dwarven kingdom. Kili loves you and only you. There is no need to kill, maim or otherwise destroy any of these dams."

"Except Rephira." Dwalin's mouth turned down in distaste as he remembered the letter Gimli and his mam had sent about that dwarrowdam's words and actions. He wasn't sure that they'd heard the last from her, despite the quit-claim being signed. "Or Strongcast."

Tauriel's eyes flashed with temper, not hurt, Bilbo saw. That made him twitch his lips to the left, then the right. He even put down his plate, only to pick it back up again as he struggled to come to a conclusion.

"Meg, well, she be gone to wherever Humans go." Thorin said. "And we're working on the Thunderaxe problem."

Bilbo sighed. Kaja Thunderaxe. He'd heard Thorin and the Company go on and on and on about the lass and her husband. He couldn't wait to see them for himself. She was apparently an irresistible force, and he was well, a nightmare. Bofur spoke of Thunderaxe in almost the same manner as he'd described Smaug on their first meeting, not quite, but with the same caution at least.

"We will soon have the Strongcasts here to get another of the quit-claims." Thorin assured Tauriel in his gruff manner. "You need to let this upset go."

"It's not as simple as that." Bilbo chirped up, then shook his head, and shrugged.

"Yes it is." Dwalin interjected in his rough rumble of a voice. "There is no cause for jealousy, and with the exception of Thunderaxe, the quit-claims are as good as done."

Tauriel's eyes turned stormy.

Bilbo pointed at her. "There, there, you already have your answer." He said to the two Dwarves. "You have mentioned every quit-claim but one, and that's the only one that matters. Hedal Stonebrace."

Tauriel's eyes turned flinty and hard, as if before battle and the drawing of blood and intestines from the inside of a body to the outside.

Dwalin whistled tunelessly through his clenched teeth, shooting a hard look at the diminutive Hobbit.

Bilbo waved off the stare of blame, turning instead toward Thorin. "The other dams can be dismissed. A drunken indiscretion that meant nothing. A scheming dam looked upon in disgust, well two of those really, sad that. I've only met dams that are a credit to your race so far. Oh, except for Ipera. Lovely lass, but she gossips more than three Hobbit aunties put together, and that is saying something let me tell you!"

"Bilbo!" Barked Thorin, irate.

"Oh, yes, well…" the Hobbit nodded to show he realized he'd gotten distracted. Then another thought raced across his fertile mind. "Really, though, she would not make a good queen for Fili. All that chatter? There'd be no secrets left in the kingdom!"

"Bilbo." This time Thorin squeezed his eyes shut as if trying to pull together every bit of his patience.

"Well, then. Right. Hedal Stonebrace." Bilbo looked at the hurt behind the anger in Tauriel's eyes. He smiled sympathetically. "You told Dis that it was because Hedal was and is Kili's friend that makes her so hard to accept. The others were nothing, am I right?"

The red-haired she-elf gave a brief nod of her head, her jaw clenched.

"Legolas." Bilbo beamed, rocking back on his heels as if he'd solved everything.

Two dwarves and a she-elf stared back at him, confused. "What about him?" Dwalin finally asked. "He's still courting Fili."

Thorin growled something vile under his breath. Neither Legolas nor Fili seemed ready to call off the ridiculous battle of wills and it was grating on his nerves. "If you want a problem to solve, solve that one!" Thorin's voice rose on each word until he roared out the last 'one' in a shout that shook the heavy door.

Bilbo, twitched his mouth and ignored Thorin's temper though he did flinch slightly around the eyes. He already knew how to solve that particular problem, but timing was key. Legolas 'courting' Fili, even in obvious to all pretense was not the bad thing Thorin seemed to think it was. It kept both Thranduil and Thorin on the same side of things, which aided diplomacy. It kept Legolas, and indeed, most of the mountain amused. And it gave Fili some time away from solely female attention and the likes of Ipera or worse. Not to mention it was doing great things for the future, making close friendships out of the two heirs of the two races. No. He'd hold off on solving that problem that wasn't really a problem. Not to mention, it was making Nori rich. Richer. Bilbo smiled.

"Legolas was and is your friend and has been for centuries. Kili doesn't forbid him to you or threaten to gut him on sight." The Hobbit smiled gently. "And don't bother to explain that you two were never romantic, there is a closeness there that goes deeper than that."

Tauriel shut her mouth, having about to explain just that. "It's not the same."

"No, it's not. But only in as so far as Dwarven society permits more than Elvish." Bilbo spread his hands as he approached her. "Hobbits know nothing of war or battle. Elves do to some extent, but Dwarves ..they were thrown from their homes violently. Many, many died. Mortality."

Thorin and Dwalin shot each other a look, unsure where Bilbo was going with this. Tauriel gave her full attention to the shorter male, pain and hope mixed together.

"Do elves have a …oh, how to put this?" Bilbo touched the tip of his nose and then pointed at her. "Are there more romantic sagas about elves before or during wars than at any other time?"

Tauriel straightened up, her mind obviously racing. She tilted her head as if trying to do mental mathematics. "I'm not sure." The red-head licked her lips and then shrugged. "Most of the sagas, yes. But there are romances in peace as well."

"But the grand stories?" Bilbo nodded. "Great upheaval brings uncertainty to life. Mortality and the threat of death. Life becomes more precious, and love even more so. Friendships go deeper, or at least appear to do so though there is no proof of that indeed."

"Bilbo…" Thorin's voice was a light warning not to wander too far afield.

"Right, yes." Bilbo tugged at one sleeve to straighten it properly. "Kili was going off to certain flaming and gruesome death. Young and handsome, by dwarven standards at least."

Dwalin made a strangled sound and shook his head, but did not interrupt. He was starting to see where this was going.

"Hedal found a socially intimate, but acceptable by racial standards, to send her friend off to possibly die. It was an act of kindness and love, but not romantic love. It was an affirmation of life in the face of death." Bilbo nodded slowly.

Tauriel shook her head uncertainly. "But what if she is in love with him?"

"He's in love with you. It's you he chose, even after what they shared as friends." Bilbo said reassuringly. "Kili doesn't hold her in disgust, or repudiate her, but he loves you. And when she arrives, if you just refrain from violence, you will see that. Then you will make sure that Kili's friend gets to meet up with some fine Dwarvish families and perhaps make a brilliant match and marry some wonderful warrior."

"Who lives elsewhere?" She said, almost jokingly, but not really.

"It's a big kingdom." Thorin said, shoring up Bilbo's argument. "I could make sure that whomever she marries has a chance at a good livelihood as far from you and Kili as I can manage."

"Don't ask the lad to hate a friend, even out of love for you. One of the things you most admire about Kili is his loyalty." Surprisingly, that bit of advice came from the gruff Dwalin.

"You have given me much to think on." Tauriel said, still unsure, but losing a lot of the brittle tension that had been holding her together as of late.

Bilbo smiled and made soothing noises until Tauriel took her leave, Dwalin close behind. He turned back with a smile toward his breakfast, then frowned. It was all cold. And the sausages and scones were gone.

Thorin handed him a cold piece of toast with an arched eyebrow. "That was well done of you." He rested one hand on Bilbo's shoulder, drawing a line down his back in a near caress. The two sent some dishes away to be reheated and settled for some cold toast with jam while the tea steeped.

And second breakfast wouldn't be that far away, Bilbo mused happily. He supposed a cold breakfast was a small price to pay for family.

o.o.o.o.o

Kili was directing the repair of several cisterns and making sure the work supplies were in good order when he felt the presence behind him. He never heard her coming, not with Tauriel's innate stealth, but he could always tell when she was around.

Kili turned just as she arrived, smiling at her, though there was a hint of caution lurking behind his easy manner. He relaxed as he saw that she wasn't spoiling for an argument.

"I don't like that I've put that look in your eyes." She said quietly, as several dwarves moved away to give the couple some privacy.

"The only thing in my eyes is you." He murmured, leaning forward to kiss her in greetings. Kili caught her hands in his own.

"You mean that, don't you?" She said. "No, I know you do. And I know that …she …is not a rival."

"No. A friend." Kili squeezed her hands. "But you are my wife. I don't want there to be anyone between us." He hesitated, then took a deep breathe. "I won't speak with her again unless you are present." It was an offer.

Tauriel held her breath, staring at him for a long moment, then shook her head. "Her, I don't trust or know. But I know you and I know your heart. If you say she is not in love with you, I will not ask you to push aside a friend."

Those words soothed something deep within him. Kili suddenly shook his head and smiled. "Until now, I don't think I realized that what hurt wasn't you accepting Hedal, but that you didn't trust where you stood within my heart."

Tauriel blinked, realigning some of her thoughts and feelings at she looked at the knotty issue from his perspective. "I know you love me, as I you."

"We braved both our races to wed each other." He whispered, drawing a shy smile from her lips.

"I trust you." She said simply.

"Then trust that there is no one and nothing that could or would take you from my side." He spoke with obvious sincerity and depth.

She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "Bilbo said we could introduce her to all the dwarves in Arda and let her find her own happiness." Elsewhere. She added silently.

Kili blinked, laughed, and nodded. "You might find you like her."

Tauriel's nose wrinkled and she shook her head. "I promise not to draw her blood."

"It's a start." Kili grinned, thrilled when she trailed her hand through his hair and then down his back. He felt his body stir, then grimaced. He still had work to do.

As if reading his mind, Tauriel smiled at him. "It's almost time for second breakfast."

Kili blinked, then laughed outright as he thought of the beloved Hobbit and his six meals a day. He whistled at one of the dwarves and called him over. "Send for me after the equipment checks and before you start the next steps."

The dwarf looked at Tauriel, then at Kili. He grinned and nodded. "Send for you where? Which store room?"

Kili knocked the other dwarrow back a step, all in good humor. "Our rooms." He smirked, though he wasn't really sure they'd make it that far. Now that he'd said where he'd be, he'd have to make a greater effort.

o.o.o.o.o


	25. Trust Issues

"Don't." She pleaded in a gasp, even as she tilted her head enough to give him more access. Loving it, Fili grinned against the soft skin, nibbling once or twice and teasing her with his short beard. His hand slid up her torso to nearly cup the generous curves he admired so much.

Jalessa responded by going limp in his arms, forcing Fili to shift his weight from one foot to the other, and just like that she slipped out of his embrace and moved across the room. Delightfully blushing, she made chiding noises at him as she looked pointedly at the unlocked door.

Fili grinned. She was right, they had only a moment or two before someone showed up. As if on cue voices could be heard outside in the hallway. "Meet me tonight." He teased her with a wink as his dimples came out to play. He hated having to keep his interest in her private, but the King had made his wishes clear. No overt courting of the Silverstone dam, not for nearly two years. Fili had to be seen as available to the dwarrowdams of the kingdom.

Jalessa shivered as he watched, shaking head as she straightened her braids. "No." She mouthed to him.

Fili playacted like he'd been run through his heart with a bladed weapon. Truthfully, however, he was nigh desperate to grab more than a quick cuddle and a few kisses. Jalessa wasn't being forthcoming with anything more intimate. She kept telling him she wasn't 'ready', but he wondered. Was it because of her broken betrothal with Kili? Or something she wasn't sure about with he himself. Fili might have asked if the door hadn't opened, letting in the usual crowd. A giggle, a deep throated laugh, and a sweet voice all clamored to be the one to tell the Crown Prince of Erebor the latest joke or folly going about the kingdom.

A few of the dams shot suspicious glances at Jalessa, who was paying them no obvious heed as she sorted through some lists of available trading supplies that seemed to be arriving daily from every corner of every Dwarven household. With more and more arrivals come to Erebor as Spring deepened its hold, there was more focus on the comforts of home rather than the merely functional. The immediate repairs were being seen too, and now serious homemaking could begin.

"Find anything you like?" Fili blatantly overheard Jukkar Bracewell as that young warrior approached Jalessa. Then he we lost in a sea of witty chatter and gossip as several dams vied for his attention. Fili even saw Zelke Steelforge slip into a seat near him, clearing the way for herself with a few stares and a turn of her lips. While he was no longer betrothed to her, Fili had made it clear the dam still had access to him. Nevermind that none knew that was a requirement of her relinquishing her hold on him, they just knew he didn't send her away which caused all sorts of speculation and gossip.

Still. Fili frowned lightly, over the winter months Zelke hadn't made any efforts to ensnare another possible husband. Her access to him socially was supposed to have given her a chance to entice a new mate. Surely she didn't think he'd turn to her after all that had happened?

"Does this color fade out my eyes?"

Fili's arm was tugged and he looked. Saying 'yes' would have been bad, but luckily the young dam involved was pretty enough. "Nay, lass, you're beautiful." He murmured, wishing he was either alone with Jalessa or that Legolas would return from the Mirkwood.

Fili snorted lightly even as he pretended to listen to some anecdote about a puppy being scared by a rooster. When the tall elf had returned home it had been a relief, but then Fili had realized that Legolas' presence had staved off a large number of dams and he found himself missing some of their conversations in the evenings. They'd discussed strategy, both defensive and offensive, Mordor, Human politics and how strange it all was, and even smithing. Legolas, it turned out, was actually interesting. Still, the elf's sensibilities were vastly different than Fili's, and the two often argued small points.

The end of their 'romance' had been fairly smooth. Thranduil and Thorin had gotten into an argument that lacked any heat, focusing on what quit-claims Fili would have to produce to marry Legolas. That turned into a rather raucous discussion of sex that had left many blushing, mostly elves, he recalled. In the end, Legolas had returned to the Mirkwood with his father on schedule, their friendship intact but no more fake romance.

A particularly shrill giggle made him flinch for a moment. Then again, he mused, even the company of an elf was better that this. "So. Not a war hound then." Fili commented dryly, only half listening to the puppy story.

The lass who'd been telling the story blushed under his scrutiny, pleased to have his attention. Her words immediately got tangled. Fili sighed. This had never happened when he was a paupered prince, but it seemed a regular occurrence now that he had a crown of mithral and a whole kingdom in the offering.

Zelke gave an obvious yawn then smirked at the dams surrounding him. She made a rudely pointed comment about the stitches on one dress, the lack of promotion in her field to another dam, and simply bared her teeth in the semblance of a smile at a third. The gaggle around him lessened appreciably as several decamped and Fili was able to sit down at last.

Zelke handed him a mug of ale. He stared at her, then at the drink, silently asking if anything other than ale was inside. She gave him a sharp smile and lifted her chin, as if to dare him to find out.

Jalessa's gentle rolling laughter carried across a conversational lull around him. Fili looked up to see her shake her head and smile as she responded to something Bracewell had said. Put out that the other dwarrow had Jalessa's attention, Fili took the mug and drained it in a long pull.

Zelke said nothing, but looked smug. Fili deliberately turned his attention to a stunning brunette next to him, a rather recent arrival from the Clawfoot clan. As a young dwarfling he'd been amused by that family name and drawn stern looks from Balin for drawing pictures of dwarves with clawed feet. Fili peeked down, a bit disappointed to see a leather boot decorated with fine beadwork.

Apparently the Clawfoot dam took this as interest and slid closer to him, smelling sweetly of orris root. The scent drew him to a memory of his mam in a field heavy with violets where he and Dis had hunted down a pugnacious Kili who'd run off to find their father rather than accept that he'd gone to Wait.

That memory mixed with the present as Kili arrived with Tauriel at his side. The tight feeling brought on by memory lessened as he saw the ease in which his brother was enjoying himself.

Lately Kili and Tauriel seemed to be finding their footing as a married couple. He didn't know the details, but rumor had it that Bilbo had talked to the she-elf and that Tauriel wasn't being as tense as before. The betting on when a first baby would arrive was still hot and strong. And the red-haired elf was even making friends among the arriving Dwarves. She'd been seen often in the company of Dis and several married dams, asking questions about dwarflings and how caring for them might differ from Elven traditions. Such actions went a long way in gaining Tauriel general acceptance under the mountain.

Even as Fili watched his sister-by-marriage, one of the unmarried dams shyly approached Tauriel with a tray of tidbits and a kind word. Fili smiled, though he didn't really recognize the dam other than she was a member of the Feverbridge clan.

Feverbridge. Fili's sapphire eyes sharpened. Thorin had told him to leave off and let him deal with Jalessa's little hint. He'd stepped back, though Fili couldn't wrap his head around how the Feverbridge clan had anything at all to do with the Thurnderaxe family. One was a clan of engineers specializing in water ducts, a necessary thing in a mine working below the water table. The other was a boisterous clan of warriors known for their outrageous feats and outspoken challenges, not mining. So why did Jalessa point them toward Feverbridge as a hint on how to deal with the sticky situation of getting a quit-claim from Kaja Thunderaxe?

Maybe he should chat her up. Fili watched the Feverbridge dam finish speaking with Tauriel and move over to a group playing a game with cards. He frowned. Every dam from every corner of Arda had been trying to get close to him, or so it seemed. Why was this one over on the other side of the room? Had he met her before? Was she betrothed already to someone else? Fili snorted, amused by his own arrogance. Not every dam was seeking him out, it just felt that way, he supposed.

"Trade you copper jots for your thoughts." Zelke murmured.

Surprised, Fili sent her a glance. "You place a low value on my mental acuity."

"No." His former betrothed gave him a wry half-smile. "No, you proved yourself there. Where is the elf tonight?"

Since Tauriel was front and center while Kili wove a wild tale for the delight of everyone, Zelke had to be referring to Legolas. "He's been gone nigh a month."

"Oh, I thought he'd returned with the elven trading delegation." Zelke made a disapproving expression with her lips. Legolas was not her favorite person and she seemed to blame him, at least in part, for her downfall. "You were tied up in the forge repairs."

Sapphire eyes blinked half-way shut. Zelke was keeping up with his whereabouts?

Zelke leaned in conspiratorially. "Several dams were arguing over who could deliver messages and fetch luncheon for the workers today, but only near the forges. It was amusing."

"Ah." Fili nodded, amused and yet chagrinned at the same time.

"Enjoying yourself? Free to sample wherever your heart lies?" Zelke poked at him verbally.

Fili smiled without baring his teeth, though humor did not enter his gaze. "You don't seem to be looking at all." He poked back.

"I'm not so …." Zelke waved her hand at the crowd. Fili saw that the dams closest to him were listening avidly, but not interrupting. His former betrothed was like a queen bee around them and none wanted to stir her ire. "Obvious." She said, looking at one of the boldest dams who immediately looked down at her toes.

After that comment most of the dwarrowdams went to mill about and catch up with each other, leaving him ostensibly alone in the room with Zelke even though people were everywhere. "You scare them." He chided.

"Then they're smarter than they look." Zelke said silkily. "We haven't been alone in the past several months."

Fili sent her a telling look and she graciously bobbed her head in acknowledgement of her own guilt.

"You haven't given me much of an opportunity for apology." She continued, her voice soft but not shy.

"You set a trap for me."

"You were trying to get out of the betrothal. Looking at others," Zelke sneered and flicked a glance in Jalessa's direction, "humiliating me in front of all."

"I don't like you." He pointed out ruthlessly.

"Regardless." Zelke said with more heat this time, though her voice did not rise. "You were engaged to me. Promises were made. I set my whole life aside for you in preparation for that. You had no kingdom, no money, only your name and blood and I spent over seven decades waiting for you and the wedding. No one asked me if I liked you either."

Fili blinked rapidly, and waved off a trio of dams as they tried to approach him. He turned to look at Zelke, really look at her. Rich, burnished hair with a short ruff of a beard set with diamonds. She looked at him with deeply set hazel eyes with high cheekbones. Handsome rather than pretty. Her strong will shined out of her eyes and in the line of her jaw. "You tried to control me."

Zelke shrugged lightly. "I made some stupid mistakes."

Fili snorted at the understatement.

"You've destroyed my life." She said with far more calm than he'd ever seen from her.

Fili shook his head at her, his eyes widening slightly. "You did that to yourself. I was determined to marry you until you set a trap for me."

Zelke shifted in her seat and licked her lips. She tilted her head toward Jalessa who had drawn Tauriel into a group discussion. Fili didn't like seeing Jukka Bracewell in that group, but at least Jalessa wasn't alone with him.

"I was ten when betrothed to you." Zelke's voice nearly purred, setting Fili's teeth to clenching tighter. "I set aside my whole life to prepare to be your wife. I loved the idea of you, even if we didn't know each other well. I was raised and educated to be queen, and now I'm thrown away like garbage? Do you think that I will ever forgive you?"

Fili pursed his lips. "I can't change what happened. And I don't like you enough to try. I'm sorry for the switch in direction your life has taken, but you need to make the best of it, for you caused it with your actions."

"Actions I took because you were looking elsewhere." She said, bitterness creeping into her tone. Fili watched as she struggled to reign in her temper and take a deep breath. Zelke finally gestured at him and leaned in to whisper something. Despite his better judgement, Fili leaned in to listen.

"I was ten. Silverstone was two. She did all that I did, including protecting your brother's name and reputation. Do you really think she's forgiven your family so easily? Do you really think she's over your brother? I loved the idea of you. I had to, because I was going to marry you. Did you think she'd done any less?" Zelke paused, letting Fili's heart speed up with anger. "Do you think she loves you? Or just your crown? Or does she just seek to stay close to Kili?"

Fili sat back, fuming. Zelke took herself off, wisely, in his estimation. Right now he'd love nothing more than to hurt someone. His mood kept several dwarrowdams at bay, all but the bravest stayed away, and they eventually gave up when he didn't respond to any of them. Fili sat, lost in his thoughts, rejecting Zelke's words. She was a proven liar.

Except.

Jalessa suddenly laughed and he looked up, only to find that she was amused by one of his brother's many stories. Even knowing better than to trust anything that came out of Zelke's mouth, doubt and hurt edged around him as he called for more ale.

o.o.o.o.o

"They'll be here any day!" Thorin crumpled up the message, tossing it in the fire with more strength than the action should have taken.

Bilbo and Balin stopped discussing what items they were trading for were absolutely essential and what they'd be able to produce themselves by the start of Summer. Balin was concerned with mine production whilst Bilbo agreed with that, but was more focused on Dis' wedding plans. Balin, in his turn, agreed that the wedding was indeed essential and necessary to set the right political tones but trade agreements should never be rushed.

Balin cleared his throat. "Hedal Stonebrace? I though Bilbo had all that slotted out?" He looked to his Hobbit friend, who looked just as lost as he did.

"Thunderaxe." Thorin roared. "They're only a few days out."

Balin sighed unhappily. "They were expected months ago, they don't live that far away." He paused there, something about that seemed important, but he was interrupted as his own brother arrived.

"News." Dwalin barked simply.

Ignoring the bald warrior, Thorin tugged at one of his braids and shook his head. "We need a way to deal with that blasted dam that won't topple the alliances I've been crafting here."

Dwalin pulled up short. "I suppose my news is redundant, you already know."

"She is days away from arriving and we don't have much time." Bilbo nodded sadly.

"No time at all. She's here." Dwalin countered, shaking his head. "Just arrived. Must have really pushed matters travelling so quickly."

"Quickly?" Balin shook his head in disagreement. "Thunderaxe should have been here at least a month gone by."

"Thunderaxe?" Dwalin's mouth twisted bitterly. "Nay. Stonebrace. Well, several families from Ered Luin, but the Stonebrace dam is the only one that really matters as far as I know, at least for now."

"Hedal's here?" Balin paled, shaking his head as he sighed. "Kaja Thunderaxe will be here within days too. That might be an explosive combination."

Dwalin said something nasty that had Bilbo wrinkling his nose. He might not know the direct translation of the word, but he'd been enough in Dwarven company to recognize foul language.

"You need to ask Silverstone about her clue on how to deal with Thunderaxe." Balin said apologetically, knowing his suggestion wasn't palatable to his king. Ever since the clue had been offered they had been going round and round about what it could mean. He didn't want to admit defeat, but they were out of time.

Thorin ground his jaw together so hard that Bilbo winced. Everyone stared at him until the king finally shook his head. "Fine. Send for Jalessa, but bring Fili. She might be more amenable to sharing with him here."

Balin nodded. "I might suggest Tauriel and Kili as well, prepare them for Hedal's arrival." He shot a fond look at Bilbo, winking at his friend. "I know it's been sorted, and well done on you, but they should be warned."

o.o.o.o.o

Jalessa Silverstone sat decorously next to Princess Dis, though not by choice. She'd sat on the small couch in the belief that Fili would take the vacant seat next to her. Instead he'd paced to the other side of the room, crossing his arms while leaning against one of the stone walls. He hadn't even met her gaze.

Just last night he'd been nibbling on her neck and bemoaning they'd had no time alone. She'd even shown up in their private spot, only Fili had never arrived. Hadn't he been the one to arrange the meet?

Jalessa peered over at the King. It was so strange how Kili looked more like him than Fili did, yet it was the crown prince whose personality was closer a match. Fili and Thorin shared more than eye color, both were glowering almost identically. She wondered at the cause.

"Thunderaxe will be here in a few days." Thorin snapped out the words, glaring at Jalessa.

Oh. She smiled. She hadn't been sure of her clue at first, but she'd been learning more since she'd first offered it.

"What would you be wanting in exchange for how best to get Kaja's quit-claim?" Dis asked in a civilly cool manner. It was clear that Fili's mam still wasn't sure of her. "Kaja Thunderaxe." She repeated, sending her son a clearly disapproving glare.

Not sure what to ask for, Jalessa stalled. "What are you offering?" She asked in a friendly manner. This wasn't going to be a rough negotiation. She'd give them what she knew for free if that didn't mean they'd see the move as weak. Not how a potential queen would act, so to speak.

"A few days?" Tauriel sat up straighter, Kili's hand moving to cover hers in a supportive move.

"A chance at one more quit-claim." Thorin nodded shortly, his temper smoothing as he listened to Jalessa's friendly tone. "Two really. Stonebrace just arrived."

Tauriel went pale, then took a shaky breath as Kili's hand tightened on hers. "Just a friend sending another off to battle. Nothing more." She nodded at Bilbo, who smiled back at her.

"Doubtful." Jalessa hadn't meant to speak on the matter, but she couldn't have stopped the word if she'd tried. Every eye turned in her direction, and suddenly there was nothing friendly in the room. She held up her hands in surrender. "I'll say nothing more about it."

Tauriel blinked, her grass-green eyes, cautious. "No, I want to know what you have to say."

"We've already discussed everything there is about the subject." Bilbo sounded soothing while Dis made noises of agreement.

Jalessa sent an apologetic look at her Hobbit friend, then at Fili. The crown prince had a guarded, piercing stare just for her. She drew back slightly, unsure. "I don't mean to cause trouble. Look, I didn't know that they'd explained things to you like this. I'm really not looking to hurt anyone."

"Then don't." Kili snapped, only to wince as Tauriel stood, moving toward Jalessa.

"It was explained to me that in times of high emotion, war and death, that sex between dwarves can be seen as life affirming." Tauriel sounded unsure. "A friendly gesture only."

"There's some truth to that." Jalessa crossed a finger over her heart. She should have left it there, but the pain in the she-elf's eyes was very real. "It can be, but not for every dwarf. Hedal Stonebrace? She is from a good family, not known to run around and sleep with just anyone. She has a good reputation, a solid one. I don't know her, but from all I've heard she isn't the type to sleep with someone just for friendship. Look. I'm sure Kili doesn't love her, but I am not as convinced about her feelings for him."

Thorin's face grew stormy, but Dain broke his silence with a sigh. "My wife says much the same."

"Cousin?!" Thorin looked at Dain as if the dwarrow had stabbed him in the back.

The Ironfoot shrugged without worry or remorse. "Well, she does."

"Stop this!" Kili was on his feet now, fury pouring out of his hurt expression. "Why are you saying these things? Hedal is just my friend and I don't turn my back on my friends."

"Which speaks well of you, Prince Kili." Jalessa nodded. "And your wife cannot ask you to turn against your friends, even for her own feelings. But the elf is not the only one to see things this way. Bilbo is all well and good, but he is no dwarrow and certainly not female. You slept with Hedal. Friends or not, that changes matters. I would have asked you not to see her further, or at least to keep her at arms length and not be alone with her again. I'm no elf to hold you to their standards, but you're not seeing this from Tauriel's side of things."

"I …" Kili stalled, clearly taken aback. "Why?"

"This is not against you." Jalessa stood, peeking over at Fili who was staring at her as if she were carved from stone. "Stonebrace isn't someone who messes around like that, not like Kaja Thunderaxe. She didn't make fun of you or hurt you, she obviously cares about you. And nothing, no demands, no whispers, nothing came from Hedal or her family. They have asked nothing, no favors or payments."

"She loves him." Tauriel's voice sounded hollow as she arrived at that conclusion.

"No she doesn't!" Kili avowed. "I would know!"

Jalessa moved toward Tauriel, looking up into her eyes even as she ignored Kili's outburst. "Maybe. As a friend or more, only she knows. What you have to realize is that Kili loves you and only you. He defied me, my family, all alliances and good sense, his mother and family, his king and his very race just to be with you. He'd give you the sun and moon if he could. There is nothing in or on Arda, nothing made or born, that would tear this dwarrow from your side. Hedal's feelings for him are hers and hers alone. You're hurt, but you also have to accept that the past is the past. Kili's a dwarf and all you can do is count on things that have happened since you two met. Anything before that should be wiped clean."

Everyone stayed silent, even Kili. Hope gleamed from deep within Tauriel's eyes. "I hear the truth in your voice." She whispered.

"Do you trust him?" Jalessa asked in all seriousness, almost feeling Kili catch his breath and hold it.

"With all my heart." Tauriel replied as if taking a vow. She reached blindly to the side and Kili took her hand, bringing it to his heart.

"Then leave Hedal to me." Jalessa made the offer with a side-ways smile. "She slept with my betrothed after all. Any betrayal was towards me, not you."

"You don't hate me?" Tauriel asked next, her tone one of both question and statement. She already knew the answer.

"I might have. If not for a Hobbit to pull me out of my misery." Jalessa tried to joke, needing to cut the tension in the air. "Besides, you've kept to your amends by making sure I have access to the highest company." She bowed lightly toward the she-elf.

Thorin sighed heavily, looking irate and put upon. "Are we done? Can we dispense with this nonsense already?"

"I don't need the quit-claims anymore." Tauriel said slowly, turning to face Kili whose eyes went wide. "Jalessa's right. I trust you and I love you and I don't need a piece of parchment to tell me that we belong together."

Kili grinned wider than the mountain, his whole face lighting up.

Balin clapped and Dwalin grunted as he nodded. Thorin scowled. He ducked his head and sighed. "No."

"What? Why?" Kili howled, rounding on his uncle, ready to fight.

"Tauriel might be satisfied, but King Thranduil is not. We've talked many a night about this issue. And in case any of you are wondering, the end of Legolas and Fili's little romance is his past experiences with the fair gender. That's why they left and renounced any claim of love or marriage with your brother. He claimed it would be too hurtful and take too long to get quit-claims from anyone spending time with Fili." The king didn't sound upset about that at all. "But Thranduil will demand the full set of quit-claims for Kili, because if he waives them for Kili …."

"Then he'd have to waive them for Fili ….putting the two heirs back into a false romance." Balin sounded despondent as he thought it through.

Fili laughed suddenly, but to Jalessa the sound was brittle. Again she got the feeling that something was very wrong.

"Go. All of you go. Jalessa? Be thinking on what you want for the Feverbridge information. We still need the quit-claims." Thorin dismissed them all with the wave of his hand.

"I'll get Hedal's." Jalessa said with a curtsey for the king.

"Are you trying to indebt the throne even more to you?" Thorin scoffed, then waved her off once again. "No. Dis. Will you speak with Stonebrace?"

Everyone started to depart. Jalessa timed her move toward the door to coincide with Fili. But he wouldn't look at her, walking straight ahead with a horrid tension in his body. She would have said something, but halfway down the hall he grabbed her arm hard enough to make her wince.

"Fili?" She asked on a gasp of a breath, suddenly alone in a small antechamber.

The blonde slammed both of his hands against the wall on either side of her head. "Are you still in love with my brother? What game of revenge are you playing?"

Jalessa stared up into the face of fury, her jaw dropping. "What?"

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted, clearly unmindful of anyone overhearing them.

Jalessa reached up towards the side of his face and he actually flinched. Her hand dropped. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said to Tauriel, only I'm not. Because I'm right. Hedal may be Kili's friend, but she doesn't sound like the type of dam just to do something like that for anything less than love."

"And you'll deal with her?" Fili snarled. "Why you?"

Jalessa drew back her head, only the wall was at her back and she didn't have far to go. He was still very close, and leaning closer. "Because better me than Tauriel. The elf isn't ready to speak civilly with anyone who has had sex with Kili."

Fili scowled. "Is that all of the truth? Or could you be doing this to make yourself look better to Kili? Or is it because Hedal took the dwarrow you love and you want to make her suffer?" He leaned in even closer, close enough to feel his beard skim over her chin. "Once you take revenge on Hedal will you do the same to Tauriel? Am I a way at getting back at my brother? Or do you refuse to sleep with me because you're still in love with him?"

The accusations were ridiculous, though his anger at her was hurtful. "Make up your mind. Am I going after you for revenge, or keeping you away for revenge? Your argument is unreasonable." She snapped.

Sapphire eyes went wide as he drew back slightly and she took a good breath. Jalessa raised a hand and poked him in the chest, hard. He blinked.

"Hedal Stonebrace slept with my betrothed. I would have ignored it, except it became this big issue. I probably wouldn't have let her stay around us, if I'd married Kili, but I wouldn't have ground her into dust. I will gauge how she feels about your brother, mostly because he is your brother and I, strangely enough, am growing fond of Tauriel."

Fili blinked suddenly, though he was obviously still upset.

"I can only grow fond of Tauriel because she isn't really a bad sort. And all that happened did leave me with more freedom than I've ever had." Jalessa flattened her hand and rather than poking at his chest, placed her palm there, pushing lightly. "I would never use you against your brother and if you really think I would, send me away now."

Fili groaned, hanging his head. "Zelke said …."

"ZELKE?" She sputtered, aghast. "Zelke said?"

Fili groaned again, stepping back and scrubbing at his face with his hands. "It made sense at the time." He said defensively.

"What did?" She felt horrified and even a bit betrayed.

"That you and she were both betrothed to us very young, and that you basically set your lives aside in preparation to marriage with me and Kili. That there were long standing feelings for us because you knew we'd be together for our entire lives. That she'd had feelings for me, and that you'd …."

"Have feelings for Kili?" Jalessa stilled, her mouth slightly ajar. "I can't say that's wrong. I did have a fondness for your brother, at least who I thought he was in my mind. I loved him in a way. But until I saw him with Tauriel I didn't even know what love truly was."

Fili leaned against the palm she still had on his chest. "Do you still love him?"

"Yes." She watched him and nodded when it was clear he wasn't going to erupt into more temper. "But more like a friend."

"Or a brother?" Fili asked simply.

"I'm not out for revenge." Jalessa moaned, moving her hand up to cup the side of his face. "Tell the King that you sweet talked this out of me. But Feverbridge lives on the far coastline. That's all I'll give you. Not because I want anything but because you have really made me upset."

Fili leaned into her personal space again, but this time without threat. It was a question unasked. Why was she keeping herself chaste?

"I haven't slept with your because I'm afraid of you." She admitted bluntly.

Fili drew back, shame written clearly across his features. Jalessa caught his shoulders, stopping the retreat. "You make me feel more than anyone ever has. You also have to wait two years to court me, and what if you meet some wonderful dam in that time and then I really will be left with a broken heart. If I sleep with you now, why would you want me then?"

Fili's blue-eyed gaze appeared more like molten pools rather than gem stones all of a sudden. "I'm sorry."

"Zelke?"

"I promise not to listen to her." He vowed.

She shook her head. "You still have a lot of dams to meet." She said simply.

"I wouldn't have been so hurt if I didn't …care." Fili assured her with a sigh and apologetic look. "And there you were, going on about how Hedal had betrayed you instead of Tauriel. It really got under my skin. You. You get under my skin."

"What exactly does that mean?" She murmured. Was he angry right now? Jealous? Hurt? What was he thinking right now?

Fili took the guess work out and touched her lips with one fingertip. "May I kiss you?"

Jalessa shook her head at him. "Were you listening? I am upset with you. You just accused me of plotting revenge, trying to get Kili back, and trying to use you in some way."

"I listened when I should have walked away." Fili said, an apology in every word.

Jalessa shook her head. "If you were sure of me, then Zelke's words would have found no purchase within your mind." It hurt to see the pain in his eyes, but it hurt worse that he didn't trust her like Tauriel did with Kili.

"Don't." He asked her, holding a hand out toward her.

Jalessa looked down at his hand and then up toward his face. "I thought I could trust you with my heart. But it seems neither heir of Durin can be trusted to hold my heart and be my other half." With a breaking heart, she moved past him, determined to get to her room before the tears could fall.

o.o.o.o.o


	26. Hedal's Arrival

Princess Dis was very, very happy that neither Tauriel nor Kili were down here to greet the new arrivals to Erebor. It wasn't that Hedal Stonebrace was difficult to find, it was the dwarfling she was carrying that would have stopped their hearts. At first glance, it certainly stopped hers.

The dwarfling was adorably looking around with wide gray-blue eyes, with soft brown curls teasing his forehead as he watched all the commotion of the arriving dwarves. The baby's small mouth was open with curiosity as he clutched tightly to Hedal's cloak for safety.

Dis' eyes narrowed. Even though her mind told her that this little dwarfling was far too old to have been conceived before Kili had taken his leave, her heart almost froze for a moment. Mentally she thanked the Maker that her elfish daughter-by-marriage was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly Dis spun, looking around. Who was here? Was Tauriel really staying away? She slowly relaxed as she didn't spy the tall she-elf anywhere. Still, it would be better to get that dwarfling back to his mam and out of Hedal's arms before any rumors started.

Dis made her way through the crowd over to the Stonebrace clan, moving in and out of the confusion of new arrivals returning to their ancestral home. There was laughter and tears and a great deal of awe. She stopped next to the rather ordinary looking dam. Pretty, but nothing that elevated her to true beauty. Looking at the younger dwarrowdam, Dis remembered the small kindnesses and gestures the lass had made to others in their community over the years. She was fond of Hedal, always had been. Dis even felt that the lass might be prettier than the far-too-slender she-elf her son had married. Still. That was where Kili's heart lay and as his mother she'd make sure of his happiness. Truthfully, Tauriel was growing on her as well.

"Lady Dis?" Hedal had turned, her face flushed and smiling. The young dwarfling in her arms hid his face in her braids.

"Who do you hold here?" Dis asked, pitching her voice toward welcoming friendliness and polite curiosity.

Hedal beamed. "My cousin's child, Decther." The lass' eagerness in looking around Dis, and her disappointment in not finding a certain face, betrayed her.

"Do you hope to find him seeing you with a child and thinking he might want a family?" The words came out too bluntly and Dis wished she could take them back as Hedal went white and then a furious red. Even so, her reaction was evidence enough. "Oh lass."

"Decther was getting heavy for his mam." Hedal whispered, her face still looking downwards, unable to match Dis' gaze. "That's all."

"We need to chat." Dis said, not unkindly.

"I really don't expect anything." Hedal gestured toward another dwarrowdam, passing the young dwarfling back to his mother with some reluctance. "I know it isn't possible."

"Hedal, Kili is already married." Best to get it over with quickly. Dis ushered the dam over to the side, calling for some wine. "I'm sorry. I really am, I didn't know how you felt."

Hedal sat on a bench looking wan and shaky, her hazel eyes almost pleading. "He spoke of me?" She said with some small hope.

Dis nearly moaned, not wanting to hurt the poor dam. "It's very complicated." She allowed, "he thinks well of you. But the marriage, it's done."

A rise in voices and general noise drew Dis' attention. Arriving livestock and wagon goods. She saw Fili arrive and take charge and she nodded to herself. Her lion, so strong and bright, he was a fitting heir to her brother.

"The Silverstone dam will make him happy." Hedal appeared to be putting a brave face on things.

Thinking of Fili, Dis nodded in agreement. Who would have thought such a thing possible? Kili's former betrothed falling in love with Fili, and he with her. Still, at that meeting there had been a stiffness between them that was new. Wait. She turned back toward Hedal. "No, oh, sorry. No. Kili married following his heart. Not Silverstone."

"His heart?" Hedal sounded lost, her mind trying to fill in the possible gap. "Kili married, but not to the Silverstone dwarrowdam?"

Dis straightened as she heard some more raised voices. "Damn it. The Coldtoes and the Mikkenstones are feuding again? I thought that long settled!"

Hedal caught at Dis's hands as the princess started to stand up. "Please, whom did Kili wed?"

Dis looked down at the face full of misery, then over at the escalating argument between two clan elders. "Hedal, there's no easy way of telling you but there is no secret. Kili fell in love with a she-elf of the Mirkwood. They pledged their hearts and their lives together and are very, very happy. The elves have differing traditions than do Dwarves, naturally. We will need you to give a quit-claim on Kili, though he was never really yours legally."

"He was …"

Dis' eyes sharpened on the younger lass. "No. Darling. Whatever you shared, it's over and done. Kili married and you must move on as well. You knew before he left that he wasn't to be yours and I'm sorry for bruising your feelings. You're a good dwarrowdam and a good friend to this family."

"Friend …"

Dis' shoulders relaxed as she stooped down to kneel in front of Hedal, taking both her hands in her own. Rubbing some warmth into those hands, Dis felt bad for how this conversation was going. She was mucking it up, but there was no good way to deliver such news. "Kili sees you, has always seen you, as a good friend."

"Me too." Hedal tried to smile, failing but trying.

"Kili has fallen in love with the other half of his soul." Dis said, deliberately using a Dwarven turn of phrase from their tales of grand romances. "He wants you happy, and he cares for you, but he is not meant to be your mate."

"He never was." Hedal admitted, squeezing Dis' hands back, nodding to show she understood. "He was always promised to another. I understand."

"Good." Dis hesitated. Behind her she could hear more raised voices, but cutting through that was Fili's angry bellow. She needed to find out what was going on, but she couldn't neglect the poor lost soul in front of her either. "Lass. Get settled and come find me. We will discuss your future and find something that suits you, whatever you need to be happy."

Hedal nodded and Dis handed her a handkerchief. "I have to help out with this mess, but we will meet and all will be better, I promise. You are a friend to this family and we will not forget that."

Dis turned and took about a dozen steps before suddenly stopping. Looking to her left, and up, she sighed. "How much of that did you hear?" She asked of Tauriel.

The red-haired lass did not pretend to misunderstand. "Most. I have good hearing. She …she wasn't what I expected."

Dis looked back at where she'd been, but found Hedal had already moved to rejoin her clan. She looked back up into a sympathetic gaze. "She is no threat to you."

"No." Tauriel agreed, gently licking her bottom lip. "She, she really cares about Kili doesn't she?"

"He loves you." Dis said quietly.

Tauriel brushed off the remark even as she nodded. "No, I wasn't looking for reassurance, not again. I have been blind in my jealousy. Kili said she was a friend, and I have no doubt he sees her that way. But Jalessa was right, this isn't the sort of dwarrowdam to sleep with someone she's not in love with, is she?"

Dis didn't want to agree but also couldn't lie, not on this. "I wasn't sure until I saw her again today. I don't know how I didn't see, but she loves him." She waited to see how the she-elf would react, a bit nervous actually.

"Over the years I have seen friends, some wanting more and others not. I …how is it that I suddenly feel sorry for this poor dwarrowdam? I should hate her." Tauriel said, sounding a bit lost.

"No. Hedal loves him, but it will never grow to true love unless he returned her feelings. Without feeding a flame, it dies out or starves. What you and Kili share is very special, and you have no rivals for his heart."

"I really don't, do I?" Tauriel seemed chagrinned as she gave a sad smile. "I have made a big thing out of these quit-claims, and I shouldn't have."

Dis opened her mouth to agree, but thought better of it. "You were following your Elvish ways of looking at things. No matter what is said, there is no fault in that. The fact that you can see now that Kili's past is no threat to your lives together, is all to the good." She said charitably, finding that while soothing her daughter-by-marriage, she was also telling the truth. "We will get the quit-claims for King Thranduil. You and Kili concentrate on making me a grandmother."

Tauriel's face flushed becomingly under the teasing of the princess. That's when Dis realized that a small crowd had gathered around them, including the Mikkenstone and Coldtoes clans. "My daughter-by-marriage." She gestured toward the taller she-elf. "Wife of Prince Kili of Erebor. It's a good match. Tauriel, daughter of the Mirkwood, now my daughter and of Erebor."

Tauriel gave a short curtsey as murmurs started up all around them. No one seemed to know quite what to say, but the fact that she was openly accepted by Princess Dis of the Line of Durin went a long way.

Though in the back, a dwarrowdam watched and wondered.

o.o.o.o.o

Kili walked into his rooms expecting to find his wife dressing for dinner with the family. He liked timing his arrivals to find her either sponging off or in the middle of putting on clothing. It thrilled him to have the right to come home to such a sight, and to participate. He grinned.

Though what he found was a dimmed room. The hearth held a fire, but it was banked and there was a silken screen pulled in front of it so that it only cast off a minimum of light. There were no lit lanterns, only candles. Dozens upon dozens of candles.

Kili's eyebrows shot up and he carefully sniffed the air. "Not all these candles could be scented, or I'd not be able to breathe." He commented, though he wasn't sure exactly as to the whereabouts of his lovely spouse.

"Really? That's what you're going to say right now?" Came the sultry voice of the she-elf who held his heart.

Kili turned with a grin and then nearly tripped over himself as she stood there partially wrapped in a silken robe of royal purple. The garment framed her pearlescent skin but was open at the throat all the way to her navel where a belt hung loosely knotted. Her curves weren't overly abundant, but were firm and luscious and he was seeing a lot of them. The silk material of the robe teased both his eyes and her flesh, drawing a response from her nipples that had them standing at attention. Kili's palms began to sweat and his pants no longer fit, making him highly uncomfortable in only the very best of ways.

Tauriel stepped toward him and as she did the robe parted all the way up to that same belt, giving him an excellent view of his wife's very, very, long leg.

Kili moaned and sank to his knees, only to get an ever better look at the shadows created within the robe as Tauriel neared him. He sniffed again, taking in the delicious scent of his she-elf and the lavender of her soap. Her fingers found the clasps of his tunic, loosening them quickly. He raised his arms and she pulled the heavy leather free of his body.

While Tauriel was busy with the leather, Kili took advantage and leaned in closely. His nose and face pushing past the thin shield of her robe and making her squeal, a sound that delighted his senses. He'd made that sound come out of her and his heart nearly burst with pride and longing.

Kneeling, he was too low to easily reach his main goal, but he bent enough to reach the back of her knees and she huffed and made another wonderful sound that pulled a grin from deep within him. She pushed on his shoulders, but Kili wasn't going anywhere, not until he was ready.

He could hear her breathing become more and more ragged as he licked and nibbled at the backs of her knees. Her hands had to find his shoulders for purchase and support in order to keep from falling.

"Kili, love, please …."

He loved the sound of her pleas. His hands travelled upwards to her thighs though he kept his mouth at the knees. She hit him, balling a fist against his shoulder. He bit her on the back of one knee in retaliation. She nearly came apart on him. He loved it.

"Kili!" Tauriel was tugging on him now, her breathing reduced to panting.

Instead of moving up her body, he wrapped his arms around her knees and lifted, standing. In a precarious balance, she clutched at his head as he blindly found the way to their bed, tossing her down.

The robe parted, though the belt was still in place, it held nothing back. Tauriel's red hair spread out behind her like a rich curtain and her green eyes near glowed in the light of the candles. She held out her hand to him.

Kili grinned and lifted one of her feet. She protested until he put his mouth on her ankle and trailed a line of nibbling kisses up the inside line of her leg. She whimpered when he reached her thigh and then screamed when he went higher.

"Kili please!"

"You started this." He muttered darkly, burying his face in her essence and making his Tauriel yelp out his name over and over again.

Several hours later the last of the candles guttered out, leaving the room in near darkness. Only the banked glow from the hearth softened

Tauriel's skin was dewy with perspiration, her robe lost somewhere in the darkened room, though strangely enough the silken belt tie was still about her waist. Kili leaned in and lapped leisurely at her belly while her hair carded through his hair. He wasn't much better off, nude except, he thought, for a single woolen sock.

"Love?" He asked a wealth of questions with that one word.

"I am your love." She responded warmly, wrapping one of those delightfully long legs back around him.

He waited. He waited for her to ask him about Hedal's arrival today, not that he'd seen her. Jalessa's words had made him wonder about his feelings, and the other lass' as well. He'd not set out to see Hedal today, instead busying himself with kingdom business. He waited for the question of whom he'd learned from that led to tonight's wonderful events. No one. He'd only ever done that with her. Would she believe him? Her declaration of trust and love earlier had been grand, but what about now, when they were alone.

"I think you tore my robe."

Kili tutted his tongue and shook his head, rubbing his hair against her side. "I ripped it off of you, but I didn't hear the material tear."

"Good." She fell silent.

Kili waited several long moments, then waited even more. Finally he rolled, propping his chin on her hip. "You're really not going to ask."

"I don't need to anymore." She said. "And I'm sorry."

Kili smiled, turning his head enough to kiss the bone of her pelvis pointing down to a shadow that beckoned him on further. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever gave you cause not to trust me." Not that he could have known he would love and marry an elf.

She laughed, rolling up on top of him, her knees on either side of his chest. Tauriel looked down at him before sliding down his body to meet a certain part of his anatomy that was rising to the occasion. She slid over him, throwing back her head as she took him inside, squeezing him hotly with her body.

Kili yelped this time, then moaned long and loud.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I realize that." She said as he reached up to cup her breasts, running thumbs over the peaks in a silken move. "But Kili, as much as I feel sorry for her, I have to let you know, I really don't want her close to us. It's not fair to me, or to her. It would hurt us both."

Kili said nothing for a while, his brain shorting out trying to focus on the words while his hands were busy trying to get her to pick up the pace of her hips as she rode him up and down. Tauriel felt sorry for Hedal, since when? But she'd never lied to him, not ever. Those thoughts vanished as she started moving faster, drawing him up tighter and tighter until he could take no more and rolled Tauriel onto her back.

She made begging little noises at the back of her throat as Kili staked his claim on her body and her heart. Her long, long legs wrapped around him urging him on harder until they both fell over the edge into oblivion.

Both came too about the same time, clinging to one another in a sweaty pile of limbs and hair. She laughed and tried to sit up, only to draw up short as he was lying on a large section of long red hair.

They laughed and petted and scooted until he was sitting with his back against the headboard, and she was leaning on his chest.

"So. Whatever you want, it's yours. On a mithral platter."

She pinched him. Hard.

Kili jumped lightly, swatting her hip though it turned into more of a caress.

"Tonight was to show you that I trust you completely, not to ask for anything." She poked him, though not hard this time.

"I like trust." He murmured suggestively. "I like it a lot."

"But if I had someone around who loved me romantically, even if I didn't return the feeling, would you care to have them around me?"

Kili frowned in the darkness, then sighed. "No." He admitted with some reluctance. "Truthfully, I wouldn't. I just, she's a friend."

Tauriel listened to him, and to his heartbeat. "Then whatever you decide, I will endeavor to live with."

Kili gave her a long hug, saddened. Because he knew, friend or not, he wasn't going to hurt his wife by keeping Hedal close to him. He needed to talk this over realistically. His mind went from dwarf to dam and back again, then sighed. "I'll speak with Bilbo tomorrow." He promised.

o.o.o.o.o


	27. Breakfast and Intrigue

Bilbo was sopping up the last of his poached egg with a perfectly toasted crust of bread when a certain young brunet flew through the door of the private sitting room.

Bilbo sniffed. 'Young' was a relative term. Prince Kili was young in as far as dwarves went, though he was nearly three decades older than the hobbit's own age. It was a matter of maturity, Bilbo mollified himself with that thought. He was about to shoo the youngster away until he'd finished his first breakfast, but then Kili looked at him.

Dark chocolate brown eyes peered at Bilbo with guilelessness full of trust, beseeching him with a wordless plea for help. It was a look that should be illegal in a full-grown Dwarven warrior hero such as Kili. It was also something that Bilbo could not resist.

"What?" He grumped, not unfondly as he dabbed at his mouth with his napkin before folding it neatly.

"Hedal."

That one name told Bilbo a lot. The hobbit sighed, shaking his head. "I though Tauriel was past the need for revenge or anger."

"She is." Kili looked miserable. "But Hedal was my friend for all my life really. I need to send her away, or something, but … I don't want to hurt Hedal, she really didn't do anything wrong. I don't want her to think I don't care or that she's being punished or exiled."

"You send her away and that's exactly how she'll feel." Bilbo observed sympathetically.

Kili groaned, slouching in his seat. "But I can't let her stay around Tauriel, that's not fair to my wife. My wife, Bilbo!"

"Do you have the power to send Hedal away from Erebor?" Bilbo asked straight out. Kili shrugged. He was a prince, but he'd never tested what that actually meant politically.

"I could talk to Thorin about maybe something for her. But she's a brewer. There's no call to send her away from Erebor. In fact her clan has been eagerly awaited by many a good dwarf." Kili grimaced.

"Erebor is a big place. Surely both she and Tauriel could live here without running into each other often." Bilbo pointed out, reasonably in his mind.

Kili frowned. "How much distance is required between your wife and someone you once slept with? Look at it this way, do you really want someone Thorin used to care about so much around you both?"

Bilbo's eyes rounded a bit, but he didn't have an answer. "You need to speak with her."

"Hedal?" Kili sounded shocked. "I couldn't betray Tauriel."

"Oh lad, it's not betrayal if you tell Tauriel you're going to do it. Make sure it's not private though, perhaps with your mam or one of your cousins present. You owe this lass that much, since she was your friend and apparently has feelings for you."

"Right. Right. I'll talk with Tauriel first though." Kili said, feeling a bit relieved.

Bilbo sighed with his own relief once Kili fairly flew from the room. The hobbit stretched out his legs and rubbed his full belly. Time for a walk. Nothing was better after a meal. In fact, he could walk down to the textile craft halls, perhaps nose around a bit for Dori and discuss fabric choices for some new clothes. He could even hint around a bit and find out what would be a suitable fabric for a Dwarven wedding dress. Dis was being less than forthcoming. Then again. The timing was off. Bilbo frowned gently. It would be better to seek Dori out around elevensies, that way they could sit and chat over a pot of tea with some nice crisp biscuits perhaps.

Yes. Just the thing. He would walk the proposed garden sites this morning. Perhaps cajole Balin or Ori to join him for second breakfast and play a spot of chess. Bilbo smiled at his plan.

The door flew open again and Bilbo looked up, prepared to deal with Kili once more. But it was piercing sapphire eyes this time, not great melting pools of chocolate. "Fili?"

"Jalessa is upset." The blonde said, sliding into the chair his brother had so recently vacated.

"Well, un-upset her." Bilbo retorted quickly, seeing his quiet morning slipping away from him.

Fili glared at the hobbit. "What makes you think I upset her?"

"You're coming to me. She's upset. You're you. You were giving her a cold shoulder yesterday and she seemed confused. It wasn't Kili. It wasn't Dis. It wasn't even Thorin. I'm sorry, that leaves you."

Fili stiffened, looking arrogant and haughty. "How do you know she didn't do something amiss?"

"Did she?"

Fili opened his mouth, then let go of his pride. "No. I messed up. I listened to Zelke."

"Why?" Bilbo asked, his eyes rounding at the implications. "She has never been someone to give you good advice."

Fili looked at the table and used his finger to press down on a crumb from the plate of scones. He put it in his mouth and then shrugged. "Do you think Jalessa was in love with Kili?"

Stunned. Bilbo sat back, staring. "You're jealous of your brother?"

"No!" Fili shook his head emphatically. "I ….wonder ….if she is interested in me to get back at him. He did almost ruin her life."

Bilbo sighed, shaking a finger at the dwarrow sitting across from him. "You didn't think of her when Kili was getting married. None of you Durins did. Only now that you've met her and are interested, you are afraid she might be pursuing you for the wrong reason."

Fili's face showed a war with indignation, resignation, and hurt. "She says not …"

Bilbo sighed again. "May I point out, that it's you pursuing her right now and not the other way round."

Fili's face clouded with anger, and longing. Bilbo's heart melted a little. "Ah lad, you're in love with her."

Fili looked up, indignant and yet so obviously in love. "Am not. She …she is pretty, but there are far prettier lasses out there. Zelke's even pretty."

"Indeed." Bilbo agreed, waiting to see what the young blonde would say next to 'prove' he wasn't in 'love'.

Fili plopped his elbow on the table rudely, planting his chin in his palm and staring off into the distance. "Jalessa is clever. She trained to be a good hostess and political wife. I mean, so did Zelke, but Jalessa is better at it. And she cares about people, not just her own clan."

Bilbo waited, but Fili seemed content to mope. Finally he cleared his throat, drawing those miserable but gorgeous blue eyes toward him. They were Thorin's eyes. Bilbo's tone gentled for that alone. "I can call the Lore Keeper or one of their ilk in here to list every female dwarrowdam and their lineage. I'm sure you'll find several that are beautiful and clever."

Fili made a sour face. Bilbo pointed at him. "That right there tells me you don't want just a wife, or just a dwarrowdam, or anyone. You're in love with Jalessa Silverstone and it's a blessing that she is not married to your brother or in love with him."

Fili's expression turned hopeful, so Bilbo expanded his answer. "Her eyes don't follow him. It's your reaction she seeks."

"She's been seeing Bracewell a lot." Fili said quietly.

"You've been seeing every dwarrowdam that arrives in Erebor." Bilbo pointed out in a reasonable tone. "Did you want her to sit on the sides for a year and a half and be ignored while you court everyone else?"

"Thorin ordered me to do that." Fili said, his own tone quite defensive. "She says …she says she can't be sure I won't fall for someone else in that time."

"This wasn't a problem when Legolas was here?" Bilbo asked.

Fili smiled. "Legolas kept a lot of the attention away from me. And he didn't mind when Jalessa joined us in the evenings, I think he enjoyed her company. Sometimes she'd play chess with him while I had to chat with some other dwarrowdam. They enjoyed puzzles and comparing Dwarven and Elvish songs."

Bilbo could almost see the coziness that Fili was speaking of and it warmed his heart. "Jalessa was safe from other dwarrow, while chatting with Legolas, and you. You could bring in any other dam to be a fourth, but Jalessa was always there. But now that you're having to court others and Jalessa isn't there for you to keep an eye on, you worry that her feelings might change."

Fili groaned and dropped his forehead to the table. Bilbo reached over and patted the crown prince's arm. "I'll take care of it."

"How?" Came the muffled reply, Fili's head still down.

"No worries. No worries." Bilbo reassured him, though his plan wasn't really fully formed yet. "But Fili, aren't you a prince? Can't you assign Bracewell to some important job or another?"

Fili's head popped up, surprise written clear across his face. It had never occurred to him to use his position in that manner.

Bilbo sat back, studying Fili's face for a long moment. "You know how to lead on a battlefield and you're learning the politics. You will be a great king one day. But you need to realize that you're not in Ered Luin anymore. You are the crown prince of Erebor, heir presumptive. You can assign Bracewell any nasty little job you want." He sat back, testing the waters so to speak. He was not disappointed.

Fili's expression clouded with distaste. "Bracewell isn't a bad sort. Just, he could be elsewhere. It doesn't have to be a nasty job. In fact, it could be something beneficial to him."

Bilbo smiled, pleased as punch.

o.o.o.o.o

Zelke Steelforge gestured for Hedal Stonebrace to join her as she was standing in line to trade for some needed supplies. The Stonebrace clan had been assigned several chambers around a central cooking area. It was the typical set-up for an underground kingdom. The mountain was divided into courtyards, complete with fountains to get fresh water daily. Clans were made up of several related families and they were given space according to their general wealth or ability to perform a craft.

The Stonebraces were brewers, which was a prestigious position within dwarven society. And they'd arrived with barrels of product, though they'd sold off most of what they'd had back in Ered Luin in order to purchase draft animals and supplies. They were fairly well off for a clan in exile, though not rich. Right now Hedal had left to find the common market to trade for things they'd had to leave behind. Right now she was looking in the woodworking areas for a seat that rocked. Such a thing was a human invention, but had gained popularity among the dwarrowdams in Ered Luin. She hoped to find a few here, though she wasn't sure what might be available.

Hesitantly, Hedal watched as the unknown dwarrowdam gestured towards her again. The other lass was pretty and wearing a rather low cut blouse and slacks combination with a richly embossed leather bodice and robe. Her clothes screamed money and nobility, as did her braids. As she drew closer she recognized the Steelforge colors and sigils woven into the braids.

Zelke Steelforge, someone she knew only by lineage and reputation. Daughter of one of the truly wealthy clans and betrothed to the crown prince. Zelke wasn't alone either, she was standing with Rephira Osterhus, someone that Hedal did know quite well and did not approve of much. In fact, the Osterhus clan had been part of the caravan of dwarves that Hedal had arrived with. Rephira hadn't sought out her company for that entire trip, so why now? She wanted to turn and run, sure they weren't seeking her out to be friendly.

"Greetings of the day." Hedal bobbed her head in a general manner, using a phrase that was civil but not subservient, or of a lesser name to a greater.

Rephira smiled like a predator, though Zelke frowned slightly. "Have you signed yet?" The Osterhus dam asked.

"Signed?" Hedal shook her head, vaguely recalling something about quit-claims that Princess Dis had mentioned yesterday. Truthfully, so much had been going on with the family arriving after nearly half a years travel and then finding that Kili had married, Hedal wasn't sure of much.

"The quit-claim for Kili. Durinson." Zelke added the bloodline with a hint of a sneer, as if speaking to someone of low intelligence.

Hedal blushed hotly. What had been a secret back home in Ered Luin seemed to be well known gossip in Erebor. It wasn't shameful, not really, but Hedal didn't want it bandied about for everyone to know. Especially since Kili had married someone else, apparently in love.

"You are in a unique position, ripe with opportunity." Rephira spoke up again. "They want this quit-claim? I'm sure there are things you want in return."

Hedal didn't miss the implication, sending her blush even deeper. "I'm not like that."

"Of course not." Zelke purred. "None of us are." She said with a straight face, though Rephira's smile grew.

"But you could parlay this quit-claim into something useful. Such as a chance to have the crown prince court you." Rephira said, as if the idea had just now occurred to her. "That would be nice."

Fili? Hedal liked him, but it was Kili with his wild laugh and joyous ways that had made her heart speed up. She shook her head. "He's betrothed." To Zelke actually, she peeked at the Steelforge dam who was making a face that showed sorrow, though it strangely didn't reflect in her eyes.

"The royal family has thrown Fili's courtship truly open to any and all. Including an elf, though they have decamped for now." Zelke said with a certain vagueness that Hedal didn't like. "They married Kili off to an elf though, for political support in the region. She's the ward of the elvish king and with this marriage we now have allies in the area."

Hedal blinked. She didn't want to believe Zelke's words, but Thorin had ever been one to do what was necessary no matter what the cost to himself or others. She'd heard her father say that often enough. "Princess Dis said Kili fell in love." She said a bit shyly.

"With an elf? Hardly so." Rephira winked. "I mean, strange skinny things they are, with no curves and little wits."

Hedal didn't think that sounded right, but on the other hand a small, petty little part of her wanted the story of Kili falling in love with someone else not to be true.

Zelke put an arm around Hedal and led her off to the side, where the lasses could speak more privately.

o.o.o.o.o

"Did you award Jukka Bracewell the honor of guarding the eastern gate?"

Fili looked up, meeting Jalessa's angry gaze. He licked his lips. "Yes." He said honestly. It had been easier than he'd anticipated, speaking with Balin and requested a name change. Balin had appeared surprised with Fili's interest, but hadn't asked many questions.

"He's over the moon excited." Jalessa said with acerbic tartness. "Doesn't realize you're toying with him."

"I'm not. Bracewell will do well leading those warriors. It's a small troop under a more seasoned veteran, but gives him a shot to prove himself to Dwalin and my uncle. It's great experience." This had been the first time he'd really used his position to arrange something like this. It had felt strange, but empowering.

"It's dangerous."

Fili shook his head at her. "No more dangerous than any other guard post. He'll be safe enough behind the walls. It's a proving ground." It was true. He wasn't out to actually hurt Bracewell after all.

Jalessa pursed her lips then grimaced. "It's a good fit for him and he's thrilled."

"You're unhappy though." Fili asked slowly, not sure if he was going to like the answer. He braced himself for her answer.

"Happy that Jukka is happy, I suppose." Jalessa said. "Well then. That's that. Bracewell is well and truly gone. Congratulations. You know this doesn't win you anything, right?"

"His duty rotation won't be but a year." Fili said, still unsure of her mood. She was raising a fuss, but a very small one.

"He's talking about asking for an extension if things go well. He has ambitions." Jalessa shook her head when Fili gestured for her to sit down next to him at the table.

Fili stood and Jalessa blinked at him, licking her lips nervously. "If you won't sit, I'll stand."

Jalessa sat down slowly and Fili did so as well. She immediately stood and leaned over the table. "Pop back up and people will stare."

Taking her challenge as a dare, Fili stood and met her gaze head on with an amused expression. "People stare at me all the time. I'm the heir and a hero it seems. Look to your left, there is a gaggle of dwarflings that follow me everywhere when I'm not in the royal wing, they mark all I do and say."

Jalessa peered around him. "Five is not a gaggle." She poked at his ego slightly.

"There were eight, but three had their mams fetch them for their naps." Fili's smile invited her to join in with his amusement. "It's annoying."

"It's adorable." She admitted.

"If I kissed you, do you think they'd be shocked?" Fili took a chance, pressing forward.

Jalessa smiled before she took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm not playing this game with you. Not anymore."

Fili wasn't one to back down and made his move with plain honesty. "I was jealous and listened where I shouldn't have. I like you too much and I can't act on it like I want."

Jalessa held her breath a moment, then blew it out in a soft huff. "How do you do this to me? No. You accused me vilely."

"You turn me inside out." Fili countered enticingly, his heart racing a bit. She wasn't forgiving him, but she also wasn't marching away.

"Mr. Baggins came to see me today." Jalessa said abruptly.

Fili grinned outright with a small laugh. He didn't admit to her that Bilbo had said he would fix things for him. "Did he mention me?" Of course he had, this was just a way to get her to keep talking.

Startled, Jalessa shook her head. "He just took me to tea with Ori and Dori and we talked knitting."

Fili blinked and shook his head. How did Bilbo expect that to help him in his cause with talk of yarnwork?

"Your name didn't come up at all." Jalessa said without knowing how her words made Fili frown. "All Mr. Baggins said was that it was a good thing Kili and Tauriel fell in love like a lightning bolt. That Kili would have been rubbish if left in your position and had to court a wife." At Fili's confused look she explained. "Because he'd been engaged all his life and never had to even think about having to build a relationship from the ground up. He said a lot of patience would have been called for."

Fili's lips twitched and he grinned, shrugging charmingly at Jalessa.

The dwarrowdam's eyes narrowed. "He was really saying that about you, wasn't he? That's what he meant."

"And you." Fili pointed out the obvious. "Neither of us has had to deal with bruised feelings or seeking out someone's company. We, you, me and Kili all, we've been in the same boat."

"Sneaky Hobbit." Jalessa crossed her arms, but stopped when a message arrived at the table for Fili. "I'll let you get on with your duties. If I start seeing another dwarrow, can I expect him to be suddenly assigned elsewhere?"

"Probably." Fili said absently, reading his message with a frown. He looked up at Jalessa. "Come with me for this."

"Another of your games?" Jalessa shook her head stubbornly. "I haven't forgiven you yet."

"I like the 'yet', but still, come with me." Fili handed her the small note. "It's from Hedal Stonebrace, she wants to see me."

Jalessa frowned, able to read that for herself. "Are you friends with her like Kili?"

"Not like Kili." The blonde denied absolutely. He'd never slept with Hedal. Though Jalessa wasn't an elf and wouldn't have the same type of objection. Still.

Jalessa gave him an exasperated look. "Not what I meant. Is Hedal someone you're close enough with for her to send you a note like this?"

Fili shrugged. "I know her." Of course he did, she'd been a neighbor of sorts and a friend of his brother.

"Hopeless." Jalessa moaned, reading the message again. "I'd best go with you after all."

Fili perked up. There was no real reason he'd need someone with him. If Jalessa was willing to come with, that meant ….maybe she was willing to perhaps forgive him?

"You're still not forgiven." She said, as if reading his mind.

"Of course not." He gestured for her to lead the way. It allowed him to admire the backside view of the Silverstone heiress in well-worn pants that cupped her bottom quite well. He wondered what it would take for her to forgive him enough for a cuddle.

She stopped and glared at him. "Stop staring."

"You might as well as command me to stop breathing." Fili said with a raised eyebrow. "Don't try and put me on a leash, I'll break free."

Jalessa shook her head. "I don't know why I bother with you."

Fili stepped in closer to her, moving to put his mouth next to her ear. He didn't grab her, not in public like this, though. "I saved your reputation. Your social standing is safe and thanks to Tauriel you have access to the highest invitations. The only reason you still bother with me is that you must like me, despite everything."

Jalessa moaned, her hands going to his shoulders, though whether to push him away or hold him close, he couldn't guess. He watched as she closed her eyes and stepped back a pace. "I shouldn't like you."

"But you do." He whispered, stepping back into her space.

Jalessa backed up again, only to back into a wall. When Fili moved forward this time, she had nowhere to go. "Why do you like me?" She asked.

"I don't like you." Fili rumbled the answer. "Bilbo reckons I'm in love with you. He's a smart Hobbit."

"You don't know for yourself?"

Fili shrugged and leaned in, his mouth a mere inch from hers. "I've never been in love before. Never felt jealous before. Never been as big a fool before."

"Go away." She moaned.

Fili started to draw back when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Taking immediate advantage, Fili bit her lower lip and let his tongue surge forward the moment she parted her mouth. She met him and then some. Heat burgeoned between them in an explosion of desire and need.

He pressed forward and she made wicked little sounds at the back of her throat that urged him on. Her fingers got tangled in his braids and his hand moved down her side to cup her hip, fingers splaying and moving around to take possession of the ass he'd been admiring just moments ago.

This wasn't the playful loving they'd toyed with back in the privacy of the storeroom. This wasn't teasing or light or sensual. This was about need on the basest of levels.

Air became a huge problem, and they both groaned as their lips separated for a moment. She tried to bite his shoulder through the thick leather and he buried his face in the side of her neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin there.

Jalessa suddenly gave a shrill shriek and tried to draw back. Fili protested immediately, trying to kiss her again. She flailed a bit and put her palm on his cheek, shoving. His head turned and he saw what she was seeing.

Five sets of very wide, very shocked, very young eyes. Dwarflings.

Fili jumped back, breathing hard, and praying his tunic was covering up the enormity of his need. He didn't have a cloak on, damn it. He pulled down on his tunic and stepped back away even further. He could see Jalessa frantically trying to straighten herself and he had to laugh.

"A silver coin to the one who can keep his mouth shut the longest." Fili said, fishing out the promised payment from the fitchet sewn into his tunic.

Wide eyes and dropped mouths suddenly firmed. The dwarflings all looked back and forth at each other, pressing their lips together as if sealing their little mouths shut.

Jalessa moaned as they watched the dwarflings run off together. "That won't last."

"But now it's a fun game between them, and less about us." Fili grinned. "Expensive game."

Jalessa blew out an exasperated breath. "You're rich now."

Fili brightened. "Truth. Though I don't think I ever had a silver coin all to myself until I was nearly twenty."

"What did you buy with it?" She asked, pulling her braids down and retwisting them up into some semblance of order.

"I think a goat for mam, a new pair of boots for Kili, and a folding blade."

Jalessa looked at him as if he were brilliant and kind and it made Fili feel as tall as an elf. "Very adult and mature."

"There may have been a bag of sweets thrown in there somewhere." He said quite solemnly.

This startled a laugh out of her. She grinned at him. "You are so kind and loving."

"Am not." He said, startled. "That was to show you how childish I could be."

Jalessa moved forward and tweaked his mustache beads lightly. "You don't like sweets. Kili does."

"I like them, just not as much." Fili countered. "And they were sours, so they were more for me."

"So selfish. Tell me you hoarded them and didn't share." She laughed when he couldn't say such a thing.

"The blade was for me." He protested as she moved off and he followed. "That was for me."

Jalessa turned and grinned at him. "Show it to me."

Fili blinked. She didn't really expect him to still have a blade from fifty years ago, did she? Then again, he did have it somewhere. Probably back in Ered Luin. Their previous residence hadn't yet been packed up and brought to Erebor yet.

Then again. He grinned. "I'm not sure where it is. You'll have to come help me look."

"In your things?"

"In my chambers." He said with a bit of a leer and a challenge.

"Not …in your tunic, or perhaps …your pants?" She said with a purr in her voice.

Fili opened and closed his mouth, lost for a moment as he shivered and closed his eyes. "My chambers. Now."

"Hedal Stonebrace." Jalessa said mockingly.

"Can wait." Forever.

Jalessa moved away again, shaking her head and laughing at him.

o.o.o.o.o

Hedal Stonebrace opened her door, a little surprised to see Fili standing there with another dwarrowdam.

The dam smiled brightly at her and swept inside her private chamber, small as it was. Hedal smiled wanly at her family in the outer room and didn't offer them an explanation, not yet. She let Fili stalk inside and then shut the door.

"What?" He asked brusquely.

Hedal blushed hotly, unable to bring herself to say anything. If Fili didn't know she'd slept with Kili, she didn't want to tell him. And she didn't know the other dam at all.

"Jalessa Silverstone." The dam took care of that and Hedal's face crumpled as she sank, mortified, onto the edge of her bed. She covered her face with her hands, hiding like a dwarfling.

"Oh for …" Whatever Fili had been about to say ended with a 'thwack' and Hedal wondered if the Silverstone dam had dared to actually hit him. She never would have dared, not even when they'd been dwarflings together back in Ered Luin.

Hedal couldn't see what was happening and she opened her fingers slightly to peek. Jalessa was staring at her but didn't look angry, just a bit puzzled.

"You slept with my betrothed." She said openly.

Hedal moaned. "I didn't mean to, I mean I did mean to, just …I didn't, I wasn't trying to …"

The Silverstone dam seemed to take pity on her and pulled up the only stool in the room. That left Fili standing, but he didn't protest.

"You loved him."

Hedal nodded mutely. She still did, but she didn't say that out loud.

"You've heard he's married to a she-elf and needs a quit-claim from you." Jalessa said.

Hedal's blush intensified and she felt like crying, but nodded. "I don't …I don't have any claim to him or anything of his."

Fili's mouth tightened into a flat line, but he looked satisfied. "You'll sign to that affect?"

"I will." Hedal said quietly.

Jalessa paused, looking around the sparse room and the still packed boxes. "You're not looking to stay?"

"I wasn't sure if I was welcome, after ….you know."

"Damn it." The quietly spoken words had Hedal looking up. The other dam was smiling at her gently. "I wasn't expecting to feel for you."

Fili looked torn, but he stayed silent.

"Zelke Steelforge wants me to ask to be included in courting …someone. In exchange for my signature on the quit-claim." Hedal choked out the words. "She came to see me today."

Fili suddenly groaned. "Or course she did."

"I'll forgive you for sleeping with Kili, but come near Fili, then we will have a big problem." The Silverstone dam said, though her words were tough her tone was kind enough.

Fili's interest was piqued though. He suddenly grinned. "Really? You'd fight for me?"

"Is that all she wanted you to do?" The other dam asked, ignoring Fili completely.

Hedal shrugged. "Yes. Pretty much. Said I could ask for a lot, so why not go for the crown. Only I never wanted the crown, you see?"

Fili moaned and sighed. He finally looked down at Hedal. "This isn't your fault, and you did nothing wrong. My brother speaks very highly of you, always has. Zelke's trying to cause me trouble and is willing to use anyone to do it."

"Osterhus too." Hedal murmured.

The Silverstone dam's eyebrows drew up, not recognizing the surname.

Fili did though. "Rephira is here?" Immediately picking out the only member of the Osterhus clan that would want to cause Kili or Fili any problems.

Hedal nodded, twisting her fingers in her skirt. "The rest of the Osterhus clan wasn't going to leave for another month, but suddenly Rephira dragged her husband to join with our caravan. She's up to something. You know what she's like." She said to Fili based on familiarity and an upbringing in a close-knit community.

"I do." He said with some bitter memories. Rephira had made a nuisance of herself back home as far as he was concerned.

Hedal shook her head. "Tried to tell me that Kili had married for political reasons. Forced to break his betrothal to make a treaty with the elves and that I should go to him and comfort him." Her voice trailed off as if to indicate she hoped they'd tell her that this was the truth.

"Trying to get you killed." Fili muttered. "Tauriel would strip your hide from your bones. Hedal, Kili is in love with his wife."

Hedal paled, hearing that. "They really are in love, aren't they? Kili wouldn't marry an elf without it, I know him. Rephira can say what she wants, but even if Thorin tried to force him into this, Kili wouldn't have gone along."

The Silverstone dam smiled. "You're clever. I like that. Plus you have a kind heart."

"I'm not very brave though." Hedal whispered. If she had been she'd have told Kili how she'd felt back in Ered Luin.

"Brave enough to come to Fili with this. Brave enough to betray Steelforge and Osterhus." The other dam patted Hedal's hands.

"I want to see him. Just once. I'm not holding my signature hostage. I just …need to see him for myself."

Fili stirred, looking uncomfortable. He shook his head. "That's up to Kili, and his wife."

"I need to see that he's happy." Hedal insisted.

"Definitely brave." The other dam murmured aloud. "Shy, but not weak."

Fili sighed deeply. "I'll see what I can do. But I make no promises."

o.o.o.o.o


	28. Out of time

Dwalin scratched his head, while Fili's face was clouded with uncertainty. Kili was grinning widely, but that was because he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was busily watching his wife teaching several younger dwarves the basics of archery for fighting rather than hunting.

Bilbo sighed and once again started his explanation of what he wanted all while pointing out the areas he wanted planted. Farming was a new endeavor for the Dwarves, who in the older days would have simply traded for all the foodstuffs needed. But Erebor was only recently returned to them and it was almost like starting over from scratch. Neighbors were still coming to terms with the change in ownership from dragon back to dwarves. In the six months that had passed since that fateful battle, some major trade agreements had been reached. But the returning dwarves were coming in such high numbers, that there were shortages. Those close enough to trade had already had agreements for their produce elsewhere and people were scrambling to adjust.

That, and the fact that the returning dwarven race were world weary and much less likely to rely on others. This made farming move up on the dwarrow priority list. Plus, their king's other half turned out to be a Hobbit who liked farming. Or at least telling the dwarrow how to farm.

Fili, dressed down from his usual fine armor or leathers, was dressed in patched pants and a threadbare shirt. Kili and Dwalin too. Bilbo was meticulous in his natty trousers and vest underneath a new jacket made especially for him by Dori. Fili twitched his mouth, knowing who was going to be doing the brunt of the work. It was a good thing they rather loved the odd little hobbit and wanted him to be happy among them.

Fili pointed mutely at the large tree stump covered by some sort of canvas tarp and deftly swung his grubbing axe he'd forged only the other day. The tree, an old dead oak, had been cut down in the winter and left there, as the ground had been frozen. Early spring in the mountain still meant a bite of a chill in the air from time to time, but it was fine out to his way of thinking. He looked at his baby brother, who was laughing at some antic of a dwarrow shooting the wrong target and Tauriel's gentle correction though they were too far away to hear anything.

Dwalin sighed. "I don't mind hacking that thing to bits." He shrugged, looking more like a beggar than one of the richest dwarves around. Fili grinned suddenly, shaking his head at the sight they must be making. He and Kili certainly didn't look like princes, until you looked at their braids and the expensive metals decorating them.

"What?" Kili asked him.

Fili shook his head, instead asking a question of his own. "You give that gift to Tauriel yet?"

Kili shook his head with a wry tilt to his mouth. Fili knew that his brother was nervous about presenting his very elvish wife with a distinctly dwarvish present. "Tonight. Maybe."

"You've been saying that for three days." Fili prodded him.

"Lads!" Dwalin brought their attention back to the job at hand. "This thing is near three feet across and will take all our muscle. We may need some help."

Bilbo shook his head, making emphatic gestures with his hands. "No, no. There's no need to go to all that trouble. My grandmam's recipe will have that rotted by now. There's no need for such a large work force."

Dwalin clinked the chain he was dangling by one hand in irritation. It was triple chained from a large metal circle and was meant to go around stumps. The dwarves had copied them from Human farmers back in Ered Luin, though the Men used draft animals. Dwarves used their own brute strength. They didn't like to use their trained war mounts for such things as this.

"A recipe? Like for tea cakes?" Fili asked, thinking of the tartlets that Bilbo had given the kitchen instructions on making. They'd been delicious. He'd sneaked a few from the royal table for Jalessa, but he'd found her walking out with a dwarrow newly returned from some place or another. Fili scowled at the memory. He'd thought she'd forgiven him and it had irked him badly to find her unavailable to him. He'd retaliated by walking with some dam from a Southern area. She'd been pretty and nice. Too bad he couldn't remember her name, or what they'd talked about.

Bilbo shook his head and put on his 'patient' voice that meant he was close to being annoyed with the lack of Dwarven understanding. "When you cut the tree down, I had them drill holes, several of them."

Dwalin grunted. He remembered thinking the small Hobbit rather mad at the time. "You poured salt in there. Like it was a meat to be cured."

"Well a certain kind of salt, and some other things. My grandmam's recipe." Bilbo explained. Again. "Then I denied it light."

"You covered it in canvas and weighed it down with rocks." Fili pointed out. "Denying it light? What did you think the tree was going to do? Grow back?" He sounded incredulous.

"Why are we still standing here? This thing won't pry itself out of the ground. Wrap the chain already." Kili said, though he'd turned back to watching his wife. When no one said anything he finally looked at them. "What?"

"Pay attention. We've been discussing this. The elf-lass you married will still be there." Dwalin snapped, his eyes moving around the area and then stopping as he spied something of interest. "Then again. You may have a harder job ahead." He nodded over toward their left.

Everyone looked and Kili's face lost his customary smile. Hedal. Talking with some other dwarrows that he recognized from back in Ered Luin. Fili had told him about his meeting with her the day before yesterday, but he'd not had time to arrange anything yet.

Fili nudged him gently. "Might as well do it outside and in public. Tauriel's busy and distracted, but at least you won't be with Hedal in private."

Kili nodded glumly.

Fili knew that his brother liked Hedal, always had. This wasn't going to be pleasant. "At least you get out of manually dragging up a stump."

"Oh for …" Bilbo gestured at the others to remove the rocks weighing down the canvas tarp. When they had he dragged it off of the stump and the dwarves were left staring.

What had been a solid three foot wide stump from an old oak was now clearly rotting and discolored, places along the side had even caved in on itself. The holes that Bilbo had directed to be drilled looked burned somehow, though it was clear no fire had done this damage.

Dwalin, his face stoic, kicked at it. His brows rose as it basically fell apart under his boot. Crumbled in places.

Fili grinned suddenly, shifting his grip on his new grubbing axe. "This will be easier than I thought."

"Not for me." Moaned Kili under his breath, but he gamely handed his own tool off to another dwarrow.

Fili watched him go with some worry. Not that Hedal was a threat, at least not physically. He glanced over toward Tauriel, relieved to see her correcting the stance of a would-be archer and apparently paying no mind to Kili. Except. The she-elf was a sneaky, clever, lass. Fili had no doubt she knew basically where her husband was. Would she recognize Hedal? Would one of those arrows suddenly find its way in the wrong direction? Would the target change from straw and canvas to flesh and blood? Fili shifted his weight uncertainly.

Dwalin coughed, getting his attention. He pointed at the stump. "Focus here. Want to take something apart? Aim at that large crack along the side."

"Tauriel's armed." Fili whispered, drawing frowns from both Dwalin and Bilbo.

"Always is." The bald warrior retorted. He too looked over toward where Kili was cautiously approaching Hedal Stonebrace. He grunted. "That lass he married, she's got a cool head for the most part." He sounded only partially sure. It had surprised them all, Tauriel's reaction to the females that Kili had known in his past.

Fili shrugged. "Except when it comes to Kili's past liaisons." Mirroring Dwalin's thoughts with his words.

"Focus on your own." Bilbo said quietly, then gave some advice to the dwarrow about where to strike in order to quickly remove the stump from the newly appointed garden. "I want to put in the tomatoes and herbs I already started cultivating inside."

"Gardens are supposed to be outdoors." Dwalin grumped without any real heat. He'd admitted to Fili only last week that seeing those little plants of Bilbo's had his mouth watering for some fat juicy tomatoes. Bilbo's Hobbit ways were foreign to the dwarrow, but also a bit exciting in an odd way. This way the fruits and vegetables would be ready sooner rather than later. In fact, Bilbo had already had the cabbages and beets planted.

Fili grinned and tossed a look back over his shoulder. Tauriel looked relaxed and focused on her duties. Over on the other side of the courtyard, Kili was drawing Hedal aside. Private, but still in full view of anyone who cared to look.

"Ah yes, here we go! Perfect, perfect."

Fili looked up at Bilbo's welcoming tone and straightened as he recognized Jalessa arriving with a pitcher and some mugs. He smiled in greeting. Suddenly he regretted looking like the poorest farm laborer.

Jalessa looked down at the crumbling stump with some surprise. "I thought it'd be out by now."

Fili blew out a breath and felt called out. He took a large swing with his axe and struck the stump with his full might. It split, sending splinters of dead wood flying and striking the unprepared, which was everyone.

"Oy!" Dwalin shouted, taking a threatening step towards Fili. "A little warning here!"

Bilbo picked a large piece of wood out of his curls with a wide-eyed look. While Jalessa smirked, flicking a few pieces off of her tray.

"I'll leave this out here for you then, shall I? It looks like you still have quite a bit to do." Jalessa said, her voice tugging at something within him.

Before Fili could protest her leaving, Bilbo stepped in and guided her to a blanket he'd brought out earlier. He directed her to sit and 'catch up' with him while the dwarrow cleared the rest of the garden.

Dwalin shook his head at him and shoved Fili to one side, using his axe in a much more directed manner. In short order he had half the stump reduced.

Fili caught Jalessa's look and he sighed, feeling shown up. He moved across from Dwalin and started cutting out the stump, getting down to the roots. Despite the coolness of the mountain spring, he was sweating in no time. Bilbo's trick with the stump was making the job easier, but it was still hard work. And dirty. They'd had rain recently, which was making the ground softer. Which was good, but all the workers were getting covered with dirt and sweat.

Fili groaned. Bless Bilbo. He was trying to help, bringing Jalessa out here, but it wasn't going well. Digging out a stump wasn't exactly the way Fili wanted to impress his dwarrowdam. Sword practice would have been better. Or perhaps smithing. It was still dirty work, but it required an expertise that any dam would admire. Not this. Dwarves didn't farm. And while he'd helped his mam with her garden back home, he was supposedly the crown prince of the entire kingdom now. He was hardly cutting a heroic figure, battling a half-rotted stump in the ground.

Fili sighed. He had little choice. Walking out of the task was inconceivable as it would hurt Bilbo's feelings. With a grim determination he attacked the roots with more control, and a growing frustration.

o.o.o.o.o

Kili didn't have to get Hedal's attention. Her head had turned and she'd spotted him several yards out. Seeing him moving towards her, she'd stepped away from the others with a few words and they met in a space more or less on their own. Dwarrow were everywhere, but not close by.

Awkwardly they stared at each other. Kili catalogued a face and a person he'd known all his life. Soft brown hair with some lighter streaks near the crown of her head, pulled into simple braids twisted up and pinned behind her ears. She looked so proper, but Kili knew her hair could curl unrepentantly and cushion her head like a nimbus as she looked up at him. Ruthlessly he pushed away the memory of the one night they'd shared together. He deliberately focused on when they'd been dwarflings together, going down with others of an age to the pond. Fishing for supper, along with a quick dip in the cool water during the heat of the day. Catching sparkbugs in their hands, hunting snakes and chasing rats from food stores. When had she gone from a mate to a dwarrowdam?

A thousand such memories came to him and Kili groaned, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he found Hedal's hazel eyes watching him with a wariness that had him feeling guilty for no good reason. How to apologize to someone you loved, but not in the way they wanted? How had he not realized? That night before he'd left, Kili remembered how nervous he'd been. Hiding his unease beneath a show of bravado about the heroism needed to go on this quest. He'd been trying to seem so brave.

Fili and mam might have seen through his act, but at that last feast before leaving it had been Hedal who had drawn him aside. Who had let him talk on and on about how proud he was about being allowed to go and how he was afraid of letting everyone down. She'd comforted him, held him, listened to him, and then kissed him. He remembered she'd been shy, but she had definitely been in the lead. Her hands had led his to where she'd wanted them. He sighed. She'd wanted him. It hadn't just been being kind.

"I'm an idiot." Kili moaned.

Unexpectedly, Hedal chuckled. "I won't argue. I didn't think I was being subtle. But I maybe should have said more."

Kili shook his head, appreciating how she was letting him off the hook, but not sure he deserved it. "I took advantage."

"You took nothing I didn't offer." Hedal countered. "I knew you were betrothed. But I also knew you'd not met her yet."

Kili nodded, feeling awkward. He didn't know what to do with his hands. Normally he'd have hugged a good friend after not seeing them for a long time. Now though? He didn't know if Tauriel was watching or not, but others probably were. It was horribly difficult. He put his hands behind his back, and felt foolish doing so.

Seeing him move his hands away turned Hedal shy and almost apologetic. "I …I had hoped that …you felt like I did. I didn't think you could break the betrothal, not for me, but then …" Her voice trailed off as she blushed and looked down.

She didn't have to finish her words though, Kili knew what she'd meant. He had broken his betrothal, without much more than a thought. It just hadn't been for her. In fact, he'd not thought of Hedal much beyond the first week of the journey. Suddenly he felt really ashamed, considering her more of a fond memory than a gift.

"You broke off with the Silverstone dam, for her."

Kili didn't say anything. He didn't want to offer false excuses or platitudes. Not to someone who'd taught him how to enjoy barely wine and how to properly judge a good ale.

"I saw you sitting with her at dinner last night." Hedal said, sounding almost accusatory. She cleared her throat, looking away.

"I never meant to hurt you." Kili said finally, feeling deeply sorrowed for the bruised look around Hedal's eyes. He guessed she'd not rested well.

She ignored him, continuing on her thought. "I saw the way you look at her. The elf you married. You love her. It's not political, it's not forced. You're in love."

Kili nodded, unable to deny the truth.

"You might not credit this, but I was thrilled to see you so well and happy. I had only wished it might have been under …other circumstances." Hedal said, clearly meaning that she'd hoped to have been the one to get him to look like that. "I heard about the quit-claims you need."

Kili grimaced, shaking his head.

"And I heard my name. Everywhere."

Kili winced heavily, striking the ground with the toe of his heavy boot. "Not from me or mine. I have never said a bad word about you. Nor will I ever."

"I travelled all the way from Ered Luin with Rephira and she said nothing, until we arrived. Zelke Steelforge told her, I'm sure." Hedal continued with a sigh. "I only just met her, but I get the feeling that if Zelke knows, then everyone who doesn't already know will be told by her with a false front and hidden glee."

Kili nodded, then sighed. "Fili was engaged to her at the time."

"I heard he's free to court where he wants. That's good. I didn't get the best impression of Steelforge." Hedal said with a bit of snip in her voice.

"I can introduce you to Fili …" Kili stopped, pinned into place by the hottest of glares.

Hedal licked her lips and crossed her arms. "I know Fili, thank you very much. And if you think you can pass me around …" Kili started shaking his head emphatically, waving his hands at her. "Then you're not thinking things through."

Completely embarrassed and feeling like a ten year old dwarfling, Kili flushed hotly. "What about my life has ever given you the impression that I think things through?" He said in a self-deprecating tone that he hoped would stand as an apology.

"Don't joke." Hedal scolded him. "You cultivate a 'don't care' attitude, but I know you. You may take off at a moment's notice for a bit of fun or act impulsively, but you are not stupid. I never felt for Fili what I feel for you. One brother is not a substitute for another."

Kili didn't throw Jalessa's name out there. He really didn't think she was the type to take just any dwarrow of Durin's Line. The more he got to know her through Fili, the more he realized just what his actions would have meant for her life. It was a sobering thought.

He'd brought near ruin to the reputations of two of the finest dwarrowdams he knew. Fili was taking care of Jalessa though, even if the two didn't marry, she was making high connections and would come out of this well. But what about Hedal?

"I feel stupid. Right now. Not seeing you for you. Not realizing what you were offering your heart." Kili gave her a wide-eyed look. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Hedal licked her lips. "Thank you for not muddying my name. Others might, but I know you won't."

"What can I do?" Kili asked bluntly. "What will you do?" He suddenly realized he couldn't ask her to leave Erebor. It would be wrong on any and every level. How was he to explain that to Tauriel? He was going to have to find a way to make her understand. "You're welcome here."

"No." Hedal smiled at him gently. "I'll give you your quit-claim. Then I'll be heading to the Iron Hills. I'm a brewer, I'd be welcome in any Dwarven kingdom."

"You're welcome here." Kili repeated. "This? Me? Don't let this send you away. Please."

Hedal shook her head slowly. "Kili. It would kill me to watch you be so happy with another. This is selfishness on my part. I want you to be happy, but I don't want it in my face all day, every day. I can hide my presence here from you, it's a large kingdom. But you are a prince here, and I would be faced with your presence even when you're not around. I …your ….wife …" She nearly strangled on the word. "I don't think I could stand it. Maybe in a few years. Maybe after I've met someone else. Maybe never."

"Don't say never." He pleaded.

"Don't say you love her." She asked, then grimaced as his face went white. "See. I don't like how jealous I sound. How jealous I am. I thought I could give you up to Silverstone because, well she was your betrothed. Now, I'm not so sure anymore. I will say having you wed an elf was a huge shock."

Kili scoffed and nodded with a tiny smile through his sorrow. "You should have seen Uncle Thorin's face. When mam found out she kept blinking and every time I tried to say something she'd point a finger at me to shut up. Said she was thinking." He leaned in conspiratorially. "She thought for hours. Finally she looked at me and asked if I had a head injury."

Her eyes wet, but without tears, Hedal gave a raw chuckle. "I bet."

"I love her." Kili said, very simply.

Hazel eyes blinked rapidly, holding back any moisture that might want escaping. She pressed her lips together as if not trusting herself not to cry. She nodded and stepped back, then she stopped. "Out of curiosity, how many quit-claims have you had to gather?"

Kili flushed and shook his head. She glared and he sighed, caving. "Five. Four, and you."

Hedal nodded.

Kili crossed and uncrossed his arms, feeling uncomfortably embarrassed. "Tauriel says you're the only one that matters though, because you were the only one I had feelings for."

Startled, Hedal stilled as she considered his words. Finally she nodded. "Don't make me like her, please. Then again, she recognized you as someone wonderful so how bad could she be?" She hesitated for a moment. "An elf, Kili?"

Kili bobbed his head, not trying to explain himself to her. He loved Tauriel with his whole being but trying to explain that to any of his race was hard going. Finally he shrugged. "There aren't enough words in all the love sagas in Arda to describe my feelings for her."

Hedal stilled as a shadow of pain flashed in her eyes, then disappeared. She smiled winsomely. "I want someone to look at me like that, one day."

"You'll find him." Kili promised, believing it with his whole heart. "And he'll be far better than me."

"Oh, Kili." Hedal finally wiped away a tear that refused to be held back, slipping away quickly into the crowded area.

o.o.o.o.o

"He hates this." Jalessa whispered to Bilbo, amused at Fili's expense. "This kind of thing is beneath him."

The Hobbit looked appalled. "This is honest work! This is the heartblood of life. Nurturing the land and bringing forth food for the family. This …this …is everything!"

Jalessa laughed at Bilbo's indignation and ruffled mannerisms. He was so precious and real, and if even half the stories whispered about him within Erebor were true, he was a hero to her people. So it was such a stark contrast to see him as so prim and rather stodgy, even when she knew first-hand how clever he could be.

"You're not out there breaking the ground for the garden." She mentioned, proverbially tweaking his pride a bit. "Did you at home?"

"I had a gardener. A superb one." Bilbo sighed, twitching his nose a bit as he did so. "I need to write Mr. Gamgee, actually. Make sure all is in order. I will need to travel back home too. Some things just can't be left to others. I have some dreadful cousins you see, they'd swoop in and take the best bits if they could. As for the land, no, no. I own it and Mr. Gamgee takes care of it for me for a nice tidy sum. I'm a gentlefolk, you see."

"And Fili is a prince. A crown prince." Jalessa pointed out gently. "Like you, he owns the land, or he will as he's the heir."

A bit of fluff from some plant or another had the audacity to land on Bilbo's sleeve. He blew it off and then buffed the fabric of his coat with his handkerchief. "Well. Then he needs to know how to take care of his land. Shocking lack of knowledge about gardens. Shocking. I learned how to grow things properly as a young hobbit, even did a bit of planting and tending myself, I did."

Jalessa sensed a winless argument, and settled back on the blanket. She watched Fili and the others decimate the stump into so much debris. She approved the strength in his arms and back, but mostly she admired how he went to all this trouble for Mr. Baggins. For she doubted he'd do it for anyone less. Perhaps his mam, but then all dwarrow held tender feelings for their mothers.

Bilbo pursed his lips a second, started to say something and then grumped a bit and wiggled his toes. She waited for him to get around to what was on his mind. "So. Kissing in the hallways. All is forgiven?"

Startled into a chuckle, Jalessa grinned. "Didn't take the dwarflings long to tell. I would have thought for the chance at a silver coin they'd have kept the secret longer than two days."

Bilbo nibbled on a meat pasty that she'd brought out as a snack, making agreeable noises. Finally he swallowed and then shrugged. One likely lad approached Balin, saying he might win a silver coin if he kept a secret and hinted that for more he might share that secret."

"Ah hah!" Jalessa's laugh trilled out and Fili looked over at her, proving he was paying attention. She liked that and winked at him. He'd not been happy when she'd gone walking with another dwarrow, but hadn't bothered to realize the other male was a distant cousin of hers newly arrived in Erebor. He'd then tried to make her jealous by walking out with someone else.

"The lad was being so mercenary." Bilbo said, and Jalessa realized with a startle, that she'd missed what he'd been saying while she'd been watching Fili.

"Oh no. That lad will most likely end up quite prosperous and respected. It was a clever ploy. How much did he get?" She asked, still watching Fili. She liked the way the sweaty shirt was clinging to his skin, outline some very delicious muscles. Fili might not be enjoying his chore, but she was.

"There was quite a bit of haggling. Nori and Bofur got involved too, and I think Nori even bid up the price of the secret just to jostle Balin's nerves a bit." His tone showed he didn't know quite how to take such behaviors.

Jalessa smiled, nodding and humming under her break with approval as Fili's biceps swelled admirably whilst pulling on a reluctant, and deep, root.

"I think the lad ended up with 1 silver, 4 copper jots, a polished piece of rose quartz, which was lovely by the way, a folding blade and bag of marbles plus the promise of a second dessert at dinner." Bilbo seemed bemused.

"Only four copper jots?"

"To be shared with the other dwarflings to ease their feelings of losing." Bilbo shrugged helplessly. "I think he stopped negotiating only because he was afraid one of his young friends would get the same idea and sell off the secret before him."

"Probably." Jalessa agreed. "And how did our little 'secret' go over?"

Bilbo shrugged, which to her way of thinking meant the king probably wasn't well pleased. She considered that and dismissed it for the moment, no need worrying over something when the outcome wasn't foregone.

At first the rising tide of voices and noise made no dent in her sport of Fili-watching, but eventually she flicked her gaze over to where things were stirring. "New arrivals?"

Bilbo nodded. "Indeed.

They passed several minutes, closer to half of an hour, before runners came looking for them all.

Dwalin scowled at the note being handed to him. His hands were filthy. He looked around, then spied Bilbo with his handkerchief. The bald warrior held out his hand for the small cloth square with the lovely crocheted edging.

Bilbo turned pale, clearly not wanting to so soil his precious handkerchief.

Jalessa took pity on the Hobbit and tossed Dwalin a towel from the tray she'd brought out, even standing to pour the poor dwarrow a draught of water.

Dwalin grunted his appreciation, scowling down at the note. "Thunderaxe is here."

Fili groaned, stretching as he shook his hair. "I can't greet them like this. I need a bath."

"King isn't calling for us, it's the lass he needs." Dwalin looked pointedly at Jalessa. "We've not been able to decipher your clue to us. Time to negotiate for information."

Jalessa bit back her smile and nodded soberly. She whispered to Bilbo. "Think I could do better than 1 silver coin, 4 copper jots, rose quartz, and an extra dessert?"

"Don't forget the bag of marbles, or the blade." Bilbo teased her, smiling brightly. He was eager to meet this Kaja Thunderaxe, he'd seen the reactions her name instilled and the anticipation was tremendous.

o.o.o.o.o


	29. The sound of thunder

Tauriel had to actually quicken her pace to follow her husband down the hallways to their rooms, despite his shorter stride. He was so dear, wanting to tell her about his meeting with Hedal. She'd noticed them standing together alone amid the crowded courtyard and had appreciated the circumspection.

Now he was anxious to share with her. Tauriel both loved his gesture and mourned the need. She'd told him that she trusted him and no longer wanted the quit-claims. But for political reasons, that should have been the end of it. It was her fault that he felt the need to tell her immediately of meeting his old friend.

"Kili…" Tauriel said as he threw open their doors and strode into their rooms together. She turned and shut the door firmly behind her, not wanting anyone to overhear. "There's no need. I told you that I trust you."

"Good." Kili was moving some furs off of chest in the corner of the room. "About what?"

"Hedal." She wondered at the lack of pain in her voice, and in her heart. It had been nice to see the two speaking together, though she'd been too far away to hear. Their body language hadn't been that of seduction, lust, or even love. It hadn't been an easy conversation for her love. "You don't have to tell me."

Kili looked up from the chest in the middle of pulling out a smaller box made of some highly polished wood. "She's leaving for the Iron Hills."

Tauriel felt her stomach drop. "You sent her away?"

"What? No, of course not." Kili didn't mention that he'd thought of doing so at one point, but not once he was face to face with Hedal. "I asked her to stay."

Tauriel's stomach stayed dropped. "What?" Her voice was a little more stiff.

"She didn't do anything wrong by Dwarven standards. Not really. You told me you trusted me and Erebor is a large kingdom."

"All true." Tauriel said more gently. "But she's leaving anyway?"

"Her choice." Kili stood, holding a box close to his chest. It looked like a small treasure all on its own. Dark burnished wood gleamed with raised embossing showing the crest of the Durin lineage. "Said it would hurt to stay and see us happy."

Tauriel had an empathetic thought as she considered if she'd been made to live here and see Kili every day happily married to someone else. The moment left her needing to look away for a moment to compose herself. "I see."

"She'll sign the quit-claim." Kili said before taking a deep breath. "The Thunderaxe clan just arrived. It'll take a while for them to manage their mounts and settle into guest quarters."

"They're not emigrating back to Erebor?" Tauriel asked. She hadn't even considered that the other dams from Kili's past might live here. Hedal had been the thorn in her foot. She was the only one that Kili had held feelings for.

"They weren't of Erebor to begin with." Kili shook his head. "They have their own lands. They're not overly rich, but well off enough. Warriors, every last one of them. Traditionalists. They hire out to protect caravans or towns and the such. They're only here to check out Erebor and perhaps find some new clients. They don't mix well with Thorin, and especially not with Dain."

"Will they have brought Kaja with them?" Tauriel asked.

Kili grinned. "Try and keep Kaja from wherever she wants to go. It's like trying to stop the ocean. But that doesn't mean we'll get anywhere near her. Or that we will be able to speak privately about quit-claims. Gerak doesn't like not having her within his sight. He wouldn't take kindly to finding out that she might have dallied with me."

"Dally?" Tauriel suddenly grinned. "Dally?"

Kili took a steadying breath, his fingers brushing over the lid of the box he was holding. "Dwarven ways of dressing differ from Elven."

Tauriel nodded at the obvious and let the discussion of Kaja Thunderaxe go, for now. "You said the Thunderaxe clan are traditionalists. You have to dress up. I know you don't care to walk around all day in your crown, but it does suit you very handsomely."

"No. Yes. I will be wearing _my_ crown." He stressed the one word quite deliberately.

Tauriel caught the emphasis, of course she did. "You say that like I have a crown to wear too. But I do not."

"You're a princess now."

"Yes. Technically. I am not in the line of succession." She said without any bitterness. She was still a bit in awe that her marriage had been almost smoothly accomplished. Thranduil and Thorin had balked initially, but the Dwarven king had only put up a token resistance which had stunned her completely. Though he had explained to her that she had no claims on the throne of Erebor itself. Having expected to be turned away from the underground kingdom altogether, she had been thrilled with the way things had turned out.

"Dwarrowdams are not like Human women. The Men often treat their females like possessions." Kili shook his head at the absurdity of such a thought. "I don't know about Elvish relationships, but from what you've told me and the sagas I've heard, neither does your race."

Tauriel smiled at him and nodded to indicate he was correct.

"But the status of one spouse does reflect on the other. Traditionally."

Tauriel tried to work out just what Kili wasn't saying. "Traditionalists." She said, focusing in on the newly arrived Thunderaxe clan. "Do I reflect poorly upon you?"

"NO!" Kili shouted, looking stunned and appalled. "You just added two and two and arrived at negative seventy-four."

"Negative? There is no such thing as a negative number." Tauriel said, confused.

Kili hesitated. "Let's shelve that discussion for another day."

"But you can't have less than nothing." Tauriel argued.

"I have no concerns about how you reflect upon me. I love you just as you are." Kili sidestepped the comment.

"But?"

"For a Dwarven princess you are under adorned. It makes it look like I don't value you, and I do. The fact that you deigned to marry me, to love me, astonishes me anew every moment. You elevate me."

Green eyes blinked rapidly, as if to hold back moisture. Tauriel looked down at her toes and shook her head. "You are everything to me as well, Kili. I don't elevate you, we are together." She looked up at him.

Soft brown stared back at her, full of love and admiration. Yet he was still holding that box. His words gave her a clue. "I have to wear a crown?"

"You don't have to do anything. It's not a crown by the way, not really. I know you're not used to a lot of jewelry in your hair or anything. I had this made especially for you. It's very Dwarven, but it's also very, very light and I hope it suits your tastes as well."

Tauriel watched his face for a moment. "You're nervous about this?"

"You came to my home. You gave up your people and your command and your place there. You have asked nothing from me, and I'm asking you for one more thing. I'm sorry."

"You accepted me, loved me, made room for me in your home, your family, and made a place for me where none existed before. You have been nothing but kind and generous, especially in the face of my demands for those quit-claims which I now know goes against everything you were brought up with." Tauriel countered his declaration with one of her own. "Show me."

Despite her words, she had a few misgivings. She'd seen some of the intricate, and heavy, jewelry of the dwarrowdams. Beads and baubles hung heavy around necks, ears, and hands. It would feel very odd to be so encumbered.

Kili held out the beautiful box and slowly opened it. The light of the room immediately seemed to brighten from the shine of a thousand small stars.

Tauriel licked her lips as it took her a moment to realize that what she was looking at wasn't silver, but mithral. "Kili." His name was a hoarse whisper.

"Mithral is lighter than the other precious metals, harder, and far more reflective of how high I hold you in esteem."

"I can't …" Tauriel began, but stopped when she saw immediate hurt reflected in his face. "What if I break it? It looks so delicate and beautiful."

Kili eyed her carefully and his expression cleared into hope. "You cannot easily break mithral, I assure you, not even with your strength my heart."

"How do I put it on?" Tauriel said, peering down at the velvet lining filled with long strands of the most delicate chains she'd ever seen. Each link was tiny and perfect, and every few there were shimmering bits of diamonds.

Kili grinned suddenly, as if a giant weight had been taken off of him. "You'll wear it?"

Ashamed that she'd been initially reluctant, Tauriel nodded. "You'll have to help me."

In short order Kili had her seated and was fussing with her hair. To Tauriel it felt strange to have someone else styling her long tresses. But it also felt right. This made Kili happy, and after all the mess with the quit-claims, it was lovely to see his overly-exuberant joy over something so simple. It was jewelry. She could manage to wear this for him.

"There." Kili said after several long minutes.

Tauriel stood and walked over to the ornately gilded frame of the large mirror in their chambers. Idly the she-elf wondered if it really was gilded or might it be solid gold? She didn't actually know. Then her wandering thoughts disappeared as she caught sight of her reflection.

"Kili? Is that me?"

o.o.o.o.o

"Don't let the fact that he has a naked sword across his lap fool you, lass. You are in no true danger here."

Bilbo's words had Thorin slowly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Over by one bookcase, Dis smiled down at her pieces on the chess board while Balin studiously sat back and resisted the urge to smile.

Jalessa sat still, knowing the words were for her benefit though she wasn't sure the reason for the warning. She looked back and forth between her king and his other half. Bilbo Baggins was standing between them, interestingly closer to the king than to her. As she watched, he tossed a stone into the air and caught it nicely. "He was going to be honing the blade as a display, but that is a magic sword of the first age. It needs no sharpening. But I want to assure you, you are safe and not to feel intimidated."

"Bilbo." The name was drawn out with fond exasperation as Balin shook his head. He said nothing more as he caught the warning look that Dis sent him. It wasn't for them to say anything, Thorin had agreed to allow Bilbo to stay for this meeting.

Jalessa smiled. "Mr. Baggins, Bilbo … perhaps you should know that I am not intimidated by the sight of what is now a sword of Dwarven legend. It may have begun its life as a tool for the Elves, but Orcrist is now part of our sagas and in Thorin's hand will be immortalized in song and story until the unmaking of the world. As it happens, and as your friend, I should tell you that what the King is doing with this display is not a threat, well not yet. His display of the sword is to show me who he is as a Dwarf and a warrior prior to negotiations."

"Oh." Bilbo paused, looking a bit sheepish around the edges as the skin around his eyes twitched for a moment. He rolled his lips indecisively and finally sighed. "How are you displaying who you are as a dwarrowdam?"

Jalessa smiled, but it lacked her usual open warmth and came across as self-assured and dauntless. She was determined. "My braids and my jewelry show my wealth, standing, and the high-esteem of my family name. Which would have meant more before King Thorin recovered his own kingdom and its treasures."

Thorin made a sound of contentment and pride, lifting his chin slightly. Dis and Balin shared a significant look though neither said a word.

"However, since the treasury is to be split between all the Company members, then his portion is diminished by being only one part out of fourteen." Jalessa continued.

Balin's eyes widened and Dis flicked her gaze sideways toward her brother in order to gauge his reaction. Thorin blinked and he tilted his head slightly. He nodded at Jalessa very, very slowly though he said nothing.

Bilbo scratched his head and opened his mouth, but the Silverstone heiress wasn't done talking.

"That fourteenth share is considerable, and if you take into account that Fili and Kili with two identical shares most likely have left their parts in the main treasury with assurances of availability as needed … then King Thorin has majority control over at least three out of the fourteen. More if you have a similar arrangement, which is speculated upon by most of the kingdom, but no one knows for sure."

Dis seemed thrown off by that remark and gave Balin a questioning look, but he made a subtle hand gesture not to discuss anything now but to wait for later.

Bilbo huffed and puffed, and placed his fists on his slim hips while he twisted his mouth first one way and then the other. "That is impertinent!"

Jalessa looked down at her nails, peeking up at Thorin through her lashes. "And the rest of the Company? I don't know if there are legal papers drawn up or the what-not, but I have to assume that some if not all are willing to loan the crown monies to help rebuild Erebor. Loans with interest."

Thorin smiled in a subtly threatening manner, though not yet baring his teeth.

Jalessa smiled back, resolute and not backing down. "So. The king is in need of wealth, but not really. He has resources. However, the Silverstone coffers aren't just filled with gold."

Bilbo blinked uncertainly, looking back and forth between the two. He raised a finger and swung it from one to the other. "You're enjoying this!" He accused, though it was unclear to whom he was speaking. "When did you two start negotiating?"

"The moment he called for me." Jalessa said softly. "Shall I continue?"

Bilbo slapped his palms against the outside of his thighs and blew out a lip rattling breath, then shook his head. "I stayed because I thought you needed a friendly face in here, what with Thorin displaying naked swords in here."

"You're terribly sweet." Jalessa told him, her smile lighting up a bit. "But I will tell you, the Silverstone wealth lies also with her alliances and trading agreements. River barges. Transportation. We don't craft the goods, we make sure they get where they're needed."

Thorin grunted. "Crafters are better thought of in Dwarven culture. If you belonged to one of the crafting guilds, you would have more standing."

Jalessa nodded, ceding the point. "Indeed." She paused a moment for effect. "But consider. I have deliberately kept out of the guilds, any of them. Not chosen a craft."

Clearly intrigued, Thorin leaned forward. "Oh?"

Jalessa leaned forward as well. The two were staring hard at each other, and Bilbo made a distressed sound. "What does ANY of this have to do with the Feverbridge clan or the information you want?"

Thorin finally looked at his other half and made a gesture to calm down, though it was unclear if Bilbo knew the hand signals of the Dwarves. "Nothing. It has nothing to do with that information. Silverstone here is laying out her suitability to be queen." His voice dripped with doubt that she could manage such a feat. "It's a bold move."

Balin made a bold move on the chess board, making Dis sit back and stare at him. She waved a finger at him as if chiding the white-bearded dwarrow for making a possibly foolish move.

"The Silverstone resources are well-known, though not as respected as many a fine family with dwarrowdams of older lineages. Many with daughters high in the crafting guilds." Thorin countered.

Jalessa Silverstone smiled at the king in a way that made him think she'd laid a trap for him. He held his breath, waiting to hear her next move.

"You could choose to look toward the Stiffbeards, they have a daughter with a decent portion, good reputation, and is rising toward mastery in Jeweler's Guild."

Over by the bookshelves, Dis gave up the pretense of playing chess and listened openly as did Balin. Bilbo looked at them and the surprised looks on their faces. He guessed that Jalessa naming other possible dams was unusual.

"The Graybeam, Barrowfit, Clawtop, and Troutnose clans all have excellent reputations. And while their daughters are young they are imminently trainable." Jalessa didn't look worried, which intrigued Thorin to no end. "The Greenbelt, Forcutts, and Snowsons have daughters a little older than Fili and while not well off, are well connected and are rising in their respective fields."

Thorin waited, not wanting to ask Jalessa her point. It was a game of chess and he was waiting for her to commit.

"How are you laying out an argument for yourself, if you're pointing out who else might be a good choice?" Bilbo asked in the long pause.

Thorin grunted. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to let his other half stay for this meeting. He shot Bilbo a less than patient look.

"All of those dwarrowdams are connected to guilds."

"All to the good." Dis forgot herself as she stood, walking over toward her brother. He didn't send her away.

"All with agendas, for their guilds and professions. All with feuds or rivalries within and among each other. The Graybeams would sooner shave their beards than allow the Forcutt dam to ascend the throne. The Forcutts might allow a Snowsons, but they'd go to war to stop a Clyster or a Clawtop."

Thorin sat back thoughtfully, giving a respectful nod toward the dam sitting across from him. "True. But alliances can be hammered out."

"A headache of negotiations. However, all were brought aboard an alliance with the Silverstone clan over seven decades ago. My grandfather has made sure that we have stayed out of internal frays between clans. He has stayed out of certain business dealings to avoid favoritism."

Thorin began to see which way she was going, and he wasn't displeased. He gave nothing away with his expression however.

"And your lack of a craft is deliberate." Dis' put her hand on her brother's shoulder. It was a signal that she would not challenge whatever decision he made and they would stand united.

"Very." Jalessa's fingers twitched nervously, but she quickly pressed them against the armrests of her ornate chair in order to still them. "No guild can claim that I favor one over another. I learned the basics of weaving, glassblowing, metalwork, engraving, and jewel cutting. I have a working knowledge of most the crafts at the very least. Instead of gaining mastery, I have been learning history and protocol."

"On the battlefield?" Thorin asked coolly.

"I can defend myself." Jalessa admitted. "Or at least I can account myself well enough. I was trained to be a princess, and Kili's wife."

Even if she were exaggerating, Thorin wasn't upset. He did fight not to smile at the lass. She needed no encouragement. Idly he wondered at what training Steelforge had given his daughter Zelke. Whatever it had been, it hadn't taken as well as it had with this child. "So. You want to be queen?"

"Yes." Jalessa lifted her chin, not in challenge but with pride at least.

Thorin knew what his answer would be, but stared at the dwarrowdam as if contemplating her words. Let her sweat a bit. He hadn't been sure before, but today's 'negotiations' had cleared up a lot for him. Interesting that she hadn't mentioned her feelings for Fili, but not in a bad way. She was being logical and practical. Good.

"No." Thorin said suddenly.

Jalessa startled slightly, but he could only tell for an instant before her expression shuttered. She'd have to work on that, but it wasn't bad. She also didn't say anything, which was very, very good.

"Not yet." He continued after a tense moment. "Perhaps in the future."

Jalessa's eyes sparked interestingly just before she bowed her head in acquiescence. "Then perhaps, simply permission for the prince to pay court? Not just to me, but with me in addition to the others?"

Thorin eyed the top of Jalessa's bent head and flashed a grin, looking up at an amused Dis. Ah. That is what the lass wanted. Not to be courted in secret, but openly. Thorin had forbid Fili from paying too much attention to the Silverstone dam, and she didn't like it.

"I don't direct whom Fili courts." Thorin said deliberately.

"No?" Jalessa asked, looking back up at last, but Thorin's smile and amusement were no longer visible.

"No. I do not direct Fili's courtships." He said, stressing the individual words.

Jalessa caught her breath and the king was pleased to see her understand. She'd gotten what she'd wanted. Fili would be the one choosing from now on.

"Feverbridge." Balin said, smiling at the outcome of the meeting thus far.

o.o.o.o.o

Fili and Dwalin stood side-by-side, arms crossed, watching as Gerak Thunderaxe strutted through the courtyard. He greeted many a dwarrow as he walked around, bellowing out names with glee.

Fili frowned. "You would think he liberated Erebor. By himself."

Dwalin turned and spit on the stones of the outer courtyard. "He knows yer here. He's deliberately ignoring you. It's an insult."

Fili ground his teeth together. "I can't call him on it. Not until Kili has what he needs from Kaja. If Thunderaxe storms out of here, he'll be telling stories of how we insulted him, and we'll be decades trying to coax him back."

"Speaking of your brother." Dwalin felt Kili move in next to him. He looked, finding Tauriel on the other side of the lad. He grunted and started to turn back toward Thunderaxe, but something sparkled.

The bald warrior turned and openly stared, he wasn't the only one either. Dwarrow were looking, and approving for the most part.

Tauriel stood serenely next to her husband. Her robes were still Elvish, and she wasn't wearing braids, more's the pity. But. There was a section of hair at the crown of her head pulled back fairly simply and covered by a thinly crafted net so fine it looked like lace. Mithral lace. There was no mistaking the gleam of that most precious of metals.

From the net there were at least a dozen even more delicate chains almost invisible in her lengthy red hair. At intervals those strands parted to show tiny gemstones twinkling like living stars. The gems were tiny, but Dwalin knew this to be the work of a master jeweler and had no doubt that each small stone was perfectly matched, shaped, and completely flawless.

It was Dwarven in its high monetary value, and Elvish in that it was light and far more subtle than any other piece of jewelry out here. It outstripped everything except the crowns of both princes.

Dwalin looked around, seeing the stares of those about. He grinned. "Before you give out the name of the master jeweler who crafted that to everyone, let me put in an order for something for your mam's wedding gift."

"Kili designed it himself." Tauriel said quietly, her curious gaze on the newly arrived who were openly staring back at her with mouths agape.

Dwalin looked at Fili, who grinned and nodded. "He did. The jeweler wasn't happy at first, but when he saw how it would turn out he became more enthusiastic."

Dwalin grinned and nodded. He caught the gaze of a large, burly warrior with a wide chest and who wore carved bone decorations in his dark beard.

Gerak Thunderaxe gave up all pretense of ignoring them, walking over with arrogant ease. "Dwalin." He deliberately greeted the bald warrior first in disregard to protocol.

Fili's sword was out in a flash, buried between the heavy boots of the warrior. "Try that again." He warned. While he didn't want to send Thunderaxe away yet, there was a limit of what he'd allow.

"What? Am I supposed to bow to a stripling now? My cock is thicker than your blades."

"Watch your tongue around a lady." Kili snarled with menace in his tone.

"I don't see a lady. Just an elf whore."

What followed was an explosion of shouting and movement. The dust was still in the air when Fili stared down at Gerak, his sword a hair's breadth from slitting the dwarrow's throat.

Thunderaxe hadn't drawn his weapon. He lay upon the ground, laughing up at Fili with a grin as wide as the Celduin river. "Is that how you greet allies?"

"When we meet one, I'll let you know." Dwalin answered for the prince, eying the mighty warrior on the ground. He didn't like how Gerak hadn't fought back. It was like he wanted Fili, or Kili perhaps, to attack him. But why?

"Now, now, darling. Are you inspecting the ground to make sure it's safe for my delicate step? Or are you showing me the depths of your feelings for me?"

There it was. That husky, sultry voice that sounded like fine aged whiskey flowing over rocks. All eyes turned to the side.

The dwarrowdam walked in with a rolling gait that was almost an achingly slow shimmy. No one talked, everyone just looked.

Tauriel watched in awe as the female she could only assume was Kaja Thunderaxe made her slow entrance. Each step was a dance, and a call hither. Her shoulders shifted and one rose slowly as she looked to one side. "Perak, is that you?"

The simple greeting at the dwarrow singled out had him going red in the face, and the male almost swayed in reaction.

Tauriel blinked as Kaja approached. It took nearly five minutes to cross an area that would have taken her one, or less. And all the dam did was walk, yet no eye left her. Not even Tauriel's.

Kaja stopped in front of Tauriel, turning to inspect the tall elf. Dark eyes ran up and down the slender form as everyone held their breath.

"Kaja! I thought you were supposed to stay with my warriors until we get to our rooms." Gerak was suddenly on his feet, his face showing temper.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. But I'm busy not doing that at the moment." Kaja said without even looking at her husband. She stared at Tauriel and waved a hand at the mithral headpiece. "It looks like someone thinks you're very good at being very bad. Well done."

Tauriel's eyebrows rose as she watched Kaja stroll away, her hips swaying an invitation with every movement of her body.

What was it about her? Kaja was wearing male clothing for travel, just like ….no. Tauriel nodded. The dwarrowdam was wearing pants, but they weren't the loose work trousers that was so common. These look like they'd been made for an adolescent male. They hugged every curve and line and Kaja was wearing boots that weren't practical at all, they had a heel on them. That's when Tauriel realized how short Kaja was in comparison to most of the Dwarves.

Kaja was petite. Tiny. How had she missed that? Tauriel watched as Kaja stopped to speak with an older dwarrow who looked like he was about to swallow his tongue. It was her presence. It made her seem more somehow. And although not tall, there was a voluptuousness to her that was shown off by a low neckline on her tunic. She was also holding a thick fur-lined cloak loosely about her. It covered nothing, but instead framed her figure to perfection.

As she watched, Kaja stopped next to Fili and let the unfastened cloak slide off her shoulders to fall where it landed. In an automatic move, Dwalin caught it but then didn't seem to know what to do with it. He was left awkwardly holding the fine furs and expensive cloth.

Kaja looked at Fili and smiled, cocking her head to one side in a flirtatious manner. "See anything you like? I do."

"You're lovely, and very married." Fili said as diplomatically as he could.

"That makes one of us." Kaja leaned in to whisper, though everyone could hear every word. "Though we're both lovely." She said with obvious appreciation as she eyed Fili. "Get married, that'll make two of us. A perfect set."

Her words were a sensual slide that brought chills to Tauriel's skin. Kili moved up beside her with a cautious look.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Tauriel already knew that Kili hadn't even been forty at the time he'd met up with Kaja. She looked at him and smiled. "You didn't stand a chance. Now, let's go rescue your brother."

o.o.o.o.o


	30. Overlooked

"Poor darling, you're cold. I know something that could warm you up." Kaja Thunderaxe said in a whiskey-soaked voice, her eyes were solely on a certain prince.

Fili blinked, repelled and attracted at the same time. No lessons that Thorin or Balin had ever given had prepared him for this. Not knowing how to handle Kaja, he instead focused on Gerak.

The dwarrow warrior was growling and obviously unhappy with his wife flirting with the heir to Erebor. Fili trusted Dwalin to keep an eye on the volatile warrior though. Which left him dealing with Kaja Thunderaxe. Drat Kili and his quit-claims!

"Goose flesh is not a good look on you. Come, it's obvious you've been hard at work and now it is too cold out here for just that shirt." Kaja fluttered her lush eyelashes at him in a blatant mockery of flirting, as if she knew it looked ridiculous and she was inviting him to laugh with her. It felt intimate, and wrong.

Jalessa was the only one he'd permit to tease him about keeping him warm. It was something private, a memory from their first meeting. Kaja wasn't invited.

"No." Fili said plainly and without offering an excuse. Just turning her down, on every level and for every question lurking in the recesses of her richly bronze hazel eyes.

Kaja's eyes widened slightly and her plump lips twitched as if hearing a challenge. The twitch turned into a slight smile. Her pink tongue slowly licked her lips and behind him, Fili could hear a couple of in-drawn breaths. His gaze flicked toward Garek, who was turning red in the face. Not good.

"He already has someone to warm him up." Tauriel's words drew a reaction from everyone, which in turn seemed to surprise her. Green eyes widened as she realized she was suddenly the center of attention.

Fili inwardly wilted. How to keep Tauriel from speaking of Jalessa?

"No, no, the crown prince is not yet spoken for." Kili smiled ingratiatingly and waved at the crowd. "My wife just means that there is no lack of volunteers and Thunderaxe here is well and truly married and can't fulfil that offer."

Dwalin and Fili grunted at the smooth save at the same time. Fili was supposed to be flirting and courting a wide variety of dwarrowdams, not attached to one in particular.

"He was seen kissing Silverstone." An older dwarrow said tellingly. He then turned and stared at Kili, looking for a reaction since he'd been the one who'd been betrothed to the dam in the first place.

Kili grinned and reached over, tugging Tauriel's robe sleeve. She read his intention and slipped her palm into his. The crowd murmured around them, some even approvingly. The new arrivals still weren't sure of a she-elf marrying one of the available heirs, but the royal family's acceptance of her went a long way.

Fili watched as his younger brother deftly wrapped Tauriel's arm around his shoulders all while pulling her in close and putting his arm around her waist possessively.

Watched by everyone, it was easy to pick out Gerak's irate mumbling while his wife's reaction was a surprise. Kaja laughed sensually, her eyes sparkling with delight. "Oooh! You can feel the heat coming off of these two!" She held her hands up to the couple as if they were a hearth fire. "I'd wager they don't need firewood brought to their chambers even with this chill weather."

A round of laughter filled the area and even Fili relaxed marginally. He smirked, always ready to take a shot at his sibling in fun. "Who says they keep the fire in their chambers?"

Dwalin grunted. "Who says they even see the inside of their chambers other than to change clothing?"

More laughter as several dwarrow raised their hands and calling out places where Kili and Tauriel had been caught out being intimate together. The baths, the laundry, the pantries, multiple storage rooms, and even the armory.

Tauriel flushed while Kili grinned. "I told you no one saw us in the library." He said with a bawdy wink.

While everyone else was laughing at Tauriel pinched Kili's shoulder in retaliation, Fili glanced over at Gerak, pretending a casualness that was a lie. The broad and surly warrior's color was cooling off though he still looked in a temper. Tauriel's interruption had managed to break the tension, allowing Kaja's husband to calm down a bit. Fili wondered if that was a happy accident or a plan. With the she-elf it was hard to tell sometimes, he couldn't always read her. For the most part though, he did trust her, especially if it came with matters to do with Kili. That thought brought up the matter of the quit-claims, and the need to speak with Kaja. Alone.

Fili frowned. Best he let his mam deal with her, he had no intentions of being alone with the dwarrowdam. One prince of Erebor was her limit, he thought sourly. But how to make it happen?

"Gerak. You and your wife are invited to join us at the head table tonight." Fili mustered up a smile and hoped he didn't look as tense as he felt. A lot was riding on this, at least for Kili and his marriage.

"Kaja needs her rest." Gerak said coldly.

"Kaja needs her hearing checked." Kaja quipped.

"You're my wife!" Gerak stamped his foot and Fili had to fight to keep the smirk off of his face.

"Say it enough times and you might learn what the word means." The dwarrowdam in question rolled her eyes and slid her weight smoothly onto her opposite hip in a weight shift that outlined her figure to perfection. She lifted a finger to her ear and tapped the large diamond earring that encircled the entire lobe. "Gerak, these gems you gave me are making a mess out of my hearing."

"You're tired." Gerak glared at his wife as if willing her to behave.

Kaja laughed throatily. "Well, then stop being tiresome."

"Kaja! You will rest!" Gerak's face was so red that Fili feared the dwarrow would explode.

"There are guest beds made up if you're in need." Fili began politely, though even as he spoke he could feel the chasm open up beneath him. He winced. She wasn't going to let his suggestion pass, he just knew it.

Kaja's smile turned upwards and she bit her lower lip for a moment. "Are these beds warm?"

Fili flushed and said nothing.

"Are they made up in the finest of fabrics?"

Fili looked down at his feet, then feeling like a coward, looked back at Kaja. "I don't suppose you could let this go?" He sighed.

Gerak gave a suspicious cough and seemed to lose his temper in a rush.

Kaja's laugh sounded musical and almost had a 'feel' to it like silk. "I'd love if you'd arrange for something in the bed to keep me warm."

Tauriel suddenly gasped about five seconds after all the males had caught their breaths.

"Wife." This wasn't an order or a demand. Gerak rubbed his hand over his face.

Fili felt like she was going to ask him to personally keep her warm, so he tried to switch gears. "I can arrange for your husband to escort you." There, that was polite and made a point that he himself would not be joining her.

Kaja giggled suddenly and shook her head. "I only want a pan of heated coals to toast my toes. If Gerak escorted me it wouldn't be warm and toasty, I'd be hot as a forge fire."

Fili, about to say something else, choked and started coughing. Dwalin, the not-helpful-at-all lout hit him solidly on the back, sending his lungs into a painful spasm.

"Wait. Your words could be taken as having several different meanings, all with different levels of suggestiveness." Tauriel sounded confused.

Kaja, surprised at being called out by the red-haired she-elf, blinked without artifice.

"Which one would you have meant?" Tauriel asked bluntly.

Kaja shrugged prettily. "All of them, dear. All of them."

"How do you do that?" Tauriel breathed, watching the dwarrowdam she should hate with a reluctant fascination. "How do you dare?"

Kaja stared back at the she-elf, who basically towered over her, then she slowly smiled. Fighter recognized fighter, even if their fields of battle were entirely different. "I made up my mind a very long time ago that it was better to be looked over than overlooked."

"There's a strategic benefit to being unseen." Tauriel quirked up an eyebrow.

Fili watched as Kili looked back and forth between the two females and decided this wasn't a good idea. "Love? Why don't we let them get settled in, it was a long journey, I'm sure."

"Unseen is no fun. Besides which, how do you get everything you want by being over looked?" Kaja shook her head sadly. "I'd rather be seen, heard, and underestimated."

"Wanted." Tauriel added the obvious to the other female's list.

A slow smile tilted up Kaja's generous mouth, and more than one dwarrow watching gave a loud sigh.

"They can want all they want, but I'm taken." Kaja said of her husband, who rather preened over the pride in her voice as she spoke of him. "Unless they think they can take him."

Gerak grinned, baring his teeth in a malicious show of bravado.

"Leaving you to take what you want." Tauriel said slowly.

Gerak's smile dimmed and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to work out the she-elf's meaning. Fili saw that Kaja wasn't having problems though.

"I get what I want, one way ….or another." The last word ended on purely sexual purr.

Kili blanched and tried to tug Tauriel away, but the she-elf wasn't going. Fili almost felt sorry for his younger brother. Then again, he was the one foolish enough to sleep with Kaja in the first place.

"What do you want?" Tauriel asked.

Kaja threw back her head in delight, laughing brightly. When she looked back at the she-elf, she had to wipe her eyes even as she was still smiling. "Never mind me. It's obvious you want something and are not sure how to get it. Obviously not wealth." She said, pointing vaguely at the mithral in Tauriel's hair. "Not a powerful husband who dotes on you."

Fili eyed his brother, hoping the fool would keep his mouth shut. Kili opened his mouth and …then Dwalin struck him in the back of the head, stilling the youth's words. Fili nodded, grateful.

"So. What could you possibly want?" Mused Kaja, her eyes sparkling with heat, laughter, intelligence, and more than a hint of calculation.

Tauriel waited a long moment, then nodded. "Walk with me?"

"No. Absolutely not." Gerak said, then sighed as his wife was already moving away with the she-elf.

Fili watched the two females of different races and crazy height difference. Could it be that easy? Somehow, he doubted it. He hoped Jalessa was giving Thorin the information on the information she'd hinted at. Come to think of it, Jalessa had been gone an awfully long time.

"You going to challenge Dain to another duel while you're in Erebor?" Dwalin asked in a menacing manner.

Gerak shrugged.

"Just what is the animosity about between the two of you?" Fili asked. "I've never heard."

"Kaja." Dwalin and Gerak answered at the same time and on the same resigned note.

Fili blinked in surprise. For most of his youth he had always heard about the never-ending challenges and duels between Dain and Gerak. Was this to be Kili's fate?

Damn it.

o.o.o.o.o

S **orry it's a short chapter. But hey, it's a chapter! Life has been interfering with fanfic writing lately. Not with original writing though! I just got a short story published in an anthology. I'm celebrating by giving away some FREE e-book (kindle) copies. If you are interested, no purchase required, just check out my profile for the link to the give-away. First come first serve.**


End file.
